SD2: Are You Ready For This?
by Khira-chan
Summary: Sakuragi sufre por su lesión, Rukawa por otros motivos. Una serie de circunstancias propiciarán que ambos chicos tengan la oportunidad de mejorar su relación, de ayudarse, y quizás... de conocerse realmente. Yaoi RuHana y otras parejas NoYaoi
1. Arrepentimiento

**SD2: Are You Ready For This?**

**Por Khira**

_Un fanfiction basado en Slam Dunk de Takehiko Inoue_

Disclaimer: los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría...), sino que son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue.

Advertencias: contiene yaoi, es decir, relaciones chicoXchico, y spoilers del final del manga.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Arrepentimiento**

Aquel día de agosto era de momento el más caluroso del verano; suerte que en la clínica había aire acondicionado. En la sala de masajes sólo estaban él y la fisioterapeuta que le trataba; y aunque Sakuragi se había hecho el fuerte ante la señora Matsuyama, tal y como era su costumbre, lo cierto era que el dolor que le estaba provocando aquel masaje en la espalda era casi insoportable. Apretó los dientes e intentó pensar en otra cosa para evadirse, pero lo único que le venía a la cabeza era aquel estúpido zorro haciendo footing por su playa.

"¿Es que no hay más playas en Kanagawa, que tiene que venir a ésta?", se preguntó molesto. "Seguro que lo ha hecho para enseñarme su estúpida camiseta..."

Su estúpida camiseta...

La camiseta de la selección nacional juvenil de Japón...

Para qué negarlo, casi se había muerto de la envidia al verla...

Un doloroso crujido en su espalda le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Apretó más los dientes, pero el dolor seguía allí. Yukari Matsuyama, la fisioterapeuta, una mujer madura de pelo corto y ojos castaños, se preocupó al ver el gesto tenso del muchacho.

- ¿Estás bien, Sakuragi? – preguntó deteniendo el masaje - ¿Quieres que paremos un rato?

- N-no... – musitó el pelirrojo – Siga...

La señora Matsuyama no insistió más y continuó con el masaje. Sólo hacía un par de semanas que le trataba, pero empezaba a conocer a aquel muchacho de cabellos rojos, porte altivo y mirada decidida, y sabía que lo más importante para él era acabar cuanto antes con la rehabilitación. Pero lamentablemente la lesión era bastante grave y tenía por delante como mínimo cuatro meses. Sakuragi estaba enterado, y sin embargo su ánimo no había disminuido desde el primer día que ingresó. O eso quería aparentar el muchacho.

En realidad, Hanamichi estaba bastante deprimido por la noticia. Tener por delante cuatro meses de rehabilitación implicaba perderse no sólo el festival de los deportes de otoño sino también los try outs de invierno. Además, por lo que le habían dicho, apenas podría tocar un balón en ese tiempo.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía. Porque jugar a baloncesto se había convertido en algo tan importante para él como el mismo aire que respiraba. Lejos quedaban ya esos días donde golpeaba a cualquiera que pronunciara el nombre de aquel deporte, y la decisión de convertirse en el mejor jugador del equipo solo para impresionar a Haruko...

Haruko...

En el campeonato nacional, Haruko le había animado como nunca. Y ahora le seguía animando con sus cartas; en realidad esa chica nunca había dejado de apoyarle. Pero de ahí a conseguir su corazón... aún había un gran trecho. Aunque esa frase que le repetía en sus cartas...

"_Te estaré esperando..."_

¿Cómo no hacerse ilusiones?

De nuevo un dolor inmenso invadió sus sentidos. Esta vez no pudo evitar que un pequeño grito escapara de su garganta, y la señora Matsuyama se detuvo de inmediato.

- Sakuragi...

El muchacho quiso decirle que continuara, pero la voz no le salió. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre las sábanas de la camilla de masajes.

- Hoy lo dejaremos aquí... – dijo la fisioterapeuta.

Hanamichi asintió. No quería detener la sesión, lo que quería era aguantar y reducir en lo posible el tiempo de rehabilitación, pero aquel dolor era superior a sus fuerzas.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él?

¿Por qué tuvo que lanzarse como un idiota a por un balón que ya estaba perdido?

"_Buen trabajo. Aunque muy atolondrado."_

Eso fue lo que Rukawa le dijo justo después. Y efectivamente, fue un tonto. No valió la pena intentar recuperar aquel balón, como no valió la pena ganarle al Sannoh. No si una lesión de columna era lo que había sacado a cambio.

- Ey, Sakuragi...

La voz de la señora Matsuyama le hizo darse cuenta de que se había quedado tumbado en la camilla sin moverse, y además llorando. Se incorporó lentamente, ya que el dolor no le permitía hacerlo de otro modo, mientras con una mano se secaba los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien...? – le preguntó la mujer, apretándole cariñosamente de un brazo.

- _Hai_, estoy bien... – Sakuragi meneó levemente la cabeza, como si así pudiera sacarse aquellos pensamientos negativos de ella, y se levantó.

- Anímate, que hoy vendrá tu madre a verte¿no es así?.

Pero Sakuragi negó con la cabeza.

- No, no puede venir. Me ha llamado esta mañana, tiene mucho trabajo y saldrá tarde.

- Ah...

La señora Matsuyama observó en silencio como Sakuragi terminaba de vestirse. En dos semanas su madre le había visitado sólo tres veces, y nunca se había quedado más de media hora. Por lo visto trabajaba todas las mañanas de cocinera en un restaurante y por las tardes como empleada de hogar, así que era comprensible en parte que la mujer no pudiera estar más tiempo con su hijo. Del padre de Sakuragi, no sabía nada, pues el chico no había mencionado una palabra sobre él...

Hanamichi se despidió de la señora Matsuyama en el pasillo y se encaminó hacia su habitación. La idea de permanecer ingresado en la clínica hasta que empezaran de nuevo las clases en el instituto fue del entrenador Anzai; y además, era él quien se la pagaba, pues su madre no podía permitirse una estancia de casi tres semanas en la mejor clínica de rehabilitación de la prefectura de Kanagawa. El pelirrojo intuía que el viejo, como le llamaba cariñosamente, se sentía culpable de su lesión por permitirle jugar hasta el final del partido contra el Sannoh.

Pero no, fue él quien se empeñó en continuar a pesar del dolor que sentía en la espalda, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias...

xXx

Al mismo tiempo que Sakuragi se desplomaba sobre su cama, Kaede Rukawa estaba llegando a su casa. Estaba agotado, dos horas de footing seguidas eran demasiado para su cuerpo. Se apoyó en la verja de la entrada, resollando, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, sus cabellos negros y lacios totalmente empapados. Gotitas de sudor resbalaron por su rostro y abrió los ojos para ver como se estrellaban contra el suelo. Le ardía la cara, señal de que seguramente se había quemado. Normal, dos horas a pleno sol...

"Y todo para ir a ver a ese idiota...", se reprendió mentalmente. Efectivamente, necesitaba de una hora para ir y otra para volver si quería visitar al pelirrojo a la clínica de rehabilitación donde estaba ingresado. Podría ir en bicicleta, pero había decidido mejorar su forma física y para ello nada mejor que el atletismo o la natación. Y prefería mil veces correr que ponerse un bañador.

Cuando recuperó el aliento abrió la verja y se dirigió a la entrada, cogió las llaves de su bolsillo y entró.

- _Tadaima_… - murmuró sin muchas ganas mientras se descalzaba.

Su madre le salió al encuentro en el recibidor. Por la cara que puso al verle, parecía que hubiera visto un extraterrestre.

- ¡Te dije que te pusieras crema! – exclamó Chiyako Rukawa.

- No es para tanto… - dijo pasando por su lado.

Pero lo cierto es que le quemaba tanto la piel de la cara que no se atrevía ni a tocarla. No quiso imaginarse lo que habría pasado si hubiera estado corriendo en camiseta de manga corta o peor, sin nada. Chiyako le siguió hasta el salón y le mandó sentarse en el sofá.

- Quédate aquí. Voy a buscar crema _aftersun _– le ordenó.

- No me hace falta…

- ¡Qué te quedes aquí!

- Está bien…

Mientras su madre estaba en el baño, apareció su hermano Taro, quien al verle se echó a reír.

- ¿Y tú de que te ríes...? – preguntó con cara de pocos amigos, pero su hermano no se inmutó lo más mínimo.

- Pareces una gamba – dijo el pequeño señalándole la cara.

- Muy gracioso. ¿Y tu hermana?

- Durmiendo.

- Y lo que me ha costado que se durmiera… - dijo Chiyako entrando de nuevo en el salón.

La mujer se sentó en el sofá junto a su hijo mayor y abrió el botecito de crema. Puso un poco en las yemas de dos de sus dedos y luego comenzó a esparcirla por las mejillas y nariz de Kaede.

- Me estás poniendo mucha… - se quejó.

- Te pongo la necesaria – dijo ella - Parece mentira, mira que te avisé, que hoy ya no estaría nublado. Con la piel tan blanca que… Si es que tienes toda la nariz pelada…

- Ahora en lugar de tener la cara roja la tiene blanca – rió Taro cuando Chiyako terminó.

- Tú calla… - gruñó Rukawa – Como te pille…

Mientras Kaede hacía un amago de coger a Taro por la cintura, Chiyako se levantó y fue a devolver la crema a su sitio.

- Ve a ducharte ya, que hoy comeremos temprano – le avisó antes de entrar en la cocina para continuar con la cena.

Rukawa obedeció y subió a su habitación, situada en la planta piso, para preparar la ropa. Pero una vez en la ducha se tomó su tiempo, apoyando la frente en una de las paredes y dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo.

Rememoró el encuentro con Sakuragi en la playa. Era ya la cuarta vez que iba a verle, aunque era la primera que hablaban, o mejor dicho, que Sakuragi le había hablado.

Se sentía fatal por haberle mostrado la camiseta de la selección. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, fue como un reflejo, y ahora se arrepentía sobremanera. Otra cosa que no podía sacarse de la cabeza era lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo justo después.

"_¡Eres un capullo, Rukawa¡Te escogieron porque yo no estaba disponible, obviamente!"_

Porque aunque le doliera admitirlo, sabía que podría ser cierto...

"Tengo que mejorar mi condición física como sea...", pensó decidido. No podía permitir que aquel torpe le superara en ningún aspecto.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha y después de secarse mínimamente con una toalla salió del baño ya vestido, de nuevo de deporte, pues por la tarde tenía el último partido con la selección. Una hora más de viaje para llegar a la concentración y otra para volver ya de noche, pero al menos en tren.

Mientras ayudaba a su madre a poner la mesa, llegó su padre. Apenas entró Kojiro Rukawa en el comedor, Taro se abalanzó sobre él y el hombre lo cogió en brazos.

- Vaya, eso es una bienvenida – sonrió Kojiro.

_- Konnichiwa, otousan_ – saludó Rukawa, terminando de colocar los vasos.

- Hola, Kaede – saludó su padre, dejando a Taro en el suelo - ¿Y Aiko? – preguntó.

- Duerme, así que dejadla tranquila – intervino Chiyako, entrando en el comedor con un plato humeante en cada mano – Hola, cariño – se paró un momento y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Otra vez sopa¿Y de sobre¿Pero que no ves que hace mucho calor para comer eso?

- ¡No quiero quejas! – dijo Chiyako yendo de nuevo a la cocina en busca de los dos platos que faltaban - ¿Qué no ves tú que con el niño de vacaciones y la guardería cerrada no tengo tiempo para preparar nada? – añadió al volver.

Kojiro desistió de quejarse más y después de ir un momento al baño a lavarse las manos se sentó en la mesa junto con su familia para empezar a comer.

- Por cierto¿que te ha pasado en la cara? – le preguntó a su hijo mayor.

- ¡Que se ha transformado en gamba! – se adelantó Taro, riendo.

- ... – Kaede puso los ojos en blanco un momento – Nada, que he ido a correr por la playa.

- Y sin ponerse crema – añadió Chiyako.

- Caray. Pues suerte que los entrenamientos de la selección no son al aire libre¿eh? Por cierto¿hasta cuando tienes que ir?

- Esta tarde es el último partido... – calló un momento y luego preguntó - ¿Vendrás...?

- Oh, vaya. Lo siento Kaede, pero esta tarde tengo una reunión muy importante con un cliente.

- Ya... ok, no pasa nada.

Pero se hizo un silencio tenso. Chiyako observó a Kaede de reojo y le vio esa mirada ausente que tenía últimamente.

- A mi también me encantaría ir a verte, cariño – le dijo – Pero sabes que tengo que cuidar de...

- Lo sé – interrumpió el moreno.

- ... – Chiyako decidió cambiar de tema, aunque el nuevo no le iba a gustar nada a su marido – Por cierto, Kojiro, ha llamado Satoru...

El hombre alzó la vista del plato, sorprendido.

- ¿Y que quiere? – preguntó tosco.

- Nada, en especial, que ya ha vuelto de su viaje y que pasará a vernos...

Entonces Rukawa también la miró, sin ninguna expresión, aunque interiormente contento por la noticia. Sin embargo su padre sólo gruñó algo ininteligible y siguió comiendo la sopa en silencio.

xXx

Un rato después de comer, Rukawa empezó a prepararse para partir hacia la concentración, mientras sus padres descansaban en el sofá, viendo la tele. Al salir de su habitación no pudo evitar pasar por la de ellos, donde se encontraba la cuna de la pequeña Aiko. La niña, de apenas un año, dormía plácidamente, sus cortos rizos castaños descansando sobre la almohada. Kaede la miraba embelesado mientras alargaba su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero al final no se atrevió a tocarla por miedo a despertarla.

No entendía como se podía querer tanto a un ser tan diminuto, que lo único que sabía hacer era comer, llorar, gatear dando tumbos y hablar un idioma monosilábico: "Da, da, da, da, da...". Pero de hecho lo mismo le había pasado con Taro; aunque al principio, a pesar de que él tenía ya once años, sintió unos celos terribles con su nacimiento.

Celos... cualquiera que escuchara sus pensamientos, pensaría que eran los típicos celos de hermano mayor, que ve como los pequeños se llevan toda la atención de sus padres. Pero no era así en absoluto. La razón de sus celos iba mucho más allá, y se remontaba a una época de la que apenas le quedaban unos pocos recuerdos y una vieja fotografía sobre la mesa de su escritorio...

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **Hi! Otra vez yo! No me pude esperar más para subirlo XD. Que les pareció el principio de este fic? Sé que no muestra mucho de que irá la trama, pero ya se verá dentro de poco. Para no variar es un RuHana, pero es que son tan monos... XD. Pero habrá bastantes parejas más (en principio no yaoi).

Y atención porque... no sólo va a sufrir Rukawa! Esta vez puede que el pelirrojo sufra más que su zorrito. O ambos por igual, ya veremos. Como se dice por aquí... _ho passaran ben puta_ XDD.

Un comentario sobre el título. Siempre he pensado que el título más ideal para una hipotética segunda parte de Slam Dunk sería 'SD2: El regreso del genio', pero el otro día escuchando la musiquilla esa famosa de la NBA, se me quedó la frasecita 'Are you ready for this?' (¿Estás listo para esto?), y pensé, 'SD2: Are you ready for this?', y bueno, que me encantó como sonaba. Pero es muy pretencioso por mi parte, habiendo tantos fics buenos que también empiezan poco después del manga, llamarlo a este como SD2, así que sólo lo mantendré en el título un par de capítulos.

Bueno, ya no me enrollo más por hoy. Esperaré con ansias sus reviews.

Besos,

Khira


	2. Amigos

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 2. Amigos**

Después de varios días cubierto de espesas nubes, cosa que no refrescaba el ambiente sino que más bien aumentaba el bochorno, parecía que el sol había vuelto a Kanagawa para instalarse por lo menos hasta que terminara el verano. A pesar de ser ya media mañana, la estación de tren estaba llena a rebosar de gente. Yohei, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa manga corta de color verde, su pelo negro como siempre engominado, se alzaba de puntillas para distinguir las figuras de Noma, Ookusu y Takamiya entre el gentío. De pronto vio una mano agitándose y haciéndole gestos.

- ¡Ey, Yohei¡Estamos aquí! – se escuchó la voz de Takamiya.

El muchacho se abrió paso como pudo para llegar hasta ellos.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó.

- ¡Hola! – saludaron ellos.

- ¡Por fin estamos todos! – dijo Noma.

- Pues vamos antes de que perdamos el tren – dijo Ookusu, impaciente.

- Eso, que sólo pasa cada diez minutos – rió Takamiya.

Los demás también reprimieron una risita. Estaban contentos y emocionados, no en vano por fin se habían decidido a visitar de nuevo a su líder, después de días de vaguear por las calles sin saber qué hacer. El tren llegó a su hora y se subieron al vagón de cola, donde parecía haber menos gente. Enseguida se puso en marcha y partieron hacia la mejor clínica de rehabilitación de Kanagawa, donde llegarían después de bastantes paradas.

- ¿Creéis que se alegrará de vernos? – preguntó Noma, viendo pasar los árboles junto a las vías.

- Claro que sí. Debe sentirse muy solo allá, por lo que me cuenta por teléfono ni siquiera su madre puede ir a verle a menudo – dijo Yohei.

- Deberíamos haber ido antes...

- Es cierto...

A medida que pasaban las estaciones, el tren iba vaciándose. Cuando llegaron a su parada, los cuatro chicos se bajaron y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la salida. Después de caminar varias manzanas en dirección a la playa, antes de llegar avistaron la clínica, un bonito edificio de pocas plantas al que se accedía por un camino de piedra, rodeado de jardines, más parecido a simple vista a un hotel que a un hospital.

Nada más entrar en el hall se dirigieron a recepción, pues no tenían ni idea de si Hanamichi estaría en la habitación o si a esas horas tenía sesión. Tras la mesa de información una chica joven teñida de rubio les preguntó amablemente a quien buscaban.

- ¿Hanamichi Sakuragi? – repitió la recepcionista. Señaló con un gesto tras ellos – Mírenlo, ahí llega.

Los cuatro chicos voltearon hacia la puerta de entrada por donde acababan de pasar, y efectivamente allí estaba su amigo, que al parecer volvía en ese momento de la playa, con una camiseta azul y unos pantalones cortos de color naranja.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamó feliz de verles allí.

- ¡Hanamichi! – dijeron a coro.

Se acercaron y chocaron sus manos con él. El pelirrojo estaba tan emocionado con la visita que por poco no se le saltaron las lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo estás, Hanamichi? – se apresuró a preguntar Yohei.

- Muy bien – respondió lo más convincente que pudo – Y más ahora que habéis venido...

Sus amigos se sorprendieron un poco por aquello, pues Sakuragi no era muy dado a expresarles con palabras su aprecio hacia ellos. Era evidente que se sentía muy solo allí.

- ¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó Noma.

- De la playa. Es preciosa, pero a estas horas ya hay demasiada gente – Hanamichi se apresuró a esconder la última carta de Haruko que llevaba en la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero Yohei la vio.

- ¿Y a qué hora tienes sesión? – siguió preguntando el chico del bigote.

- Hoy no tengo hasta la tarde – contestó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Genial, así podremos pasar más tiempo contigo! – dijo Takamiya – Podemos quedarnos incluso a comer, e ir a dar un paseo, a la playa, por ejemplo¿Hay tías buenas en esta playa, Hanamichi?

Sakuragi sonrió de corazón. De verdad que les había echado de menos.

xXx

El último partido con la selección juvenil de Japón fue agotador. Ganaron a la selección de Corea pero por muy poca diferencia de puntos, y sobretodo, aunque le costara admitirlo, porque Maki y Tsuchiya estuvieron muy inspirados. Rukawa no salió de titular pero sí en la segunda parte, donde demostró una vez más que si consiguió superar un par de veces a Eiji Sawakita no fue por casualidad.

Al terminar el partido, y a pesar de no haberse relacionado apenas con sus compañeros de selección, estos le invitaron a una cena de despedida, y a la posterior juerga, pero Rukawa, convencido de que lo hicieron sólo por obligación, rechazó la invitación sin ni siquiera poner una excusa.

Pero a pesar de no haber ido a la cena, esa mañana igualmente se había quedado dormido por el cansancio, y por ello hoy seguramente ya no encontraría a Sakuragi en la playa, pues ya era casi mediodía. El sol caía de lleno y tenía el chándal empapado de sudor. Efectivamente, cuando llegó la playa estaba ya a rebosar, y aunque Sakuragi estuviera por allí, poco probable pues siempre era muy temprano cuando lo veía, sería imposible localizarle.

Se detuvo jadeante, apoyó las manos en las rodillas y se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Cuando recuperó el aliento se irguió y dirigió la mirada hacia la clínica, situada en primera línea del mar. Seguramente Sakuragi estaría ya dentro, lo que implicaba que ese día ya no lo vería...

A no ser, claro, que entrara y preguntara por él...

Meneó la cabeza. No, eso era mala idea. Primero porque Sakuragi lo echaría en seguida, y segundo porque en caso de que le preguntara antes que hacía allí no sabría que contestarle. Aunque le respondiera la verdad, que sólo quería verle y saber que estaba bien, aquel idiota no le creería, o peor, le acusaría a saber de qué. Siempre le estaba acusando de cualquier cosa...

Sin embargo, contrario a sus pensamientos, instintivamente comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar. Por lo visto sus pies estaban del lado de su corazón y no de su cabeza. Pero lo hizo lentitud y cautela, pues tuvo la idea de que quizás, si Sakuragi no estaba en su habitación o teniendo una sesión, quizás podría verle sin que él se diera cuenta.

No tuvo que caminar mucho. Apenas entró en los jardines, escuchó la risa potente y clara de Sakuragi tras unos setos. Se situó tras ellos y con cuidado asomó su morena cabeza.

Sakuragi estaba sentado en el césped, en compañía de los otros cuatro miembros de su ejército, bebiendo unos refrescos. Los cinco hablaban y reían muy alto, pero no entendía muy bien lo que decían. Le pareció escuchar las palabras 'viejo', y 'dieta'. Por lo visto le estaban contando que el entrenador Anzai se había puesto a régimen...

Bien, ya había visto a Sakuragi. Y no sólo estaba animado, sino riendo a pleno pulmón con sus amigos.

¿Entonces, por qué seguía allí plantado?

Continuó observando la escena, inmóvil, temeroso de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

¿Cuándo había vivido él una escena parecida?

Nunca.

Ni lo haría jamás, pues se prometió a sí mismo no confiar en la amistad de nadie. Cerró los ojos, no quería recordar, pero igualmente lo hizo.

"_¿Qué miras, gilipollas?"_

"_Vamos a darte lo que te mereces."_

Apretó los dientes, cada vez que recordaba aquello se ponía enfermo de la rabia. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, y después de echarle un último vistazo a Sakuragi, dio media vuelta y silenciosamente se alejó del lugar.

xXx

Mientras, en los jardines...

- Pues sí, el 'gori' está histérico – le contaba Noma a Hanamichi – Eso de haber dejado temporalmente el baloncesto para estudiar le tiene de los nervios.

- No entiendo como el 'cuatro ojos' le aguanta – dijo Takamiya – Debe ser la costumbre...

- Yo creo que añora ser capitán y echar broncas a todo el mundo – rió Ookusu.

- ¿Y que tal Ryota como capitán? – preguntó Sakuragi.

- No te lo pierdas¡el otro día le pillamos en la terraza leyendo manuales de 'Como ser un buen líder'!

Todos soltaron la carcajada.

- Y bien, Hanamichi… - empezó Noma con voz más seria de lo habitual – Hablando de cosas más importantes... ¿Cuándo te vas a declarar a Haruko?

Un leve rubor rosa tiñó las mejillas tostadas del pelirrojo.

- Yo... yo... no sé si debería hacerlo... creo que no... – tartamudeó.

Sus amigos dejaron de lado sus bebidas y le miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Takamiya.

- Porque me rechazará... – Sakuragi echó un vistazo al cielo azul que les cubría – Sigue enamorada del zorro apestoso...

- ¡Pero Hanamichi, de eso hace mucho! – exclamó Noma - ¡Está claro que le ha olvidado!

- Yo no lo veo tan claro... Hasta hace un par de semanas seguía loca por él¿que puede haber cambiado?

- ¡Que casi te le declaraste en el partido contra el Sannoh, por ejemplo!

- ¿C-cómo...? – balbuceó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que le dijiste justo antes de volver al juego...?

"_Ai shiteiru... Y esta vez no miento"_

Hanamichi casi escupió la bebida.

- ¡P-pero yo... y-yo me refería al básquet! – tartamudeó apurado.

- ¡Eso ya lo sabemos! – dijo Noma – ¡Pero en ese momento todos creímos por un instante que te referías a Haruko, incluso ella!

- ¿D-de verdad?

Tres de sus amigos asintieron a la vez. Yohei permanecía callado e inmóvil.

- Y se puso muy roja... – sonrió Ookusu.

- ...

- ¿Y bien¿Qué harás? – preguntó Noma - ¿Te declararás de verdad o no?

Pero Sakuragi negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Pero por qué no!

- Porque no soportaría que me rechazara... y menos por Rukawa...

Algo en el tono del pelirrojo hizo pensar a sus amigos que le molestaría más el hecho de que Haruko prefiriera a Rukawa que el propio rechazo en sí.

- Quizás es hora de hacer algo al respecto… - murmuró Ookusu.

- ¿Hacer el qué? – preguntó Noma sin entender.

- Algo para que Haruko se dé cuenta de que no tiene oportunidad con Rukawa y se interese por otros chicos…

- No sé que podríamos hacer nosotros... – murmuró el del bigote.

Los cinco se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pensativos.

- ¡Ya sé! – exclamó Ookusu de pronto.

- ¿El qué? – preguntaron todos.

- ¡Podríamos decirle que Rukawa es gay!

Takamiya y Noma sonrieron, Sakuragi y Yohei levantaron una ceja.

- No digas tonterías – dijo Yohei, saliendo la fin de su mutismo - ¿Cómo vamos a decirle eso a Haruko?

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Ookusu – Así dejaría de hacerse ilusiones.

- No podemos mentirle así – insistió.

- A lo mejor no es mentira – intervino Takamiya – Con ese club de fans que tiene¿no es extraño que no le haga caso a ninguna?

- Las ignora completamente – convino Noma.

- Eso no significa que sea gay. Puede que simplemente no sea un quemado como vosotros.

- ¡Eh¿A qué viene eso?

Pero Yohei ya no contestó. Se limitó a terminarse su bebida con aire ofendido, sin que ninguno de sus amigos entendiera el motivo. Sakuragi también se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

Mientras tanto, ajeno al complot que se cernía sobre él, Rukawa corría en dirección a su casa bajo el sol de mediodía.

xXx

Los entrenamientos del Shohoku no se habían suspendido durante las vacaciones de verano, y aunque aún faltaba un cuarto de hora para que empezara, Mitsui ya estaba practicando triples en el gimnasio.

Hisashi Mitsui era ahora el único jugador de tercero que quedaba en el equipo, pero más que solo, se sentía algo culpable. Sabía que sería más responsable dejar el baloncesto hasta que terminaran los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, y así centrarse en los estudios, pero no se sentía capaz de abandonar aquel deporte de nuevo, ni siquiera temporalmente.

Y otro tiro desde la línea de tres puntos que entraba limpiamente. Levantó el puño como hacía en los partidos, y es que ya llevaba diez seguidos. El muchacho sonrió y se pasó la mano por la sudada frente. Iba a coger otro balón de la cesta pero ya no quedaban, así que se dio la vuelta para ir a recoger los que había desperdigado por la cancha. En ese momento le pareció ver a alguien junto a la puerta exterior del gimnasio, que estaba entreabierta, pero ese alguien desapareció enseguida.

"Qué extraño...", pensó acercándose, "¿alguien que me espía...?". Abrió del todo la puerta y se asomó, pero sólo vio a Ayako que se dirigía hacia él tranquilamente, vestida ya de deporte.

- Buenas tardes, Mitsui – saludó la asistente - ¿Buscas a alguien? – preguntó al ver que el chico de la cicatriz miraba tras ella y luego hacia el otro lado.

- Eh... no. Buenas tardes, Ayako.

Entraron al gimnasio, y mientras Mitsui continuaba con los tiros, Ayako fue al cuarto trastero para dejar su bolsa y sacar su silbato, carpeta de notas, y otras herramientas que utilizaba en los entrenamientos. Un par de minutos después, mientras repasaba unos datos, llegó Haruko. Después de saludar a sus dos superiores fue al cuartito a dejar también su bolsa y luego volvió con Ayako.

- ¿Cómo estás, Haruko? – preguntó la asistente principal.

- Bien, aunque hace mucho calor... – respondió la muchacha.

- Y que lo digas... Aunque yo te lo preguntaba por otra cosa.

Haruko la miró sin entender.

- Bueno, sabes que hoy vuelve Rukawa a los entrenamientos¿no? – se explicó Ayako, esperando su reacción.

Pero Haruko se limitó a asentir.

- Sí, ya lo sé.

Ayako se quedó a cuadros. Normalmente, con sólo mencionar el nombre del Súper-Rookie, Haruko se sonrojaba, se ponía nerviosa, o le empezaban a salir corazoncitos de los ojos. Pero esta vez, la castaña ni se había inmutado.

"Vaya, parece que por fin Sakuragi tiene posibilidades...", pensó alegremente.

En ese momento llegaron más miembros del equipo: Yasuda, Shiozaki y Kakuta. Luego llegaron Ishi, Sasauka y Kuwata, y finalmente Miyagi y Rukawa.

- Mirad a quien me he encontrado – dijo el capitán.

- ¡Ey Rukawa! – exclamaron casi todos - ¿Qué tal con la selección?

Ayako miró disimuladamente la expresión de Haruko, pero esta no había cambiado.

- Bien – respondió Rukawa escuetamente, justo antes de dirigirse hacia la canasta de los balones y empezar a lanzar triples con Mitsui, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

- Tan comunicativo como siempre... – suspiró Ayako con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Ey, vosotros dos, volved! – llamó Ryota a sus dos jugadores más altos del momento - ¡Que vamos a empezar!

Mitsui y Rukawa volvieron junto a los demás. Ryota explicó como sería el entrenamiento de esa tarde y empezó a dar instrucciones. De momento mandó a todos a calentar dando diez vueltas al gimnasio. Iban por la quinta cuando entró el entrenador Anzai. Rukawa al verlo se separó del grupo y se acercó a saludar al gordito.

- Buenas tardes, _sensei_ – dijo inclinándose un poco hacia delante – Ya he vuelto.

- Ya lo veo – sonrió Anzai – Me he enterado que también ganasteis contra Corea. Enhorabuena.

- Gracias.

- Si quieres podemos hablar más tarde. Ahora vuelve con tus compañeros.

- _Hai, sensei._

Tras inclinarse de nuevo brevemente, Rukawa volvió junto el resto del equipo. Las dos asistentes saludaron también al entrenador, luego este se sentó y se dedicó a observar la práctica.

Lo primero que notó Rukawa tras volver de su ausencia, fue que realmente se echaba en falta la presencia de Sakuragi en los entrenamientos del Shohoku. Había como un sentimiento de tristeza en el ambiente, una sensación de malestar, culpa incluso, que no dejaba respirar.

No era algo que le sorprendiera. Hanamichi había sido el alma del equipo casi desde su ingreso. Su energía y vitalidad eran inagotables; y era capaz de contagiar su entusiasmo a quien fuera. Incluso a él, aunque no lo demostrara.

Pero ahora el pelirrojo no estaba, y el motivo de su ausencia era lo peor que le podía pasar a un deportista: una lesión. Rukawa no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al pensar, por enésima vez esos días, que no debería haberle animado a volver al partido contra el Sannoh.

"_Si vas a entrar, entra",_ le dijo entonces. Y Sakuragi lo hizo. Entró, y gracias a él ganaron el partido. Pero la alegría le duró poco al Shohoku, al enterarse horas más tarde de la gravedad de la lesión. Los periódicos deportivos contaron que al día siguiente perdieron contra Aiwa en cuartos de final por el cansancio, pero la realidad fue que estaban todos demasiado desconcentrados y apenados por la suerte del pelirrojo.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, Rukawa se reunió con Anzai y hablaron brevemente sobre la experiencia del número 11 del Shohoku con la selección. Brevemente, porque el muchacho apenas contestaba con monosílabos a las preguntas de su entrenador, hasta que este le dejó ir a las duchas. Rukawa se duchó rápidamente, como siempre, recogió sus cosas y salió del gimnasio en busca de su bicicleta.

xXx

La sesión de aquella tarde fue de las más dolorosas del verano. Hacía media hora que la tortura había terminado y Hanamichi aún sentía punzadas en la espalda cada vez que se movía, así que optó por quedarse completamente inmóvil en la cama mirando la televisión, ni siquiera bajó a cenar.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a la propuesta de Ookusu de decirle a Haruko que Rukawa era homosexual. Por un lado le parecía miserable recurrir a una estratagema de ese estilo para conseguir que su amiga dejara de prestarle atención al zorro, pero por otro lado, su amigo tenía razón en que ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto de la obsesión ciega que parecía tener la muchacha con él.

- Ey, Hanamichi – saludó Taki entrando en la habitación - ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué no has bajado a cenar?

Taki Suo era su compañero de habitación en la clínica. Alto, pelo largo sospechosamente rubio recogido en una coleta, los ojos también de color claro, pequeños e inquisidores. Tenía 18 años, era tenista y estaba ingresado por una lesión en el antebrazo izquierdo que le daba problemas desde hacía más de dos años, por lo que había decidido que esta vez se tomaría la rehabilitación en serio. Hanamichi se desesperaba sólo con imaginar la posibilidad de que su lesión también le diera problemas en un futuro.

- Porque apenas me puedo mover, Taki – suspiró Sakuragi – La señora Matsuyama hoy se ha desquitado conmigo...

- ¿Tanto te duele? – preguntó. El pelirrojo no solía quejarse de las sesiones.

- Sí. La verdad es que sí.

- ...

Taki se sentó en la cama y miró preocupado al pelirrojo. Luego dirigió la vista al televisor. Suspiró: un partido de baloncesto. Sakuragi no miraba otra cosa.

- Oye, dan una película de Ken Watanabe muy buena esta noche, y me gustaría verla... – se quejó mientras alargaba la mano para coger el mando del televisor que Sakuragi tenía sobre la cama.

- ¡Pero espera a que... JODER!

El grito resonó en toda la habitación. Sakuragi se había movido demasiado bruscamente para impedir que Taki cogiera el mando, y el dolor lo había dejado blanco. Taki dejó el mando en la mesilla situada entre las dos camas y se sentó en la del pelirrojo.

- Mierda, lo siento... – se disculpó.

- No es tu culpa... – susurró Hanamichi, aún lívido.

- Oye, no es normal que te duela tanto... o mejor dicho, no es normal que no te den nada para aguantar el dolor...

- Me da igual, no quiero pastillas...

- ...

Taki lo pensó un momento, y luego se levantó y empezó a rebuscar entre sus cosas, guardadas en el armario que compartían. Sakuragi lo miraba intrigado al no saber que se proponía. De un neceser sacó una bolsita y se la enseñó al pelirrojo.

- Esto no son pastillas, pero puede ayudarte...

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sakuragi, desconfiado.

- Es maría... y de la mejor calidad...

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **¡Hola¿Qué tal? Yo regular, y encima se me terminó la semana de descanso post-exámenes T.T. Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que me haya salido más largo. Ah, quiero aclarar una cosita: dije que este fic sería un RuHana, pero no me expliqué del todo. Es un RuHana porque, aunque aún no se diga claramente, es evidente que aquí el único que de momento siente algo es el zorrito. Pero por supuesto esta historia no va a ser un RuHana puro, ya me conocéis... XD. Ay es que no sé como clasificarla, dejémoslo en un RuHana/HanaRu XD.

Aclarado esto, pasemos a responder reviews:

Ran: es la verdad, siempre he sido así, y no sólo en lo de colgar fics. Soy una impaciente para todo: cuando quiero una cosa, la quiero YA, y si no, me pongo de los nervios XDD. El título... pues no sé, quizás sí que lo deje así tal cual. Me alegro que te guste el nuevo final, aunque Ru sigue pareciendo celosín jejeje. Espero que te guste el segundo capítulo. Besos y gracias por el review!

Uesugi Yukino: jajaja gracias, pero no me mandes a la cárcel tan pronto XD. El carácter frío de Rukawa por supuesto que tendrá su explicación, soy incapaz de escribir siquiera un one-shot sin proponer un motivo diferente jeje. Tiene que ver con su familia pero no son los celos exactamente. Bueno, ya hablamos de lo del lemon de LdH2 y eso no es un plagio, así que tú tranquila. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Kaehana9: supongo que te refieres al 3xl (es que esta web no deja poner dominios). Sí, si que lo es, y también es la canción introductoria de la NBA y la banda sonora de Space Jam (vamos, que relacionada con el baloncesto está XD). Hanamichi me gusta mucho, pero es que Rukawa me gusta más y por eso hasta ahora sólo me cebaba con él, ahora tendrán que compartir penas XDD... Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Elena: pues entonces sí que lo voy a dejar XD. Buf yo nunca he tenido una lesión grave (será por eso que me gustan tanto los hospitales? Como nunca he ingresado en ninguno...), pero me imagino que debe doler un montón. Respecto a la familia de Ru, supongo que lo dices porque siempre se le suele presentar solo y abandonado... tal y como le dije a una amiga, las apariencias engañan... Besos y gracias por el review!

Dulce Di: hola! si que hace, sí! Me alegro de poder leerte de nuevo por estos lares, y también en slasheaven. Respecto a lo de si es un RuHana ya lo he aclarado arriba, siento la confusión. Sabes, ese fic de Itzukiai también fue de los primeros que leí (y de hecho está clasificado como un RuHana). Bueno, en principio tengo pensado que sufran por igual... ya veremos si la balanza se desequilibra más adelante XD. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Suu-Yakuza: se sabrá quien es Satoru... a ver que haga mis cuentas... al final del tercer capítulo, creo. No, mejor dicho en el cuarto. Será un personaje bastante importante, aunque no salga mucho, así que espero que os guste. I sí, no saben els que els espera jejeje. Besos i gràcies pel review!

Amary: la verdad es que en el primer y segundo capítulo apenas hay pistas de que irá la trama, pero no habrá que esperar mucho para saberlo. Yo también supongo que es difícil la convivencia con un bebé en casa (supongo porque yo soy hija única XD), veremos como se las apaña Rukawa y el motivo real de sus celos. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Ups, hoy sí que me he enrollado contestando XD. Muchas gracias de verdad por sus comentarios. Los necesitaba...

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Besos,

Khira


	3. Más visitas

**Are you ready for this?**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 3. Más visitas**

"Hoy sí", se dijo Rukawa a sí mismo mientras se vestía de calle y no de deporte. Y es que había decidido ir a visitar a Sakuragi a la clínica de manera 'oficial', y no simplemente pasar por la playa a primera hora haciendo footing. Si Sakuragi iba a acusarle de algo a su vuelta al equipo, que no fuera de no haber ido a verle durante su recuperación.

Pero el verdadero motivo por el que se había decidido era porque, al saber que el día anterior el pelirrojo había tenido las visitas de sus amigos, hoy había más posibilidades de encontrarle solo. Y si bien Sakuragi se metía con él estuviera solo o acompañado, no era tan cruel en sus insultos.

Se miró detenidamente en el espejo, cosa que no solía hacer a menudo. Unos pantalones de lino blancos hasta las pantorrillas y una camiseta de color azul cielo era la ropa que había elegido para la ocasión -suerte que su madre acertaba siempre con la talla aunque él nunca la acompañara en las compras. Lucía bastante bien, pues esos colores disimulaban un poco la palidez de su piel, que no conseguía broncear ni en verano. En cuanto a su pelo estaba tan lacio como siempre, con la ventaja que no necesitaba peinarse. Aún así se pasó un par de veces las manos entre los cabellos. Echó un último vistazo a la encimera del lavabo, y al final sucumbió a la tentación de ponerse un poco de colonia.

Y así, vestido, peinado y perfumado - "Parezco una mocosa tonta preparada para su primera cita", pensó - Rukawa cogió las llaves y su cartera y lo metió todo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Cogería el tren en lugar de ir en bicicleta, pues ya que se había arreglado no quería llegar a la clínica sudando como un cerdo.

- Adiós, mamá – dijo al pasar por delante del salón, donde estaba su madre viendo la televisión con la pequeña Aiko en brazos. Taro aún estaba durmiendo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – se extrañó Chiyako, sobretodo al ver a su hijo mayor tan inusualmente arreglado.

- A dar una vuelta – respondió secamente. No le gustaba dar muchas explicaciones, algo que sus padres, de momento, respetaban.

- Bueno... – dijo ella - ¿Vendrás a comer?

- Sí. Adiós.

- Adiós...

El sol le dio de pleno en los ojos al salir a la calle, y le cegó por un momento. Entonces recordó que su madre no le había dicho lo de ponerse la crema solar, y pensó que se le habría olvidado, pues era muy pesada con el tema.

Empezó a caminar calle abajo, intentando refugiarse lo más posible en las sombras de los árboles que decoraban su calle. El barrio residencial donde vivía era muy bonito y en general no podía quejarse, pero a la hora de ir a algún sitio caminando casi todos quedaban lejos, por ejemplo la estación de trenes.

El trayecto en tren se le hizo muy corto, quizás por los nervios. Cuando por fin Rukawa llegó y entró por primera vez en la clínica donde estaba ingresado Sakuragi, su primera impresión fue que no debería estar allí. Se imaginaba la reacción de Sakuragi al verle y la verdad no le apetecía discutir con él, aunque eso era inherente a su relación.

Peleas, acusaciones, golpes, insultos... No había más... Sólo un único choque de manos al final del partido contra el Sannoh mostraba lo que podría haber sido su relación y no fue.

Que sentido tenía ir a visitarle, por muy buena intención que tuviera, si lo único que conseguiría sería exaltarle, y era evidente que el pelirrojo no estaba para disgustos. No, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes...

Pero fue darse la vuelta y toparse de frente con Sakuragi.

- ¿Se puede saber que coño haces aquí? – le espetó el pelirrojo.

Tal y como se había imaginado...

- Pasaba por aquí – respondió apático, al mismo tiempo que metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- ¿Que pasabas por aquí? – repitió Sakuragi alzando una ceja.

- Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, _doa'ho_?

No quiso insultarle. Pero estaba tan acostumbrado a defenderse así de sus ataques verbales o de provocarle en los partidos para que reaccionara que la palabra ya salía de su boca sin pensarlo.

Por la expresión de Sakuragi, le pareció que ahí venía un golpe. Pero un instante después el gesto del pelirrojo cambiaba a simple fastidio.

- Tú eres mi problema – dijo secamente. Empezó a caminar y pasó de largo de su lado – Lárgate.

Rukawa se quedó de pie solo en medio del hall.

Casi tres semanas para decidirse, media hora arreglándose, otra media hora para llegar, y quince segundos de conversación.

Era desesperante.

xXx

Un portazo acabó de golpe con la siesta matutina post-sesión de Taki. El chico de coleta se incorporó de golpe en su cama y observó extrañado como Sakuragi entraba en la habitación con cara de pocos amigos y se tumbaba en la cama boca arriba sin decir nada.

- Ey Hanamichi¿que pasó? – preguntó curioso.

- Nada – contestó sin dejar de mirar al techo.

- Algo será que tienes esa cara – insistió Taki.

- Me he encontrado con alguien desagradable, eso es todo.

- ¿En la playa?

- No, abajo, en el hall.

- ¿En el hall? Entonces si te lo has encontrado es porque vino a verte¿no?

- ...

Sakuragi recién se paró a pensar en ese detalle. Hasta ahora sólo se había encontrado al zorro en la playa, haciendo footing y exhibiendo camiseta. ¿Por qué estaba hoy en el hall de la clínica, y además vestido de calle? Por un momento pensó que efectivamente la razón más lógica era que para visitarle, pero en seguida la desechó.

- No sé por qué estaba aquí – dijo Hanamichi al cabo de unos segundos – Supongo que para molestarme.

- ¿Molestarte¿Pero quién es? – se interesó Taki.

- El _kitsune, _ese compañero de equipo del que te he hablado a veces.

- ¿El antipático, creído y antisocial?

- Ese mismo.

- ¿Y a qué ha venido?

- No lo sé, he pasado de él y he subido directamente.

- Ah...

De pronto a Sakuragi le pareció que había actuado demasiado impulsivamente. "Bueno, si fuera algo importante, me habría detenido", pensó para restarle importancia.

Pasó un buen rato sin que ninguno de los dos chicos hablara, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos se incorporaran.

- ¿Sakuragi? – preguntó una voz que reconocieron enseguida, era una de las celadoras.

- Sí, estoy aquí – dijo Sakuragi en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y abría - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó a la chica.

- Tienes una visita. Te está esperando en el hall.

"¿No se ha ido?", se extrañó Sakuragi, al mismo tiempo que una inesperada sensación de alivio le invadía.

- Voy – y antes de que Taki pudiera decir nada, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que su espalda le permitió. Pero no era Rukawa quien le esperaba en el hall.

- ¡Haruko! – exclamó.

La muchacha se acercó a él muy sonriente, pero se notaba que estaba un poco nerviosa, algo que sorprendió al pelirrojo.

- Hola Sakuragi. ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, Haruko – dijo feliz y muy sonrojado - ¿Y eso que has venido? Pensé que estabas muy ocupada con los entrenamientos y tu nuevo cargo...

- Y lo estoy – admitió - Pero no me habría perdonado no venir ni una sola vez, Sakuragi. ¿Qué tal la rehabilitación?

- ¡Genial, ya te lo dije, soy el rey de la rehabilitación, wahahahaha! – rió Hanamichi exhibiendo una de sus típicas poses.

- Seguro que sí... – Haruko sonrió más ampliamente aún.

- Esto, Haruko... ¿te apetece tomar algo en la cafetería? – preguntó muy sonrojado.

- Por supuesto, Sakuragi.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la cafetería de la planta baja de la clínica, pequeña pero muy acogedora, y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la barra uno frente al otro. Hanamichi no podía dejar de mirarla: el sencillo vestido blanco de verano que llevaba Haruko no es que dejara mucho a la imaginación.

"No le mires el escote, no le mires el escote...", se reprendió mentalmente intentando desviar la vista del lugar.

- ¿Estás bien, Sakuragi? – preguntó Haruko.

- C-claro, yo sólo... – empezó a explicarse apurado.

- ¿De verdad? – insistió.

Entonces Sakuragi comprendió que Haruko le estaba preguntando por su estado de ánimo y no por haberse quedado 'ensimismado' mirándola.

- Sí, estoy bien.

- Me alegro – sonrió Haruko.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos. La mente de Sakuragi funcionaba a toda velocidad buscando un tema de conversación, o mejor dicho, una manera de sacar a relucir la pseudo declaración de los nacionales. Necesitaba saber que pensó Haruko en ese momento al respecto, y a partir de allí, decidiría si hablar o no a la chica sobre sus sentimientos.

- Y yo me alegro de verte – dijo por fin – Desde los nacionales sólo nos hemos visto una vez...

- Sí, es cierto... – murmuró Haruko, recordando el día que había despedido a Sakuragi en la estación, junto con Yohei y los demás.

De nuevo un pequeño silencio. Hanamichi estaba incómodo, sobretodo porque era la primera vez que se sentía tan tenso enfrente de Haruko. No tenía ni idea de como acercarse al tema así que, después de inspirar profundamente, decidió abordarlo claramente.

- Ha-haruko, re-respecto a una cosa que dije en mi último partido...

- Jugaste un partido magnífico; no me cansaré de repetírtelo - le interrumpió – Pero siento tanto no haber hecho nada para impedirte volver a salir a la cancha...

- N-no te preocupes... Verás, es que yo... precisamente antes de volver a la cancha dije...

- Tendría que haberte detenido – le interrumpió de nuevo – Yo o quien fuera. No debimos haberte dejado.

- Haruko...

- De verdad que lo siento, Sakuragi.

Hanamichi no era una persona especialmente perspicaz, pero esta vez comprendió casi al momento. Haruko no quería hablar del tema.

xXx

Rukawa había decidido volver a casa caminando por la avenida de la playa, pues aunque hacía mucho sol se había levantado una brisa muy fresca y agradable. Otra razón por la que se había decidido por la larga caminata era porque quería pensar, y un tren atestado de gente no le habría dejado concentrarse.

Aunque en realidad, no había mucho que pensar. No podía reflexionar sobre la conversación con Sakuragi porque no había habido tal conversación, sólo un cruce de palabras arrogantes, como siempre. Y en lugar de insistir, de no dejarle marchar sin antes preguntarle como estaba, se había quedado plantado en medio del hall como un imbécil.

Hasta que la vio entrar a ella.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero se escondió tras un cartel de pie que promocionaba la equinoterapia para que la chica no le viera a él. Supuso que se sorprendería de verle allí, que a lo mejor se atrevería a preguntarle el motivo de su visita, y si a él no le gustaba dar explicaciones a sus padres, menos a una chica con la que apenas había hablado dos palabras desde que la conocía. Así que se quedó tras el cartel y desde allí vio como se reunía con Sakuragi y se marchaban hacia la cafetería.

Se detuvo un momento y suspiró, mirando al mar.

No es que la odiara. Pero si no fuera por la hermana de Akagi, mejor dicho si no fuera por la obsesión que tenía Sakuragi con ella, quizás el pelirrojo no le habría convertido en su enemigo declarado.

"Estúpido...", pensó con rabia.

No era justo.

"¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él...?"

xXx

La mañana pasó muy rápida en la cafetería. Haruko se interesó por las sesiones con la señora Matsuyama y Sakuragi le explicó detalladamente como eran estas, pero no quiso mencionar que ya sabía más o menos hasta cuando duraría la rehabilitación. Luego Sakuragi le preguntó a su amiga sobre los entrenamientos, y ella se explayó largamente, contándole un sinfín de anécdotas sobre las andanzas de Ryota como nuevo capitán y sus piques con Mitsui.

Hanamichi estaba aún muy nervioso, al contrario que Haruko, que parecía haberse relajado completamente. No dejaba de pensar en sus cartas y en las ilusiones que se había hecho con ellas; pero por lo visto aquellas palabras escritas no tenían el mismo significado para la muchacha.

Después de que Haruko le contara también lo la dieta del entrenador Anzai, cosa que Sakuragi ya sabía por su ejército, y que Ayako también estaba a régimen, para fastidio del pelirrojo empezó a hablar de Rukawa.

- Y Rukawa volvió ayer a los entrenamientos. Pero no nos ha contado nada de cómo le ha ido en la selección, sólo habló con el entrenador Anzai.

- ... – Sakuragi no quiso comentarle de su visita de hacía un par de horas. Se limitó a bajar la vista y dar un nuevo sorbo a su refresco.

- Veo que sigue molestándote que hable de Rukawa...

Sakuragi levantó la vista algo sorprendido por el comentario.

- N-no es eso, bueno sí... es que...

- Pensé que después de lo que pasó en los nacionales os llevaríais mejor... ya sabes, como chocasteis las manos y todo... – murmuró Haruko apenada.

"Precisamente por lo que pasó en los naciones deberías entender que me moleste", pensó.

- Haruko yo... – empezó sin saber realmente que quería decir. Intuía que la chica le cambiaría el tema de nuevo.

- Oh vaya, tengo que irme – suspiró la muchacha mirando su reloj.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Sakuragi, aunque ya era hora de comer.

- Lo siento, es que hoy me toca cocinar a mí – se excusó.

- Ok...

Se levantaron y Hanamichi acompañó a Haruko hasta la entrada de la clínica.

- El lunes ya empiezan las clases – dijo ella - ¿Vendrás, verdad?

- Sí, ya tendré el alta. Pero tendré que volver aquí todas las tardes.

- Nos vemos el lunes entonces, Sakuragi.

- Hasta el lunes, Haruko.

Sakuragi se quedó a observar como la chica se alejaba caminando por los jardines. Haruko por su parte caminaba rápido para alejarse de allí cuanto antes.

"¿Qué voy a hacer...?", se preguntó desolada. "Fuji y Matsui tenían razón, he sido una tonta por no darme cuenta antes... Sakuragi me quiere..."

"Pero yo... yo le quiero a _él..._"

xXx

Desde que el Shohoku volviera de Hiroshima, y aunque durante las vacaciones de verano sólo los alumnos apuntados a actividades extraescolares merodearan por el instituto, siempre había algún chico o chica observando el entrenamiento. Las más fieles seguidoras de Rukawa, conocidas como Ru, Ka y Wa, también volvieron a los entrenamientos al mismo tiempo que su ídolo para animarle.

- ¡Rukawa¡Rukawa¡Eres el mejor! – gritaban como histéricas.

Pero Rukawa, para no variar, las ignoraba. Exactamente igual que había ignorado hasta entonces a la hermana de Akagi, quien parecía haber decidido hacer lo mismo a la inversa, pues desde que se había convertido en la segunda asistente del equipo ya nunca se dirigía a él, ni siquiera le miraba.

Que ironía, pensó. Ahora que la chica parecía haberle dejado por fin en paz, era él el que no le podía quitar la vista de encima, aunque por motivos muy diferentes.

- ¡Rukawa¡Rukawa¡Eres el mejor!

¿Y si el motivo por el que la chica parecía haber perdido el interés en él, era que por fin se había fijado en alguien más?

- ¡Rukawa¡Rukawa¡Eres el mejor!

¿Y si ese alguien era el chico que llevaba enamorado de ella desde principios de curso, la principal causa de la animadversión de ese chico hacia él?

- ¡Rukawa¡Rukawa¡Eres el mejor!

¿Y si... empezaban a salir juntos?

- ¡RUKAWA!

Un grito demasiado cercano acompañado de un golpe en su cabeza le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Ayako mirándole con expresión de enfado y su famoso abanico en las manos.

- ¿Qué no me escuchabas? – se quejó la asistente – ¡Llevo un minuto llamándote!

- Ngh... – gruñó Rukawa sobándose la cabeza – No eres la única que me estaba llamando... – murmuró.

Ayako se giró un momento hacia Ru, Ka y Wa.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que has confundido mi maravillosa voz con la de esas histéricas fans tuyas? – preguntó intentando sonar enfadada, pero se le escapaba la risa.

- ...

- Anda ven, que el entrenamiento ya ha terminado y el entrenador quiere hablar contigo y con Mitsui...

"¿Conmigo y con Mitsui?", repitió mentalmente Rukawa, bastante extrañado, siguiendo a la asistente. Efectivamente el experto en triples ya estaba hablando con el anciano, y Rukawa no tardaría mucho en saber sobre qué.

xXx

Los lloros resonaban en toda la casa. Rukawa ya no sabía que hacer para calmar a su hermana, más que pasearla en brazos de un lado a otro del salón. Aunque tuviera dos hermanos pequeños, el muchacho sabía que lo suyo nunca serían los niños.

- Mamá, por favor, ven ya, me está destrozando los tímpanos... – se quejó en voz alta para que Chiyako le oyera desde la cocina.

- Ya va, ya va...

Chiyako apareció por fin en el salón con el potito para Aiko, la cogió de los brazos de Kaede y se la llevó a la mesa del comedor, donde intentó darle la cena. Pero la pequeña no parecía conforme, porque no dejaba de llorar. Quizás intuía que aquella no iba a ser una cena tranquila.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la niña? – preguntó Kojiro pasando por el comedor en dirección a la cocina en busca de algo para picar. Su mujer le caló enseguida.

- ¡No comas nada ahora! – ordenó Chiyako – En diez minutos cenamos nosotros.

Pero Kojiro ya estaba abriendo la nevera.

- Yo también tengo hambre – anunció Taro levantándose del sofá con la intención de imitar a su padre, pero una mirada de su madre le hizo desistir.

Rukawa habría sonreído sino fuera porque aquel día se encontraba más abatido de lo habitual. La visita fugaz a Sakuragi, el verle con la hermana de Akagi, la charla con el entrenador Anzai... no tenía ganas de nada. En ese momento tocaron al timbre.

- ¿Quién será a estas horas? – preguntó Chiyako, deteniendo su mano con la cuchara a medio camino de la boca de Aiko.

- Ya voy yo – dijo Rukawa.

En dos pasos alcanzó la puerta principal, que daba directamente al salón-comedor, aunque había un biombo a modo de separación. La abrió, y la persona que esperaba tras ella fue una grata sorpresa.

- Bienvenido, _ojisan..._

_Continuará...

* * *

_

(Ojisan: tío)

**N/A: **Hola a todas/os! Que tal? Yo maldiciendo por primera vez a Internet, más bien a la página web de mi universidad, que no funciona y no puedo ver las notas de mis exámenes! Es que los profesores no pueden colgar las notas en el tablón con papel y chinchetas como se hacía antiguamente? Nooo, tienen que colgarlas únicamente en la web, que los fines de semana no funciona, y ahora hasta el lunes sin saber mi nota de OCOII. Estoy de los nervios, se nota? Pero bueno, mejor os dejo de contar mi vida y vosotras/os me contáis que os parecido el capítulo, que no sabéis lo mucho que me animan vuestros reviews. Los del capítulo anterior están respondidos a continuación:

Ran: Hola! sí, eh? tendré una fijación o algo XD. Que no, tranquila, esta vez lo de 'drogadicto' a Hana le queda muy grande. Y Taki nos reserva una sorpresita jejeje. Por cierto, que manía vosotras con venir a Mallorca a acabar conmigo! XD A ver si en lugar de eso os venís de visita! No os he dicho que una de mis (muchas) vocaciones frustradas era ser guía turística? Bueno, no te diré aún si se lían o no, pero no te preocupes que al final terminará siendo un ruhana/hanaru (si terminan juntos...). Y ya habrás visto que sí que lo ha ido a visitar, pero para eso se podría haber quedado en casa... Respecto a los recuerdos... pues tampoco puedo decir nada para no descartar, pero lo de las violaciones, junto con las drogas, creo que ya lo he explotado demasiado en otros fics... En fin, espero que te siga gustando la historia (aunque aún no se sepa de que va XD), muchos besitos, y muchas gracias por el review!

Amary: hola! pues eso de que es verdad ellos aún no lo saben, y hasta que lo sepan aún van a pasar muchas cosas. En cuanto a Haruko quizás os de también una sorpresa en este fic. Muchas gracias por avisar de que amor-yaoi ya funciona, ya he subido este fic allí, aunque de momento ni un triste comentario me han dejado T.T. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Kaehana9: jajaja no creo yo que se ponga tan contento, tener mi atención es peligroso XD. Lo de la maría... ya veremos si son dos o más... Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Elena: el chico no lo hizo con mala intención, según su punto de vista quería ayudar... Nada, no hay excusa para eso, si quieres, yo también le pateo XD. Besos y gracias por el review!

Miguel: hola! de nada, ahora me tengo que leer tu otro fic, y como son los mismos personajes podré formarme una opinión más elaborada sobre ellos. Respecto a mi fic, como ya he dicho por ahí, Haruko os dará una sorpresita XD Y la maría es una droga (cannabis), así que ya puedes empezar a destrozar a Taki jeje. Besitos y muchas gracias por el review!

KaoruMoon: jaja pues muy original no es, porque anda que no salen drogas en los fanfics (yo misma, no es la primera vez XD). Lo que me pasa con el otro fic es que, aunque sé como desarrollar la trama final, no sé llegar a ella, vamos que me he quedado un poco atascada. Pero no te preocupes que terminarlo, lo terminaré. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Balucita: es que en casi todos los fics, por no decir todos, Rukawa vive solo (que ya me dirás como va a vivir solo un chico de quince años, que en Japón también hay leyes! Aunque la verdad es que tiene pinta XD) bien porque no se habla con su familia, bien porque están todos muertos. Así que me dije... vamos a variar un poco! Pero como le comenté a una lectora que me dijo que por fin Rukawa tenía una familia normal... las apariencias engañan jejeje. Por cierto, que tal tu fic? Hace mucho que espero la actualización! Muchos besitos y gracias por el review.

Nikie: esto... que bien me conoces XDDD. La verdad es que sus sufrimientos van a ser por motivos muy diferentes (bueno, habrá uno en común), así que de verdad que no sé quien sufrirá más. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Syry: eso tienen pensado... pero Yohei está muy en contra y Hanamichi no se ha pronunciado, así que... llevarán a cabo su malvado plan? Como reaccionará Haruko? Todo esto y más en próximos capítulos XD besos y gracias por el review.

Faye: me alegra que te gusten mis tramas ! Lo de que Ru sea tan cerrado y no tenga amigos, a mi siempre me ha gustado darle una explicación, porque no me parece normal. Y efectivamente, le he preparado un trauma XD. Uy, respecto a lo del acercamiento entre él y Hana... habrá que esperar unos cuantos bastantes capítulos, pero espero que te parezcan interesantes igualmente. Muchos besos y muchas gracias por el review!

Uesugi Yukino: es una droga que se fuma, el cannabis. Yo creo que se van a consolar a partes iguales... ya veremos de que manera XDD. Muchos besitos para ti también y gracias por el review!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	4. Satoru Rukawa

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 4. Satoru Rukawa **

En realidad, la sorpresa no era tanta. Chiyako ya les había contado días atrás que Satoru había llamado para anunciar que había vuelto de su viaje y que pasaría a verles. Sin embargo, Rukawa había dudado de que realmente su tío fuera a aparecer por casa.

Satoru Rukawa era el hermano pequeño de su padre. Veintinueve años, alto y desgarbado, ojos marrones semiocultos detrás de unas gafas de cristales finos pero con una montura de pasta llamativamente roja, pelo castaño un poco largo, y una cuidada perilla alrededor de los labios y en la barbilla. Al igual que su padre y su hermano Kojiro había estudiado arquitectura, pero él nunca había ejercido. Y en realidad nadie sabía exactamente a que se dedicaba actualmente. Algunos miembros de la familia Rukawa hablaban de él como la 'oveja negra' por su vida nómada y desordenada, pero lo que más les indignaba en realidad era el hecho de que se declarara homosexual nada más cumplir la mayoría de edad. Kaede no recordaba ese día con claridad, porque sólo contaba con seis años (N/A: en Japón la mayoría de edad es a los veinte), pero sabía que su abuelo se había llevado un gran disgusto. El anciano murió poco después, y después de eso Satoru se fue a vivir a Los Ángeles. Desde entonces sólo regresaba a Kanagawa unas cuantas veces al año, y aprovechaba para visitar a sus sobrinos.

- Ey Kae – saludó Satoru con una brillante sonrisa - ¿Cómo va eso?

Rukawa desistió de pedirle que no le llamara con ese diminutivo. Después de tantos años ya se había acostumbrado.

- Tirando – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Y tú?

- ¡Perfectamente, como siempre¿Me vas a dejar pasar de una vez? Hace tanto calor que me suda hasta el culo y si no recuerdo mal vosotros tenéis aire acondicionado.

Se apartó con otra sonrisa y dejó entrar a su tío en el salón. Chiyako se levantó al verle y Taro se abalanzó sobre él.

_- ¡Ojisaaaan!_ – exclamó.

- ¿Cómo está mi otro sobrino favorito? – preguntó alzándolo en brazos.

- ¡Muriéndome de hambre! – contestó este.

- Exagerado... – murmuró Chiyako.

- Hola Chiyako – saludó Satoru con una leve inclinación después de dejar a Taro de nuevo en el suelo.

- Hola Satoru.

Pero no había sido Chiyako quien había respondido al saludo. Kojiro, apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, se le había adelantado.

- Hola Koji.

Kojiro gruñó algo ininteligible y avanzó un par de pasos hacia donde estaban todos.

- ¿Cenamos o qué? – le preguntó secamente a su mujer.

- Sí – respondió ella. Se giró hacia Satoru - ¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotros?

- Será un placer.

Kojiro gruñó algo de nuevo y volvió a la cocina, seguido de Chiyako. Unos segundos después se les escuchaba discutir en voz baja, el motivo seguramente sería la invitación.

Rukawa lamentaba profundamente que su padre y su tío no se llevaran bien. La causa parecía estar clara, y temblaba de angustia sólo de pensar lo que sucedería cuando Kojiro se enterara de que él también era homosexual...

- Te veo más delgado, Kae – dijo Satoru sentándose frente a Aiko para hacerle carantoñas - ¿Es que no comes?

- Claro que como – replicó – Es mi constitución, y punto. No empieces otra vez.

- ¿Quieres un potito? – preguntó enseñándoselo – A tu hermana no parecen gustarle mucho los cereales con fruta – rió.

Rukawa puso los ojos en blanco.

- Tío, tío – le llamó Taro, estirándole de la floreada camiseta - ¿De dónde vienes esta vez?

- De Australia – respondió – Y he conocido al Diablo de Tazmania – añadió guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿De verdad? – exclamó el pequeño.

- Sí, y no veas que rápido da vueltas. Es como un tornado que lo arrasa todo. Pasó por mi lado y por poco me engancha y me quedo sin ropa.

- Suerte para los australianos – bromeó Kaede.

- Suerte la mía, no sabes lo buenos que están... Todos morenitos de piel, pero con el pelo rubio y los ojos claros, músculos bien formados... Aunque a mí me gustó sólo uno en especial, un surfero que conocí en la playa en la que...

- Ejem – Kojiro se acercó con cara de malas pulgas a dejar varios platos sobre la mesa – Satoru, te agradecería que no hablaras de tus mariconadas delante de mis hijos.

- Tienes razón, Koji. Perdona – dijo Satoru con una falsa sonrisa angelical.

Siempre igual, pensó Rukawa. ¿Es que iban a estar en ese plan toda la vida? Él sabía mejor que nadie que a su tío, aunque mostrara esa actitud irónica, le dolían las palabras de su hermano mayor. Un estirón a sus pantalones de chándal le hizo mirar hacia abajo.

- ¿Qué es una mariconada? – le preguntó Taro en voz baja. Kaede por supuesto no le respondió.

Kojiro volvió a la cocina y ellos aprovecharon para colocar los platos que había traído y terminar de poner la mesa. Poco después se sentaban todos en ella para cenar.

- Cuéntanos Satoru, que tal tu último viaje – pidió Chiyako para romper el silencio que se había formado.

- Pues, como les estaba contando a los chicos... – la mirada de advertencia de su hermano no le pasó desapercibida a Satoru – Estuve en Australia aprendiendo surf.

- ¿Australia? Vaya, debió ser un gran viaje.

- Tsk... Ir a Australia a aprender a jugar con una tabla – murmuró Kojiro – Para eso no importa ir tan lejos.

- Bueno, cuanto más lejos, menos ganas de regresar. Así a lo mejor me pierdes de vista un día.

Kaede y Chiyako levantaron la vista del plato, sorprendidos. Normalmente no empezaban a discutir tan pronto.

- Siempre dices lo mismo, pero al cabo de un mes vuelves a aparecer por aquí.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que venga a ver a mis sobrinos?

- Lo que me molesta es que vengas a hablarles de mariconadas.

- Sólo le estaba contando a Kaede que conocí a una persona especial en...

- Siempre estás conociendo a 'personas especiales'...

- ¿Me estás llamando promiscuo?

De nuevo el silencio, esta vez tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Pareció que Kojiro desistía de contestar, pero Satoru le insistió con la mirada. El hombre abrió la boca, pero Chiyako se le adelantó.

- Ey Satoru¿sabes que Kaede fue seleccionado por la selección nacional juvenil de baloncesto? – preguntó cambiando descaradamente de tema.

La expresión de Satoru se relajó.

- ¿De verdad¿Cuándo fue eso? – preguntó mirando a su sobrino.

- La semana pasada... – Rukawa estaba bastante afectado por la discusión pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

- ¿Y que tal te fue?

- Bien... Aunque no jugué de titular ningún partido, siempre me sacaban en la segunda parte.

- Bueno, pero debías de ser de los más jóvenes¿no? El año que viene seguro que te vuelven a seleccionar y juegas más.

- De hecho creo que era el más joven de todos.

- ¿Ves¿Y contra quién jugasteis?

- Contra China, Taiwan y Corea del Norte. Perdimos contra China y ganamos a Taiwán y a Corea.

A partir de esa conversación entre ellos dos la cena transcurrió más distendida, sin ningún otro comentario mordaz por parte de Kojiro. Pero al terminar de cenar Satoru no quiso quedarse ni un minuto más y se despidió de su cuñada y de sus sobrinos. Kaede le acompañó hasta la puerta del jardín.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Kanagawa? – le preguntó en voz baja para que no le oyeran desde la casa.

- Dos semanas, más o menos. Luego me vuelvo a Los Ángeles.

- ¿Tan poco tiempo? – se desesperó Kaede. Su tío era una de las pocas personas con las que se sentía a gusto y sólo lo veía una media docena de veces al año.

- Lo siento, Kae. Pero sabes que no me siento cómodo en Kanagawa. Demasiados malos recuerdos.

- ...

- Pero sabes que esta semana puedes venir a verme cuando quieras.

- ¿Me puedo pasar mañana después del entrenamiento?

- Claro que sí.

Kaede iba a preguntarle algo más pero en ese momento escuchó la voz de su progenitor desde la puerta principal.

- Kaede¿entras de una vez? Con la puerta abierta se va todo el aire.

- Voy... – dijo sin girarse.

- Hasta mañana, Kae – se despidió Satoru haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- Hasta mañana, _ojisan..._

xXx

Una de las cosas buenas de la clínica de rehabilitación era que no tenía horario de visitas, es decir, que los pacientes ingresados podían recibir a sus familiares y amigos a la hora que fuese. Gracias a ello Sakuragi estaba en ese momento con su madre, pero la mujer no tenía intención de quedarse mucho rato.

- Mamá, por favor, no te vayas aún... – le suplicó Hanamichi en el hall.

- Cariño, sabes que mañana trabajo – dijo Sayuri Sakuragi – Además, mañana por la noche ya vuelves a casa.

- Pero si apenas hace media hora que llegaste – se exasperó el pelirrojo.

- Porque he salido tarde de trabajar. Y mañana entro temprano, así que lo siento pero tengo que irme.

Sayuri se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, se despidió y salió de la clínica. Hanamichi se quedó un rato de pie inmóvil, apenado por su marcha pero también porque sabía que si su madre tenía que trabajar hasta en domingo era para mantenerlos a los dos. Antes de empezar el bachillerato en Shohoku, Sakuragi le había propuesto a su madre de dejar los estudios y ponerse a trabajar, pero ella se había negado rotundamente. De lo contrario tampoco habría entrado en el equipo de baloncesto.

- Hanamichi – Sakuragi volteó y vio acercarse a Taki desde el ascensor - ¿Qué tal con tu madre¿Ya se ha ido?

- Sí – suspiró con fastidio – Mañana curra.

- Joder, que mal. ¿En domingo?

- Sí, trabaja de cocinera en un restaurante...

Ambos chicos se encaminaron a su habitación. Pero al llegar, en lugar de ponerse el pijama, Taki escogió una ropa muy elegante de su armario y empezó a cambiarse.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sakuragi curioso.

- A una fiesta.

- ¿A estas horas?

- ¿A que horas crees tú que uno sale por la noche? – se rió Taki.

Sakuragi se sonrojó un poco por el comentario tan tonto que había hecho.

- ¿Quieres venir? – preguntó.

- ¿Yo? – se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Quién si no? – Taki sonrió de nuevo – Estás hoy muy espeso...

- Ya sé que te refieres a mí, imbécil – replicó enojado – Pero¿me dejarán entrar?

- La fiesta no es en una discoteca, sino en casa de unos amigos. Dime¿te apuntas? - al ver que el pelirrojo dudaba, añadió – Además, mañana te dan el alta y te librarás de mí. Podemos celebrarlo esta noche.

- Sabes que aunque no esté ingresado vendré todos los días para continuar con la rehabilitación.

- Lo sé, lo sé... Bueno¿te vienes o no?

- Es que... – Hanamichi miró de reojo la cara camisa negra de marca que Taki se estaba abrochando – No tengo nada que ponerme...

- No te preocupes por eso, hombre. Yo te dejaré algo. Pantalones no porque te quedarían cortos, pero camisas tengo de sobras. Ponte por ejemplo tus vaqueros largos y ahora buscaré alguna que te vaya a ir bien con ellos.

Dicho y hecho, mientras Sakuragi se vestía con sus únicos vaqueros, Taki empezó a remover en su parte del armario, sacando media docena de camisas y dejándolas sobre la cama.

- Están un poco desgastados... – dijo Sakuragi apenado mirando el color de sus vaqueros.

- Pero si está de moda llevarlos así. Mira, pruébate esta.

Era una camisa azul oscuro de manga larga pero de una tela muy fina y fresca. Hanamichi se la puso y después de mirarse en el espejo del baño pensó que parecía hecha a medida para él. Taki a su lado aprovechó para derramar unas gotas de gomina en las palmas de su mano y antes de dar tiempo al pelirrojo de apartarse le atusó el pelo con ellas.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Peinarte. Bueno, mejor dicho despeinarte. Tienes la medida ideal para hacerlo, mira que bien que te queda.

Sakuragi se miró otra vez en el espejo y admitió que era cierto. El pelo le había crecido bastante desde que se lo rapara después del partido contra Kainan, pero no tanto ni mucho menos como para peinarse con el tupé que llevaba a principios de curso; de momento se lo peinaba hacia arriba, dejando caer dos mechones sobre su frente, pero lo cierto es que le gustaba más la manera como se lo había dejado Taki, con mechones de pelo en todas direcciones.

- Tienes que contarme cuál es tu truco – le pidió Taki mientras se miraba complacido en el espejo.

- ¿Qué truco?

- El truco para que nunca se te vea la raíz negra.

- Jaja ni hablar. Es el truco secreto del genio.

- Algún día lo descubriré.

- Si no lo has descubierto este tiempo, compartiendo el mismo baño, ya no creo que lo hagas.

- Pues mira, me acabas de dar una pista... – Taki sonrió y regresó a la habitación - ¿Listo?

- ¡Listo! – exclamó Sakuragi.

- Pues hala, en marcha. Pero no nos olvidemos de coger provisiones...

xXx

Aunque faltaba mucho para el festival de los deportes de otoño, en el que tendrían que enfrentarse en un partido amistoso contra algún equipo de Kanagawa, el Shohoku seguía entrenando los domingos por la mañana. Una de las ventajas era que apenas tenían visitantes –ni siquiera Ru, Ka y Wa se levantaban tan temprano un domingo de verano- y podían practicar estrategias.

El entrenador Anzai les había propuesto a Rukawa y Mitsui que cambiaran de vez en cuando sus posiciones durante los partidos, para despistar al oponente, ya que se veían muy marcados a la hora de mostrar sus especialidades, Hisashi Mitsui los triples y Kaede Rukawa las penetraciones (N/A: las penetraciones en el área, mal pensadas! XD). Eso significaba que Rukawa debía mejorar sus triples y Mitsui los mates y los tiros en bandeja. A ninguno de los dos les había gustado mucho la idea pero no se les pasó por la cabeza hacerle la contraria a Anzai.

Ayako y Ryota se reían viendo a Mitsui intentar hacer mates. No es que no llegara al aro, pero desde luego no con tanta facilidad como lo hacían Rukawa, Sakuragi o Akagi.

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – gritaba el mvp de secundaria tras un fallo estrepitoso.

- Pobre Mitsui, con lo contento que estaba él con sus triples – rió Ayako – No le ha hecho nada de gracia el cambio.

Ryota iba a añadir algo, pero al girarse para mirar a Ayako se dio cuenta de algo y se quedó viendo cierta parte de su anatomía. Ayako se extrañó por el silencio y al mirar a su capitán le pilló _in fraganti_.

- Ryota... ¿me estás mirando el culo? – preguntó muy molesta.

- Ehh...

En ese momento se les acercó Rukawa y sin saberlo libró a Miyagi de tener que contestar. Solo quedaban ellos cuatro en el gimnasio.

- Yo ya me voy – anunció escuetamente.

- Ok, Rukawa. Hasta mañana – le despidieron sus sempais.

Rukawa se duchó rápidamente y luego salió del gimnasio en busca de su bicicleta. Por la mañana había avisado a su madre de que no iría a comer, seguro de que a su tío no le importaría que se autoinvitara en su casa. Aunque no había ido al apartamento que tenía este en la ciudad desde antes del verano, no le costó recordar el camino más corto para llegar.

Cuando Satoru permanecía en Kanagawa –nunca más de un par de semanas seguidas- vivía en un pequeño ático en el centro de la ciudad, que como permanecía cerrado en su ausencia, tardaba casi dos días en ventilarlo y arreglarlo para que volviera a ser habitable.

Dejó la bicicleta en la entrada del edificio, atada con un pistón a la barandilla de la escalera, y subió andando los siete pisos con la mochila a la espalda, no sólo porque no le gustaran los ascensores –más bien los espacios pequeños y cerrados- sino también porque cualquier excusa era buena para hacer ejercicio.

Llegó, eso sí, resoplando. Tocó el timbre y al momento apareció su tío, con el pelo mojado y vestido con un albornoz fucsia.

- ¿Kae? – se sorprendió al verle - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te dije ayer que vendría después del entrenamiento – murmuró hastiado, con las manos en los bolsillos – Se te había olvidado¿no?

- Claro que no. Pero pensaba que vendrías más tarde. Pasa.

El apartamento, como ya se figuraba, olía aún a cerrado, a pesar de tener todas las ventanas abiertas. Dejó la mochila sobre el sofá, que todavía tenía la funda puesta, y se quedó de pie contemplando el colorido lugar. Había pasado muchos momentos agradables en él.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó Satoru tras la barra americana que separaba la pequeña cocina del salón.

- En realidad tenía pensado que comiéramos juntos.

- Oh, claro – Satoru se sirvió un vaso de zumo que se bebió de un trago – Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.

Cuando se quedó solo en el salón, Rukawa aprovechó para contemplar los diferentes cuadros que había colgados en una de las paredes, buscando si había alguno nuevo, ya que su tío tenía por costumbre traerse como souvenir de sus viajes cuadros de pintores callejeros.

- Tú debes ser Kaede.

Rukawa dio un respingo y se giró de golpe por el susto. Frente a él, un chico de unos veinticinco años, bastante alto, moreno y con el pelo muy corto, vestido sólo con unos pantalones. Si su tío estaba en el baño, supuso que habría salido del dormitorio, pues el apartamento no contaba con más habitaciones.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? – preguntó, muy incómodo por la cercanía del chico.

- Un amigo de tu tío... por decirlo de alguna manera. Me llamo Keitaro; pero puedes llamarme Kei.

- Pues a mí no se te ocurra llamarme Kae.

Keitaro sonrió, y apoyando una de sus manos en la pared justo a un lado de la cabeza de Rukawa, se inclinó más hacia él.

- Tu tío me avisó que vendrías... pero no de que fueras tan guapo...

Con la otra mano quiso acariciarle una mejilla, pero no llegó a tocarle. Rukawa le cogió del antebrazo y se lo retorció con saña, haciendo que el chico aullara de dolor.

- ¡AAARGHH!

Tras escuchar el grito Satoru salió corriendo del baño.

- ¡Kae¡¿Qué haces! – exclamó, y Rukawa le soltó enseguida.

Keitaro dio dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de Kaede, sobándose el brazo adolorido.

- ¿Estás loco o que te pasa? – le reclamó enojado.

Pero más enojado estaba Kaede, y eso Satoru lo notó enseguida.

- Kei, será mejor que te vayas.

- Pero...

- Vete – repitió en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Keitaro miró furioso una vez más a Rukawa y luego a Satoru, y luego fue a recoger sus cosas para salir de allí cuanto antes.

- Lo siento – dijo Satoru cuando se quedaron solos. Se sentó en el sofá e instó a Rukawa a hacer lo mismo – Es un estúpido.

- ¿Entonces por qué te has acostado con él? – preguntó Rukawa con una gota en la cabeza.

- Porque ayer por la noche no me lo pareció jejeje.

Rukawa suspiró. Tenía que admitir, aunque le doliera darle la razón a su padre en un tema así, que parte de razón tenía al llamar a su hermano promiscuo. Su primera noche en Kanagawa en meses y ya había ligado.

- Menos mal que te defiendes bien – comentó Satoru.

- Tú me enseñaste.

- Yo sólo te enseñé un poco de boxeo. Lo de retorcer brazos lo has aprendido tú solo – rió.

- ...

- Nos lo pasamos bien en aquella época¿verdad? - Satoru hizo un par de estiramientos con los brazos y se recostó del todo en el sofá - Que tiempos aquellos...

- Sí, es verdad...

- Quien lo hubiera dicho, que un maricón te enseñaría a pelear¿eh?

- Por favor, no uses esa palabra...

- Es la favorita de tu padre... – murmuró con algo de resentimiento.

Al ver que Kaede bajaba la cabeza y permanecía callado, Satoru se sentó de nuevo con la espalda recta y se acercó un poco más a él.

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a contar? – preguntó con voz suave.

- Nunca... – respondió el muchacho con un hilo de voz – Viendo como te trata a ti, no me atrevo...

- Él es mucho más mayor que yo, le educaron para que me tratara así... Pero estoy seguro de que cambiará de actitud. Debes contárselo. Sabes que algún día tendrás que hacerlo.

- Pero es que... – Rukawa dudó antes de continuar - Si no ha sido capaz de cambiar por ti, que eres su hermano... ¿Cómo me tratará a mí, que ni siquiera soy su hijo biológico...?

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **Hola! Perdón, menos mal que me avisasteis de lo del capítulo repetido. Fue fallo mío, me equivoqué de archivo, y como no lo edité... es que ya me he rendido a que no salga la puntuación como dios manda XD. Aquí tenéis, ahora sí, el capítulo cuatro, he tardado en subirlo de nuevo para no liar más la cosa, es que me ha pasado más de una vez que por actualizar tan rápido algún lector no se ha enterado... pero si me tenéis en Author Alert eso no os va a pasar jejeje.

Bueno, este capítulo como habréis leído corta algo bruscamente, así que se supone que no tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente, porque van muy seguidos. Digo se supone porque esta semana tengo muchos 'deberes', pero se hará lo que se pueda... (mira que a estas alturas de carrera mandarnos deberes... me siento como si estuviera aún en el colegio... XD).

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, es una maravilla mirar el correo al llegar a casa y leer vuestras opiniones... Los respondo a continuación:

Ran: Hola! si Hanamichi aceptó o no la maría se sabrá más adelante... aunque ya se intuye en este... La conversación entre estos dos no podía ser más decepcionante, pero la próxima ya será un poco más normal (normal? ¬¬), y así irán evolucionando... ¿Haruko enamorada de Anzai? Pero chica, tú me quieres matar del trauma, no? XDD. Lo de Michy y Rukawa es algo muy banal, no te preocupes. De quien sí has de preocuparte es de Taki, más que de Satoru jejeje. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y por el review! Por cierto, sí que aprobé! (yuhuuu) Besosss!

Kaehana9: Ingenuo en según que sentido, porque yo pienso que Hanamichi madura mucho hacia el final del manga. Y me encanta, la verdad, más que las tonterías que hace al principio. En realidad sigue haciendo tonterías hasta el final, pero no sé, de una forma más... sexy? XDDD. Besitos y gracias por el review!

Miguel: claro que sí! Pero creo que te diré otro personaje en lugar del que me gusta y así no le harás sufrir jejeje. Que va, siempre me gusta ver (o hacer) sufrir a mi personaje favorito, así que... no hay problema XD. ¿Haruko con Mitsui? No sería el primer fic, en inglés hay un par sobre ellos... pero sin comentarios XD. En cuanto a Ru, perfecto si aún no lo ves enamorado, no es que no lo esté, pero era mi intención dejarlo ver poco a poco, y no dejarlo claro desde un principio, como en muchos fics. La familia de Ru a mi también me gusta mucho, y espero poder describirlos y centrarme en ellos con tranquilidad (tengo que hacerlo, pues como se habrá intuido, son parte importante de la trama). Me alegro de que te haya enganchado la historia . Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Shadir: el problema es que de aquí a que le hagan control antidoping a Hana... primero tendrá que recuperarse, pobrecito mío... y para eso aún falta... En cuanto a Haruko, tienes razón, se porta muy mal con el pelirrojo, pero ya verás que se lo compensará algún día jeje. Besos y gracias por el review!

Nikie: caray, y yo me quejo cuando tardan más de una semana XDDD En efecto, torturar a Kae ya es un hábito para mi, jeje. Espero que tú también tengas más tiempo para escribir, sabes que me tienes en ascuas con cierta historia... . Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Balucita: entre que Sakuragi no le da oportunidad de hablar, y que a Rukawa le cuesta horrores... vaya dos. Normal que se peleen, a ellos lo de dialogar no les va XD. Ahora que Haruko se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente el pelirrojo por ella van a pasar muchas cosas... pero todo a su tiempo. Muchos besitos y muchas gracias por el review!

Vanne: ya, lo siento, procuraré que no vuelva a pasar... pero es que como ya no edito por lo que he comentado antes XDD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y así compensártelo. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Faye: jaja pero pobre Haruko, tanto la quieres? XD. Al zorrito en realidad le tengo preparado un par de traumas, pero al pelirrojo también jejeje. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, en este examen se cumplieron! Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Eris: sí que es nuevo, si XD. Pues el resumen decía: 'Y los demás miembros de Shohoku ni se imaginan el final de curso tan agitado que les espera', pero como la dichosa web apenas deja espacio para los resúmenes... Creo que voy a cambiarlo...

Grissina: wee quina alegria que m'has donat! Sobretot perque m'agrada intercambiar opinions amb tu i així hi ha una altra oportunitat. Ostres esper que ara el fic no et decebi, o almenys, no ferte esperar molt per als capítols XD M'agrada el que has dit de les families, lo de que totes tenen els seus problemes i els seus secrets, perque és ben vere. Com hauràs llegit al final d'aquest capítol, la de'n Rukawa n'amaga un de important. Weno, en realitat la situació està basada en la historia familiar de mon pare, o sigui que no és res exagerat ni inverosímil. Les preguntes que fas tendran totes respostes, una en aquest mateix capítol (encara que no del tot, perque hi ha un motiu amagat per a l'actitud de'n Kojiro envers el seu germà...). Moltes gracies pel review, ens llegim!

Uesugi Yukino: es que este Hanamichi... lo está pasando mal y se desquita con el pobre Ru... En cuanto al tío de Rukawa después de este capi habrás visto que 'onda' trae jejejeje. Besos y gracias por el review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	5. Planes

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 5. Planes**

Satoru miró preocupado a su sobrino. Desde siempre habían mantenido una relación muy especial, le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, y le daba consejos cuando este se lo pedía. Pero en cuanto a ese tema... poco podía hacer. Era algo que por más que intentaba que no le diera más importancia de la necesaria, Kaede siempre tenía presente. Demasiado presente.

- Eso no cambia nada, Kae – insistió.

- Lo cambia todo – replicó el muchacho – Si yo fuera realmente su hijo, no importaría cual fuera el disgusto que le diera, porque me terminaría perdonando. Pero no lo soy...

- Sí lo eres – Satoru habló con voz fuerte y clara – Eres su hijo, igual que lo son Taro y Aiko.

- No, no es lo mismo...

Satoru bufó, exasperado. Estaba cansado de mantener una y otra vez la misma conversación. Rukawa lo oyó y se apresuró a explicarse.

- Tú no vives con nosotros, en nuestra casa. No ves como mi padre mira a mis hermanos, como les coge en brazos, como les habla...

- Porque son pequeños, Kae. Y los niños pequeños siempre requieren más atención. Cuando tú eras pequeño, mi hermano también estaba más pendiente de ti.

- Pues no me acuerdo...

- Pero yo sí – aseguró Satoru – Kojiro estaba como loco por ti. Y Chiyako también, claro. Y lo siguen estando.

- Hasta que les cuente que soy gay y me echen de casa... – suspiró Rukawa.

- Nadie te va a echar de casa. Bueno, y aunque así fuera, pues te vendrías a vivir conmigo¿no?

- Es una opción...

Rukawa sabía que su tío se lo proponía en broma, pero él había hablado muy en serio. Si no fuera por la charla que mantuvo con el entrenador Anzai antes de los nacionales, en ese momento quizás ya estarían viviendo juntos en Los Ángeles. En cuanto se convirtiera en el mejor jugador de bachillerato de Japón se lo pediría.

Satoru se levantó a la vez que se estiraba como un gato y mal disimulaba un bostezo.

- Bueno que¿nos vamos a comer? Apenas he desayunado y me muero de hambre.

- Claro... Pero digo yo que antes tendrás que vestirte¿no? – dijo Rukawa a la vez que también se levantaba - ¿O vas a salir a la calle con el albornoz rosa?

- Es fucsia – dijo ofendido.

- Lo que sea...

- Claro que no, en un momento me visto – dio un par de pasos hacia la habitación, pero antes se giró de nuevo un momento hacia Kaede – Por cierto¿me contarás durante la comida que tal con ese chico que tanto te gusta?

xXx

Sopor, dolor de cabeza, calambres... En una palabra: resaca. Eso era lo que tenía Hanamichi Sakuragi esa mañana. Estirado boca abajo en la cama, se juró y perjuró a sí mismo que nunca volvería a beber. A pesar de tener la ventana abierta, la habitación olía a tabaco y a porro. No porque hubieran fumado en ella sino porque el olor se les había quedado en la ropa. Y habían llegado tan tarde que tuvieron que entrar a escondidas en la clínica para ahorrarse una más que probable regañina; suerte que Naoko, la recepcionista del turno de noche, dormitaba sobre el mostrador y no se dio cuenta de dos chicos que atravesaban de puntillas el hall.

- Te odio... – murmuró Sakuragi en cuanto escuchó a Taki salir del baño.

- Ya... Como si no te lo hubieras pasado bien anoche...

- Pero no hacía falta beber tanto para ello...

- Nadie te obligó a beber...

Sakuragi refunfuñó algo y se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado. Nada quedaba ya del peinado 'despeinado' que lucía la noche anterior, toda la gomina se había quedado en la almohada.

- Me encuentro fatal...

- Puede... ¿Pero a que la espalda no te duele? – rió Taki.

- Imbécil... Me duele tanto la cabeza que eclipsa todo lo demás...

Poco a poco se levantó de la cama del todo, y con pasos inseguros se metió en el baño. Una vez en la ducha, abrió el grifo del agua fría para despejarse.

Taki tenía razón, se lo había pasado muy bien esa noche. Aunque al principio estaba un poco cortado porque no conocía a nadie más aparte del rubio, poco a poco se fue integrando e incluso entabló conversación con alguna de las pocas chicas que había en la fiesta, aprovechando que no le temían por pandillero al no conocerle, pero en gran parte también gracias a la desinhibición que le provocó la gran cantidad de alcohol que consumió.

Se quedó quieto bajo el chorro un buen rato, hasta que por fin la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas. Entonces cogió su bote de champú para el pelo, y después de echarse un montoncito en el pelo, empezó a frotarse.

En ese champú estaba el truco para que nunca se le vieran las raíces negras. Era un champú para cabellos secos y teñidos normal y corriente, pero estaba mezclado con un poco de tinte rojo. Eso le permitía mantener siempre su color de pelo casi como recién teñido. Claro que para lucir ese tono tan llamativo tenía ir cada poco tiempo a la peluquería para decolorárselo primero. Y por mucho que le llamaran _yankee _u otros insultos de ese estilo pensaba seguir haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo. Sí, le gustaba llamar la atención¿y qué?

Cuando un rato después salió del baño era ya la hora de comer. Él y Taki bajaron a la cafetería, para compartir la que sería su última comida juntos. Aquella tarde le daban el alta.

xXx

Al ser domingo muchos restaurantes estaban llenos a reventar. Satoru y Rukawa terminaron comiendo en una pizzería cercana al apartamento. Después de varios minutos de insistir, Rukawa terminó accediendo a contarle a su tío lo penosa que seguía siendo su relación con el _do'aho_.

- El otro día fui a verle a la clínica, y antes de ni siquiera poder preguntarle que tal estaba, ya me había echado – recordó con rabia.

- ¿Pero que le has hecho a ese muchacho para que te odie tanto?

- Nada nuevo. Ya te lo conté una vez: está enamorado de una chica, que ahora es la segunda asistente del equipo de baloncesto, que hasta hace poco me iba detrás a mí...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con 'hasta hace poco'¿Ya no le gustas?

- Creo que no... Creo que... ahora le gusta él... No sé que hacer...

Rukawa tenía cogido su vaso y miraba su contenido como si esperara encontrar alguna respuesta en él. Satoru suspiró, estaba seguro de que Kaede no quería oír lo que iba a decir, pero para él lo más importante era que su sobrino no sufriera.

- Mira, Kae. Ya sabes que yo pienso que todos en el fondo somos bisexuales. Y que no hay que rendirse aunque la persona que nos guste sea hetero. Pero por lo que me cuentas de esta situación, en este triángulo amoroso tú tienes todas las de perder. Creo que deberías olvidarte de ese chico.

"Como si no lo hubiera intentado ya...", pensó Rukawa.

Había intentado alejarse de él lo máximo posible, algo que en principio no le tendría que haber resultado nada difícil pues estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con casi todo el mundo. Pero irónicamente era el propio Sakuragi quien no se lo permitía, aunque él no le hablara, el pelirrojo siempre encontraba cualquier excusa para iniciar una pelea, con el consecuente intercambio de golpes e insultos. Y cada vez que le escuchaba dirigirse a él, aunque sólo fuera para llamarle 'zorro estúpido', su corazón le traicionaba y empezaba a latir más fuerte de lo normal.

Era patético...

- ¡Kaede!

La voz de su tío le devolvió a la realidad. Algo grave había pasado para que le llamara por el nombre completo y no por el diminutivo.

- ¿Q-qué pasa...?

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? – Satoru se había levantado de su silla y estaba semiarrodillado a su lado, sujetándole la cabeza con una mano en la mejilla - ¡Que te has quedado blanco¡Parecía que te ibas a desmayar en cualquier momento!

- Yo... – no supo que decir, era cierto que se sentía un poco confundido.

"¿Qué demonios...?"

Los gritos de Satoru habían alertado a un camarero, que se había acercado a ellos para preguntar si algo iba mal.

- No, tranquilo. El niño, que se ha mareado un poco... – explicó Satoru.

- ¡No me llames 'el niño'!

- ¿Necesitan algo? – preguntó el camarero.

- Un vaso de agua y la cuenta, por favor.

Rukawa rechazó la ayuda de su tío para levantarse y también volver al apartamento en taxi, donde se quedaron un rato, no mucho porque Satoru había quedado con un conocido por la tarde. El mareo o lo que fuera ya se le había pasado, pero le costó convencerle de que podía volver solo a casa en la bicicleta.

- Por favor ten cuidado. Si notas algo extraño detente enseguida y me llamas desde una cabina – le ordenó Satoru.

- Que sí...

- Ven a verme otro día antes de que me vaya.

- Pues claro.

Kaede se despidió con un gesto, y con un hábil movimiento se subió a la bicicleta, colocó ambos pies en los pedales y partió. Satoru se quedó unos minutos observando como se alejaba.

El hombre se preguntó si había hecho bien de aconsejarle a su sobrino que se olvidara del chico que le gustaba. Al fin y al cabo, él no podía saber del cierto si tenía posibilidades o no.

Quizás le estaba recomendando alejarse del amor de su vida...

Como él había tenido que hacer en su día...

xXx

Era cierto que hacía aún bastante calor, pero en unos pocos días las temperaturas habían bajado mucho. No entendía por qué se había mareado en la hamburguesería. Rukawa decidió ir con cuidado por las ajetreadas calles del centro.

Una vez ya en las afueras, circulaba por un barrio cercano a Shohoku cuando distinguió una conocida figura pelirroja caminando con paso tranquilo por la acera, con una enorme bolsa al hombro.

"Mierda... ya es casualidad..."

En apenas un par de segundos, los que transcurrieron hasta que le alcanzó, el corazón de Rukawa se llenó de nervios y dudas.

"_Deberías olvidarte de ese chico."_

Su tío tenía razón. Debería ignorarle y pasar de largo. Y sin embargo... le barró el paso con una espectacular derrapada cuando el pelirrojo se disponía a cruzar una calle.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó Sakuragi dando un salto hacia atrás. Su expresión de furia se acentuó cuando reconoció al dueño de la bicicleta - ¡_Teme kitsune_¿Por qué siempre intentas atropellarme?

Rukawa, que no se había bajado siquiera de la bicicleta, no contestó a la pregunta; más bien no dijo nada de nada. No tenía ganas de discutir otra vez, y sabía que dijera lo que dijera el pelirrojo lo malinterpretaría, así que se quedó callado contemplándole. Sakuragi se veía mejor que en la clínica, quizás por el simple hecho de haber salido de ella. Y ahora que se fijaba mejor, también se dio cuenta de que había crecido como mínimo un centímetro. ¿O era el extraño peinado que llevaba? Lo cierto era que le quedaba de muerte...

Aquel silencio sorprendió un poco a Hanamichi, pues se esperaba un '_Doa'ho, _eres tú quien se mete en mi camino' o algo así. Pero en lugar de eso Rukawa se había quedado mirándole tan fijamente que empezó a ponerse nervioso.

- ¿Se puede saber qué miras?

Tampoco contestó a eso. Sakuragi bufó y dio un par de pasos rodeando la bicicleta para continuar su camino. Entonces el moreno se decidió a hablar, no quería que aquel encuentro fuera tan fugaz como el de la clínica.

- Espera – pidió, al mismo tiempo que se bajaba de la bicicleta, manteniéndola de pie con una mano.

Por un instante pensó que Sakuragi no se detendría y le dejaría allí plantado de nuevo, pero este se giró y le encaró.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó algo intrigado.

Quería preguntarle como estaba, si le habían dado el alta definitiva, si iba de camino a su casa, si acudiría a clases al día siguiente, si se pasaría por el gimnasio a ver al equipo... Quería saber si había alguna posibilidad de que enterraran el hacha de guerra, o como mínimo, de que dejaran de insultarse cada vez que se vieran...

Quería sonreírle y darle ánimos para que se recuperara cuanto antes...

Quería abrazarle y decirle que podía contar con él...

Quería besarlo y confesarle todos los sentimientos que le provocaba...

- Nada, déjalo.

Y antes de que Sakuragi se diera cuenta de que su máscara de indiferencia se estaba quebrando, dejando entrever una expresión sospechosamente triste, Rukawa se subió de nuevo a la bicicleta de un salto y con dos violentas pedaleadas ya se había alejado diez metros de él.

Hanamichi se quedó con cara de no entender nada. Lo cierto era que se sentía un poco mal por haber echado a Rukawa de la clínica el día que fue a visitarle, y ahora que se tomaba la molestia de quedarse con él, el zorro le devolvía el plantón.

Se encogió de hombros y continuó el camino hacia su casa, que no era mucho, pues la parada del tren donde se había bajado le dejaba muy cerca. Aunque había estado tres semanas fuera, no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar, sabiendo como sabía que la encontraría vacía.

Pero no fue ese el caso. Nada más abrir la puerta, las luces se encendieron solas y una lluvia de confetti cayó sobre él.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa, Hanamichi! – gritaron Yohei, Takamiya, Noma y Ookusu a la vez, apareciendo de la nada.

- P-pero... ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí¿Cómo habéis entrado? – preguntó Sakuragi desconcertado pro la sorpresa.

- Tu madre nos dio las llaves – Yohei se colocó junto a su amigo y le colocó un collar de flores de estilo hawaiano, igual que el que llevaban todos ellos, pero de diferentes colores.

Sakuragi dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo y contempló atónito como habían decorado la pequeña vivienda. Globos y guirnaldas colgaban por doquier. Parecía la fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño de cinco años. Y Noma y Ookusu no dejaban de hacer sonar sus trompetillas.

- Esas trompetillas me suenan... – murmuró Hanamichi con una gota en la cabeza – Son las que usáis para 'animarme' cada vez que una chica me rechaza...

- Pues sí – admitió Takamiya – Pero hace tanto tiempo que no las usamos que tuvimos que pensar en otra utilidad...

- ...

- Venga Hanamichi, no pongas esa cara – dijo Yohei con una sonrisa – Se supone que vamos a celebrar tu regreso...

Por fin la expresión de Sakuragi se relajó y le devolvió la sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y bien¿Nos quedamos aquí o vamos a tomar algo al Danny's?

Todos votaron por ir al Danny's.

xXx

Cuando no se tienen amigos ni nada que se le parezca, los domingos por la tarde suelen ser muy aburridos. Rukawa lo sabía de sobras, ya que no se relacionaba con nadie que no formara parte de su familia desde los doce años. Después de una larga siesta y de jugar un rato con Taro a la consola, se vistió nuevamente de deporte, cogió la bicicleta y salió a jugar un rato a baloncesto solo. Por el camino escuchó sus lecciones de inglés con el walkman.

Por suerte la cancha a la que solía acudir estaba vacía. Rápidamente se despojó de la parte superior del chándal y se quedó en camiseta manga corta. Un par de ejercicios de calentamiento y listo para empezar a practicar triples.

Pero los tiros no le entraban. Estaba desconcentrado, y sabía la razón. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las conversaciones mantenidas con su tío y con Sakuragi –aunque en el segundo caso, lo de 'conversación' quedaba grande.

Cogió la pelota de baloncesto con ambas manos y la sostuvo un buen rato frente a su estómago, inmóvil como una estatua.

Aparte de su familia, el baloncesto era lo único con lo que se sentía seguro. Y es que amaba ese deporte desde que tenía uso de razón. El primer regalo que recibió de su padre fue una pelota, que aún conservaba desinflada en un rincón de su armario. Desde entonces le había regalado muchas más cosas –entre ellas una cara mesa de dibujo técnico-, pero ninguna podía compararse con ese viejo balón.

No podía imaginarse su vida sin el básquet. Y sin embargo tenía que hacerlo, porque¿y si se lesionaba? Sería mucha mala suerte que la lesión le inhabilitara de por vida, pero existía la posibilidad. ¿Qué haría entonces?

Le gustaba la profesión de su padre, y sabía que él estaría encantado con que su hijo también estudiara arquitectura. De hecho tenía pensado hacerlo, ya que tanto como si se quedaba en Japón como si se marchaba a Estados Unidos quería jugar en la liga universitaria. Pero dedicarse a ello siempre lo había considerado como una segunda opción. Dibujar planos no era su sueño.

Dio un par de botes al balón, se colocó en posición y lanzó a canasta. Esta vez el tiro entró limpiamente.

Sabía que si se concentraba no podía fallar. No en vano se había pasado miles de horas jugando solo en aquella cancha, lanzando una y otra vez, al no disponer de un compañero de prácticas. Lo que más le preocupaba era su condición física. Esta nunca había sido precisamente extraordinaria, y no porque fuera un niño enfermizo ni nada por el estilo, sino que simplemente no la había trabajado lo suficiente. Pero eso iba a cambiar a partir de ahora.

No sólo mejoraría su técnica sino también su resistencia. Y cuando Sakuragi volviera al equipo, no se dejaría alcanzar en ninguno de los dos aspectos.

En el próximo partido contra Ryonan vencería a Sendoh delante del entrenador Anzai. Y luego se marcharía a Estados Unidos con su tío. Terminaría allí el bachillerato y después empezaría la universidad, con un poco de suerte le admitirían en la UCLA. Jugaría ni más ni menos que en la NCAA.

No volvería a ver a Hanamichi Sakuragi, y así seguro que se olvidaría de él.

Esos eran los planes de Kaede Rukawa.

Pero en esta vida las cosas no salen siempre como uno desea.

¿O sí?

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **Hellow! Menos mal que he podido subir 'pronto' este capítulo, ya que no me gustaba mucho como terminaba el anterior (algo brusco). Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no ocurre nada relevante. Bueno, estos dos se han vuelto a ver, pero otra vez han hecho gala de sus diálogos de besugo. Pero no se preocupen que pronto tendrán una conversación como dios manda (o casi XD). Muchas muchas gracias por los reviews, los contesto a continuación:

Faye: aunque confía en sus padres (de momento), tiene esa relación especial con su tío no sólo porque los dos son gays sino porque Satoru es joven y le comprende mejor. ¿Quién no tiene un familiar con el que se lleva mejor que con otros? Y ya que el pobre no tiene amigos de su edad... Y la razón por la que Kojiro no traga a su hermano pequeño se sabrá dentro de unos cuantos capítulos. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Kaehana9: jajaja no importa que me ahorres trabajo, mujer, yo estoy encantada de contestarte. La historia familiar de Rukawa si que será un poco culebrón, pero como ya dije en otro 'review reply' está basada en la de mi padre, así que no es nada inverosímil. Muchos besos y muchas gracias por el review.

Balucita: pues me alegro que consiguieras dejármelo XD. Quien dice que Kae es adoptado? No digo que no, pero también podría ser hijo de Chiyako de un anterior matrimonio, no? Jejeje que mala soy, aquí metiendo más intriga. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Vanne: ay muchas gracias, la verdad es que intento currarme cada capítulo, esta vez cuando acabe la historia no quiero pensar "la podría haber escrito mejor" como me pasa con todas las demás. Y que los personajes no queden OOC es de lo más difícil, sobretodo porque me gusta mostrar a un Hanamichi un poco más maduro, tal y como sale en el final del manga, pero como hay gente que no lo ha leído quizás piensan que está OOC. Y Rukawa, como habla un poco más de lo normal, también lo puede parecer; de ahí la necesidad de crear un personaje en el que él confiara para poder sacarle las palabras, me alegro que Satoru te haya caído bien. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Abuelitnt: hola! es verdad, cuanto tiempo. Espero que estés mejor y verte más a menudo por aquí (a ti y a cierta historia no yaoi XD). A que personaje se parece Satoru? No creo que lo conozca pero lo puedo buscar por Internet. Y como le he dicho a Kaehana... quien dice que el zorro es adoptado? Jejeje Besos y gracias por el review!

Shadir: uy perdona, no te entendí XD. Tienes razón, ha tenido mucha suerte de que no le hayan pillado. Pero la mayoría de edad en Japón sí que es a los veinte, lo busqué por Internet hace tiempo (y no creo que la hayan cambiado a más restrictiva), pero por si acaso se lo pregunté a una amiga japonesa y me lo ha confirmado.

Grissina: hola! en Yohei gay? No no no! XD I en Taki tampoc ho és. Y en Michy i en Kogure... no és que no m'agradin, però m'he avessat a veure en Michy hetero o amb en Rukawa, i a més l'única historia de debó que m'agradat sobre ells es la subhistòria a 'Familia', de na Sabrina (Dannan), i jo no crec que fos capaç d'escriure una de tan maca sobre ells. De part de Kogure es podria intentar... ja ho veurem. El pobret de'n Rukawa sí que patirà amb aquesta familia que té... però no per culpa dels seus pares. Pero tot al seu temps! Jejeje. Una besada i moltíssimes gràcies pels reviews.

Uesugi Yukino: ola! No te preocupes que poco a poco se aclarará todo el lío de la familia de Kaede-chan. Y palabra que Keitaro no volverá a acercársele XD. Una pregunta, que significa DTB? Y ya de paso, TBC (lo he visto a modo de 'continuará'). Muchos besitos y gracias por el review. Espero que puedas echar a tus hermanos del PC y dejarme más XDD.

Paty: hola! Hanamichi es un baka, pero también es que lo está pasando muy mal. ¿Verdad que no parecía que Ru no fuera su hijo biológico? Es que igualmente se quieren mucho; pero ya veremos que pasará cuando el zorro salga del armario... Besitos y gracias por el review!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	6. La vuelta a las clases

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 6. La vuelta a las clases**

Aquel lunes no era un lunes cualquiera en Shohoku. Era el fin de las vacaciones de verano y el comienzo de las clases. Los alumnos estaban divididos: por un lado, los que regresaban con energías renovadas y felices de volver a ver a los amigos; por el otro, los que no dejaban de bostezar y maldecir entre dientes la vuelta a la rutina.

El ejército de Sakuragi era de los últimos, excepto su líder. Hanamichi estaba bastante animado y contento por regresar a Shohoku, aunque de momento sólo fuera a las clases. Cada vez faltaba menos para regresar al equipo...

- Esto no es justo... – se quejaba Takamiya – En casi todos los países las vacaciones de verano duran casi tres meses y aquí sólo 40 días...

- Pero el resto del año no tienen tantas vacaciones como nosotros... – le recordó Yohei.

- ¿Y para que quiero yo vacaciones en Navidad? No soporto las comidas familiares...

- Pues cualquiera lo diría... – se rió el moreno.

- ¡_Baka_! – exclamó Takamiya, y empezó a pelearse con Yohei en broma.

Habían recorrido ya medio patio cuando se dieron cuenta de que todos los alumnos les observaban. Y por primera vez, no era burla, ni miedo, lo que se deducía de esas miradas. Pero antes de que pudieran comentar nada entre ellos, se les acercaron tres chicas de tercero que se colocaron frente a Sakuragi, obligándole a detenerse.

- Enhorabuena por lo bien que jugaste en los nacionales, Sakuragi – dijo una de la chicas con los ojos brillantes – Dicen que gracias a ti Shohoku venció al equipo más fuerte de Japón.

Yohei, Takamiya, Noma y Ookusu se quedaron a cuadros. ¡Chicas acercándose a Hanamichi por propia iniciativa¡Y de tercero¡Y para felicitarle! Los cuatro miraron a su líder esperando ver una reacción por su parte del tipo '¡WAHAHAHAHA¡Por supuesto, si soy un genio!', pero nada de eso. El pobre pelirrojo también se había quedado en shock.

- ¿Sakuragi...? – insistieron las chicas al no obtener respuesta.

- Ehm... esto... gracias... – balbuceó por fin, muy ruborizado.

- ¡No hay de qué! – exclamó – De verdad Sakuragi que lo hiciste muy bien.

- Mi hermano estuvo allí y me dijo que fuiste de los mejores del campeonato – añadió otra.

- ¡Que bien que te apuntaras a baloncesto en este instituto! – comentó la tercera.

- ¡Por cierto, estás muy guapo con ese peinado!

El pelirrojo casi no se lo podía creer. Tres chicas guapísimas y además mayores que él estaban enfrente suya hablándole sin mostrar ningún tipo de miedo hacia su persona. Y no sólo eso sino que también había notado que todos los que estaban en el patio en ese momento le estaban mirando de igual forma que ellas. Con admiración. Parecía que por fin su fama de pandillero le abandonaba y en su lugar se estaba dando a conocer gracias a sus habilidades deportivas.

Si no estuviera lesionado...

A unos veinte metros de ellos, un chico que acudía cada día en bicicleta al instituto se había detenido, también sorprendido por ver a Hanamichi Sakuragi rodeado de chicas.

Kaede Rukawa entornó los ojos y miró la escena con desagrado. En realidad no le sorprendía tanto; Sakuragi era un chico muy especial, él lo sabía y era cuestión de tiempo que todos los demás se dieran cuenta.

"Y entonces podrás conseguir a la chica que quieras...", pensó con tristeza.

Se bajó de la bicicleta y empezó a caminar arrastrándola del manillar en dirección al aparcamiento que el instituto tenía habilitado para ellas en la parte trasera del edificio principal, pero sin dejar de mirar la escena. Vio como por fin las tres chicas le dejaban en paz y se alejaban pero otro grupito de conocidos se acercaba.

Fue entonces que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ojalá supiera como ser más expresivo, y decirle a Sakuragi con una mirada que se alegraba mucho de verle de nuevo en Shohoku, aunque de momento sólo fuera para ir a clase. Pero no pudo, y como tampoco adivinó nada en la expresión extrañamente serena de Sakuragi, apartó la mirada y continuó su camino.

- ¡Sakuragi! – gritó Ayako a la vez que se acercaba al pelirrojo casi dando brincos, seguida de Ryota y Mitsui.

Sólo hacía tres semanas que no los veía, y a Sakuragi le pareció que hacía mucho más. Ayako estaba más delgada, señal que la dieta estaba surtiendo efecto, Mitsui estaba tan moreno que su blanca cicatriz resaltaba mucho más sobre su barbilla, y Ryota se había hecho un segundo pendiente en la misma oreja.

- Hola... – les saludó algo ausente.

- ¿Cómo estás, Hanamichi...? – preguntó Ryota visiblemente preocupado por su amigo.

- Bien...

- ¿Cómo va la rehabilitación? – inquirió Mitsui, más preocupado aún si era posible.

- Bien...

- Menos mal... Te echamos mucho de menos, Sakuragi – dijo Ayako – Esperamos tenerte de vuelta muy pronto...

- Ya...

- ¿Vendrás a vernos algún día al gimnasio?

- No lo creo, tengo sesión todas las tardes...

Yohei miró extrañado a Sakuragi, no entendía esa actitud tan pasiva que acababa de adoptar delante de sus compañeros. Los demás también lo estaban notando y se quedaron sin saber muy bien que más decir. Al final fue el pelirrojo quien habló.

- Esto... tenemos que ir a clase... No me gustaría llegar tarde el primer día...

- Ya, claro...

Ayako, Ryota y Mitsui se quedaron plantados observando como Sakuragi y su ejército se marchaban hacia clase. La asistente intuía lo que le podía pasar al pelirrojo, pero los dos chicos no entendían nada.

- ¿Estará enfadado con nosotros? – se preguntaba Ryota.

- Eso parece... – murmuró Mitsui.

- Creo que piensa que no nos importa tanto como decimos... – aclaró la chica.

- ¿Eh? – exclamaron los jugadores de Shohoku - ¿Cómo va a pensar eso...?

- Bueno... ¿Cuántas veces le hemos ido a ver a la clínica?

El base y el escolta se miraron avergonzados. Sólo le fueron a ver el primer día.

- Pero... hemos estado entrenando mañana y tarde... – intentó justificarse Ryota – Y nosotros también teníamos que estudiar para los exámenes de recuperación...

Pero Ayako negó con la cabeza.

- Si nos lo hubiéramos propuesto de verdad habríamos sacado tiempo para visitarle...

- Tienes razón – aceptó Mitsui – Pero no podemos dejar que Sakuragi piense que no nos importa, porque no es verdad. Y además no sólo nos importa como jugador, sino también como amigo. Así que... ¿Cómo se lo demostramos ahora...?

- Ya pensaremos en algo...

xXx

Sentado ya en su pupitre de siempre, aquel con el carácter _tensai _grabado en una esquina, Sakuragi echó un poco la silla para atrás hasta quedarse solo apoyado en las dos patas posteriores. Las suposiciones de Ayako eran correctas: Sakuragi estaba en parte molesto porque los del equipo sólo fueron a verle el primer día que ingresó en la clínica.

"Parece mentira, tanto rollo sobre el compañerismo, tanto decir que era decisivo para el partido, y luego se olvidan de mí... si no ahora dentro de un tiempo...", pensó antes de quedarse absorto mirando las nubes.

De pronto una de las nubes adquirió una forma que le resultaba familiar. Al cabo de unos segundos lo vio: era un zorro con las orejas en punta y la cola muy larga.

"Al final el único que vino a verme cada día fue Rukawa...".

Enseguida desechó ese pensamiento. Rukawa sólo pasaba por allí haciendo footing, seguro que sólo para molestarle con su presencia...

La clase terminó, y el profesor salió del aula dejando a sus alumnos descansar unos diez minutos antes de que llegara el profesor de la siguiente asignatura. Tal como era su costumbre, Yohei se levantó para ir al lado de Hanamichi para pasar charlando esos minutos, pero esta vez tuvo que esperar turno. La mitad de sus compañeros de clase se le habían adelantado y estaban atosigando al pelirrojo a preguntas.

Al principio pensó en rescatarle de allí, ya que pensó que debía ser muy agobiante que a uno le estén preguntando siempre por su lesión, pero también escuchó más frases de admiración, y pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

No era soberbia. Yohei sabía que Hanamichi lo estaba pasando muy mal, y aquellas muestras de apoyo de chicos y chicas que hasta hace un mes le temían, al menos le alegrarían el día.

- Vaya, que éxito que tiene ahora Sakuragi¿no? – preguntó una vocecita a su lado.

- Ah, hola Haruko... – saludó Yohei con una sonrisa algo tímida – Pues sí, parece que todo el instituto se alegra de verle...

- No me extraña – dijo la chica, que estaba acompañada de sus inseparables amigas Fuji y Matsui – Y ya verás cuando regrese al equipo...

- Ahora que eres la segunda asistente, te tocará a ti ponerle de nuevo en forma...

- Y lo haré encantada, pero estoy segura de que Sakuragi, una vez recuperado de la lesión, no tardará apenas en coger el ritmo de los entrenamientos – sonrió.

Sakuragi, que tenía la habilidad de oír a Haruko aunque hablara a muchos metros de distancia, se giró hacia donde estaba conversando Yohei y ella, y algo no le gustó. Pero entonces Haruko también le miró y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que le hizo olvidar la mala sensación que había tenido un segundo antes.

Recordó a las chicas que le pararon en el patio. Haruko nunca le había temido, pero quizás, al igual que esas chicas, su opinión sobre él estaba cambiando a mejor.

Quizás sí que tenía posibilidades...

xXx

En otro aula, Ayako ocupaba esos minutos intentando pensar en algo que pudieran hacer para demostrarle a Sakuragi que le apreciaban mucho más de lo que él creía. Anotó en su cuaderno las típicas ideas de hacer una fiesta, un regalo, etc, pero ninguna le convencía. Tenía que ser algo más especial. Aunque quizás lo mejor sería esperar a que volviera al equipo, sobretodo si se decidían por una fiesta.

"Será mejor que pregunte a Ryota, él lo conoce más, y quizás se le ocurre algo que pudiera agradarle..."

Levantó la vista de su pupitre hacia el frente, ya que Miyagi se sentaba en primera fila. El capitán del Shohoku estaba charlando muy animadamente con la compañera de su derecha, una chica de piel blanca y ojos claros llamada Miuyo Izawa.

Ayako torció el gesto, no le agradaba para nada esa escena, que además se venía repitiendo desde mucho antes de las vacaciones. Pero no sabía que era exactamente lo que le molestaba, ya que ella no sentía nada por Ryota que no fuera amistad...

Aunque últimamente no estaba tan segura de eso...

Miuyo se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y se giró hacia Ayako, la asistente al verse descubierta se ruborizó un poco y clavó de nuevo la vista en su cuaderno. La chica de ojos claros sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ryota al ver que la chica había dejado de prestarle atención.

- Oh, nada – dijo ella – Continúa contándome de que trata ese libro tan interesante que estabas leyendo...

Pero el profesor de la siguiente asignatura entró en ese momento y tuvieron que dejar de hablar. Mientras el señor Sakano escribía unos ejercicios de matemáticas en la pizarra, Miuyo arrancó un trozo de papel de su cuaderno y escribió unas líneas en él. A continuación lo arrugó haciendo una bolita, y aprovechando un momento que el profesor no miraba, se giró y lo lanzó hacia el pupitre de Ayako.

La bolita le cayó a Ayako justo en el centro de cuaderno donde estaba tomando apuntes. Sorprendida, miró hacia delante y descubrió a Miuyo guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Y ahora que querrá esta..., se preguntó mientras deshacía la bola de papel.

'No te pongas tan celosa, que no te sienta bien.'

Ayako enrojeció inmediatamente, y no sólo de la vergüenza. ¿Qué se había creído esa chica para escribirle eso? Cogió de nuevo su bolígrafo y escribió rápidamente:

'A mí no me gusta Miyagi.'

Hizo una bola de nuevo con el papel y se la lanzó a Miuyo, pero los nervios provocaron que su puntería fallara y esta se estrelló contra la espalda del profesor.

"¡Oh, no!", pensó aterrada. El señor Sakano se giró y se quedó mirando el objeto que había atentado contra él, Miuyo se agachó para recogerlo pero el profesor se le adelantó.

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba estas cosas sólo las hacían los niños de primaria – dijo enfadado – Leamos en voz alta a ver que pone...

- ¡No! – exclamó Ayako, y todos se la quedaron mirando.

Afortunadamente el profesor no leyó la nota en voz alta. La rompió, tiró los trozos a la papelera, y expulsó de clase a la asistente.

- Ha sido culpa mía – intervino Miuyo – Yo he empezado.

- Pues expulsadas las dos.

Las chicas se levantaron y salieron del aula bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Ryota. Una vez en el pasillo, ambas se sentaron apoyadas con la espalda apoyada en la pared que daba al aula. Ayako se sentía extraña, era la primera vez que la expulsaban de una clase. A Miuyo en cambio parecía darle igual.

- Que mala puntería tienes... – se burló con una sonrisa.

- Que te crees tú eso... – replicó Ayako – Lo que pasa es que me he puesto nerviosa...

- Ya... Oye¿qué habías escrito, que te ha entrado tanto pánico porque el profesor lo leyera?

- Que Miyagi no me gusta...

- Ah... Bueno, pero eso él ya lo sabe...

- Ya, pero no quería que el señor Sakano se lo recordara delante de toda la clase...

- ... – Miuyo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Y de verdad que no te gusta?

- ¡Que no! – bufó Ayako.

- Vale, vale...

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Un chico salió del aula de al lado y las miró extrañado; normalmente sólo eran chicos los castigados. Se encogió de hombros y las pasó de largo.

- ¿Y a ti? – preguntó Ayako de pronto.

- ¿A mí qué? – preguntó a su vez Miuyo.

- ¿A ti te gusta Miyagi?

- ... – Miuyo la miró en silencio un momento antes de responder - No, no me gusta. No es mi tipo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No sé... Es muy simpático y muy amable... y bastante guapo... pero...

- ¿Pero?

Ahora era Miuyo la que bufaba. ¿Por qué se había puesto Ayako tan pesada?

- Es que a mi me gusta otro chico – admitió.

- ¿Ah sí¿Quién?

- Ehm... no lo conoces – mintió. No quiso decírselo porque no estaba segura de que pudiera confiar en ella.

- Oh, vaya...

Acostumbrada a escuchar conversaciones de chicos en los vestuarios, a Ayako le apetecía por una vez una conversación _sobre_ ellos. Estaba encantada con ser la asistente del equipo de baloncesto, pero ese cargo le quitaba tiempo para hacer amigas en lugar de amigos. Y no podía obligar a Miuyo a contarle nada, al fin y al cabo ella tampoco había sido del todo sincera...

Sin embargo su expresión desolada hizo que Miuyo se lo pensara mejor y también se arrepintió de haberle mentido.

- Esta bien, sí que lo conoces – anunció – Pero no me pidas que te diga quien es, por favor...

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Ayako.

- Porque es amigo tuyo y no quiero que se te escape nada...

- ¿Amigo mío? Un momento... – la chica de rizos sonrió - Es del equipo de baloncesto¿verdad?

Miuyo se sonrojó un poco, lo que confirmó la suposición de Ayako.

- No me digas más... Es Kaede Rukawa¿a que sí? – suspiró.

- Pues no...

- ¿Ah, no? Vaya, ahora sí que me has sorprendido...

- Está buenísimo, no te diré que no... Pero no es mi tipo.

- Porque te gusta otro...

- Exacto...

En ese momento el señor Sakano salió del aula y las riñó porque se las oía cuchichear desde el interior, además de ordenarles que se levantaran y permanecieran de pie. Las chicas se disculparon educadamente, pero cuando el profesor volvió a entrar soltaron una risita: las dos se habían dado cuenta de que el hombre se había sonrojado al mirarles los muslos, pues en la postura en la que se habían sentado se les había subido un poco la falda.

xXx

Era la hora del almuerzo, y como era su costumbre Rukawa subió a la terraza del edificio principal. No le gustaba permanecer solo en el patio del instituto o en la cafetería, pues muchas chicas aprovechaban para acercarse a él para decirle cualquier bobada. Además, tampoco le agradaba mucho que los chicos se le quedaran mirando como a un marginado –aunque lo fuera-, para eso mejor estar solo del todo.

Mientras comía no paraba de bostezar. Aiko se había pasado casi toda la noche llorando, hasta que sus padres habían empezado a preocuparse y la habían llevado al pediatra de urgencia. Al final sólo había sido una otitis.

Cuando terminó de comer lo recogió todo, y como aún quedaba media hora para el comienzo de las clases, aprovechó para echarse una mini siestecita.

Antes de dormirse, pensó en si haría bien de ir a visitar a su tío tras el entrenamiento como había hecho el día anterior. Su padre se había enterado y no parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia.

"Pero es mi tío... y sólo va a quedarse en Kanagawa dos semanas..."

"Y después, volveré a estar solo..."

xXx

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas aulas. Sakuragi se despidió de Akagi, Kogure y Haruko, con los que había pasado toda la hora del almuerzo, y acompañado de Yohei también se encaminó hacia su aula.

- ¿También estás enfadado con Akagi y Kogure? – preguntó Yohei mientras subían las escaleras. De momento la única persona con la que su amigo hablaba igual que siempre era Haruko.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó a su vez el pelirrojo.

Pero la mirada de Yohei le indicó que no le serviría de nada hacerse el tonto con él.

- ¿Se ha notado mucho? – inquirió un poco arrepentido.

- Que va, sólo que pasabas olímpicamente de ellos... El 'gori' ya no sabía de que hablarte para que le prestaras un poco de atención...

- ...

- ¿Es porque sólo fueron a visitarte una vez?

- No es sólo eso...

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que... – Sakuragi calló un momento, no sabía muy bien como expresarse - Tengo la sensación... de que poco a poco se van a olvidar de mí...

- ¿Pero que dices? – se sorprendió Yohei.

- Ahora me hacen caso porque creen que voy a volver pronto al equipo – suspiró – Pero eso no va a ser hasta dentro de cuatro meses por lo menos.

- ¿Y qué?

- Pues que para entonces seguro que ya han encontrado a quien me sustituya y ya no les interesaré...

- No digas tonterías, Hanamichi... Tú eres insustituible...

Sakuragi miró agradecido a su amigo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – preguntó de pronto más animado – Me he decidido...

- ¿Decidirte¿A qué?

- Voy a declararme a Haruko...

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **Hola! Pues hasta aquí el sexto capítulo de esta historia... ¿Qué les ha parecido? En el próximo se viene la declaración... siempre he pensado que esta declaración de Sakuragi a Haruko sería una escena muy importante de la hipotética segunda parte de SD, así que espero que me salga bien... ustedes juzgarán. Y también ha aparecido un nuevo personaje. Espero que les caiga bien, porque si no la auténtica Miuyo me mata jejeje.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, son muy importantes para mí. Están contestados a continuación:

Shadir: yo creo que a los veinte está muy bien, a los dieciocho se es demasiado crío aún (me incluyo). Antes los jóvenes maduraban antes pero ahora... a los dieciocho los chicos aún juegan a la consola XD. Pues ya veremos si los planes de Rukawa se cumplen... XD. Besos y gracias por el review!

Ale: hola! me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. No te preocupes por Taki, al menos con respecto a Hanamichi. Es decir, su influencia no es buena precisamente, pero no le va hacer nada al pelirrojo que él no quiera (no malpienses, repito, Taki no es gay XD). La relación entre Ru y Hana se estrechará, pero de manera algo lenta porque quiero que quede realista y no que se hagan amigos de un día para otro. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Miguel: no veas como me reí con lo de "Yo soy más helado que la bruja de Narnia", menos mal que estaba sola en casa porque si no con semejante carcajada mis padres hubieran pensado que me había vuelto loca de pronto XDD. Pues sí, de Taki aún se va a saber, porque le tengo reservado un papel bastante importante en cuanto a la relación de Ru y Hana, pero bastante más adelante. Yo también juego a rol! Buena idea esto de usar jugadores de rol para las historias, pero yo juego siempre al Señor de los Anillos y pues como que un elfo o un hobbit no pintan mucho en SD xddd. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Grissina: como dijo Jack el destripador, vayamos por partes... L'amor prohibit de l'oncle es sabrá més envant, la historia completa dels pares de'n Kaede també... i la foto i lo que li va passar als dotze anys... ostres es que no et puc dir res, ho sento! XD però no et preocupis que actualitzaré regularment (bé, no tant com tú UU). Una besada i gràcies pel review!

Vanne: aa que bien que te haya gustado esa escena, sobretodo lo del estilo anime. Y que razón tienes con lo de "¿qué coño pensará Ru antes de soltar su monosílabo?", yo también me lo pregunto XD así que antes de que suelte sus próximos monosílabos intentaré explicar bien lo que piensa en ese momento (lo que a mí me gustaría que pensara en la serie jeje). Kaede hijo de Satoru? Ahí me has matado XD Sería muy fuerte, no? Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Balucita: tienes toda la razón del mundo, sea hijo biológico o no de Chiyako es hijo adoptivo de Kojiro, pues lleva su apellido. Complicado es poco, esto va a ser un culebrón jejeje. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review! PD: para cuando otro cap de tu historia? (que pesada soy, verdad Xd?)

Faye: es que tiene razón, en el caso de que Haruko corresponda a Sakuragi, Rukawa no tiene nada que hacer (en principio), así que normal que le dé ese consejo. Comparado con Rukawa, Sakuragi es más que efusivo jejeje. Para el próximo acercamiento sólo habrá que esperar un par de capítulos. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Kaehana9: uix pues creo que tu deseo no se va a cumplir XDD besitos y gracias por el review.

Nikie: hola paisana! Jaja no te preocupes que no será para tanto... ¿o sí? XD besos y gracias por el review. PD: a que la familia no ha resultado tan normal como parecia XD?

Amary: claro que sí, pero aquí todas sabemos que Hanamichi terminará sintiendo algo por el zorro... más que nada porque sino después de veinte capítulos (por lo menos) que va a tener esto, de lo contrario soy escritora hecha papilla XD muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Uesugi Yukino: gracias por la aclaración! Siento decirte que para saber quien fue el amor imposible de Satoru habrá que esperar bastante... pero todos los enredos de esta familia se explicarán con detalles. Me alegro que puedas pillar el PC xD. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Abuelitnt: eso es, el sueño de Rukawa es jugar en la NBA, pero también es un chico realista y sabe que debe hacer planes alternativos porque no todo sale como uno planea. Y menos, los planes respecto a cierto lindo pelirrojo XD. Besos y gracias por el review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	7. La declaración

**Are you ready for this?**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 7. La declaración**

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde que Sakuragi le anunciara a Yohei que había decidido declararse a Haruko. El moreno empezaba a pensar que su amigo había desistido, pero nada más lejos. La noche anterior Hanamichi le había llamado por teléfono para anunciarle que ese sería el gran día, y que por favor no se lo contara a nadie más.

Yohei levantó la mirada del suelo del gimnasio para clavarla en Haruko. La segunda asistente estaba junto a Ayako, anotando el número de puntos, faltas y rebotes de los jugadores, mientras que la asistente principal arbitraba el partido de práctica que se estaba jugando en ese momento. Sus cortos cabellos castaños estaban recogidos en una coleta baja, de la que escapaban varios mechones que le caían sobre la cara. Estaban a varios metros de distancia, y sin embargo podía distinguir perfectamente el color azul de sus ojos.

Si Hanamichi no la hubiera conocido antes...

Suspiró. Había quedado con él en que después del entrenamiento le pediría a Haruko que le acompañara hasta un parque cercano al instituto, donde él estaría esperando, o le tendrían que esperar a él en caso de que la sesión de rehabilitación se alargara. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo, cuando en realidad él mismo también quería declararse a esa chica...?

Estaba muy confundido. Por un lado deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Haruko rechazara a Hanamichi, pero porque sólo lo considerase su amigo y no por Rukawa. Y por el otro no quería ver sufrir al pelirrojo, estaba seguro de que ese rechazo lo destrozaría, y más en estos momentos en que lo estaba pasando tan mal por culpa de la lesión.

Sin embargo¿de que le serviría a él ese rechazo? Hanamichi era su mejor amigo, se conocían desde la guardería. Aunque Haruko le correspondiera a él y no al pelirrojo, él nunca se atrevería a salir con ella si eso significaba el fin de su amistad. Hanamichi le importaba demasiado.

Pero... ¿más que Haruko?

Mientras Yohei meditaba sobre su dilema, en la cancha el partido estaba por terminar, y con él el entrenamiento de esa tarde.

- ¡Vamos, vamos¡Defensa! – gritaba Ryota para alentar a los de su equipo. Iban dos puntos por delante y sólo quedaba medio minuto de juego. Pero el balón lo tenía el otro equipo, en el que estaban Mitsui y Rukawa.

Mitsui botaba el balón con aparente tranquilidad, pero estaba muy marcado. Buscó a su alrededor algún compañero desmarcado y sólo vio a Rukawa, pues Sasauka no podía con él. Hizo el amago de pasársela pero en lugar de eso se libró de Kuwata y penetró en el área. Cuando todos pensaban que encestaría con un tiro en bandeja o incluso con un mate, tal y como había estado practicando, le lanzó el balón a Rukawa, quien seguía en la línea de tres tiros. Este no se lo pensó, lanzó y metió el triple.

- ¡Sí! – exclamaron los de su equipo.

- ¡Buen tiro, Rukawa! – gritó Ayako.

- ¡Mierda! – bufó Ryota. No sólo habían perdido el partido sino que encima 'su' chica alababa el lanzamiento del rival.

- Lo siento, capitán... – murmuró Sasauka acercándose a él – No he podido evitar que tirara...

- No pasa nada... – le tranquilizó. En voz mucho más alta añadió - ¡Se acabó la práctica por hoy¡Todos a las duchas!

Todos los jugadores suspiraron de agotamiento y con paso lento se encaminaron a los vestuarios. Mitsui se colocó junto a Rukawa, quien ya se estaba quitando el ceñido soporte del brazo.

- Ha sido una buena jugada. Y un buen tiro – admitió.

- Mm... – gruñó Rukawa por toda respuesta. Pero viniendo de él, eso equivalía a un 'gracias'.

- Pero por supuesto mis triples son mejores – dijo con soberbia – No te pienses que porque el entrenador Anzai te haya ordenado practicarlos me vas a superar...

- ...

Tras esa pequeña 'charla' Rukawa entró en los vestuarios seguido de su _sempai._ Yohei se acercó a Haruko y Ayako, las únicas que quedaban en la cancha, quienes estaban comentando las palabras que habían cruzado los dos jugadores.

- Parece que Mitsui y Rukawa últimamente se llevan bastante bien – dijo Haruko.

- Si tú lo dices... – murmuró Ayako, no muy convencida. Nunca había visto a Rukawa llevarse bien con nadie y no creía que Mitsui fuera la excepción.

- Hola chicas – saludó Yohei, colocándose a su lado.

- Hola Mito – saludó Ayako - ¿Qué tal¿No te animas?

- ¿Eh¿Animarme a qué?

- A apuntarte al equipo.

- ¿Yooo? – se sorprendió el moreno.

- ¿Por qué no? Haruko me contó que te pilló una vez practicando solo en el gimnasio.

Haruko y Yohei se ruborizaron un poco; Haruko porque se sentía una bocazas, y Yohei porque recordó que aquel día que la chica le pilló en el gimnasio sólo se estaba imaginando como sería ser la estrella del equipo de baloncesto y así conseguir su atención en lugar de Rukawa.

- Lo mío no es el deporte... – se excusó Yohei.

- ¿Ah no? Pues las artes marciales son un deporte y eso sí que se te da bien... – rió Ayako - ¿Por qué no te apuntas al club de judo?

- ¿Con el loco de Aota? No gracias.

Ambas chicas rieron. Yohei pensó que ya era hora de cambiar de tema. Miró a Haruko e intentó proponerle la cita sin sonrojarse.

"No le estás pidiendo una cita, la cita la va a tener con Hanamichi", se dijo mentalmente.

- Esto... Haruko... ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- ¿Ahora? Pues... cambiarme e ir a casa, supongo. ¿Por qué?

- Pues... si no te importa, me gustaría que me acompañaras a un sitio...

Para su sorpresa, Haruko aceptó en seguida, sin ni siquiera preguntarle el lugar. Se marchó al vestuario de las chicas, seguida de Ayako, y Yohei se quedó solo en la cancha preguntándose una vez más si sería capaz de hacer lo que Hanamichi le había pedido y soportar que esa tarde se formara una pareja.

xXx

El timbre sonó que aún estaba en la ducha, de manera que tuvo que salir de ella chorreando y con una toalla cubriéndole apenas sus partes íntimas. Normalmente no abriría la puerta de esa guisa, pero estaba casi convencido de que sería Kaede.

"Aunque creo que es muy temprano...", pensó Satoru al recordar que su sobrino estaría aún saliendo del entrenamiento. Y en efecto, no era Kaede, sino Kojiro, quien esperaba tras la puerta.

- ¿Koji? – no supo si alegrarse de su visita o temerse lo peor.

- ¿Siempre recibes así vestido a las visitas?

Satoru torció el gesto. Piensa mal y acertarás...

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Me vas a dejar pasar, al menos¿O es que tienes compañía?

- ... – Satoru suspiró y se apartó de la puerta – No, estoy solo. Pasa, pero porque me estoy congelando...

Kojiro entró en el apartamento de su hermano pequeño y echó un vistazo con un gesto de desagrado. Paredes pintadas de violeta, llenas de cuadros pintados por 'vagabundos', sofás de color verde, moqueta azul... definitivamente su hermano tenía un gusto horrible para la decoración. Satoru ignoró ese gesto y le invitó a sentarse, pero el hombre no quiso.

- No, gracias. Sólo he venido a pedirte una cosa – dijo con la voz muy áspera.

- Tú dirás, hermanito.

- Aléjate de Kaede.

Los ojos marrones de Satoru se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Cómo...? – quizás no había oído bien.

- Que te alejes de Kaede – repitió Kojiro.

- ¿Por qué...?

- Eres una mala influencia para él.

- ¿Qué? – Satoru estaba indignado - ¿Pero por qué dices eso?

- Eres inmaduro, malhablado, infantil y no te importa nada. Ni siquiera tienes trabajo. Vienes cuando te da la gana contando maravillas de otros lugares, como si despreciaras Japón. Y me pregunto de donde sacas el dinero para esos viajes...

- ¿Pero de qué coño hablas! - no solía perder del todo los estribos cuando su hermano se metía con él, pero esta vez se estaba pasando - ¿Y tú que sabes si trabajo o no?

- Me da igual. Aléjate de Kaede y punto.

- ¡No tienes derecho a pedirme que me aleje de él¡¡Es mi sobrino!

- No, no lo es.

Satoru se quedó helado. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Kojiro negar los lazos de sangre de Kaede. Se alegró de que el muchacho no estuviera allí para oírlo.

- ¡Pues como si lo fuera! – replicó furioso - Mira hermanito... será mejor que te vayas o no respondo.

- Me voy, pero porque ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Recuerda: no te acerques a mi hijo.

- Eso díselo a él, que es quien viene a verme cada día – siseó - ¿Es que en casa no le dais de cenar?

- _Doa'ho..._

- ¿Estás celoso, verdad?

Al oír esa pregunta retórica Kojiro, que ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta, se detuvo en seco y se giró de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Has venido aquí a decirme esa sarta de chorradas porque lo que pasa realmente es que estás celoso porque tu hijo mayor tiene más confianza conmigo que contigo.

- No digas tonterías – siseó entre dientes – Yo soy su padre.

- No, no lo eres.

Kojiro bufó. Unos segundos después el sonido de un portazo retumbaba en toda la vivienda. Pero no había sido Kojiro al cerrar la puerta de la calle, sino Satoru al cerrar la del baño.

Diez minutos después el sonido de un teléfono móvil empezó a escucharse. Satoru salió del baño ya vestido, con signos claros de enojo todavía en su rostro, y lo cogió.

- ¿_Moshi moshi_? Habla Satoru.

- #¿Que cojones es eso de 'Moshi, moshi'¡Satoru, a mi me hablas en cristiano, tío¿Dónde estás?#

- Te dije que volvía a Japón dos semanas...

- #¿En Japón¿Qué coño haces en Japón¡Tienes que volver inmediatamente!#

- ¿Por qué¿Ha pasado algo?

- #¿Que si ha pasado algo¡Lo hemos encontrado!#

- ¿Lo habéis encontrado¿En serio...?

- #¡Qué sí tío! Así que ya estás viniendo para acá cagando leches...#

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Hoy mismo cogeré un avión...

- #Más te vale... Avísame cuando llegues y pasaré a recogerte.#

- Ok, ok... adiós.

- #Adiós.#

Satoru colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo un momento. A Kaede no le haría mucha gracia que se marchara tan pronto...

xXx

Caminaban en silencio, uno al lado del otro, en dirección al parque de árboles de sakura que había a dos manzanas del instituto. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero ambos estaban igual de nerviosos.

Haruko, al darse cuenta de que se dirigían al parque, se puso más nerviosa aún. Sólo se le ocurría una cosa que Yohei quisiera decirle en un lugar así...

Sintió mariposas en el estómago. Desde antes del campeonato nacional que había empezado a sentir algo muy especial por Yohei, tanto que incluso su obsesión con Rukawa se había transformado en simple admiración, al darse cuenta que era imposible estar enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Pero con Yohei era diferente, a él sí lo conocía, y cada día que pasaba ansiaba conocerlo más. Y parecía que Yohei, por la manera que tenía de mirarla, sentía lo mismo...

Pero en los nacionales, cuando creyó por un instante que Sakuragi se le estaba declarando, se dio cuenta de los sentimientos reales del pelirrojo. Sus amigas se lo confirmaron y ella también lo hizo tras visitarle. Y maldijo el haberle escrito frases en sus cartas como 'Te estaré esperando' –que volviera al equipo, seguro que su amigo las malinterpretaba. Fue entonces que supo que su relación con Yohei tenía un serio impedimento: su amistad con Sakuragi.

Pero quizás Yohei ya había hablado con Sakuragi y tenía luz verde para declararse...

- Ya hemos llegado... – musitó Yohei sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Ah... – Haruko no pudo evitar pensar que aquel parque sería más adecuado para declaraciones en primavera, cuando los cerezos florecieran – Bueno... ¿para que querías que viniera¿Querías decirme algo, Yohei?

"Que te quiero", pensó Yohei, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Hanamichi, y lo vio junto a la fuente. Él no parecía haberles visto a ellos.

En ese momento lo decidió: Sakuragi era la persona más importante para él. De momento, más que Haruko. Aunque su corazón no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con esa elección.

- En realidad, es otra persona quien quiere hablar contigo...

- ¿Uh?

Señaló con la cabeza a Sakuragi, quien casi al mismo tiempo también se dio cuenta de su presencia y empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Haruko al verle se temió lo peor.

- Bueno, yo me voy... – murmuró Yohei, visiblemente abatido – Suerte...

Y antes de que Sakuragi llegara a ellos, se alejó del lugar. El pelirrojo se extrañó un poco al ver partir a su amigo con tanta prisa, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para preocuparse de ello.

En realidad Hanamichi no había estado tan nervioso en su vida. Y eso que ya había hecho esto antes, concretamente cincuenta veces, pero esta era diferente. Haruko era diferente. Haruko era la única chica que no le había temido nada más conocerle. Haruko le había enseñado a amar el baloncesto. Haruko tenía que ser _su_ chica.

- Sa-Sakuragi... – pero Haruko estaba deshecha al comprender que no era Yohei quien iba a declararse en ese parque...

- Hola Haruko...

- Hola... ¿Q-qué haces aquí, Sakuragi¿No tienes sesión?

- Hoy sólo tenía una hora... – Hanamichi cogió aire, estaba decidido y no quería retrasar más el momento – Así que he aprovechado para pedirle a Yohei que te trajera aquí tras el entrenamiento porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte... – soltó de tirón.

- Ah... – la chica no sabía donde meterse. Esta vez no podría esquivar el tema.

- Haruko... – empezó el pelirrojo con el corazón en un puño – N-nos conocemos desde hace ya bastantes meses...

- ...

- Y en este tiempo te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí... Lo sabes¿verdad?

- Claro que sí... y tú también eres muy importante para mí, Sakuragi...

- Lo sé... Pero lo que quiero decir... es que...

Hanamichi cogió aire de nuevo. Estaba temblando como un flan. De pronto se alzó un poco de viento, y Haruko, que iba en camiseta manga corta, se encogió un poco por el frío.

- Ha-haruko... tú... eres la chica más especial que he conocido nunca. Tú... tú me gustas, Haruko...

Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Ahora a esperar la respuesta, y por la cara de Haruko nada sorprendida, supo que esta estaba al caer.

- Lo siento, Sakuragi...

En ese momento fue como si de repente un sudor frío le cubriera todo el cuerpo. Tres palabras. Tres palabras habían bastado para que todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas se fueran al traste.

- Lo siento – se apresuró a repetir la muchacha al ver la cara de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que Hanamichi alcanzó a decir.

- ¿Por qué...? – repitió confundida. ¿Acaso quería que le explicara que no sentía nada más por él que no fuera amistad¿Que si en algún momento le había parecido lo contrario se había confundido? No le parecía conveniente.

- ¿Por qué no te gusto? – preguntó el pelirrojo, desesperado – Sabes que ya no me peleo, que no soy un macarra ni un pandillero. No sólo me apunté al club de baloncesto por ti sino que también me he convertido en un gran jugador – por primera vez Sakuragi dijo eso porque lo sabía y no para vanagloriarse – Soy un buen chico, Haruko. ¿O es que no te lo parezco?

- Claro que sí, Sakuragi... Eres una gran persona...

- ¿Entonces...?

- Es que yo...

- ¿...?

- A mí... a mí me gusta otro chico, Sakuragi...

No hizo falta que Haruko dijera nada más. Sakuragi sacó su propia y comprensible conclusión.

- ¿Rukawa, no? – dijo entre dientes, mientras la ira hacía aparición en su interior.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Haruko no supo que hacer. Sacarle de su error podría ser peor...

- ¿Pero que coño le ves a ese imbécil! – explotó el muchacho, desesperado - ¡Él ni siquiera te mira!

- Y-ya lo sé...

- Mejor dicho¡¡ni siquiera sabe que existes! – gritó.

- ... - Haruko nunca había visto a Sakuragi tan enfadado.

- ¿Y sabes por qué¡¡Porque Rukawa es maricón!

Haruko le miró con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cómo...?

- ¡Pues sí¡A tu querido Rukawa, el chico más popular del instituto, por el que suspiráis todas, le van los tíos¡Pierde aceite por todas partes¡Todos los del equipo lo sabemos! – Sakuragi ya no sabía lo que decía - ¡Pero vosotras sois tan pavas que no os habéis dado ni cuenta!

Sakuragi calló al comprender que no tenía sentido seguir gritándole a Haruko de esa forma. La muchacha estaba sorprendida por la noticia pero nada más, y él se sintió de pronto muy, muy estúpido. ¿Qué esperaba, que con sólo decirle que su amor platónico era gay, la chica se lanzaría en sus brazos? Bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose lo peor del mundo, y sin decir nada más, ni siquiera un 'adiós', empezó a caminar para alejarse de allí.

- ¡Sakuragi! – le llamó Haruko, pero el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso.

xXx

Nada más llegar frente a la puerta del apartamento de su tío y encontrarla entreabierta, Rukawa supo que algo no andaba bien del todo.

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó asomándose.

Al no obtener respuesta entró del todo. Lo que vio no le gustó nada: dos maletas a medio hacer encima del sofá.

- Ah, eres tú... hola Kaede – dijo Satoru saliendo del dormitorio.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Rukawa señalando las maletas.

- Me voy.

- ¿Cómo que te vas...? – repitió sorprendido.

- Esta noche me vuelvo a Los Ángeles.

- Pero... tú dijiste que te quedarías dos semanas... y sólo han pasado cinco días...

- Lo sé... pero tengo que irme.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué ha pasado?

- Asuntos de trabajo...

- Ya... – la expresión de Rukawa cambió y se volvió tan fría como la que mostraba en el instituto – A 'buscar tesoros'¿no? – preguntó irónico.

- ...

- Muy bien. Pues ya nos veremos.

- Kaede, espera... – pero el muchacho ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

Si Rukawa hubiera sabido lo que se le venía encima, le habría insistido más a su tío para que se quedara.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **Hola! weno, que tal ha quedado...? Me escondo para la lluvia de tomates o no es para tanto...? Uff es que ha sido más chungo de lo que esperaba, era un momento importante pero tampoco el sumun de la historia... En fin, si no les ha gustado, para compensar actualizaré el próximo capítulo bastante rápido, el finde quizás.

Muchas gracias por los reviews! Están respondidos a continuación:

Shadir: Sakuragi modesto? Jeje no lo creo. Pero de aquí a que se anime aún falta... Que te ha parecido el comportamiento de Haruko? Debería haberle dicho que le gustaba Yohei y no Rukawa? Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Vanne: de verdad te gusta 'mi' Rukawa? Weee xD. Intentaré mantenerle en esta línea de 'borde con sentimientos' hasta que sea el momento. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Kaehana9: pues como ves se ha desanimado mucho... pero tranquila que por mucho que se desanime ahí está Rukawa apoyándole... aunque de momento desde la distancia xD. Besitos y gracias por el review.

Faye: Miuyo enamorada de Sakuragi? Podría ser... jejeje. Y la boba le ha rechazado, así que... Ey no sabía que siguieras 'sólo un recuerdo'! pues... tengo el siguiente capítulo listo, pero como me he trabado en los siguientes no lo quiero publicar hasta aclararme un poco, no sea que después haya incoherencias... pero en teoría no tendría que tardarme mucho en publicar el capítulo 6... En fin, muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Grissina: jeje es cert, crec que mai havia ficat tanta intriga dins una mateixa historia... però tot es sabrà al seu temps. No he entés la darrera part del review, potser que hi falti qualque paraula¿

Sabrina: Sabrina-sama! Que bien que tengas tiempo para seguir esta historia, y sobretodo, para escribir tú... xD. La verdad que Kaede está muy triste, pero es que yo en el manga ya lo veo así, no como un chico borde sino más bien melancólico. Y como siempre, mi cabecita malvada proponiendo teorías XDD. En fin, espero que te siga gustando este fic, muchos besos y muchas gracias por el review!

Balucita: de momento creo que me van a salir como mínimo 25 capítulos, pero tengo ideas para alargar la cosa, ya que todo está sucediendo tan lento prefiero que siga así hasta el final y describir lo mejor que pueda como se van a dar las cosas entre estos dos. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Abuelitnt: hola! pues vas a tener ganas de matarme, porque el pelirrojo se va a desviar bastante del camino... hasta que alguien le traiga de vuelta XD. Sí, esta vez quiero currarme la relación entre Ru y Hana, que pocas veces lo he hecho (tengo tendencia a apresurar los hechos, un mal vicio XD). Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Miguel: estoy por usar esa frase en el fic.. si me das permiso claro XD. Pues la bruja de Narnia supongo que era Maga guerrera, aunque esa profesión no sé si está en ESDLA o Rolemaster. Yo tuve una que se llamaba Elennâr XD. Pero mi primer personaje fue una Hechizera pura y por supuesto se llamó Khira XDD. En cuanto a mi fic, intentaré actualizar cada semana o como mucho cada dos, mientras no se me venga encima la época de entregar trabajos, porque para los examenes no vuelvo a tener hasta junio. Ays espero que te la declaración me haya salido decente T.T. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Nikie: uff y que lo digas... precisamente por eso esta vez quise que tuviera una familia que le quisiera mucho, pero al mismo tiempo es una familia muy especial XD Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Uesugi Yukino: hola! no te preocupes que tus deseos serán cumplidos, tanto hacer sufrir a Ru como saber el amor imposible de Satoru. Y como puedes dudar de que te vaya a dejar un review? Por supuestísimo que sí, ojalá lo pudieras empezar a publicar pronto. Muchos besitos y gracias por el comentario.

Hasta el próximo cap!

Khira


	8. Rumores

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 8. Rumores**

Pasaron un par de semanas desde el rechazo de Haruko a Sakuragi, y ni ella ni la _gundam_ tenían noticias del pelirrojo, pues no se había aparecido por el instituto desde entonces. Yohei era el único que había conseguido hablar con su madre por teléfono, y lo único que le había dicho la mujer era que su hijo no se quería poner. El chico intuía lo que había pasado por la cara que trajo la pobre Haruko al día siguiente, una parte de él se alegraba y la otra se sentía miserable por ello.

Rukawa fue el primero del equipo en notar la ausencia del número 10 en el instituto, pero como no quería preguntar a nadie tuvo que esperar a escuchar a Mito explicarle a Ayako que seguramente estaba enfermo. Pero él, aunque aparentara lo contrario, era muy observador y no se le escapó el tono poco convencido en la voz de Yohei.

Lo cierto era que empezaba a preocuparse. Aunque fuera verdad que estuviera enfermo, dos semanas era mucho tiempo. ¿Y si tenía algo grave?

No podía ir a visitarle a su casa porque quedaría más fuera de lugar que un pulpo en un garaje. Pero sin embargo podía probar de ir de nuevo a la clínica...

Su tío ya no estaba en la ciudad, y el entrenamiento de dos horas con Miyagi ya le había bastado por ese día, así que esa tarde se duchó rápidamente y en lugar de irse a casa se dirigió hacia la clínica de rehabilitación. Quizás ya no encontraría allí a Sakuragi, pero al menos podría preguntarle a alguien si el pelirrojo acudía a las sesiones, con lo que sabría si de verdad estaba enfermo o no.

Esa vez no dudó tanto a la hora de entrar en el edificio. Tenía ganas de verle: ya añoraba al escandaloso pelirrojo en los entrenamientos como para encima ni siquiera encontrárselo por los pasillos del instituto. O quizás era que le daba tanta rabia que su tío se hubiera marchado de improviso sin explicarle el porqué que no tenía ganas de seguir sus consejos.

- ¿Hanamichi Sakuragi, por favor? – preguntó educadamente a la chica rubia de recepción.

- Un momento – la chica tecleó algo en el ordenador y luego levantó la vista de nuevo – Ahora tiene sesión con la señora Matsuyama, así que... No, espera, aquí está ella, así que ya habrán terminado.

Una mujer madura de pelo corto y ojos castaños se colocó junto a Rukawa y cogió unos papeles de encima del mostrador.

- Ay Niki, estoy agotada – le dijo a la recepcionista – Suerte que ya no tengo más masajes por hoy.

- Este chico preguntaba precisamente por tu último paciente.

La señora Matsuyama miró entonces a Rukawa como si hasta ese momento no hubiera reparado en él.

- ¿Buscas a Sakuragi? – preguntó.

- En realidad sólo quería saber si está acudiendo a las sesiones – dijo Kaede.

La mujer le miró aún más atentamente.

- ¿Y por qué no tendría que hacerlo? – preguntó suspicaz.

- ... – Rukawa no supo que responderle, y además se sentía incómodo porque notaba que la recepcionista no dejaba de mirarle el trasero.

- Ven un momento conmigo, y hablaremos con más calma – dijo la señora Matsuyama como si le leyera el pensamiento.

Caminaron unos metros hasta sentarse en un sofá situado en una esquina del hall, a modo de sala de espera para los familiares que iban de visita.

- Soy la señora Matsuyama, la fisioterapeuta de Sakuragi.

- Kaede Rukawa.

- ¿Eres familiar o amigo de Sakuragi? – le preguntó cuando se hubieron acomodado.

- No, sólo soy un compañero de equipo – respondió Rukawa fríamente, lo que no le pasó desapercibido a la mujer.

- ¿Y por qué querías saber si Sakuragi acudía a las sesiones?

- ... – Rukawa se encogió de hombros, pero la mirada insistente de su interlocutora le animó a hablar – Es que hace un par de semanas que no viene a clase.

- ¿Y sabes por qué?

- No.

Creyó que le seguiría preguntando, pero en lugar de eso la señora Matsuyama se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

- Lo cierto es que últimamente Sakuragi no pone mucho de su parte en la rehabilitación – Rukawa se preocupó mucho al oír eso – Parece deprimido y alicaído.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esperaba que tú me dieras alguna pista... pero ya veo que estás tan desinformado como yo. Mira, hablando del rey de Roma...

En esos momentos Sakuragi estaba cruzando el hall vestido de calle con claras intenciones de marcharse, pero se detuvo en seco al verlos en el sofá. Tras un momento de duda se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Si pudieras averiguar que le pasa y convencerle de que se tome en serio la rehabilitación... si no esta se alargará mucho tiempo, o peor, nunca se recuperará – susurró la señora Matsuyama levantándose antes de que el pelirrojo llegara.

- Lo intentaré – murmuró Rukawa, más bien por cumplir. Estaba seguro de que él sería la última persona a la que el _doa'ho_ haría caso.

- ¿Otra vez tú aquí? – preguntó Sakuragi conteniendo un poco su rabia, el moreno supuso que porque la señora Matsuyama estaba delante.

- ¿Qué manera es esa de tratar a las visitas? – le reprendió ella.

Pero Sakuragi no respondió, y la señora Matsuyama se dio cuenta, sorprendida, de que de repente se había formado una atmósfera muy densa y extraña a su alrededor. "Deben ser imaginaciones mías...", pensó.

- Me tengo que ir, os dejo solos – murmuró – Rukawa, un placer conocerte.

- Igualmente – musitó Kaede.

En cuanto la fisioterapeuta se hubo alejado, Sakuragi dio un paso con gesto amenazante hacia Rukawa. Éste no se inmutó, pero no le gustó nada lo que leyó en los ojos marrones. El pelirrojo nunca le había mirado con tanto odio como en ese instante.

- Creo recordar que te pedí que te largaras de aquí. Eso incluía que no quería que volvieras – siseó Hanamichi.

- No me digas – murmuró Rukawa con desdén.

Sakuragi respiraba agitado. Rukawa no comprendía que había hecho para ponerlo así. ¿Tanto le molestaba que hubiera vuelto?

- Pero sabes qué, yo ya me iba a casa – dijo Sakuragi – Así que hoy puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Y ojalá fueras tú el que tuviera que volver mañana – añadió con rabia.

Justo después de decir eso Hanamichi creyó ver una chispa de dolor cruzar por los ojos azules de su rival, pero se dijo que había sido una ilusión. Aún así se sintió un poco culpable por lo que había dicho: aquellas palabras habían sido muy crueles.

De pronto Rukawa avanzó hacia él y le pasó de largo. Le había aguantado muchas cosas a Sakuragi, pero esta vez se había pasado. Él nunca le había deseado ningún mal, y mucho menos que se lesionara. ¡Pero si cuando lo vio casi desmayarse por el dolor en el partido contra el Sannoh, sintió que se moría de la angustia!

Al verlo salir de la clínica, Sakuragi tuvo el impulso de seguirle. Además esta vez no quería quedarse con la duda.

Sólo había dado un par de pasos para atravesar los jardines cuando Rukawa notó que le seguían, pero sólo se detuvo cuando oyó de nuevo la voz fuerte y clara de Sakuragi.

- ¿Por qué vienes aquí?

- Porque me gusta mucho el edificio, no te jode – le espetó Rukawa deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta tan bruscamente que el pelirrojo casi se chocó contra él. Esa cercanía le puso un poco nervioso – Para verte, idiota. Para saber cómo estás y como llevas la rehabilitación.

Sakuragi se quedó callado, algo descolocado. No se esperaba que Rukawa le confesara tan abiertamente que se preocupaba por su estado.

- ¿Por qué no acudes al instituto? – preguntó Rukawa aprovechando el momentáneo silencio.

Iba a contestarle que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, pero la mirada azul del zorro decía 'Yo te he respondido, ahora te toca a ti'.

- Porque no me apetece – dijo simplemente.

- ¿Y tampoco te apetece recuperarte?

El pelirrojo supuso que la señora Matsuyama le había contado que desde hacía dos semanas no estaba por la labor. No le había contado a nadie el motivo, porque la verdad era que le daba un poco de vergüenza admitir que estaba así por una chica.

- Claro que sí – murmuró. De pronto se sintió en la necesidad de explicarse mejor – Pero ha pasado algo...

- ¿Tiene que ver con el baloncesto? – interrumpió Rukawa, quien creyó que de todas maneras Sakuragi no se lo terminaría de contar.

"Bueno, para mí Haruko siempre tendrá que ver con el baloncesto", pensó Hanamichi. Pero no, el rechazo de Haruko no tenía porque influir en él como jugador.

- No...

- Entonces que no interfiera en tu rehabilitación.

Y tras decir eso, Rukawa iba a darse media vuelta pero Sakuragi habló de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes quién es Haruko Akagi?

- Claro que sí... – murmuró Kaede, temiendo adonde quería llegar.

- Pues bien zorro, quiero que sepas que me da igual que me haya rechazado. Nunca te perdonaré que la trataras de esa manera.

"Así que era eso, la hermana de Akagi le ha rechazado..." Un minúsculo sentimiento de felicidad se apoderó del corazón del moreno durante un momento, pero enseguida desapareció al pensar en la segunda frase que le habían dicho.

- Dime una cosa, _doa'ho_ – suspiró - ¿Acaso me habrías odiado menos si la hubiera tratado bien?

Sin esperar una respuesta que de todas maneras no llegó, Rukawa dio la vuelta finalmente y salió de los jardines de la clínica.

Sakuragi se había quedado inmóvil, aturdido porque había comprendido el doble sentido de la pregunta de Rukawa. El _kitsune_ le había querido decir que no importaba que hubiera tratado bien o mal a Haruko, si él estaba enamorado de ella, le habría odiado igualmente, pero seguramente más en el caso de que Rukawa la hubiera correspondido.

¿Significaba eso que ellos dos estaban destinados a odiarse?

- ¿Quién era ese? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Era Taki. El rubio estaba mirando alejarse a Rukawa con mucha curiosidad.

- El _kitsune, _que ha venido otra vez a verme.

- ¿Ese era el _kitsune_? – se sorprendió Taki - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Kaede Rukawa – al ver la expresión de asombro de Taki, Sakuragi se apresuró a preguntar - ¿Qué pasa, lo conoces?

Pero Taki se recuperó de la impresión y disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

- No, es que lo he confundido con un amigo...

Sakuragi no insistió más.

- Ey, este sábado también salimos¿eh? – dijo Taki mientras se dirigían a la clínica.

- Por supuesto... – aceptó el pelirrojo con aire ausente.

xXx

A mediados de septiembre las mañanas ya no eran tan soleadas como a principios. Sin embargo aún era agradable pasear por los patios a la hora del almuerzo y disfrutar del color azul intenso del cielo como estaban haciendo Ayako y Miuyo en ese momento.

Las dos chicas se habían hecho muy amigas. Ayako aún no había podido averiguar que miembro del equipo le gustaba a Miuyo, pero sí muchas otras cosas, como que la chica de ojos claros adoraba cantar y actuar –de hecho estaba en el club de teatro-, y también cocinar. Miuyo le había contado también que vivía con su abuela desde los ocho años, aunque no le dijo el motivo ni donde estaban sus padres.

Por su parte Ayako sólo hablaba de sí misma en el sentido físico, siempre se estaba quejando de su cuerpo, pues según ella la dieta no funcionaba y le seguían sobrando varios kilos. Miuyo empezaba a preocuparse por esta obsesión y estaba segura de que Miyagi también.

- Pero si estás perfectamente – le dijo por enésima vez – Yo diría que incluso ya te estás pasando de delgada.

- ¿Pero que dices? – casi chilló Ayako – Mira que muslos tan enormes que tengo. ¡Y mira que trasero! Tú sí que tienes un cuerpazo, que envidia.

Miuyo puso los ojos en blanco. Continuaron caminando y al girar una esquina se toparon casi de frente con Mitsui, Kogure y Akagi que charlaban bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- ¿Pero a ti quién te ha dicho eso? – preguntaba Mitsui.

- Nadie – respondió Akagi – Se lo he oído decir a unas chicas de tercero. No sé de donde lo habrán sacado.

- Yo tampoco – añadió Kogure – Pero no son las únicas a las que hemos escuchado decirlo.

- Hombre, ya sabemos que el chaval es rarito, pero de ahí a que sea... – en ese momento Mitsui se dio cuenta de la presencia de las dos chicas – Ah, hola Ayako – saludó a la asistente.

- Hola chicos – saludó Ayako - ¿De que hablabais?

- De nada importante, sólo unos rumores...

- ¿Unos rumores¿Qué clase de rumores?

Los tres chicos se miraron un momento entre ellos, como si fueran a decidir telepáticamente si contarlo o no. Finalmente Mitsui, que no tenía pelos en la lengua, lo soltó.

- Hemos oído decir a unas chicas de tercero que Rukawa es gay.

Ayako soltó una risita.

- ¿Pero que tontería es esa?

- Bueno, en realidad no usaban esa palabra... – comentó Akagi.

A Ayako se le borró la sonrisa cuando se fijó en los rostros preocupados de sus _sempais_.

- ¿Pero como vais a hacer caso a unas chismosas? Y además, aunque fuera cierto¿a que vienen esas caras¿Acaso os molestaría? – preguntó acusadora.

- No es que nos moleste... – dijo Mitsui – Pero esta clase de rumores podría perjudicar al equipo...

- ¿Al equipo? – exclamó – Si esos rumores se expanden por el instituto el único perjudicado será Rukawa. Y además¿tú quien eres para hablar de perjuicios al equipo?

A Mitsui, evidentemente, le molestó aquél comentario. Kogure se apresuró a poner paz.

- Calma, chicos... Estamos haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Con un poco de suerte nosotros seremos de los pocos que hemos oído hablar de este asunto.

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin de la hora del almuerzo.

- Eso espero... – murmuró Ayako, todavía molesta - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Miuyo.

Miuyo, con una extraña expresión en la cara, asintió. Mientras se alejaban del grupito de chicos en dirección a su edificio, la muchacha de ojos claros no dejó de pensar en uno de ellos.

"No me ha reconocido... Ni siquiera se ha fijado en mí..."

xXx

Los deseos de Kogure y Ayako no se cumplieron. A media tarde los rumores ya habían llegado a oídos de la persona menos indicada: Mari, la directora del periódico del instituto. La chica de pelo lila, aunque también estaba enamorada de Rukawa desde que lo viera jugar en el partido de práctica contra el Josei, era una persona muy rencorosa y vengativa. Y que el número 11 de Shohoku siempre la ignorara era algo que no llevaba muy bien.

Rukawa no había escuchado nada –tampoco es que hubiera prestado atención a lo que se decía a su alrededor-, pero sí había notado que en los últimos días las chicas ya no suspiraban tanto a su paso, y que esa mañana unos chicos de segundo le habían mirado de forma muy desagradable, pero no hizo mucho caso. No hasta que Mari le interceptó de camino al gimnasio, ya cambiado y con la mochila y las zapatillas en la mano.

- Hola Rukawa¿te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó la chica situándose a su lado y caminando deprisa para poder seguirle el paso.

- ... – Kaede la ignoró a ella y a sus dos compañeros que la seguían.

- Soy Mari, la directora del periódico del instituto. Intenté hacerte una entrevista hace tiempo...

- ...

- Ya intuyo que tendré el mismo éxito que la otra vez.

- ...

- Bueno, dime¿has oído los rumores que circulan sobre ti?

- ... – "¿Qué rumores?", pensó Rukawa.

- Esos que dicen que eres homosexual – dijo Mari como si hubiera formulado la pregunta en voz alta.

Rukawa se detuvo en seco en lugar de ignorarla como hasta ese momento, y ese fue su primer error.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó mirándola de manera tan gélida que la chica de pelo lila tuvo un estremecimiento.

- S-sólo tienes que desmentirlo... – balbuceó.

Pero Rukawa se limitó a mirarla a ella y a sus dos compañeros con infinito desprecio y continuó caminando hacia el gimnasio. Sin embargo el corazón le latía deprisa y se sentía muy intranquilo. ¿Cómo le habían descubierto? Entró en el gimnasio, y por el silencio que se formó y la atenta manera que tuvieron de mirarle, estaba claro que todos sus compañeros se habían enterado del rumor. También comprobó que Ru, Ka y Wa no estaban en las gradas, y por primera vez, echó en falta su apoyo.

- Rukawa, llegas tarde – le regañó Ayako intentando aparentar normalidad.

Sin decir nada fue a dejar su mochila en los vestuarios, luego salió, se sentó en un banco y se calzó las zapatillas. La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿De dónde había salido ese rumor? De acuerdo que era evidente que las chicas no le interesaban, pero había confiado en que la gente pensara que era por ser demasiado joven o porque dedicaba toda su atención al baloncesto. Además era imposible que le hubieran visto con ningún chico en situación comprometedora.

Durante todo el entrenamiento no pudo dejar de pensar en otra cosa, y el creer ver miraditas curiosas en sus compañeros no le ayudaba a concentrarse. Pero al menos no eran miradas de asco como se había temido...

En un lado de la cancha, las dos asistentes miraban preocupadas el transcurrir de la práctica. Haruko estaba muy pálida.

- Maldita sea, ha bastado un día para que todo el mundo... – mascullaba Ayako entre dientes.

La puerta interior del gimnasio se abrió y por ella apareció Yohei. Tal y como hizo dos semanas antes, se acercó a las asistentes y pidió a Haruko para hablar a solas.

- Ahora – dijo tajante. No podía esperar para confirmar su sospecha.

Haruko le acompañó a una esquina de la cancha en silencio.

- ¿Qué te dijo Hanamichi después de que le rechazaras? – preguntó muy serio.

La muchacha no se sorprendió de que Yohei supiera que eso era lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- Nada...

- No es verdad, Haruko. Hanamichi te dijo y algo y necesito confirmar el qué.

- ... – Haruko miraba avergonzada el suelo.

- ¿Te dijo que Rukawa era gay, verdad?

- Sí... – al intuir adonde quería llegar Yohei se adelantó - ¡Pero yo no le he dicho nada a nadie! – exclamó en voz baja.

- ¿A nadie¿Seguro...?

- Bueno... sólo a Fuji y Matsui... hace un par de días...

- Mierda...

- ¿Crees que ellas...?

- ¿Y quién si no, Haruko? – preguntó Yohei tristemente.

Mientras el entrenamiento había terminado. Rukawa se entretuvo en recoger unos balones y se dirigió el último a los vestuarios bajo la atenta mirada de las dos asistentes y de Yohei.

Cuando entró todos sus compañeros estaban bajo las duchas, y se hizo un silencio vergonzoso. Incluso Ryota y Mitsui se sintieron incómodos, pero sobretodo por la situación que tan tontamente se había creado.

Rukawa, inmóvil en medio de los silenciosos vestuarios, no lo aguantó más y cometió su segundo error.

- Tranquilos, que no os voy a violar – dijo con rabia.

Y acto seguido recogió sus cosas y se marchó a casa sin ducharse. Sus compañeros se quedaron avergonzados por lo que había pasado, más aún cuando Ayako entró sin ningún pudor para recriminarles a gritos lo absurdo y cruel de su comportamiento.

* * *

_Continuará..._

**N/A: **Hola! Perdón por no actualizar el fin de semana, pero había un problema con fanfiction y no se podían subir documentos, así que me tuve que esperar, y luego cuando se arregló tenía listo un capítulo de otro fic que me apetecía subir, así que... gomen nasai! Pero aquí tenéis ya el capítulo 8. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo 7, están respondidos a continuación:

Vanne: es inocente para lo que quiere, porque para otras cosas es muy astuto jejeje. Y lo de la última frase ya sabes por qué iba. Crees que Rukawa está reaccionando de manera creíble? Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Shadir: pues sí, pero en esos momentos no tienes tiempo de pensar que sería lo mejor. Avalancha, y que lo digas. Besos y gracias por el review!

Kaehana9: sí que lo ha dicho sólo por despecho, pero le va a hacer daño igualmente... aunque no aposta, pues Hanamichi no va a ser el malo de la historia ni mucho menos. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Rukawa: sobretodo el zorrito, que era a quien más molestaba jejeje. Te cae muy mal Haruko? Que te parece juntarla con Yohei? Muchos besitos y muchísimas gracias por el review.

Faye: hola! tranquila que no quedará ningún cabo suelto por atar, y menos con la familia de Ru, que se las trae XD. 'Perder aceite' es una expresión española (bastante ofensiva, todo hay que decirlo) que significa efectivamente que uno es gay. También se emplean otras como por ejemplo 'Tener pluma'. Y no es que lo sepan, Ookusu propuso de decir esa 'mentira' para que Haruko perdiera interés en Rukawa, y al final Hanamichi ha sucumbido a la tentación de usarla, sin tener idea de que es cierto. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Grissina: jeje es vera que de moment hi ha més intrigues al voltant de'n Rukawa, però això no vol dir que totes el fagin patir. A en Hanamichi ja li arribarà el seu torn, no pasis pena XDD. La veritat és que el rebuig de la Haruko a en Hana és tan recurrent en aquestes històries que era molt difícil donar-li misteri. En Sendoh sortirà a la història, però no pas per consolar en Hana (es que SenHana a mí no m'agrada) però tampoc per lligar amb en Rukawa (en principi XD). A mi m'encanta la parella Haruko i Yohei, que bé a que tu también . Una besada i moltes gràcies pel review!

Balucita: jeje me conoces bien. Y me alegro de haberte pegado esa manía, porque me encanta leer historias donde sufre (cuando empecé a leer fandom de SD en la web de Itzukiai, siempre era Hanamichi al que violaban, maltrataban, robaban, etc etc, y creo que me cansó un poco XD). Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

As Black: jaja esa escena es muy recurrente, ya sea primero el puñetazo y luego el beso, o primero en beso y luego el puñetazo XDD Supongo que habrá alguna escena de este estilo, pero aún falta. Espero guste hasta entonces y me dejes tus comentarios. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Miguel: hola! En realidad me refería a la frase 'Yo soy más helado que la bruja de Narnia' (que es verdad que era una rallada XD), pero para esa me das permiso igual, verdad? XD. Bueno, ya has visto que los efectos secundarios no iban por Haruko, sino por el propio Rukawa. Y queda muy poco para resolver tu duda sobre el acechador o acechadora de Mitsui. Muchos besitos y muchísimas gracias por el review.

Uesugi Yukino: hola! te diría que la próxima vez lo intentaré hacer mejor, pero como espero que a Hanamichi no se le ocurra declararse otra vez a Haruko... XDD. Respecto a Satoru... es que no puedo decir nada, que soy una bocazas y se me escapa todo XD. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Abuelitnt: yo también he leído sobre eso, pero la verdad prefiero no hacerme ilusiones. Aunque el próximo mundial de baloncesto se hace en Japón, y digo yo, es una buena oportunidad para inspirarse¿no? Muchos besitos y gracias por el review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Besos

Khira


	9. Hogar

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 9. Hogar**

Cuando Chiyako vio entrar a Kaede en la casa con esa expresión de enfado en su rostro habitualmente sereno y sin duchar, supo que algo había pasado. Pero también supo que el muchacho no se lo contaría fácilmente.

- Kaede... – le llamó desde el sofá del salón, donde se había sentado a descansar.

- Hola mamá... – dijo él sin detenerse, ya empezando a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué vienes sin duchar?

- Se ha estropeado el agua caliente – mintió.

Y sin dar opción a su madre de seguir preguntando, terminó de subir las escaleras y entró directamente en el baño de la planta piso. Una vez dentro se desvistió rápidamente y se metió en la ducha. Mientras se frotaba el cuerpo con la esponja con tanto ímpetu que la piel se le estaba empezando a enrojecer, no dejó de maldecir a sus compañeros y al estúpido o estúpida que había creado aquel rumor y que para colmo había acertado.

¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora? Estaba seguro de que todo iría a peor y que se convertiría en el centro de críticas y burlas de todo el instituto, incluso por parte de los del equipo. En ese momento tenía ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y dejar los estudios, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que retomarlos, y además no quería dejar el baloncesto.

De pronto dejó de frotarse y permaneció quieto, mirando la esponja como embobado. ¿Pero que tonterías estaba pensando? Pues claro que no iba a dejar el baloncesto ni el instituto. Eso ya lo hizo una vez y no se sentía orgulloso precisamente.

No, no iba a hacerlo. Esta vez no tenía sólo doce años ni estaba tan asustado. Esta vez saldría adelante solo, y ni siquiera le pediría ayuda a Satoru.

Un poco más tranquilo y decidido, Rukawa salió del baño con sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y entró en su cuarto para cambiarse. Se puso directamente el pijama, que para él era una camiseta manga corta y unos pantalones de chándal viejos. Escuchó como su madre entraba en el cuarto de baño, seguramente para recoger la ropa sucia.

- Ya lo hago yo, mamá – dijo Rukawa saliendo de la habitación.

De pronto un fuerte mareo le invadió, y tuvo que pararse a medio pasillo y apoyarse en una de las paredes. Chiyako se asustó y dejó caer toda la ropa en el suelo.

- ¡Kaede! – exclamó yendo hacia él – ¿Qué te pasa?

- N-nada... – murmuró recuperándose – No es nada – repitió de nuevo erguido para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Pero que ha pasado?

- No sé... me he mareado...

- ¿Te duele la cabeza? – preguntó la mujer colocando la mano en la frente de su hijo.

- Un poco...

- No parece que tengas fiebre... Quizás te has duchado con agua demasiado caliente ¿Por qué no te vas al sofá y te tumbas un poco antes de cenar?

- Está bien.

Rukawa bajó despacio y con cuidado las escaleras. En el salón se dejó caer boca abajo en uno de los sofás, con la cara metida en uno de los cojines. Al momento apareció su hermano Taro.

- _Oniichan_... – le llamó zarandeándole de la espalda.

- ¿Qué quieres...? – gruñó Rukawa, su voz sonaba amortiguada por el cojín.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

El chico de ojos azules se incorporó un poco, apoyándose con los codos, y miró intrigado a su hermano.

- ¿A que viene eso¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

- La profesora Yoshinaga nos ha puesto como deberes dibujar a nuestra familia, y necesito saber de que color pintar tu camiseta – explicó el niño.

Su hermano Taro, al igual que su hermana y su padre, era castaño, con el pelo un poco rizado y tenía los ojos marrones. Chiyako tenía el pelo negro y liso pero sus ojos también eran marrones. Rukawa se preguntó que pasaría el día que el pequeño se diera cuenta de que él era el único de la familia que tenía los ojos azules –un color poco común entre los japoneses- y lo que significaba. ¿Seguiría incluyéndole en sus dibujos?

- ¿_Oniichan_? – insistió Taro al ver que Kaede se había quedado ensimismado mirándole.

- Me gusta el... rojo – murmuró.

- ¡Vale! – y se marchó como había venido.

Al rato se escuchó ruido de llaves en la puerta; Rukawa supuso que sería su padre.

- ¡_Tadaima_! – dijo el cabeza de familia nada más entrar.

- _Okaerinasai _– murmuró Kaede desde el sofá.

- ¡_Okaeri, otousan_! - Taro bajó de nuevo las escaleras para dar la bienvenida a su padre, y unos segundos más tarde Chiyako hacía lo mismo con Aiko en brazos.

- Hola, cariño – dijo Chiyako dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué tal el día?

- Bien, un poco cansado – respondió Kojiro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Aiko – Hoy he tenido demasiadas reuniones con clientes.

- Ve a ponerte cómodo y yo mientras preparo la cena¿de acuerdo?

- Ok.

Cuando se quedaron de nuevo solos en el salón, Kojiro se acercó a su hijo mayor, que seguía tumbado en el sofá, pero de lado.

- Hola Kaede. ¿Qué te pasa¿No te encuentras bien? – preguntó.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza – respondió Rukawa sin moverse.

Kojiro se sentó en el pequeño hueco del sofá que dejaban las piernas de Kaede, y le puso también la mano en la frente, como había hecho Chiyako un rato antes.

- No, no tengo fiebre – se adelantó el chico.

- ¿Chiyako te ha puesto el termómetro?

- No, lo ha sabido con la mano...

- Ya... – Kojiro no se fiaba mucho de esos métodos – Bueno, si no se te pasa dilo.

Iba a levantarse, pero la voz de Rukawa le detuvo.

- Papá...

- Dime.

- ¿Cuándo se lo diremos...? – preguntó en voz baja y sin mirarle.

- ¿Eh¿Decirle qué a quién?

- A Taro... Cuando le diremos que yo... bueno, que yo no soy su...

Pero se sintió incapaz de terminar la frase. Siempre le había costado más hablar de ese tema con su padre que con cualquier otra persona.

- ¿Que no eres su hermano de sangre...? – terminó Kojiro por él. Kaede asintió con gesto triste, aún sin mirarle – Pues no lo sé... sólo tiene cuatro años... Además¿qué prisa hay?

- ... – Rukawa se encogió de hombros.

- Kaede... – parecía que a Kojiro le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas – Se lo explicaremos cuando sea el momento. Y estoy seguro de que Taro lo entenderá, y más adelante Aiko hará lo mismo, y de que seguirán considerándote su hermano mayor. De eso tú tampoco deberías tener la menor duda.

A Rukawa no le extrañó que su padre supiera exactamente que era eso lo que le preocupaba. Ojalá pudiera hablar con él sobre el otro tema que lo atormentaba.

xXx

La casa de los Sakuragi era una vivienda pequeña de planta baja, situada en uno de los muchos barrios de clase media de la ciudad. Era de estilo típico japonés, todas las habitaciones tenían suelo de tatami, y contaba con un acogedor patio trasero con jardín en la parte posterior. Hanamichi estaba sentado en el pequeño porche, fumando un porro que se había hecho unos minutos antes.

Al principio cuando Taki le ofreció la marihuana la rechazó, convencido de que eso no iba a hacer que su espalda le doliera menos. Pero al día siguiente leyó un artículo en Internet –la clínica contaba incluso con una sala de ordenadores- que hablaba de las propiedades terapéuticas de esa droga, y que era utilizada legalmente en varios países para tratar diversas dolencias, una de ellas los dolores crónicos. Por eso se decidió a probarla, y lo cierto era que desde entonces podía soportar algo mejor las sesiones. Además, le relajaba mucho, y esos últimos días necesitaba calmar sus nervios.

Rememoró la visita de Rukawa del día anterior. Tenía un sentimiento contradictorio: por un lado le odiaba, por el simple hecho de existir. El pequeño acercamiento que se había producido entre ellos en el campeonato nacional se había esfumado, principalmente a causa de su lesión –que la verdad le tenía a la defensiva de todo el mundo, no sólo del zorro-, y ahora por el rechazo de Haruko. Pero por otro lado le agradecía la preocupación que había mostrado por él, o por lo menos simulado, y también sus palabras, que le habían hecho reaccionar.

"_¿Tiene que ver con el baloncesto? Entonces que no interfiera en tu rehabilitación."_

Y es que tenía razón. De acuerdo que se había apuntado al equipo de baloncesto por Haruko, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que dejarlo o tomárselo menos en serio porque ella le hubiera rechazado. Y tampoco tenía por qué dejar de ir al instituto, por mucha vergüenza que le diera volverla a ver.

De pronto escuchó un ruido en el interior de la casa y supo que su madre había regresado por fin de trabajar. Rápidamente apagó el porro y lo enterró bajo la tierra del jardín, y con unos movimientos algo cómicos, como si espantara mosquitos, intentó hacer desaparecer el olor. Pero no lo consiguió, y cuando Sayuri se asomó al jardín arrugó la nariz enseguida.

- ¿A que huele aquí? – preguntó suspicaz.

- Eehh... no lo sé, creo que viene de los vecinos.

A Sayuri no se lo pareció, pero tampoco había reconocido el olor, así que lo dejó estar. Entró de nuevo en la casa, seguida de Hanamichi, y se metió en la cocina. Sakuragi sabía cocinar pocas cosas aparte de _ramen_, pero con lo cansada que llegaba de trabajar, poco le importaba cenar casi cada noche lo mismo mientras no tuviera que cocinar ella.

- Esto huele mejor – dijo con una sonrisa – Voy a ducharme antes¿vale?

- Vale, mamá.

Mientras su madre se duchaba, Sakuragi puso la mesa. Durante la cena el pelirrojo quería hablarle a su madre de su primer desengaño amoroso, de Taki, de la visita del _kitsune,_ de las clases y de la rehabilitación, pero su madre apenas le escuchaba. Hanamichi se dio cuenta y decidió callarse, apesadumbrado.

- Lo siento cariño, es que estoy muy cansada... – suspiró Sayuri.

- No pasa nada...

Sayuri se levantó de la mesa y cogió su plato.

- Déjalo mamá, ya lo hago yo – dijo Sakuragi levantándose.

- Gracias, Hanamichi. Yo me voy ya a dormir¿vale?

- Vale. Buenas noches, mamá.

- Buenas noches.

Sayuri salió de la cocina en dirección al baño. Sakuragi recogió la mesa y mientras fregaba los platos escuchó que su madre entraba en su dormitorio, y después el silencio.

Antes de irse a dormir miró un poco la televisión, con el volumen muy bajo para no despertar a su madre. Sin embargo no prestaba atención a ninguno de los programas basura que hacían a esa hora. Su mente divagaba entre los recuerdos de cuando su padre estaba vivo y después de cenar miraban los tres juntos la televisión en ese mismo sofá.

Echaba tanto de menos a su padre...

Dentro de poco se cumplirían tres años desde su muerte, y en todo este tiempo Hanamichi no se había atrevido a contarle la verdad de lo que pasó a su madre. Le contó que no pudo pedir ayuda a tiempo porque de camino al hospital unos chicos le apalizaron, pero nunca se había atrevido a confesarle que se había peleado con esos mismos chicos poco antes de encontrarse a su padre en casa semi-inconsciente. Y si no hubiera sido así... si nunca se hubiera peleado con esos chicos, o en lugar de salir a la calle hubiera llamado a una ambulancia por teléfono... su padre quizás estaría vivo...

Él tenía la culpa...

Y cuando su madre se enterara... le odiaría.

Sakuragi finalmente apagó la tele y se marchó a su dormitorio con el corazón encogido. Antes de acostarse intentó pensar en otra cosa y miró su mochila del instituto. Era una suerte que su madre no se hubiera dado cuenta de que llevaba dos semanas en la misma posición. Mañana acudiría a clase pero llegaría tarde, ya que tenía una sesión especial matutina a primera hora con la señora Matsuyama en la piscina de la clínica.

Y cuando viera a Haruko... intentaría comportarse con normalidad. No creía que le costara mucho; lo cierto es que después de dos semanas el pecho parecía dolerle menos cuando pensaba en ella.

xXx

Eran casi las doce de la noche y el silencio era total en la casa, a excepción de los ronquidos de Kojiro. Rukawa estaba en su habitación, pero no en la cama, sino sentado en la silla de su escritorio frente a su ordenador. Tecleó rápidamente un par de claves y accedió a su correo electrónico. Para su disgusto, no tenía ningún e-mail nuevo de Tadashi. En realidad no tenía ningún e-mail que no fuera de publicidad.

Suspiró pesadamente y se echó atrás en la silla, mirando la fotografía con su correspondiente marco que reposaba en un lado del escritorio. La persona retratada en ella le devolvió una enigmática sonrisa.

"No tiene gracia...", pensó contrariado, "Me va a costar mucho dinero..."

Apagó el ordenador y se metió en la cama. A pesar de la preocupación por lo que pasaría al día siguiente en el instituto, tenía mucho sueño, y se habría dormido enseguida de no ser porque al cabo de unos pocos minutos un ser de baja estatura se adentró en su habitación y le zarandeó la espalda.

- ¡Taro! – exclamó en voz baja, incorporándose - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es que... – el pequeño parecía avergonzado y se retorcía las manitas – He tenido una pesadilla...

- Ah... ¿y?

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

- ¿Qué? Quiero decir... ¿por qué no vas con papá y mamá?

- Papá ronca... – objetó con una mueca tan graciosa que Kaede no pudo hacer menos que sonreír levemente.

- Está bien... – concedió a la vez que se apartaba para dejar sitio a su hermano – Pero sólo por esta vez¿eh?

- Síiii – sonrió el pequeño.

Cuando Taro se hubo acomodado y acurrucado, Rukawa echó la fina manta por encima de ambos y abrazó un poco a su hermano por la espalda. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto tan íntimo, ni siquiera con él, pero no le resultó en absoluto desagradable. Incluso se atrevió a acariciarle el pelo, como le gustaba hacer tanto a su madre con ellos.

- ¿Me cantas algo? – preguntó de pronto el pequeño.

- ¿Eh? Pero si yo no sé cantar...

- Eso es mentira, te he oído a veces cuando te encierras en tu cuarto.

Rukawa se sonrojó un poco al saberse descubierto. No es que le gustara cantar, pero le gustaba mucho escuchar música, y era inevitable que algunas canciones se le quedaran en la cabeza y tuviera la tentación de reproducirlas en la soledad de su cuarto, pero no tenía ni idea de que las paredes eran tan finas...

- Venga, cántame algo... – insistió Taro – Mamá lo hace siempre que se lo pido...

- Está bien... Pero ni de coña te voy a cantar una nana, te cantaré lo que yo quiera¿entendido?

- ¡Síii!

- Shhh, no chilles...

Kaede carraspeó un poco al mismo tiempo que buscaba en su mente alguna canción que se supiera entera. Se acordó de una, y en voz muy baja, se la cantó a su hermano en el oído:

_Summer has come and passed.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up, when September ends.  
_

(El verano ha llegado y pasó  
La inocencia puede nunca perderse  
Despiértame cuando septiembre acabe)

_  
Like my father's come to pass,_

_seven years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up, when September ends.  
_

(Como mi padre vino y se fue  
Siete años se han ido tan rapido  
Despiértame cuando septiembre acabe)

_  
Here comes the rain again.  
Falling from the stars;  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
_

(Aquí viene la lluvia nuevamente  
Cayendo desde las estrellas  
Empapado en mi pena nuevamente  
Volviéndonos quienes somos)

_  
As my memory rests,  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up, when September ends._

(Mientras mi memoria descansa,  
Pero nunca olvidaré lo que perdí  
Despiértame cuando septiembre acabe)

Summer has come and passed.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up, when September ends.

_Ring out the bells again,  
Like we did when spring began.  
Wake me up, when September ends._

(Suenan fuera las campanas nuevamente  
Como estábamos nosotros cuando la primavera comenzó  
Despiértame cuando septiembre acabe)

_Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars;  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
_

_As my memory rest,  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up, when September ends.  
_

_Summer has come and passed.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up, when September ends._

_Like my father's come to pass,_

_seven years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up, when September ends._

_Wake me up,  
When September ends…  
_

_Wake me up,  
When September ends…_

Su voz era muy diferente a la del cantante original, pero no le pareció haberlo hecho del todo mal. Quiso preguntarle a Taro si le había gustado la canción y si había entendido algo, pero éste estaba ya completamente dormido.

Le apartó un par de rizos de la frente, mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho su padre antes de cenar, y se preguntó si realmente Taro y Aiko le seguirían considerando como su hermano mayor cuando se enteraran de la verdad sobre su familia. Miró hacia la mesa de su escritorio, y a pesar de la oscuridad, distinguió de nuevo esa enigmática sonrisa dirigida hacia él.

_As my memory rest,  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up, when September ends…_

De lo que estaba seguro, era de que pasara lo que pasara, él nunca dejaría de quererles.

"Pase lo que pase..."

_Continuará…

* * *

_

**N/A: **hellow! Que les ha parecido el capítulo? Un poco más cortito, ne? El siguiente para compensar será más largo. Bueno, hoy comentar que ya sé que me repito un poco en mis historias, pero es que cuando ya se llevan más de 15 fics sobre los mismos protagonistas... es casi imposible no hacerlo. Digo esto porque por ejemplo no es la primera vez que hago que Ru sepa cantar, que tenga hermanos, o que sufra un poco de claustrofobia... unas cosas son muy comunes y lógicamente repetibles, como lo de tener hermanos, otras como las de cantar no tanto XD (aunque nadie me negará que Rukawa es el único que en SD se le ve que le interesa la música), así que espero no les molesten estas repeticiones mías.

La canción por cierto si alguien no la conoce es 'Wake me up when September ends' de mis adoradísimos Green Day, de quienes por cierto ya aproveché una canción ('Boulevard of broken dreams') para dar título y banda sonora final al que fue mi segundo fic... parece mentira que haya pasado casi un año desde entonces y la canción siga sonando en la radio cada dos por tres...

Como siempre mil gracias por sus reviews, son los que me animan a actualizar cuanto antes para conocer su opinión sobre la continuación de la historia. Están respondidos a continuación:

Vanne: yo no creo que a Inoue le hiciera mucha gracia esta hipotética segunda parte jejeje pero muchas gracias por el comentario. Me alegro que te guste 'mi' Rukawa. Besitos y gracias por el review!

Grissina: doncs sí, només son 4 línees però es una part molt important del capítol jeje. I sobre el teu presentiment... potser, però encara queda mooolt perque estiguin junts. Jo a l'Ayako també la veia una noia més segura de si mateixa, però des que vai veure les vinyetes que fa dibuixar Inoue dels '10 dies després' del final del manga, on apareix l'Ayako fent footing per aprimar-se... d'aquí la idea XD. Una besada i moltes gràcies pel review!

Balucita: es que los hombres son así de tontos y de creídos XD (bueno, no todos...) Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Kaehana9: jajaja puede ser, pero es que aunque parezca que el manga Ru no está enterado de su existencia, es imposible con lo ruidosas que son! Besos y gracias por el review.

Rukawa: bueno, entonces no te preocupes que ya has visto que prefiere a Yohei antes de molestar a nuestros niños. Besitos y gracias por el review!

Shadir: y lo peor es cuando los rumores 'evolucionan': ya veras en el próximo capítulo lo que se dice de Rukawa. Y lo de Ayako... ya se verá si se pasa o alguien se da cuenta a tiempo del problema. Besos y gracias por el review!

Faye: es que a Hanamichi según que cosas hay que decírselas con todas las letras o no se entera... XD Y Miuyo, pues sólo quedan Mitsui, Kogure y Akagi... Ya falta pokito para que se sepa en el fic. La Mari esta no me hacía mucho sacarla porque es un personaje que sólo sale en el anime y no en el manga, pero mira, me servía bastante. Muchos besitos y muchas gracias por el review!

Abuelitnt: digamos que a Rukawa le han tocado su fibra sensible... aunque tiene muchas más jejeje. Seguramente aciertes con tu sospecha, ya que supongo que la sorpresa sería juntarla con el gori... y eso no me convence, creo que no pegan XD Y Ayako... pues digamos que si algo bueno tendrá lo suyo, es que efectivamente será una oportunidad para Ryota de demostrar lo mucho que la quiere. En fin, muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Uesugi Yukino: quien dice que habrá lemon? Jejeje tranquila, ya sé que si no hay me hacéis vudú XDD. Y tranquila, que eso está hecho (lo de hacer sufrir a Ru), pero puede que también sea al revés... muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Miguel: si, me espoilearon bastante en amor-yaoi, que se le va a hacer XDD. Aunque yo nunca he hecho MitsuiXKogure, así que el cuatro ojos estaba casi descartado... Sakuragi disculpándose ante Rukawa? Sin tirarle balones a la cabeza justo después? eso sería histórico XDD. Pero yo del 'chico narnia' lo perdonaba, es que Sakuragi es tan mono cuando quieree XD. muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Nikie: mmm yo sólo pensé que quizás en la realidad a una no le haría tanta gracia descubrir que su amor platónico es gay... pero tú dales tiempo a que se hagan a la idea XD. muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

As Black: no es eso, es que hay tantos, tantos, pero taaantos fics de Slam Dunk ru/hana o hana/ru que es muy difícil ser totalmente original. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Riomy: hola! waa quina alegria salutar a una nova lectora XD. Que bé que t'agrada que en Rukawa sufreixi, perque jo som experta en aquest tema XDD. Es vera que a la majoria de doujinshis ruhana el que pateix es en hanamichi, i pero això els tenc una mica avorrits. De fet en questió de doujinshis m'estimo més els senru. Moltes gràcies pel comentari i espero poder tornar a xerrar amb tu. PD: tenc una coratjada... que potser coneixes la Berta?

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	10. Soledad y culpa

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 10. Soledad y culpa**

Hanamichi llegó tarde al instituto y con el pelo mojado, ya que a primera hora había tenido una sesión especial con la doctora Matsuyama en la piscina de la clínica. Era la hora del almuerzo así que se dirigió directamente a la cafetería, donde estaba seguro de que encontraría a su ejército. Y después de dos semanas sin dejarse ver por el instituto, Sakuragi no se esperaba semejante recibimiento por parte de su mejor amigo.

- Eres un capullo, Hanamichi – le espetó Yohei nada más saludar y sentarse con ellos.

- Yo también me alegro de verte – dijo Sakuragi irónicamente.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle a Haruko que Rukawa era gay?

Sakuragi no se paró a pensar como sabía Yohei eso. Takamiya, Noma y Ookusu miraban avergonzados la mesa, dando a entender que ya habían sido regañados.

- No fue idea mía – se defendió mirando al único chico rubio del grupito.

- ¿Y qué? – se exasperó Yohei – No fue Ookusu quien habló con Haruko, sino tú.

- ¿Y qué más da lo que hablara con Haruko? Además no sirvió de nada... – dijo aún con un poco de rabia. Al menos sus amigos no parecían estar enterados de la declaración, ya que no le habían recibido con trompetillas y confetti.

- ¡Sólo faltaría!

- ¿Pero por qué te molesta tanto lo que le dijera o dejara de decir a Haruko?

Yohei se mordió la lengua; quería decirle que porque él quería ganarse a Haruko limpiamente, pero evidentemente no podía, así que continuó con la reprimenda.

- Resulta que Haruko se lo contó a Fuji y Matsui, y una de ellas, o ambas, se lo han contado a alguien más, y ahora todo el instituto sabe que Rukawa es homosexual.

- Dirás que todo el instituto _cree_ que el zorro es homosexual – dijo Sakuragi levantando una ceja.

Pero entonces sus amigos se miraron unos a otros y el pelirrojo empezó a preocuparse.

- Verás, Hanamichi... – empezó Ookusu.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que Rukawa no lo ha desmentido...

Sakuragi se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Quieres decir que el zorro...? – no pudo acabar la frase.

- Eso parece – dijo Takamiya – Resulta que ayer la directora del periódico del instituto le quiso entrevistar, pero él no dijo nada, aunque parecía muy alterado. Y luego en el entrenamiento no quiso quedarse para ducharse y se despidió con algo así como 'No os violaré'.

- Vamos, que dio a entender que sí que era...

Después de unos segundos en completo silencio en que Sakuragi intentaba hacerse a la idea de que realmente su peor enemigo era gay, Yohei habló de nuevo.

- ¿Te das cuenta ya de lo que hemos hecho?

- No es tan grave – gruñó Sakuragi.

- Eso lo dices porque no lo has visto...

- ¿Visto el qué?

- Que todo el instituto le está haciendo el vacío a Rukawa...

xXx

A lo largo del día Sakuragi pudo comprobar a que todo lo que le había contado Yohei era cierto. Si antes Rukawa era solitario ahora parecía un apestado. Se lo cruzó varias veces en los pasillos –el zorro ni le miró- y observó que nadie se acercaba a menos de tres metros de él. Ni siquiera las alumnas.

Reconoció rápidamente el sentimiento que empezó a apoderar de él: culpa. ¿Pero que podía hacer ahora? Además, Rukawa podría haberlo desmentido cuando tuvo ocasión.

Intentó poner atención en la explicación del profesor Wakashimazu sobre álgebra, pero después de dos semanas de novillos estaba muy perdido. La clase y la explicación terminaron por fin, y Sakuragi se estiró en su asiento y miró a Yohei, pero su amigo aún parecía enfadado. Entonces vio entrar a Haruko y dirigirse directamente hacia él después de saludar brevemente al moreno.

- Hola Sakuragi... – murmuró la muchacha cuando llegó a su lado.

- Hola... – saludó igual de incómodo.

- ¿C-cómo estás...?

- Bien...

- Es que... como no has venido a clase...

- He estado un poco resfriado, nada más – mintió. Y de pronto, al fijarse en la carita preocupada de Haruko, sintió una gran ternura por ella y se olvidó de los sentimientos de rencor que había intentado almacenar sin mucho éxito – Estoy bien, tranquila – añadió con una bonita sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Haruko más animada por ese cambio de actitud.

- Claro que sí. Por encima de todo tú eres mi amiga y yo soy un genio¿recuerdas¡WAHAHAHAHA! – y se echó a reír con su típica carcajada, que aunque esta vez sonó más forzada, llenó de alivio a la muchacha.

Yohei, que estaba observándoles, también se alegró de que Hanamichi volviera a ser el de siempre, o casi.

- Esto... Haruko... – de nuevo la expresión del pelirrojo cambió a seria – Sobre lo que te dije de Rukawa... – pero no supo como continuar, al fin y al cabo resultaba que no le había mentido.

- Lo siento, Sakuragi, de verdad – se apresuró a disculparse – Nunca pensé que Matsui se iría de la lengua de esa manera. Se lo contó a su hermana, que va a tercero, y ahí empezó todo. Lo siento mucho...

- Bueno, no es conmigo con quien deberías disculparte... sino con Rukawa – al decir eso Sakuragi se sintió un poco hipócrita, como si él también tuviera que pedirle disculpas al zorro.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – exclamó Haruko, poco menos que aterrada – ¡M-me va a matar!

- No creo que llegue a tanto... pero sí es cierto que yo de ti no le diría nada. No te preocupes, seguro que dentro de poco nadie seguirá comentando sobre él...

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó ella no muy convencida.

- Seguro. Y cambiando de tema, hoy por fin voy a ver como te las apañas como asistente.

Haruko le miró entre sorprendida y emocionada.

- ¿Vas a venir al entrenamiento...?

- Sí, pero solo como observador, claro.

- ¿No tienes sesión de rehabilitación?

- La he tenido esta mañana a primera hora.

- ¡Que bien! – sonrió Haruko.

Sakuragi le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentía bastante bien, si no fuera por esa vocecita en su cabeza que le recordaba una y otra vez que había alguien que quizás lo estaba pasando mal en el instituto por su culpa.

xXx

'Pasándolo mal' era quedarse corto. Durante toda la mañana Rukawa aguantó lo más altivamente que pudo todas las miradas de desprecio y todos los comentarios sobre él que escuchaba a su paso, pero cuando se encontró a solas en su apreciada terraza, su pose arrogante se desmoronó y se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentado con las piernas encogidas y abrazadas y la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él¡Y justamente coincidiendo con el regreso de Sakuragi a las clases¿Qué pensaría el pelirrojo al respecto? Al cruzárselo por el pasillo le había entrado tanta vergüenza y temor por lo que le pudiera decir que ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarle a la cara y se había escabullido lo más rápidamente posible. Lo que más le preocupaba era que se aproximaba la hora del entrenamiento, y de la manera que se había marchado el día anterior...

¿Por qué se había delatado de esa manera? Ahora ya no tenía remedio...

Lo que tenía que hacer era aprovechar y dejar de esconder esa parte de él como si fuera algo de que avergonzarse. Eso no quería decir que de ahora en adelante proclamaría a los cuatro vientos que era gay, pero como mínimo no lo desmentiría.

Pero entonces, para ser consecuente, también tendría que decirlo en casa...

xXx

Entrar en el gimnasio después de casi dos meses sin acercarse a él, produjo en Sakuragi una gran sensación de nostalgia. Tantos buenos momentos que había pasado allí, tantos recuerdos agradables... y tan lejanos... Le parecía que hacía años que no pisaba una cancha...

- ¡Sakuragi! – Ayako fue la primera en darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo había entrado en el gimnasio. Era temprano y sólo estaban ella, Haruko, Miyagi y Mitsui en el lugar.

- ¡Hola Hanamichi! – saludó Ryota. Haruko y Mitsui se limitaron a sonreírle.

- ¡Hola chicos! - saludó Hanamichi acercándose con fingido aire triunfal, aunque en realidad a cada momento que pasaba se sentía peor.

- Vaya, por fin te dignas a visitarnos – comentó Mitsui, feliz de ver de nuevo por ahí al número 10 de Shohoku.

- Es que este genio está muy ocupado... – dijo quitándole importancia.

- ¿Hoy no tienes sesión?

- No, la tuve esta mañana a primera hora. Por eso he llegado tarde.

- ¿Y las dos semanas que has estado sin venir al instituto? – preguntó Miyagi sin poder disimular su preocupación por su amigo. Haruko desvió la vista, un poco incómoda.

- Un resfriado...

- ¿Un resfriado¿Dos semanas?

En ese momento la puerta interior del gimnasio se abrió y por ella aparecieron los demás chicos de segundo: Shiozaki, Yasuda y Kakuta. Todos se sorprendieron gratamente al ver al pelirrojo en la cancha, igual que Sasauka, Ishi y Kuwata, que llegaron unos minutos más tarde.

Mientras todos atosigaban a Sakuragi a preguntas sobre la lesión y la rehabilitación, Ayako se llevó a Ryota aparte un momento.

- Falta Rukawa – dijo como si no fuera obvio.

- Ya lo sé – bufó Ryota - ¿Qué quieres que le haga?

- Pues en primera, no portaros como unos idiotas cuando venga.

- ¿Pero crees que va a venir?

- Espero que sí. Porque si no ya me dirás como se lo explicamos al entrenador. Sólo falta un mes para el festival de los deportes; Sakuragi seguramente aún no estará listo, y sin Rukawa no tenemos posibilidades...

- ¡Gracias por la parte que me toca!

- Ryota, sabes que puede que juguemos el amistoso contra el Kainan...

Miyagi iba a replicar pero en ese momento apareció Rukawa en el gimnasio. De nuevo se formó un silencio incómodo, esta vez incrementado por la presencia de Sakuragi. Nadie sabía que esperar, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veían a los dos rivales juntos en el mismo lugar, ya que por supuesto no tenían ni idea de las visitas de Rukawa a la clínica. Pero Rukawa simplemente se sentó y empezó a calzarse tranquilamente como el día anterior.

- Bueno chicos – dijo Sakuragi de pronto, ignorando al zorro – He venido a ver como os las apañáis sin este genio. ¿Vais a empezar el entrenamiento algún día?

- Por supuesto que sí – dijo Ryota, aliviado por la presencia de Rukawa hubiera venido y porque Sakuragi no hubiera empezado una de sus típicas peleas - ¡Chicos, empezamos¡¡Treinta vueltas a la pista!

- ¿QUÉ!

xXx

Viendo a sus compañeros correr y entrenar con normalidad, Sakuragi se sentía realmente mal. En esos momentos habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en la cancha con ellos y no sentado en un rincón junto a las asistentes.

Nunca se lo diría, pero Ryota se desenvolvía muy bien como capitán. "Pero yo lo haría mejor", pensó con orgullo. Se fijó en que Mitsui y Rukawa se intercambiaban las posiciones de vez en cuando, y supuso que sería alguna estratagema del viejo de cara al primer partido oficial de otoño. Partido en el que él no podría participar...

En cuanto al zorro, el muy capullo parecía en mejor forma que nunca. "No me extraña, si se ha pasado el verano haciendo footing...". Sin embargo se le veía algo tenso. Quizás era cierto que lo de los rumores le estaba afectando...

Pero... ¿en serio que el zorro era gay? Nunca lo hubiera dicho...

- Se le ve algo tenso¿verdad? – comentó Ayako, quien parecía tener la habilidad de leer el pensamiento.

- ¿Eh¿Quién? – intentó disimular.

- Rukawa.

- Yo que sé, tú le conoces mejor¿no?

- ¿Yo? – se sorprendió.

Haruko, que estaba al lado, no pudo evitar intervenir.

- Bueno, tú lo conoces desde la secundaria¿no?

- Bueno, sí... pero sólo coincidí con él en Tomigaoka un año – explicó la chica de rizos.

- Pero... – aquello no le cuadraba a Haruko, y tampoco a Hanamichi – Sólo os lleváis un año, así que tendríais que haber coincidido durante dos...

- No, es que resulta que Rukawa entró en Tomigaoka a finales de primero, y yo claro ya iba a finales de segundo...

Haruko y Sakuragi la miraron con sorpresa.

- ¿El zorro se cambió de colegio a mitad de curso?

- Así es...

- ¿Por qué?

- Ni idea... Y creo que nadie lo sabía, ya que aunque se apuntó enseguida al equipo de baloncesto, no pudo jugar partidos con Tomigaoka el resto del curso. Lo único que sé es que antes iba a un colegio de Tokyo porque se lo escuché decir al entrenador.

- Entonces quizás lo que pasó es que su familia tuvo que mudarse a Kanagawa... – comentó Haruko.

- Puede ser...

- Pues nunca me ha parecido que Rukawa hablara con acento de Tokyo...

- Es que Rukawa no habla lo suficiente para que se le note ningún acento – bromeó Ayako.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando nuevamente a Rukawa, intrigado por lo que acababa de descubrir sobre él. En Japón no era nada común que un alumno de secundaria se cambiara de colegio a mitad de curso, y en bachillerato de hecho tampoco. Y como había dicho Ayako, si no era por un motivo justificado, el alumno no podía participar en actividades deportivas con la camiseta de su nuevo colegio hasta la temporada siguiente. Si realmente hubiera sido por mudanza, por ejemplo por causas laborales de sus progenitores, seguramente le habrían dejado jugar...

Ocupado con esos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que varios alumnos de tercero se habían situado bajo el marco de la puerta interior del gimnasio hasta que les oyó comentar en voz bastante alta sobre Rukawa.

- Hay que joderse, todas las tías tras él, y resulta que el tío es maricón...

- Ya podría haber avisado antes, y así no habríamos estado tres años sin comernos un rosco...

- No entiendo como le dejan permanecer en el equipo... ¿Se atreven a ducharse a su lado?

- Supongo que tendrán cuidado de que no se les caiga el jabón, jajajajaja.

No supo por qué, pero a Sakuragi le molestaron profundamente esos comentarios tan malintencionados sobre el zorro.

- ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que venir aquí a molestar? – les encaró Ayako, furiosa.

- ¿Qué te pasa, bonita¿Tú también te aburres? – le dijo el más alto del grupito, un chico con el pelo largo y castaño.

- Vosotros y vuestros comentarios estúpidos me aburren. ¡Largo de aquí!

- ¿Y tú quién eres para echarnos, bonita? – el chico se acercó a Ayako con una postura algo amenazadora.

Pero en su camino se vio interrumpido por cierto pelirrojo de metro noventa de altura y ochenta kilos de peso –durante su estancia en la clínica había adelgazado un poco-, al que le bastó una sola mano para levantar al muchacho por el cuello de la camiseta un palmo por encima del suelo. Su mirada era más amenazante que nunca.

- Como vuelvas a dirigirte en ese tono a mi amiga te voy a romper los dientes. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

- S-sí...

Y lo dejó caer tan de sopetón que el chico dio con su trasero en el duro suelo. Se levantó nervioso y salió rápidamente del gimnasio seguido a poca distancia de sus amigotes.

- Gracias, Sakuragi – murmuró Ayako, aún un poco alterada, igual que Haruko.

- No hay de qué, tranquila.

Mientras la práctica se había detenido y todos los jugadores les estaban mirando. La expresión de Rukawa era neutra, como casi siempre, pero Sakuragi estaba seguro de que lo había oído todo. No dijo nada, y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de pronto de que el zorro no había pronunciado palabra en todo el entrenamiento.

- Bueno, chicos, creo que basta por hoy... – dijo el capitán – ¡_Todos _a las duchas!

Ryota enfatizó adrede la palabra 'todos'; era su manera de hacerle saber a Rukawa que se arrepentían por la estúpida manera como que se habían comportado el día anterior. Pero Kaede no hizo caso: recogió su mochila e hizo ademán de irse a casa sin pasar por los vestuarios.

- ¡Ru...! – Ayako quiso decirle algo, pero no supo qué. '¿No te duchas?' le pareció una pregunta muy estúpida, y ni Ryota ni los demás supieron tampoco como pedirle que se quedara.

De mientras Rukawa ya había salido, después de una fugaz mirada a Sakuragi, quien tampoco supo que decirle.

xXx

Los días siguientes Rukawa tampoco se quedó a ducharse junto a sus compañeros, con lo que todos se acostumbraron a que el Super-Rookie recogiera sus cosas y se marchara en silencio justo al terminar los entrenamientos. El entrenador Anzai se fijó en ello pero no comentó nada, a buen seguro que también se había enterado de los rumores que circulaban por Shohoku, y que como averiguarían más adelante, también habían llegado a otros institutos.

Los rumores por supuesto evolucionaron, y un par de semanas después de que todo empezara ya no era extraño escuchar por los pasillos comentarios tan dispares como que el número 11 de Shohoku se vestía de _drag-queen _los fines de semana, o que estaba saliendo con un hombre mayor que él, o incluso que trabajaba de prostituto en el centro.

Esta última variedad del rumor fue la que más afectó a Rukawa, pues tuvo miedo de que llegara a oídos de sus padres. Y es que daba la casualidad de que unos meses atrás les pidió que le dejaran trabajar de camarero en el restaurante de un familiar porque quería ganar algo de dinero durante el verano, ellos por supuesto se negaron ya que aún no tenía ni los dieciséis años. Por eso Kaede, aparte de terminar pagando a Tadashi con el dinero de sus ahorros, pues no podía esperar más, tenía miedo de que Chiyako y Kojiro recordaran ahora esa necesidad de dinero y pensaran por un momento que había decidido ganarlo de esa manera tan... ilegal.

- ¿Aún no funciona el agua caliente? – preguntó Chiyako extrañada.

- No...

Era el quinto día seguido que su madre le preguntaba eso. Rukawa sabía que era hora de contarle la verdad. Aunque lo estaba disimulando muy bien, o eso creía, la situación en el instituto le estaba afectando sobremanera, y no aguantaría mucho más sin poder contar con el apoyo de sus padres. Pero... ¿cómo se le explica a unos padres que no van a ser abuelos?

"Bueno, siempre les quedarán Taro y Aiko...", pensó con falso consuelo, "Y ellos sí que les darán nietos que tengan su misma sangre..."

Le asustaba mucho la posible reacción de su padre...

"Pero si realmente me considera su hijo, lo aceptará..."

En cuanto terminó de ducharse bajó al comedor para poner la mesa para la cena. Kojiro, que hoy había vuelto temprano, estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista. Aiko dormía, y Taro tenía una acampada con el colegio y no vendría a dormir. Parecía el día perfecto...

- Kaede, si me quieres ayudar, por favor fíjate en lo que haces... – le regañó Chiyako – Has puesto mesa para seis y sólo somos tres...

- Lo siento... – murmuró.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes mala cara... ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- No...

- ¿Entonces?

- Nada... Bueno, es que... – tenía que decidirse de una vez – Me gustaría hablar con vosotros de algo...

Al escucharle Kojiro levantó la vista, intrigado.

- Claro... ¿qué sucede, cariño? – preguntó Chiyako.

Pensó en decirle que sería mejor que se sentara, pero le pareció muy peliculero, así que permaneció de pie junto a su madre, mientras su padre le escuchaba desde el sofá. Chiyako y Kojiro ya estaban sorprendidos antes de que empezara a hablar; normalmente su hijo era la personificación de la tranquilidad y la serenidad, pero ahora parecía un manojo de nervios. Ni siquiera les miraba a la cara...

- Cariño¿qué pasa? – insistió ella.

- Es que... a ver... – decidió que lo mejor sería ir al grano, aunque no sabía como - Resulta que en el instituto... circulan unos rumores sobre mí... que tienen parte de verdad... no sé si es casualidad o que alguien, no sé cómo, se enteró...

- ¿De que eres adoptado? – preguntó Kojiro, sin creer realmente que se tratara de eso.

- No... de que...

- ...

- ...

- De que...

- ...

- Kaede, por favor – se impacientó Chiyako.

- De que... soy homosexual.

A Rukawa nunca le pareció que el tiempo transcurriera tan lento como en ese momento. Alzó un poco la vista en dirección a su padre, lo justo para ver que se le había caído la revista al suelo. Si él no hubiera sido uno de los protagonistas, la escena le habría resultado incluso cómica.

Los segundos transcurrían y nadie hablaba... Kaede no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo él.

- ¿N-no vais a decir nada...?

Chiyako se mordía los labios, no sabía que decir, y eso que ella no estaba del todo sorprendida con la noticia. Kojiro en cambio estaba entre atónito y furioso. Se levantó del sofá y sin querer le dio una patada a la revista, que se deslizó hasta debajo del otro sofá.

- Ya sabía yo que pasabas demasiado tiempo con el inútil de tu tío – dijo entre dientes.

- P-papá... eso no se contagia... – musitó el muchacho, dolido por su reacción.

- ¡Ya lo sé que eso no se contagia! – gritó Kojiro - ¡Lo que se contagia es la estupidez¡¿Cómo vas a ser homosexual¡Sólo tienes 15 años¡¡Aún no sabes lo que quieres!

- Sí que lo sé... – y la imagen de cierto pelirrojo extrovertido y escandaloso se apareció en su mente.

- ¡Y una mierda lo sabes! – gritó de nuevo - Lo que me faltaba, dos 'locas' en la familia... – añadió hiriente.

- Cariño, por favor... – intervino por fin Chiyako.

- ¡Ni por favor ni ostias!

En dos zancadas Kojiro pasó hacia el recibidor y cogió su chaqueta.

- ¿A dónde vas¡Es hora de cenar! – exclamó la mujer.

- ¡Se me ha quitado el hambre!

Y antes de que Chiyako pudiera impedírselo, ya había salido por la puerta dando un sonoro portazo.

Rukawa, más abatido que nunca, se quedó mirando la puerta. Había salido peor de lo que se esperaba. Chiyako dio un paso hacia él con la intención de consolarle con un abrazo maternal, pero Rukawa dio un paso atrás como si hubiera tocado fuego y se marchó casi corriendo a su habitación.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **Hola! Para compensar el anterior capítulo que era cortito he actualizado pronto (creo) y con un capítulo más largo. Y además como por fin hay fiestas podré volver a actualizar dentro de poco. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews (más de cien comentarios en menos de diez capítulos, estoy casi llorando de la emoción T.T), están respondidos a continuación. Pero antes anunciar que como últimamente me explayo mucho en las respuestas de algunos reviews y no quiero que me llamen la atención ni me baneen por esa causa, a partir de ahora sólo contestaré aquí los reviews no firmados, y los firmados con el reply. Supongo que a algunos/as les gusta leer todas las respuestas (como a mi) pero no me quiero arriesgar, lo entendéis, verdad? Un besito.

Miguel: caray, la has acertado de lleno con el padre de Ru! En fin, ya has visto su primera reacción respecto a la homosexualidad de su hijo, se ha pasado tres pueblos, será capaz de arreglarlo? En cuanto a los rumores, si hubieran sido por cualquier otra cosa Rukawa habría pasado de ellos, pero yo he querido que su homosexualidad fuera como una especie de talón de Aquiles, aunque en realidad lo es otra cosa (su familia). Yo tampoco sé todavía donde meter la frase pero seguro que le encuentro un hueco XD Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Amary: muchas gracias por el halago, de todas maneras para compensar actualicé pronto y además el capítulo es más largo. Yo también me pido abrazar al zorrito, lo necesita! XD muchos besos y gracias por el review!

As Black: jajaja, creo que deberías escribir un fic titulado por ejemplo '100 maneras para conseguir que Sakuragi y Rukawa se besen' XDD La de retarse estaba muy bien, lo que no me ha quedado claro era quien se desmayaba XD. Bueno yo aún no tengo decidido del todo como será el primer beso, pero creo que te gustará. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Riomy: jeje gracies, de fet descriure bé la situació familiar d'aquests dos és una part molt important d'aquesta historia, per crear més antítesis entre ells (en Rukawa és solitari però té una familia molt especial, en Sakuragi té molts amics però a casa és ell el solitari). Respecte a lo que et vaig demanar va ser una paranoia que em vaig montar només porque m'havies escrit també en català, no em facis cas XD Una besada i moltes gracies pel review!

Pame-chan: hola pame, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Es verdad que es raro que aún no haya puesto nada de lemon, ni siquiera un besito, pero es que este fic va para largo y quiero currarme la relación de nuestros dos tortolitos principales y hacerla lo más realista posible. Para no perder vuestro interés intento actualizar lo más rápidamente posible. Que es la 'danger zone'¿ muchos besitos y gracias por el review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	11. Papá

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 11. Papá**

Aquella noche Rukawa no pegó ojo. Su padre no volvió hasta las dos de la madrugada; le oyó discutir con su madre en el dormitorio pero no logró entender que decían. Chiyako no debió conseguir hacerle entrar en razón, porque al día siguiente Kojiro no le dirigió la palabra. Kaede también le esquivaba, incapaz de sacar el tema de nuevo. Chiyako intentaba comportarse con naturalidad pero era muy difícil con semejante panorama, y cuando Taro regresó por la noche no tardó en notar que su padre y su hermano mayor no se hablaban ni se miraban a la cara. La hora de la cena se convirtió en un martirio, parecía más un velatorio que una comida familiar. En esos días Rukawa echó de menos a su tío Satoru y a su apoyo más que nunca.

En el instituto las cosas no mejoraban. Ahora eran las chicas las que le ignoraban, y los chicos le seguían mirando con desprecio. El entrenamiento se convirtió en el único momento del día que estaba medianamente tranquilo, ya que la escenita de los chicos de tercero criticándole desde la puerta no volvió a repetirse. Pero seguía negándose, algunos empezaban a creer que irracionalmente, a ducharse junto a sus compañeros.

Una tarde, antes de que Rukawa se fuera, al finalizar el entrenamiento Ryota reunió a todos los jugadores porque tenía algo importante que decirles.

- Chicos, se acerca el festival de los deportes de otoño – empezó con voz altiva y segura. El leer tantos manuales sobre liderazgo empezaba a dar resultado – Como ya sabéis, en estos festivales los institutos organizan partidos amistosos entre ellos, o concursos en caso de clubes no deportivos. Y nosotros ya sabemos que rival nos ha tocado.

- ¿Quién? – preguntaron todos a la vez.

- El Shoyo.

Algunos miembros del equipo dejaron escapar grititos de frustración; otros suspiraron de alivio. Podría haber sido peor; al fin y al cabo, al Shoyo ya le habían ganado una vez. Ayako les leyó el pensamiento.

- Recordad que cuando les ganamos estaban Akagi y Sakuragi, y ahora no, y en cambio todos los de tercero del Shoyo siguen jugando – dijo la asistente.

- Es cierto... – murmuraron.

- Aún así hemos de tener confianza – dijo el capitán – Nosotros seguimos contando con Mitsui, tenemos a Rukawa, y por supuesto, a mi. ¡Pienso darle una paliza al enclenque de Fujima¡Basquetbolísticamente hablando, claro!

- ¡SÍ! – corearon todos.

Todos excepto Rukawa y Haruko. Rukawa porque normalmente no solía participar mucho en este tipo de arengas, y ahora menos, que no pronunciaba palabra durante todo el entrenamiento. Y Haruko porque estaba algo distraída. Se había acostumbrado a que Yohei estuviera presente en los entrenamientos, y hoy no había venido.

Desde que hizo las paces con Sakuragi, la chica notaba que Yohei estaba aún más pendiente de ella, pero sin embargo no parecía que el muchacho tuviera ninguna intención de dar un paso relevante.

"¿Y si lo diera yo...?", pensó la muchacha.

- Jo, jo, jo, así se habla, Miyagi – dijo una voz.

El entrenador del Shohoku acababa de entrar en la cancha y se dirigía a paso lento hacia el grupito de chicos.

- ¡Buenas tardes!

- Buenas tardes. Chicos, lamento no haber venido mucho por aquí últimamente. Mi mujer está algo enferma, y ahora me toca a mí cuidar de ella.

- Lo entendemos, _sensei _– se apresuró a decir Ryota.

- Y me temo que hoy ya estabais terminando...

- Sí, pero si quiere podemos prolongar el entrenamiento una horita más – los jugadores miraron asustados a su capitán.

- Jo, jo, jo, eso no será necesario. Podéis iros a duchar tranquilos – al decir esto miró a Rukawa – Rukawa y Mitsui, vosotros dos quedaos un momento, por favor.

- Sí, _sensei_ – dijeron ambos.

Los demás entraron en los vestuarios y dejaron al entrenador a solas con ellos. Ayako y Haruko también se retiraron un poco mientras comentaban las estadísticas del entrenamiento de hoy.

- Chicos, quiero que en el partido amistoso contra Shoyo pongáis en práctica las tácticas que hemos estado ensayando. No hace falta que esperéis a mi señal, cuando vosotros creáis que sea oportuno, intercambiáis posiciones. A ver como sale.

- De acuerdo, entrenador.

- Podéis iros.

Tras despedirse Mitsui entró en los vestuarios pero Rukawa se limitó a recoger su mochila y dirigirse hacia la salida. Anzai le interceptó.

- ¿No te duchas con tus compañeros, Rukawa? – le preguntó, mirándole muy serio.

Rukawa apretaba inconscientemente el asa de su mochila mientras buscaba una excusa que poner, pero como no se le ocurrió nada y tampoco quería mentir a su entrenador, desistió.

- Por favor no me obligue... – pidió en voz baja.

Anzai le miró preocupado y en silencio durante unos instantes.

- Está bien – suspiró finalmente – Pero supongo que sabes que no puedes pasarte así todo el bachillerato...

- Sí, _sensei_...

Se despidió de nuevo con una inclinación de cabeza y salió del gimnasio en busca de su bicicleta. El entrenador también se marchó, de manera que Ayako y Haruko se quedaron a solas en la cancha charlando, hasta que entró otra chica, vestida con el uniforme de Shohoku.

- ¡Hola Miuyo! – exclamó Ayako.

- Hola Ayako – Miuyo le devolvió el saludo mientras miraba temerosa a todos lados, como temiendo que alguien se apareciera.

- ¿Cómo tú por aquí? Con la de veces que te he pedido que te pasaras... Pero hoy ya ha terminado el entrenamiento.

- No puedo faltar al club de teatro para estar de espectadora en el gimnasio, ya te lo he dicho – se sacó un objeto de la mochila y se lo tendió a la asistente – Ten¿esto es tuyo, no?

- ¡Mis llaves¿Dónde estaban?

- Debajo de tu pupitre, en el suelo. Ha sido pura casualidad que las viera. Tú ya habías salido del aula y no te he alcanzado, pero como sabría que estarías aquí...

- Muchas gracias, si no fuera por ti, hoy no entraba en mi casa... mis padres no llegan hasta hora de cenar... – Ayako metió las llaves en su propia bolsa; luego reparó en algo, o más bien, en alguien – Ah, Miuyo, te presento a Haruko. Es mi ayudante.

- Encantada – dijo Miuyo.

- Igualmente – dijo Haruko - ¿Vais a la misma clase? – preguntó.

- Sí, desde primero. Pero no habíamos 'intimado' hasta ahora – respondió Ayako.

- Suele pasar – convino la castaña - ¿Te gusta el baloncesto, Miuyo?

- Psé...

- Más bien le gusta un jugador de baloncesto...

- ¡Ayako! – Miuyo enrojeció al instante - ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no quiero contarte quien es?

- Tienes razón, lo siento... Pero Haruko es de confianza¿a que sí?

- ... – Haruko decidió no responder, recordando con pesar que por su culpa todo el instituto le hacía el vacío a Rukawa.

En ese momento se escucharon unas voces y enseguida aparecieron algunos jugadores de Shohoku que ya habían terminado de ducharse y salían en grupo de los vestuarios.

- ¿Y te la tiraste? – le preguntaba Yasuda a Mitsui, mirándole con admiración.

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Mitsui. Y luego añadió con sorna – Me esperé al día siguiente¡yo soy un caballero!

Los demás rieron por lo bajo. Ayako hizo una mueca.

- Odio escuchar este tipo de conversaciones de 'machitos'... – murmuró asqueada.

- ¡Hasta mañana, chicas! – se despidieron los muchachos de sus asistentes y la desconocida que estaba con ellas.

- Hasta mañana... – dijeron Ayako y Haruko.

Cuando se quedaron de nuevo a solas, Ayako se giró hacia Miuyo para decirle algo, pero se quedó sin palabras al contemplar sorprendida el rostro congestionado de esta.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Haruko, que también la estaba mirando.

- N-nada... Chicas, yo también me voy, tengo ganas de llegar a casa. Haruko, un placer. Hasta mañana, Ayako.

Y se escabulló rápidamente hacia la salida. Ayako y Haruko se quedaron mirando unos instantes la puerta por la que había desaparecido la chica.

- ¿Qué le pasaba? – preguntó Haruko, tan despistada como siempre.

- Creo que ya sé quien le gusta...

xXx

Antes de decidirse a tocar el timbre, Yohei dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la casa de Sakuragi, inspiró profundamente una treintena de veces, e incluso hizo algunos movimientos de _taichi_ para relajarse. Había decidido visitar a su amigo y tantear el terreno sobre Haruko para saber como se tomaría Hanamichi que él también estaba enamorado de ella. Finalmente se decidió y tocó.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Sakuragi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Soy Yohei – respondió algo extrañado. Normalmente su amigo abría la puerta sin más.

- Un momento.

Un par de minutos después se abría por fin la puerta.

- Hola Yohei – saludó el pelirrojo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sólo he venido a verte. ¿Te molesta? – definitivamente Hanamichi estaba extraño.

- Claro que no. Pasa.

Yohei entró hacia el interior de la modesta vivienda seguido de Sakuragi hasta la sala de estar, donde había una pequeña camilla situada en medio de la habitación. Se sentaron alrededor de ella; enseguida notó un olor extraño en el ambiente, pero no le dio importancia.

- ¿Y tu madre? – preguntó - ¿Trabajando?

- No, en el cementerio – respondió Sakuragi como si nada.

Se sintió fatal. Lo había olvidado completamente: hoy era el aniversario de la muerte del padre de Hanamichi.

- ¿Y tú no vas? – preguntó a sabiendas de que la respuesta sería 'no'.

- Ya sabes que no.

- ¿Pero por qué no?

- Yohei, no estoy de humor para discutir sobre esto.

- Últimamente casi nunca estás 'de humor' – se quejó el moreno.

- ¡Perdona por estar lesionado y porque la chica de mis sueños me haya rechazado!

Esa pequeña discusión no era la mejor manera de empezar, pensó Yohei. Pero entonces Sakuragi se echó a reír quedamente.

- Que desastre¿verdad? – preguntó irónico – No puedo jugar a baloncesto, no puedo tener a la chica que quiero... los estudios me van fatal... – su expresión cambió de nuevo a una muy triste - ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi vida, Yohei...?

- Hanamichi...

La expresión del pelirrojo cada vez mostraba más dolor. Se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a sollozar muy quedamente. Yohei sólo alcanzó a levantarse un momento para sentarse a su lado y colocarle cariñosamente una mano en su hombro.

- Le echo mucho de menos, Yohei... – dijo Sakuragi de pronto.

- ¿A tu padre...?

- Sí...

- Es normal... sólo hace tres años que murió... Poco a poco irás superándolo y soportarás su ausencia mejor...

- ... – Sakuragi no dijo nada y continuó llorando.

- Quizás si fueras a verle al cementerio con tu madre...

Al oír eso Sakuragi se levantó de golpe con el rostro desencajado.

- ¡QUE NO! – gritó - ¿Para que voy a ir a verle¡¿Qué quieres que diga delante de su tumba¡¿'Hola papá, cuanto tiempo. Por cierto, perdona por haberte dejado morir mientras yo me peleaba como un estúpido macarra'!

- Hanamichi... – Yohei se quedó sin saber que decir, nunca había visto a su amigo en ese estado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sakuragi se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo como si estuviera exhausto.

- Yohei, creo que será mejor que te vayas...

- Pero...

- Vete.

Su tono no admitía réplica. Yohei se levantó y se marchó, pero se prometió a si mismo que esa sería la última vez que dejaría solo al pelirrojo cuando se lo pidiera. Y en cuanto a lo de Haruko... tendría que aguantarse.

xXx

Los días se habían acortado mucho y ya había anochecido cuando Rukawa llegó a casa. Dejó la bicicleta en el garaje, sacó sus llaves de la mochila y entró. Pensó que sólo estarían en casa su madre y sus hermanos, pero tras el biombo vio a su padre sentado en la mesa del comedor junto a Taro, por los cuadernos que había desparramados sobre ella supuso que le estaba ayudando a hacer los deberes. Aiko estaba jugando en el enorme parque que tenía para ella sola en medio del salón.

- _Tadaima_... – murmuró sin mirarles, mientras se descalzaba.

- _Okaeri, oniichan_ – respondió Taro, menos alegre que de costumbre. No entendía el mal ambiente que había en casa, y ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar.

Tal y como esperaba Rukawa, su padre ni le miró. Apenado, pasó de largo y subió las escaleras para ir a ducharse. Pero Chiyako estaba arriba en el pasillo.

- ¿El agua caliente sigue sin funcionar? – le preguntó alzando las cejas.

- ... – Kaede no se atrevió a seguir mintiendo – Sí, sí que funciona...

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya os dije que todo el instituto sabe ahora que soy gay... – musitó.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Digamos que mis compañeros no se sienten cómodos conmigo en las duchas...

- ¿Tus compañeros o tú?

Rukawa se sorprendió un poco por esa pregunta. Lo cierto era que nadie del equipo le había vuelto a mirar raro desde el primer día...

Chiyako vio la confusión en los ojos de su hijo y decidió dejar el tema por ese día.

- Anda, ve a ducharte...

Diez minutos después, ya duchado y en su pijama-chándal, Rukawa entraba en su dormitorio, donde Chiyako estaba ordenándole el armario.

- No sé por qué me molesto en comprarte ropa de vestir, si luego siempre vas en chándal... hasta para dormir... – se quejó.

Pero Kaede no estaba para discutir sobre un tema tan banal como el de la ropa. Se sentó en la cama dispuesto a esperar a que su madre saliera de la habitación para estar a solas. Chiyako sin embargo dejó de pronto de ordenar pantalones y jerséis y se sentó a su lado.

- Te preguntaría que te pasa, pero supongo que es evidente... – empezó. Como el muchacho seguía en silencio, continuó - Ya se le pasará. Él es así, grita antes de pensar y luego se arrepiente. Seguro que está más disgustado con él mismo que contigo por lo que te dijo.

- No lo creo – dijo Rukawa con voz seca - Me odia.

- Kaede, no seas infan...

- Me odia a mi ahora como odia al tío Satoru – la interrumpió - Papá no soporta los homosexuales, siempre lo ha dejado muy claro.

- Te equivocas. Tu padre no odia a tu tío por ser homosexual... Está enfadado con él por algo relacionado, pero no por eso realmente – Kaede la miró sorprendido, pero antes de preguntar Chiyako añadió – Y a ti tampoco te odia. Por dios¡pero si te adora! Eres lo más importante de este mundo para él.

Rukawa no quiso decir lo que pensaba: que era imposible que él estuviera por delante de Taro y Aiko, que sí que eran hijos biológicos suyos. Pero Chiyako lo intuyó.

- Sé lo que piensas: que para Kojiro siempre estarás en tercer lugar. Pero eso no es así. Él te quiere igual que a tus hermanos desde el primer día que llegaste aquí. Bueno, quizás desde el segundo... – rió.

Como Kaede la miró intrigado, Chiyako continuó.

- Es que la primera noche que pasaste en casa con nosotros, no dejaste de llorar – le contó divertida – Fue algo asombroso¡ocho horas seguidas sin parar!

- Tenía dos años... – gruñó Kaede, algo avergonzado, pero sabía que a esa edad no era normal llorar tanto.

- Casi tres – replicó ella. Luego siguió contando – Lo intenté todo: te paseé por toda la casa, por el barrio, incluso con el coche... pero nada funcionó. Por supuesto, al día siguiente te la pasaste dormido. Y nosotros con unas ojeras que nos llegaban hasta el suelo... Pero por la noche ya habías vuelto a recuperar las energías y hala¡otra vez a llorar! Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y yo ya no podía más. Estaba cansada de tenerte en brazos porque ya pesabas un buen. Recuerdo que te paseaba por el comedor cuando entró Kojiro a quejarse. Yo me enfadé con él porque no me ayudaba en nada, y le pedí que te sujetara un rato. Y a los dos segundos de estar con él... ¡milagro! Te callaste completamente. Le cogiste de la camisa del pijama con las manitas – Chiyako le cogió las manos a Kaede – apoyaste la cabecita en su hombro, y te quedaste completamente dormido.

Rukawa se miró las manos.

- Ahora es difícil imaginarte en sus brazos, teniendo en cuenta que mides diez centímetros más que él... – rió.

Mientras Kaede seguía examinándose las manos, Chiyako le acarició el pelo, y luego se levantó.

- Pronto lo arreglaréis, ya lo verás. Por cierto¿cómo van las cosas en el instituto?

- Regular...

- La situación mejorará, no te preocupes... – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Pero Rukawa no estaba tan seguro...

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **hola! Les ha gustado la pequeña historia sobre Rukawa de pequeñín? A mí sí XDD Es que me lo imagino y babeo todo el piso XD. Por lo demás es un capítulo más bien de transición, por eso no lo he alargado mucho... En el próximo hay más acción, de hecho será el partido contra Shoyo.

Muchas gracias como siempre por los reviews, están respondidos a continuación (los firmados mediante reply):

As Black: ok, tomo nota XD. El juego de la botella me encanta, quizás lo use. Lo del beso tipo Naruto no creo, me suena ya haberlo leído pero en un fic en inglés. Por cierto, te has fijado la similitud del triángulo amoroso de Naruto con el de Slam Dunk? Para mi es un plagio evidente. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero que también te gusten los siguientes. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Elena: este papi suyo se podría haber quedado calladito, verdad? en fin, a ver si consigue arreglarlo. Lo de los rumores... es que la gente es así. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Pame-chan: hola! es cierto que el español difiere de un lugar a otro, yo misma más de una vez me he quedado así O.o sin entender palabras por ejemplo chilenas. Pero no te preocupes, cualquier duda que tengas me la preguntas y yo encantada te la 'traduzco'. 'Ostia!' es una expresión no muy refinada para expresar enfado, tipo 'Joder!'; 'capullo' es como decir 'cabrón' o 'imbécil'; y 'comerse un rosco' equivale a ligar, cuando uno dice 'no me he comido un rosco desde hace X' significa que no ha ligado ni se ha besado o acostado con alguien desde hace ese tiempo. Espero haberme explicado bien. Muchos besos a todas y muchas gracias por el review.

Paty: hola! sí, la verdad es que pobre Ru, se le juntan los traumas... espera que le toque el turno a Hanamichi, él no lo va a pasar mejor jeje. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Abuelitnt: jejeje la verdad es que Hanamichi tuvo mucho morro al decirle eso a Haruko... Y de momento él no va a disculparse con Rukawa, ya veremos más adelante... No te preocupes por no dejar comentario siempre, la culpa es mía por actualizar demasiado rápido XDD. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	12. El festival de otoño

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 12. El festival de otoño**

El festival de los deportes de otoño había llegado. A pesar de ser ya el mes de octubre, ese sábado amaneció muy soleado. Desde primera hora de la mañana, Shohoku era un hervidero de gente que iba de un lado al otro pendiente de los últimos preparativos para el evento.

El equipo de baloncesto tuvo la suerte de que le tocó jugar su partido amistoso como locales, así que no tuvieron que desplazarse. El enfrentamiento era a última hora, con lo que seguramente serían los que más público tendrían, además de porque el rival que les había tocado era ni más ni menos que el Shoyo.

Sakuragi se paseó con su ejército todo el día, y presenció las competiciones de atletismo, fútbol, kendo y judo. Al comienzo de esta última, y a pesar de saber que estaba lesionado, Aota no dejó escapar la oportunidad de insistirle a Hanamichi de que se apuntara al club de judo tras la rehabilitación. El pelirrojo le contestó con un cabezazo.

- Muy bien, sólo queda el partido de baloncesto... – dijo Yohei mientras caminaban por el patio, al parecer sin rumbo fijo, a la vez que miraba a su mejor amigo de reojo. Parecía estar mejor, pero desde que aquel día consintió en dejarle solo que intentaba no separarse de él más que lo necesario.

- ... – Sakuragi se limitó a seguir andando con la mirada ausente. Los demás se miraron entre ellos.

- Vamos Hanamichi, tenemos que ir... Juegan contra Shoyo.

- ¿Y qué...? – murmuró el pelirrojo, sin cambiar de expresión.

- Que lo van a tener difícil y necesitarán nuestro apoyo.

- Pues id vosotros.

- No pensamos ir sin ti – Yohei se paró y se cruzó de brazos. Takamiya, Noma y Ookusu le imitaron.

Sakuragi les miró y suspiró.

- De acuerdo...

- ¡Bien! – exclamaron.

Tal y como se veía venir, el gimnasio estaba lleno de alumnos y alumnas que no querían perderse el primer partido oficial del Shohoku después de los nacionales, aunque fuera un amistoso. Como el gimnasio no contaba con gradas con asientos, se habían dispuesto alrededor de la cancha una docena de bancos y el triple de sillas de plástico, pero la mayoría de público estaba de pie en las gradas. Sakuragi y sus amigos iban a quedarse allí, apoyados en la barandilla, cuando oyeron una voz femenina dirigirse a uno de ellos.

- ¡Sakuragi! – llamó Ayako, haciéndole gestos con la mano para que bajara - ¿No pensarás quedarte en la grada? – y le señaló el banquillo – Tú te sientas con nosotras.

Pero el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

- No, gracias. Estoy bien aquí.

- Pero Sakuragi... – empezó Haruko.

- No, gracias – repitió lo más amable que pudo.

Las dos asistentes se miraron entre ellas con pesar, igual que la _gundam._

- ¿Por qué no has querido bajar? – le preguntó Yohei, sin poder evitar recordar lo mucho que le gustaba ver los partidos sentado junto a Haruko.

- Porque sentado ahí abajo aún tendría más ganas de jugar – respondió Sakuragi, y sus amigos no volvieron a insistir.

En la cancha no había ni rastro de ninguno de los dos equipos, que estaban dentro de los vestuarios. Pero en las gradas apareció uno inesperado, y el gimnasio se llenó de murmullos y grititos.

- ¡El Ryonan! – exclamó Noma, que fue el primero en darse cuenta de que se dirigían a ellos.

En efecto, el equipo de Ryonan casi al completo había decidido ir a ver el encuentro amistoso entre Shohoku y Shoyo, en lugar de quedarse a ver las últimas competiciones de su propio instituto. Su flamante nuevo capitán, Akira Sendoh, seguía igual que siempre, a excepción de su pelo pincho, que llevaba un poco más corto. La mitad de las alumnas de Shohoku se quedaron atontadas mirándole. Se dirigió caminando tranquilamente hacia Sakuragi con su aire despistado de siempre, pero un chico de estatura mucho menor se adelantó a saludar al pelirrojo.

- ¡Sakuragi! – exclamó Hikoichi, a la vez que sacaba su conocido bloc de notas – Nos enteramos hace poco de tu lesión. ¿Cómo está tu espalda¿Qué tal la rehabilitación¿Cuándo volverás a jugar?

Pero Sakuragi en lugar de contestar le miró tan fríamente que el pobre Hikoichi se escondió un poco tras su capitán.

- Déjalo en paz, Hikoichi, debe estar harto de que le pregunten siempre lo mismo – rió Sendoh para relajar el ambiente - ¿Verdad, Sakuragi?

- Verdad – dijo este simplemente.

- ¿Qué tal todo, amigo¿Crees que ganaréis? – preguntó colocándose a su lado.

- No lo sé.

- Oye Sakuragi... Felicidades por el campeonato nacional. De verdad que lo hiciste muy bien.

- Gracias... – en otras circunstancias, Sakuragi habría reído y exclamado '¿Acaso lo dudabas?', pero en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar que quería estar en los vestuarios con sus compañeros ultimando la estrategia y no de espectador.

De pronto Sendoh saludó con la mano a alguien del otro lado del gimnasio, Sakuragi se fijó que eran Akagi y Kogure, que también estaban en las gradas.

Los árbitros salieron a la cancha y un minuto después los jugadores hicieron lo mismo. El sonido ambiente del gimnasio aumentó considerablemente de volumen. Pero faltaba algo...

Sendoh miró a un lado y al otro del gimnasio.

- ¿Y las fans de Rukawa?

- Es que resulta que desde que salió a la luz que Rukawa es homosex... – pero Takamiya no pudo continuar porque Noma y Ookusu le taparon la boca con las cuatro manos.

- Vaya, entonces los rumores eran ciertos... – murmuró Koshino.

- ¿Lo sabíais? – preguntó Yohei.

- La verdad no me sorprendió – comentó Akira – Tantas fans y él las ignoraba... Si otro estuviera en su lugar...

- ¡El partido va a empezar! – interrumpió Koshino.

En efecto, ya estaban en el círculo central Rukawa y Hanagata. El equipo titular del Shohoku estaba formado por Miyagi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Kakuta y Shiozaki. El equipo del Shoyo lo formaban Fujima –que ahora llevaba perilla-, Takano, Nagano, Hasegawa –quien pronto intercambió miradas con Mitsui- y Hanagata –que estrenaba en partido oficial sus gafas de mosca-. Como ya se sabía, todos los jugadores de tercero de Shoyo seguían en el equipo. Fujima y Ryota se dieron la mano.

- Aunque sea un amistoso, voy a jugar al cien por cien – dijo Fujima.

- Lo mismo te digo – dijo el capitán de Shohoku.

- Y esta vez no vais a ganar.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

El partido comenzó, y en el salto Rukawa y Hanagata empataron. El balón llegó a manos de Ryota, quien escapó como un rayo hacia su canasta, dispuesto a encestar los primeros dos puntos del partido. Pero Fujima le alcanzó y tocó lo suficiente para que la pelota saliera por banda. Shiozaki sacó y se la pasó a Kakuta, quien tras ver una seña de Rukawa, se la pasó al Super-Rookie, quien encestó rápidamente con un bello mate.

Todo el gimnasio se quedó en silencio por la sorpresa, pero nadie aplaudió.

- Joder, sí que está en plena forma... – murmuró Sendoh.

Sakuragi se limitó a gruñir con desagrado.

"Maldito zorro..."

- Este es Rukawa – dijo Ayako alegre desde el banquillo – Diez segundos de partido y ya ha encestado con un mate. Menos mal que sigue jugando como siempre.

- Sí... – convino Haruko.

Shoyo sacó y tras una bonita jugada entre Fujima y Hanagata, el pívot encestó también con un mate casi por encima de Kakuta.

- Vaya, ya nos la han devuelto... – dijo Yohei.

En las jugadas siguientes, Hanagata siguió superando a Kakuta. El marcador estaba 2 – 8 a favor de Shoyo.

- Kakuta no tiene suficiente nivel para enfrentarse a Hanagata como pívot. Los únicos del equipo que podían hacerlo eran Akagi y Sakuragi – comentó Ookusu tras otra canasta del de gafas. 2 – 10.

- Seguramente Rukawa también – dijo Noma.

- Pero a Rukawa le necesitan como ala-pívot, porque puede lanzar tanto desde dentro como desde fuera del área.

Sakuragi se sorprendió un poco porque parecía que sus amigos empezaban a entender más de baloncesto que él.

- ¿Entonces por qué está jugando como escolta? – preguntó Takamiya de pronto.

Era cierto, Rukawa y Mitsui parecían haberse cambiado las posiciones, y eso tenía completamente despistado al Shoyo. El chico de ojos azules había metido dos triples seguidos y Mitsui dos tiros en bandeja. 12 -10.

- ¡Muy bien! – exclamó Ayako. Luego se dirigió a Anzai – Parece que la estrategia funciona.

- Jo, jo, jo, ya lo veremos – dijo el entrenador.

De momento siguió funcionando, porque cuando Hasegawa decidió marcar a Mitsui para que no entrara al área, este le sorprendió con un perfecto triple. 15 – 10.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó el jugador de Shoyo.

Mitsui se limitó a sonreírle con suficiencia.

En las gradas, Miuyo no perdía de vista las jugadas del mvp de secundaria.

"Sigues tan creído como siempre..."

Hacia la mitad de la primera parte, el marcador iba 20 – 16 a favor de Shohoku. Rukawa tenía el balón y lo botaba tranquilamente frente a Nagano, su marcador. Estaba a punto de superarle cuando el jugador de Shoyo le lanzó una pulla muy mal intencionada, para la que parecía haber esperado al momento adecuado.

- ¿No puedes pasarme, maricón¿O es que te gusta estar así de pegadito a mí?

Kaede se quedó tan sorprendido de que el rumor hubiera llegado incluso a Shoyo, que por primera vez en su vida perdió la concentración de golpe en un partido y Nagano no tuvo ningún problema en arrebatarle el balón y correr hacia la canasta contraria.

- ¿Pero que...? – exclamó Sakuragi en la grada.

A su lado no había nadie que no estuviera también estupefacto por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Cómo era posible que un jugador como Rukawa se hubiera dejado quitar el balón tan fácilmente por un jugador como Nagano? En el banquillo estaban igual.

- Rukawa... – murmuró Ayako. Anzai miró preocupado a su jugador.

Pero nadie había oído nada, ni siquiera en la cancha, por lo que el número 11 de Shohoku se llevó una buena reprimenda.

- ¡Pon atención, Rukawa! – le gritó Ryota - ¡Me da igual que sea un amistoso, tenemos que ganar¿Es que no escuchabas en el vestuario?

- Tsk... – gruñó Kaede, echando una mirada asesina a Nagano, quien simplemente le sonrió.

Con el marcador 20 – 18, Shohoku recuperó el balón, y prontamente estuvo de nuevo en manos de Rukawa. Esta vez se libró de Nagano antes de que pudiera decirle nada, pero cuando iba a efectuar un tiro en salto, Takano apareció delante de él con la mano extendida.

- No lo vas a conseguir, maricón de mierda...

El tapón fue impresionante. El balón salió disparado hacia un lado de la cancha pero lo recogió Fujima, quien inició un contraataque que terminó en un triple del base-capitán. Ryota no llegó a tiempo para impedirlo. 20 – 21.

En la grada, Sakuragi y Sendoh estaban que no podían creérselo. En realidad nadie en el gimnasio lo entendía.

- ¡Pero que está haciendo ese zorro estúpido! – gritó Sakuragi.

- Algo le pasa, mírale... – dijo Akira.

El pelirrojo se fijó mejor en su rival. Rukawa no parecía en absoluto tan tranquilo como de costumbre. A pesar de haber transcurrido sólo unos minutos de partido, respiraba agitado. A su lado, Ryota le estaba riñendo de nuevo.

Rukawa tampoco entendía lo que le estaba pasando. No era la primera vez que le insultaban en un partido, pero nunca hasta ahora con ese apelativo. ¿Pero que más daba como le llamaran los estúpidos del Shoyo? Lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse y jugar como siempre.

Pero no era capaz. En las jugadas siguientes entre Nagano y Takano le continuaron superando, siempre después de un comentario hiriente. Además provocaron que el Super-Rookie les cometiera faltas estúpidas. Todos sus compañeros estaban que se tiraban de los pelos. El marcador estaba 22 – 28 y Rukawa llevaba ya dos faltas cuando Ryota miró a su entrenador como preguntándole cuando iba a cambiarle, pero el anciano negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Rukawa, te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Shiozaki.

Pero Kaede le ignoró y se colocó en su posición para defender, delante de Nagano. Este continuaba diciéndole barbaridades al oído, hasta que de pronto dejó las palabras para pasar a la acción, y le dio un pequeñísimo y casi imperceptible pellizco en la parte baja de la espalda.

Rukawa se dio media vuelta y se apartó como si le hubieran tocado con fuego. Nagano aprovechó para recibir el balón y encestar sin que nadie se lo impidiera. 26 – 35, y la primer parte estaba por terminar.

Pero ahora ya más de uno se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- Se están burlando de él – dijo Sendoh con el ceño fruncido – Por eso está tan desconcentrado.

- Brr... brr... – Sakuragi temblaba de rabia, con los puños apretados sobre la barandilla.

- ¿Habéis visto lo mismo que yo¿Nagano le ha pellizcado el trasero a Rukawa? – preguntó Noma.

- Brr... brr...

- Que cabrones... recurrir a esto para ganar... – murmuró Yohei.

- Brr... brr...

- Quizás lo hacen para vengarse de la manera en que Rukawa les humilló la última vez... – dijo Ookusu.

- Brr... brr...

- Rukawa es humano, en parte es normal que estas cosas le afecten... – decía Koshino.

- ¡SERÁ ESTÚPIDO!

Todos los que estaban cerca de Sakuragi dieron un bote por el grito. El pelirrojo empezó a caminar alejándose de ellos, en dirección a las escaleras que bajaban hacia la cancha.

- ¡Hanamichi! – exclamaron sus amigos, asustados - ¡Hanamichi!

Y empezaron a perseguirle temiéndose lo peor, pero quedaron atrapados entre el gentío que había en las gradas, y los alumnos empezaron a quejarse de los empujones.

- ¿Pero que va a hacer? – preguntó Sendoh, que les había seguido un par de metros.

- N-no lo sabemos, pero conociéndole¡cualquier cosa! – dijo Takamiya intentado llegar de nuevo a la barandilla para ver la cancha.

Afortunadamente el árbitro acababa de pitar el fin de la primera parte, por lo que al menos Sakuragi no interrumpiría el partido. Todos vieron como él entraba a la cancha al mismo tiempo que los jugadores empezaban a dirigirse a los banquillos.

Rukawa, que iba caminando con la mirada baja y la mente completamente en blanco, se encontró de pronto frente al pelirrojo, que le miraba con la cara enrojecida de la rabia.

No vio venir el cabezazo.

- ¡Sakuragi! – exclamó medio gimnasio tras ver el brutal golpe que le había dado a Rukawa frente con frente.

Rukawa tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para no caerse de espaldas. Se cubrió la cara con las dos manos al mismo tiempo que flexionaba un poco las rodillas y se inclinaba levemente hacia delante para no perder el equilibrio.

- I... idiota... – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Ambos estaban rodeados por todos sus compañeros, incluso los que hasta hace un momento estaban en el banquillo. En la grada, Sendoh se había tapado la boca por la sorpresa, igual que el resto de miembros de Ryonan y muchos alumnos de Shohoku.

- ¿Pero que ha hecho? – preguntó.

- Volverse loco... – murmuró Noma.

- O decidir cargarse a Rukawa de una vez por todas – musitó Takamiya.

- Creo que nunca le he visto dar tan fuerte – dijo Ookusu.

- Sí que lo hemos visto – dijo Yohei – A Akagi, en el partido contra Ryonan, para que reaccionara.

- ¿Quieres decir...? – Noma, Takamiya y Ooukusu le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sí. Lo ha hecho para que Rukawa reaccionara – dijo el moreno muy convencido.

En la cancha, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, ni siquiera Rukawa después de 'Idiota' había dicho otra palabra. Un reguero de sangre le recorría media cara desde la frente hasta la barbilla. Cuando por fin tras un par de minutos le dejó de latir la cabeza de dolor, apartó las manos de la cara y miró al pelirrojo a los ojos.

- ¿Idiota yo? – bufó Sakuragi - ¡Eres tú quién está haciendo el ridículo¡¡Y estás dejando en ridículo al equipo!

Rukawa abrió un poco más los ojos. Mitsui le puso una mano en el hombro a Sakuragi con la vana intención de calmarlo.

- Sakuragi, no creo que sea este el momento de...

Pero el pelirrojo le apartó y siguió hablando.

- ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que lo que no tuviera que ver con el baloncesto no debía interferir en mi rehabilitación¡¿Y ahora tú te desconcentras en un partido porque un par de gilipollas se están metiendo contigo¡¿Quién eres tú para dar consejos a nadie, zorro estúpido!

Normalmente Rukawa habría simulado que lo que le decía el pelirrojo le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro, le habría soltado otro insulto, o le habría devuelto el golpe, que era lo que todos a su alrededor más temían. Pero en lugar de eso bajó la mirada de nuevo y contempló por un momento la sangre que le manchaba las manos.

- Tsk... No hacía falta que me abrieras la cabeza para decirme eso, _doa'ho_... – gruñó.

Sakuragi sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al escucharle.

- Así me aseguraba de que me prestarías atención...

xXx

Durante el descanso, en los vestuarios de ambos equipos se comentaban las estrategias para la primera parte. Mientras Anzai daba unos cuantos consejos a sus pupilos, Ayako le curaba la frente a Rukawa, quien mantenía su flequillo levantado con una mano para facilitarle la tarea.

- Esto te va a escocer un poco – le dijo mientras le acercaba un algodón empapado a la herida.

- Mm... – Rukawa permaneció quieto mientras la asistente le limpiaba la cara.

- _Kamisama, _vaya chichón... – no pudo evitar exclamar la chica.

Y es que en verdad Sakuragi se había lucido. Pero Rukawa no estaba molesto con él, al contrario. Gracias a él había reaccionado, y estaba decidido a hacer morder el polvo en la segunda parte a ese par de graciosillos.

Sintió un calorcito agradable en el pecho. Sakuragi había bajado expresamente a la cancha para darle un cabezazo... Vale, dicho así no sonaba muy bien, pero la cuestión era que el pelirrojo se había molestado en ayudarle...

¿Ayudarle¿O más bien lo que quería era desquitarse con él, como siempre?

Era un estúpido por hacerse ilusiones por semejante tontería...

- Esto ya está – dijo Ayako después de colocarle una tirita de forma cuadrada en la frente.

Rukawa dejó caer de nuevo su largo flequillo sobre la frente.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Ryota.

- Sí.

- ¿Jugarás en la segund...?

- Sí – dijo levantándose con la mirada más decidida.

- Ok – dijo Ryota sonriente - ¡Chicos, a jugar!

Los dos equipos salieron de nuevo al campo, deseosos de conseguir la victoria. Esa vez en el salto Rukawa se hizo completamente con el balón, y se lo pasó a Mitsui, quien nada más llegar a la línea de tres tiros de su canasta encestó con un triple. 29 - 35.

- ¡Bien! – gritaron sus compañeros desde el banquillo.

Shoyo sacó y el balón llegó a Fujima, quien salió disparado hacia la canasta contraria, siendo detenido a medio camino por un Miyagi muy concentrado.

"Es mi primer partido como capitán... No podemos perder... No _puedo _perder...", pensaba el capitán del Shohoku.

Y para sorpresa de muchos, incluido él mismo, consiguió arrebatarle el balón a Fujima de un manotazo. Pero este acabó en poder de Hanagata, quien se internó rápidamente en el área, y superando de nuevo a Kakuta, encestó con un tiro bajo el aro. 29 – 37.

Un par de jugadas después el balón llegó por fin de nuevo a Rukawa. De pronto el gimnasio parecía haber bajado el volumen del sonido ambiente. Todos querían ver si la estrella de Shohoku seguiría metiendo la pata o reaccionaría de una vez. Sobretodo cierto pelirrojo que no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Y reaccionó. Nagano se lanzó a por él pero Rukawa le esquivó de una manera tan elegante que se escuchó un 'Oh' colectivo en el gimnasio. Y cuando se encontró a Nagano bajo el aro, ni siquiera le dio tiempo al chico mayor de soltar una idiotez. Literalmente saltó por encima de él –derribándolo- y clavó la pelota en el aro en el mate más espectacular de todo el partido. 31 – 37.

Esta vez el 'Oohhh' se escuchó en todo el instituto.

Fue su tercera falta, pero para Kaede valió la pena. Miró hacia el suelo, donde se había quedado Nagano sobándose un hombro, y alzó las cejas en un claro gesto de superioridad.

- Uy perdona¿te he hecho daño...? – preguntó con una vocecita tan irónica que Nagano enrojeció de la rabia.

Afortunadamente Fujima detuvo a su jugador cuando este se levantó dispuesto a encarar a ese niñato y el partido continuó sin problemas. El balón le fue devuelto al Shoyo, pero recuperado rápidamente por Rukawa, quien no tardó en clavarla de nuevo. 33 – 37, y el ambiente empezaba a cambiar.

Los chicos, los más orgullosos, simplemente dejaron de mirar mal a Rukawa. Pero las chicas, un poco tímidas al principio, comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar a cada jugada en que el chico de ojos azules destacaba, que cada vez eran más. Incluso Ru, Ka y Wa resurgieron de sus cenizas y volvieron a animarle con sus uniformes y pompones que nadie sabía donde los habían escondido. Cuando Rukawa se dio cuenta de que estaba recuperando a su club de fans, valoró por primera vez esos gritos de ánimo, y se prometió no volver a despreciarlos.

xXx

Aunque Rukawa dio lo mejor de sí en la segunda parte, ignorando los comentarios de Nagano y Sakano, y superándolos en todas las jugadas, y Mitsui demostró que también era capaz de hacer mates, lo que descolocó un poco más a la defensa del Shoyo, la ausencia de Akagi y Sakuragi se notó demasiado y al final el Shoyo terminó ganando al Shohoku 78 – 81.

- Habéis jugado muy bien – le dijo Fujima a Miyagi al terminar el partido.

- Vosotros más... – dijo Ryota, desalentado por su primera derrota como capitán.

- Siento mucho lo de Nagano y Takano. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaban diciendo a Rukawa, de lo contrario les habría sacado.

- No te preocupes.

Y los dos bases se dieron nuevamente la mano.

Rukawa pasó olímpicamente de todo jugador de Shoyo que se acercara a darle la mano, pero nadie se lo recriminó.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo, porque si no hubiera hecho el tonto durante la primera parte quizás habrían tenido tiempo de remontar. No, ni siquiera el Shoyo les habría alcanzado en la primera parte. Instintivamente miró un momento a la grada antes de entrar en el vestuario, y vio a Sakuragi charlar con Sendoh. Se le veía enfurruñado por la derrota, y aunque a Kaede le daba rabia porque sabía que tenía parte de culpa, no pudo evitar pensar que el chico se veía adorable con esa carita de enfado.

No se dio cuenta de que a la vez, él también estaba siendo observado por el chico de ojos violetas.

Como había cogido por costumbre, sólo entró en el vestuario para recoger su bolsa de deporte. Ni Ayako ni Ryota, desanimados como todos por la derrota, tuvieron ánimos de pedirle que se quedara a duchar con ellos.

Al término del partido estaba previsto la ceremonia de entrega de premios en el patio principal del instituto, pero a Rukawa no se le pasó por la cabeza el quedarse. Estaba ya junto a su bicicleta cuando oyó una voz conocida tras él.

- Ey Rukawa – dijo Sendoh colocándose a su lado – Buen partido.

- ... – Kaede le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vaya, veo que no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos – rió el capitán de Ryonan – Siempre con esa expresión tan amistosa.

- ¿Qué quieres? – bufó Rukawa, ya cansado de la conversación, y eso que sólo llevaban tres frases.

- Felicitarte por como jugaste en los nacionales, ya que aún no había tenido la oportunidad. Como no volviste a venir a jugar conmigo... – esto último se lo dijo haciendo un puchero de broma.

- ¿Y para qué iba a venir? Tú mismo me dijiste que no servía de nada que te venciera en un uno contra uno si no era en un partido.

- Pero eso no significa que no podamos jugar uno contra unos de vez en cuando. Es divertido, y a mi me gusta mucho jugar contra ti.

Pero como Rukawa no dijo nada más, y se colocó la mochila dando a entender que quería marcharse, Sendoh no insistió.

- Bueno, si te animas ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Y se despidió de él con un gesto. Rukawa se montó en la bicicleta y empezó a pedalear para salir de Shohoku.

Estaba bastante cansado, y no entendía el porqué. Se había pasado todo el verano poniéndose en forma, corriendo y practicando, sin contar los duros entrenamientos con la selección nacional, pero no parecía haberle servido de mucho. También le dolía bastante la cabeza. Poco a poco sus pedaleos fueron haciéndose cada vez menos enérgicos. Aunque quería llegar cuanto antes a casa, su cuerpo no le respondía.

Tampoco entendía por qué esas ganas de llegar a casa. Aunque su madre le había dicho que su padre pronto entraría en razón y volvería a dirigirle la palabra, todo seguía igual.

Aún no había dejado el barrio donde se encontraba Shohoku, cuando al girar una esquina vio a un grupo de chicos con los que deseaba no encontrarse de nuevo jamás.

Ryu y su banda, los ex–amigos de Mitsui.

Y ellos también le habían visto.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **holas… estoy hecha polvo, he tenido que entregar un trabajo después de fiestas y hasta el último día (última noche, mejor dicho) le seguía encontrando fallos... suerte que el capítulo ya lo tenía medio escrito de antes, que sino... Pues eso, que estoy que necesito un chute de jalea real... XD (dicen que es muy buena para reponer energías, una especie de Pharmaton Complex natural XDD). Me callo ya, que siempre me pasa igual, cuando estoy 'plof' empiezo a escribir chorradas... mejor comentemos el capítulo... ¿Que les ha parecido el partido¿Y el cabezazo de Hana? Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir una escena así jeje.

Y ahora a responder reviews (perdón si soy muy breve, es que en serio que estoy por los suelos...):

Miguel: hola! que bien que te gustara la escena de chibi Ru xD Tienes razón, Hanamichi necesita algo más de disciplina, el problema es que quien debería hacerlo, su madre, apenas para en casa... Haruko a lo mejor da la sorpresa... XD Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Kaehana9: no sé seguro si eres tú porque no me salió el nombre, pero por el estilo de review creo que sí XD (y si no sorry). Que te parece lo que ha hecho Hana en este capítulo?

As black: jaja ok, seguiremos con los besos en el próximo review XD. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Besos y gracias por el comentario!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira

PD: sois bastantes ya las que me pedís acercamientos, y lo entiendo, ya que de momento apenas hay yaoi en este fic... pero quiero currarme la nueva relación que se establecerá entre Sakuragi y Rukawa y para eso necesito más capítulos... os pido un poco de paciencia y que no me abandonéis, y a cambio prometo actualizar bastante regularmente... al fin y al cabo, hay historias donde hay lemon antes del capítulo 10 pero han pasado meses desde que se publicó el primer capítulo, no? Pues aquí a lo mejor no hay yaoi hasta el 20 y pico pero en unas semanitas más os llega ese capítulo XDD.


	13. Dolor

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 13. Dolor **

Lo primero que pensó Rukawa al ver a esa pandilla de indeseables fue que debería dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí cuanto antes, pero eso sería huir, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Además, que ya había hecho bastante el ridículo por un día por culpa de los imbéciles del Shoyo.

¿Pero por qué tenía que tener tan mala suerte?

El propio Ryu fue el primero que le vio. Dio una última calada al cigarrillo que se estaba fumando, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisoteó, y empezó a caminar hacia él.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí... – exclamó con una sonrisa cínica.

Entre él y el resto de la banda rodearon rápidamente a Rukawa, quien no lo dudó y se bajó de la bicicleta, dejando que esta cayera al suelo haciendo un estruendo.

Estaban en una calle poco concurrida y a esas horas de la tarde y ya oscureciendo no pasaba mucha gente, pero no estarían solos mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano alguien cruzaría por allí. Pero en el lado de la derecha a unos cinco metros la calle estaba atravesada por un callejón mucho más estrecho, y Rukawa supuso que en cualquier momento le obligarían a meterse en él.

Pero no sentía ningún miedo. Ya no.

- Pero si es uno de los compañeros de equipo de Mitsui... ¿o deberíamos decir el maricón de Shohoku? – preguntó Ryu.

Esta vez Rukawa ya no se sorprendió. Se estaba haciendo a la idea de que toda la ciudad estaba enterada de su homosexualidad.

Ryu se colocó justo frente a Rukawa, sacó un paquete de tabaco y un mechero y encendió otro cigarrillo. Le dio una calada y le tiró todo el humo en la cara. El chico de ojos azules no se inmutó.

- Tenía ganas de volver a verte – gruñó - Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente...

Eran cuatro. Excepto Mitsui y Tetsuo, eran los mismos que atacaron el gimnasio. ¿Podría solo contra ellos?

- Mira que dejarte vencer por un maricón... – se burló uno, rubio con pecas. Rukawa recordó vagamente haberle pateado el estómago antes de que Tetsuo le noqueara de un empujón.

- ¡Cállate, Masao! – gritó Ryu, furioso – Me pilló de sorpresa, eso es todo. Pero esta vez se va a enterar.

Dio otra calada al cigarrillo y de nuevo le echó el humo a Rukawa en la cara, quien apretó los puños pero no se movió. Pero a la tercera vez, dio un manotazo y el cigarrillo cayó al suelo.

- Ja... – Ryu mostró una sonrisa triunfante.

Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás para coger impulso y estrellar su puño en el rostro de Rukawa –"Demasiado lento"- pero este lo esquivó y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago.

- ¡Ryu! – exclamaron sus compañeros.

- Cof, cof... maldito... – jadeó el aludido. Había hecho mal en subestimarlo –otra vez. Se irguió y atacó de nuevo, esta vez consiguiendo golpear a Rukawa en la cara.

Kaede recibió el golpe con entereza y se lo devolvió rápidamente. Ryu intentó hacer lo mismo pero Rukawa era más rápido y peleaba mejor. Un par de golpes después Ryu empezó a admitirlo y le escupió a Rukawa en la cara. Era la señal.

El moreno se limpió con una manga, e iba a darle otro puñetazo, cuando una mano grande y áspera le detuvo. Un chico castaño con el pelo largo, algo rellenito. Rukawa iba a zafarse cuando de pronto fue sujeto por el otro brazo. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un violento rodillazo en la boca del estómago le dejó sin aire y le hizo doblarse en dos.

"Cobardes...", fue la única palabra que su mente fue capaz de formar mientras el aire volvía lenta y dolorosamente a sus pulmones, a la vez que era arrastrado, como ya se había temido, al callejón.

Ryu no desaprovechó, y después de un puñetazo en los labios y otro rodillazo en el estómago, ahora era Rukawa, aún sujeto por los brazos y a cuatro patas, el que escupía sangre en el suelo. Pero Ryu no estaba dispuesto ni a dejarle escupir tranquilo. Le agarró del cabello y le obligó a levantar la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos.

- Quizás vosotros habéis olvidado lo que pasó en el gimnasio – siseó el líder de la banda – Pero nosotros no. Y ya desperdiciamos la oportunidad de vengarnos una vez. No lo volveremos a hacer – le soltó y le golpeó tan fuerte en el ojo que por poco le hizo perder el sentido.

Entonces Rukawa recordó que un día escuchó contar a Miyagi que Mitsui y Sakuragi llegaron tarde al primer partido del torneo de la prefectura porque se habían topado con la ex–banda del tirador de triples, y que habían conseguido llegar a tiempo porque los amigos de Sakuragi les ayudaron.

Pero él no tenía a nadie. Ningún amigo iba a aparecer para ayudarle.

Ese pensamiento le golpeó con fuerza, y le dolió más que los puñetazos y rodillazos recibidos. Más consciente ahora de su situación, Rukawa intentó zafarse con más fuerza de los que le sujetaban, pero no lo consiguió, estaba demasiado cansado por el esfuerzo del partido. De pronto sintió que le retorcían el brazo derecho.

- Ngh... – lo último que quería en ese momento era dejar escapar un grito de dolor.

- ¿Duele, verdad? – preguntó el chico que le estaba retorciendo el brazo, el rellenito – A mí casi me lo partiste, capullo.

En efecto, ese chico era el mismo al que Rukawa había retorcido el brazo en el gimnasio, del que después se ocupó Ryota tras haberle dado una bofetada a Ayako.

"Mierda..."

El brazo le dolía tanto que estaba seguro de que se lo iba a romper. Y por primera vez en toda la pelea, sintió miedo. Miedo a que le rompieran el brazo, a que le lesionaran, miedo a no poder jugar a baloncesto. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Entre el cansancio por el partido y la inferioridad numérica estaba en completa desventaja. Esa pelea no la podía ganar solo.

"Solo..."

Dolía...

"Ayuda..."

Su mente, inconscientemente, le daba la solución. Tenía que pedir ayuda, y a gritos, si quería que alguien le oyera y acudiera.

"Ayuda..."

Su mente repetía la palabra, pero él era incapaz de pronunciarla en voz alta. Nunca había pedido ese tipo de ayuda, se había vuelto demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.

"No puedo..."

Podía escuchar la risita del chico que aún no habían participado en la pelea. De repente, a pesar del dolor en su brazo y de que su mente era un caos, Rukawa distinguió perfectamente el sonido de una cremallera al bajarse.

Inesperadamente la imagen de Sakuragi le vino otra vez a la mente. ¿Que pensaría el pelirrojo de él si le viera en esa situación?

"Mierda, reacciona...", se dijo a sí mismo cuando sintió que le tiraban más del pelo. Poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando, aunque lo disimuló, y en cuanto Ryu bajó la guardia, Rukawa estaba listo para algo más que para defenderse.

xXx

La ceremonia de entrega de premios fue larga y aburrida. Los del Ryonan se marcharon, si no habían ido a la de su instituto, menos se quedarían a la de Shohoku. Pero los de Shoyo tuvieron que quedarse, más después de haber ganado. Algunos alumnos abuchearon cuando Fujima recogió el premio, las alumnas en cambio le miraban con admiración. Su perilla hacía furor.

- Vamos Ryota, anímate... – le dijo Ayako a su capitán en cuanto la ceremonia terminó, mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

- Pero hemos perdido... – era lo único que repetía el chico – No soy un buen capitán...

- ¡Sí que eres un buen capitán! Lo estás haciendo muy bien en los entrenamientos...

- ¿Pero de que sirve hacerlo bien en los entrenamientos si luego en los partidos perdemos?

- Sólo es un partido, Ryota. El próximo lo ganaremos.

- Ayako tiene razón, Miyagi. No debes desanimarte.

Ryota levantó la vista del suelo y se encontró a Akagi y Kogure que les habían alcanzado.

- Capitán...

- Ya no me llames así, Miyagi – dijo Akagi – Ahora el capitán eres tú. Yo ni siquiera estoy ya en el equipo.

- Cuesta acostumbrarse... Akagi.

- Sí, es cierto – suspiró el 'gori', que al igual que Sakuragi, se había muerto de ganas de bajar a la cancha a jugar. Pero los estudios eran lo primero.

- Yo creo que habéis jugado muy bien – intervino Kogure – Y no os preocupéis porque si pasáis la selección de invierno y os tenéis que enfrentar a Shoyo en el torneo de la prefectura de la próxima primavera, ellos ya no tendrán tampoco a sus jugadores de tercero. A no ser que repitan curso, claro...

- Eso no me consuela – gruñó Ryota – Era mi oportunidad para vencer a Fujima.

- Siempre te quedará la universidad.

- Si llego...

_¡Plaf!_

- ¡Auch¡Ayako¿Qué he dicho ahora?

- ¿Cómo que 'si llegas'? – exclamó la chica, abanico en mano - ¡Por supuesto que irás a la universidad!

- Es que...

- ¡Es que nada! El invierno que viene dejas el equipo y te pones a estudiar en serio como Akagi y Kogure, y ya verás como lo consigues – en ese momento Ayako distinguió a Miuyo entre la marea de estudiantes que abandonaban el instituto – Bueno chicos, yo me voy. ¡Hasta mañana!

- Hasta mañana – se despidieron los tres.

- Ey¿no creéis que Ayako ha adelgazado mucho últimamente? – preguntó Kogure en cuanto la asistente se hubo alejado.

- ¿A que sí? – preguntó a su vez Ryota - Ya sabía yo que no eran cosas mías...

- De cosas tuyas, nada, es cierto que está muy delgada – dijo Akagi.

- Demasiado... – murmuró el chico del pendiente.

Ayako corrió un par de metros y alcanzó a Miuyo justo en la salida de Shohoku.

- ¡Hola!

- Hola, Ayako – saludó a su amiga – Siento que no hayáis ganado.

- Pensé que no habías venido. No te he visto en la grada.

- No suelo ponerme en primera fila.

- Oye Miuyo, respecto al jugador que te...

- No quiero que hagas nada – interrumpió. A continuación al ver la cara de su amiga suspiró – Ya sabes quien es¿verdad? Es que no sé disimular...

- Sí, la verdad es que después de ver la cara que tenías aquel día en el gimnasio al escuchar a Mitsui decir barbaridades... me imaginé que era él. Y ayer busqué algo y me lo confirmó.

- ¿Que lo confirmaste¿Cómo?

- Fuiste al colegio Takeishi, igual que Mitsui. Era mucha casualidad¿no?

- ...

- ¿Te gusta desde entonces?

Miuyo se detuvo y Ayako la imitó. Se habían alejado ya unas calles del instituto. La chica de ojos claros tenía la expresión muy triste.

- Vine a Shohoku por él, un año después de que él ingresara. Para volver a verle. Para verle jugar.

- Y él ya no estaba en el equipo... – susurró Ayako.

- No. Por lo visto se había lesionado y había dejado el equipo apenas un mes después de entrar. La primera vez que me crucé con él me asusté. Se había convertido en un... en un...

- En un gamberro – terminó la asistente.

- Sí... – suspiró Miuyo – No me lo podía creer... Ese no era el Mitsui del que me había enamorado en Takeishi. Era... otra persona.

- Pero aún así...

- Sí, aún así seguí enamorada de él como una boba. Y no sabes cuanto me alegré al enterarme de que había vuelto al equipo. Desde entonces no me pierdo ni un partido – sonrió por fin.

- ¿Él te conoce? – preguntó Ayako.

- Hablé un par de veces con él en Takeishi, no muchas porque al ser él un año mayor... era difícil llamar su atención. Además durante el año que él estuvo en Shohoku y yo aún estaba en Takeishi cambié mucho. Bueno, sólo me puse lentillas, la verdad... Pero no, él no me ha reconocido ninguna de las veces que nos hemos cruzado.

- Bueno... no por eso debes rendirte. Déjame ayudarte.

- Que no, Ayako. En serio.

- ¿Pero por qué no?

- Si quiero acercarme a él, he de hacerlo por mí misma. Y tú deberías preocuparte más de Ryota y no por mí.

- ¡Que a mí no me gusta Ryota!

- Ya, ya... ¿Y por qué te pones roja cada vez que lo dices?

Ayako se puso más roja aún y Miuyo se echó a reír.

xXx

Sakuragi y sus amigos estaban en el Danny's tomando unos refrescos y comentando acerca del festival. Pero el pelirrojo apenas hablaba, y parecía haberse quedado atontado mirando la pajita de su refresco.

- Hanamichi¿estás bien? – le preguntó Yohei.

El muchacho levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos negros de su amigo. A continuación volvió a mirar su refresco, después a Yohei, y después otra vez a su refresco.

- Sí...

- ¿Estás triste por no haber podido jugar...?

- Sí... supongo...

A Yohei le extrañó mucho ese 'supongo', pero no insistió y se puso a hablar con Takamiya. Mientras Sakuragi daba vueltas a su pajita.

Claro que estaba triste por no haber podido jugar el partido, y también porque no lo haría en mucho tiempo. Estaba triste porque el Shohoku había perdido, y al mismo tiempo feliz porque eso significaba que el equipo le echaba en falta, y también apesadumbrado por sentirse así.

Pero había algo más.

Algo que no tenía nada que ver con el partido.

Algo que le oprimía el pecho y le hacía sentir mal sin ninguna razón aparente.

Un mal presentimiento.

xXx

Chiyako miró su reloj de pulsera por tercera vez en diez minutos. Si Kaede no se había quedado a duchar en el gimnasio, y seguro que no se había quedado a la ceremonia de entrega de premios del festival, ya debería haber llegado.

Estaba dando de merendar a Taro en la cocina cuando sonó el teléfono, que estaba en el recibidor.

- _Moshi, moshi. _Chiyako Rukawa al habla – dijo al descolgar.

- #¿Señora Rukawa? Llamo del hospital Kitamura.#

- ¿Del hospital? – inmediatamente Chiyako se asustó. Una llamada desde un hospital nunca podía ser buena - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- #¿Su hijo se llama Kaede Rukawa?#

- ¿Sí, por qué, qué ha pasado? – repitió cada vez más nerviosa al saber que se trataba de Kaede.

- #Ha ingresado en urgencias hace un momento, si pudiera venir a...#

- ¡Pues claro que voy para allá! – exclamó asustada al escuchar la palabra 'urgencias' - ¿Pero que le ha pasado¡¿Está bien!

- #Lo siento, pero no dispongo de esa información. El médico que le haya atendido hablará con usted.#

- D-de acuerdo...

Nada más colgar, Chiyako descolgó de nuevo y marcó el número del despacho de Kojiro. El corazón le latía muy aprisa. Taro se colocó a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

- Ahora te lo explico, cariño... Vuelve a la cocina, ahora vengo.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor, que no le haya pasado nada grave...", rogaba Chiyako mientras escuchaba los tonos. "¿Y si le han atropellado con la bicicleta? Maldita sea, mira que le tenemos dicho que vaya con cuidado..."

Nadie contestaba, y Chiyako estaba cada vez más histérica. Si le había pasado algo grave a Kaede, algo que ella, de alguna manera u otra, pudiera haber impedido, nunca se lo perdonaría...

Y Kanako tampoco...

- #Buenas tardes, despacho de arquitectura Rukawa-Misugi.# - se escuchó por fin del otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Yumi, soy Chiyako, dile a Kojiro que se ponga, por favor!

- #Hola, señora Rukawa. Lo siento pero su marido está reunido.# – dijo la secretaria.

- ¡Me da igual que esté reunido, es importante¡Dile que se trata de Kaede!

- #De acuerdo, un momento, por favor...#

Apenas diez segundos después Kojiro se ponía al teléfono.

- #¿Qué sucede, Chiyako¿Qué pasa con Kaede?#

- ¡Que me han llamado del hospital Kitamura para decirme que está ingresado allí! – Chiyako estaba ya tan alterada que la voz se le empezaba a quebrar y parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

La voz de su marido también sonó muy alterada.

- #¿Cómo que está ingresado¿Qué le ha pasado?#

- ¡No lo sé, no me lo han querido decir! Kojiro, yo voy para allá. ¿Vendrás tú también?

- #Claro que sí. ¿Pero con quién vas a dejar a Taro y a Aiko?#

- Con la señora Uesugi, la vecina.

- #Ok, nos vemos allí. Tranquilízate. Adiós.#

- Adiós...

Chiyako colgó el teléfono, se puso una chaqueta que había colgada al lado y corrió hacia el comedor para recoger a Aiko del parque, a la vez que llamaba a Taro a gritos.

"¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme...?"

- Taro, cariño, tenéis que quedaros un rato con la señora Uesugi. Papá y yo volveremos en cuanto podamos.

- Mamá¿qué le ha pasado a Kaede...? – preguntó Taro, que lo había escuchado todo.

- No lo sé, cariño... – admitió Chiyako con un hilo de voz - No lo sé...

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **hola! primero de todo... guarden los cuchillos! Y segundo, perdón por la mini tardanza, tenía el capítulo escrito pero es que hace días que no me podía sentar tranquilamente diez minutos frente al ordenador para subirlo! Que agobio de semana! Pero aquí tienen ya el capítulo 13, y dentro de nada les traeré el 14.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, están respondidos a continuación:

Miguel: hola miguel, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me ha animado un montón, sobretodo que pienses que tiene semejanza con la realidad de Slam Dunk, eso es lo que yo más pretendía, y también me he decidido a alargar la historia lo que yo crea que haga falta, porque me gusta como está quedando y creo que a vosotros también os gustará, y eso es lo importante. Un besazo muy grande!

Kaehana9: jajaja como me he reído con tu review, es verdad, a ti no te gustan mucho precisamente las Ru, Ka y Wa xD. En el Salón del Manga 2005 había tres chicas disfrazadas de ellas que seguro te habrían caído muy bien XD muchos besos y gracias por el comentario!

Calipso: hola, encantada de saludarte! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y en efecto, tendré que cuidar de Ru, porque si no, como lo acerco a Hana? XD Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Elena: jaja que mala eres, alguna onomatopeya tenía que poner... vale, soy malísima en eso, lo reconozco XD (si te fijas no salgo del 'plaf'! XDD). Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

As Black: esa escena me encanta, yo me la he imaginado a veces en una playa y con Hanamichi haciéndose el ahogado para obtener un beso de Ru, porque no me gusta mucho que siempre sea Ru el que persiga a Hana, además, cuando me la imagino al revés, mi síndrome del Rukawa sadismo sale a flote (nunca mejor dicho) y el casi ahogamiento de Rukawa es real XD. Son dos buenos besos para un one-shot, quizás me lo piense... xD. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	14. Reconciliación

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 14. Reconciliación**

Después de insistirle unas cinco veces, el taxista se decidió a hacerle caso a Kojiro y apretar más el acelerador. Aún así y debido al tráfico que había por la ciudad a esas horas de gente que regresaba del trabajo, no llegaron al hospital Kitamura hasta media hora después de hablar por teléfono con Chiyako. En recepción le informaron que habían trasladado a Kaede a planta, a la habitación 208.

"Si ya no está en urgencias es buena señal¿no?", intentó calmarse mientras subía corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos peldaños. Cuando por fin estuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación 208, casi se abalanzó sobre ella.

La visión con que se encontró no le abandonaría en mucho tiempo. Su hijo estaba tumbado en la única cama de la habitación, al parecer inconsciente, con una gasa en la frente, el ojo izquierdo completamente morado y los dos labios partidos. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, completamente paralizado. No era la primera vez que veía signos de pelea en la cara de Kaede, pero esta vez eran demasiados, y ver a su hijo, un muchacho de casi metro noventa, postrado en una cama con apariencia tan frágil, le había impresionado.

Chiyako estaba sentada junto a la cama, con una mano cogía la de Kaede, inerte sobre las sábanas, y con la otra le apartaba mechones de flequillo de la frente.

- ¿No vas a entrar? – preguntó con voz ausente.

Kojiro dio un respingo y volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Q-que le ha pasado...?

- Una pelea – dijo Chiyako, cambiando su tono a enfadado – Eso le dijo a los médicos. Una pelea, como siempre.

- ¿Como siempre? – exclamó Kojiro - ¡Nunca una pelea le había mandado al hospital!

- Pues esta vez sí...

Y le apretó la mano más fuerte a Kaede. Kojiro se dio cuenta de que Chiyako tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Dio un par de pasos para situarse junto a ella y le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro.

- ¿Está inconsciente? – preguntó. Aunque parecía evidente, conociendo a su hijo, no le habría extrañado que le dijeran que sólo estaba dormido.

- Más o menos... Le han puesto un calmante muy fuerte porque le dolía mucho el pecho.

- ¿Qué le pasa, tiene alguna costilla rota?

- No, sólo una fisura. Nada grave, gracias a dios...

- ¿Y cómo ha llegado hasta aquí¿En ambulancia¿Dónde ha sido la pelea¿Y con quienes? – Kojiro estaba seguro de que una persona sola no podría dejar a su hijo en ese estado.

- No, llegó por su propio pie...

- ¿Por su propio pie? – se sorprendió.

- Ajá...

Chiyako le resumió brevemente todo lo que le habían contado los médicos, por ejemplo que tendría que quedarse esa noche en observación. Luego se quedaron en silencio un rato, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kaede.

- ¿Cuándo vas a hacer las paces con él? – preguntó Chiyako de pronto.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora – contestó Kojiro.

- Pues a mí me parece un buen momento.

- Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso.

Chiyako suspiró. Y luego Kojiro se preguntaba de quien había 'heredado' Kaede la testarudez...

xXx

Le costaba tanto abrir los ojos que parecía que le hubieran pegado los párpados con pegamento. Cuando por fin lo consiguió y distinguió la figura borrosa de su madre, se dio cuenta de que no veía nada del lado izquierdo.

- Mamá... – susurró.

- Hola cariño... ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Chiyako.

Rukawa miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que aún estaba en el hospital. Lo último que recordaba antes de adormecerse por el calmante era que le estaban trasladando a planta en camilla desde urgencias. Ahora ya era de noche.

- N-no... no lo sé... no siento nada... – era cierto, no podía mover ni un músculo.

- Tranquilo, debe ser por el calmante...

Miró con más atención a Chiyako y contempló apenado sus ojos enrojecidos. Genial, había hecho llorar a su madre. Se sintió miserable. Desde que comprendió su situación familiar se prometió que ni ella ni su padre se disgustarían jamás por su culpa, que ya bastante habían hecho aceptando hacerse cargo de él. Y ahora no sólo Kojiro no le hablaba sino que Chiyako estaba muy preocupada por su culpa.

- Lo siento, mamá... – musitó con la voz rota.

- Cuéntame que ha pasado, cariño...

Rukawa cerró los ojos y rememoró la horrible pelea de esa tarde. Recordaba haber mordido a Ryu cuando este pretendía obligarle a hacerle una mamada, y después de conseguir soltarse haber golpeado a diestro y siniestro como si le fuera la vida en ello para librarse de una vez por todas de esa pandilla de indeseables. Cuando por fin terminó con todos, exhausto y con un dolor terrible en la cabeza y en el costado, se vio incapaz de montar en su bicicleta. Caminó lentamente durante un largo rato por una calle, apoyándose en la pared de un muro, con la mala suerte de que no se encontró con nadie que pudiera llevarle, hasta que sin saber muy bien cómo se encontró en la entrada de ese hospital, pidiendo por favor que le atendieran. Quizás inconscientemente recordaba el camino de cuando fueron a visitar al entrenador Anzai.

Pero no se vio con fuerzas de contarle nada de esto a su madre. Además que no le gustaba dar explicaciones.

- Sólo fue una pelea...

- Ya...

- ¿Y papá...? – preguntó para cambiar de tema. Y antes de que su madre le respondiera, tuvo el horrible pensamiento de que su padre no había querido ir a verle.

- Ha ido al baño – le tranquilizó Chiyako – Y por cierto, está tardando mucho. Voy a buscarle, enseguida vuelvo.

Al soltarle la mano Rukawa se dio cuenta de que se la había estado sujetando hasta ahora.

Chiyako salió de a habitación y enseguida encontró a su marido, apoyado en la pared del pasillo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó - ¿Por qué no entras?

- Ha despertado¿no?

- Sí, ha despert... Un momento. ¿Por eso no entras¿Porque está despierto? – inquirió sorprendida.

- Sí. Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa. Recogeré a Taro y a Aiko y me quedaré con ellos esta noche, y tú te quedas aquí con Kaede.

- Me parece bien que me quede yo, pero antes has de entrar y hablar con tu hijo. Por favor, Kojiro¿que no ves que te necesita?

- No, no me necesita – se incorporó y dio un paso hacia las escaleras – Hasta mañana.

- Kojiro...

Chiyako no pudo hacer más que observar a su marido alejarse. Cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación, supo por la expresión de Kaede que lo había oído todo.

- No te preocupes, cariño... Ya se le pasará...

- Eso dijiste hace dos semanas...

- ... – la mujer no supo que replicar.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y apareció la doctora Kinomoto, la médico que trataba a Kaede.

- Buenas tardes. Veo que el bello durmiente ya ha despertado...

- Sí... – dijo Chiyako.

"Idiota...", pensó Rukawa, molesto por el mote.

- Vamos a ver, Kaede, tengo que hablar contigo –y con tu madre- de una cosa. Pero antes vamos a revisar este ojo...

La doctora Kinomoto dejó la carpeta que llevaba a los pies de la cama de Rukawa y se sacó una pequeña linterna del bolsillo de la bata. Se acercó al muchacho, se inclinó hacia él y la encendió. Estuvo un par de minutos examinándole el ojo, y cuando se incorporó tenía una expresión tan preocupada que Rukawa empezó a sudar frío. No veía nada por ese ojo, ni siquiera la luz, pero eso era simplemente porque casi no lo podía abrir del golpe... ¿no?

Se puso más nervioso al recordar que era el mismo ojo en el que le golpeó Minami tan fuerte que le dejó inconsciente. Pero la doctora pronto relajó su expresión.

- Has tenido suerte, chico – dijo apagando la linterna y volviendo a meterla en el bolsillo – Un golpe así podría haberte dañado el globo ocular, o causarte un desprendimiento de retina. Afortunadamente no ha sido así. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

- Lo hará... – se apresuró a decir Chiyako mientras Rukawa fulminaba con la mirada a la doctora por el susto que le había dado al poner esa expresión preocupada - ¿De que quería hablarnos?

- A ver – la médico cogió de nuevo su carpeta y sacó una hoja impresa – Le hemos hecho un análisis rutinario a su hijo y algo no ha salido bien. Parece que tienes un poco de anemia, chico.

- ¿Anemia? – se sorprendieron.

- ¿Has sufrido fatiga, palpitaciones, mareos o dolores de cabeza últimamente?

- Pues... sí – admitió Kaede – Últimamente me duele la cabeza a menudo...

- Pero... él se alimenta bien – interrumpió Chiyako.

- Según estos análisis, no lo suficiente – replicó la doctora Kinomoto – Pero no se preocupe, parece sólo una deficiencia de hierro. Un tiempo tomando un suplemento de gluconato de hierro y estará como nuevo.

- ¿Seguro? – insistió la mujer.

- Claro que sí. Y mañana por la mañana ya puedes irte a casa. ¿De acuerdo, chico?

Rukawa la fulminó con la mirada otra vez. Ya estaba bien de dirigirse a él como 'chico'.

xXx

Se le hizo muy extraño pasar la noche en el hospital, ya que era la primera vez que le ingresaban en uno. Se sentía incómodo, y fuera de lugar. Además no podía moverse porque cada vez que lo intentaba sentía punzadas muy dolorosas en el costado. Y según le había dicho la doctora, el dolor se prolongaría durante por lo menos veinte días. Veinte días en los que tendría que hacer reposo en casa. Nada de salir, ir a clase, y lo peor, nada de jugar a baloncesto.

No podía quejarse. Podría haber salido mucho peor parado de esa pelea. Incluso ciego, según la doctora.

"O calvo...", pensó acariciándose instintivamente el cabello de la nuca, de donde le habían arrancado dolorosamente un par de mechones cuando se soltó a la fuerza del agarre de Ryu. Definitivamente llevar el pelo largo era un peligro en medio de una pelea, ya que no era la primera vez que lo usaban en su contra. Pero no se imaginaba a si mismo con el pelo corto o la frente despejada, quizás era cierto eso que le decía su madre a veces de que el peinado refleja más la personalidad de alguien que la ropa, por ejemplo que llevar flequillo es un signo de timidez.

"Puede ser, basta ver el peinado de Sakuragi lo bien que casa con su carácter..."

El silencio era absoluto en la habitación. Su madre, dormida en un sillón junto a él, no producía ningún sonido al dormir –muy al contrario que su padre-, y no se oían ruidos desde el pasillo, ni siquiera desde la calle. Pero las luces de los coches que pasaban se reflejaban en el techo a través de la ventana, y le mantuvieron estúpidamente entretenido durante aquella noche de insomnio en el hospital.

Pensó largo rato en su padre. No aguantaría mucho tiempo más esa situación.

"_No, no me necesita"_, había oído que decía Kojiro tras la puerta.

"¿Cómo puede decir que no le necesito...?", pensó Rukawa desolado. "¡Es mi padre!"

La mañana le pilló por sorpresa; al final sí que se había quedado dormido. Se sintió un poco inseguro al verse solo en la habitación, pero enseguida escuchó la voz de su madre en el pasillo, y un minuto después la mujer entraba con una bolsa de deporte en la mano, pero no la que llevaba el día anterior.

"¿Qué habrá sido de mi bicicleta...?", se preguntó.

- Hora de irse, cariño – sonrió Chiyako – Ya tienes el alta.

- ¿Y el desayuno? – no supo por qué lo preguntó, ni siquiera tenía hambre.

- Estabas dormido y a la enfermera y a mí nos dio pena despertarte. Pero no te preocupes que te prepararé algo rico en casa. Además, con la bazofia que dan en los hospitales, te empeoraría la anemia – bromeó. A continuación dejó la bolsa encima de la cama – Kojiro te ha traído ropa para que te cambies.

- ¿Está afuera...?

- Sí. En cuanto te cambies nos marcharemos juntos. ¿Puedes hacerlo solo? – preguntó, sabiendo que hacía años que Kaede se molestaba si lo pillaba desnudo en el baño o en su dormitorio.

- Creo que sí – Rukawa se incorporó poco a poco y comprobó que no le dolía tanto el costado como por la noche. Quizás le habían suministrado algún otro calmante mientras aún dormía.

- Entonces te espero afuera con tu padre.

Chiyako salió de la habitación, y Rukawa abrió la cremallera de la bolsa. Su padre le había traído unos vaqueros y una camisa que se abrochaba por delante. Lo agradeció, pues supuso que no le sería nada fácil pasarse una camiseta por el cuello, ya que no podía casi levantar los brazos: el derecho porque lo tenía adolorido y el izquierdo por la fisura. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a quitarse la fina camisola que le habían puesto en el hospital. En calzoncillos, se bajó un momento de la cama para pasarse los vaqueros, y luego se sentó de nuevo para intentar ponerse la camisa.

Fuera de la habitación, Chiyako y Kojiro discutían, esta vez en voz muy baja.

- No pienso irme de aquí sin que hables antes con él – dijo ella – Ya está bien, Kojiro. Si lo que en realidad te tiene tan molesto es que no te lo contara antes, tienes que decírselo. No quiero que Kaede siga pensando que le odias por ser homosexual.

- Él sabe que no es odio, no digas tonterías – replicó Kojiro.

- No, no lo sabe. Y lo seguirá pensando hasta que le saques de su error.

- Es mi hijo¿cómo voy a odiarle?

- Es que estoy convencida de que eso es parte del problema. Que como Kaede sabe que no es hijo biológico tuyo, quizás crea que ya nunca le vas a perdonar.

- No tengo nada que perdonarle. Es sólo que...

- ¿Sólo que qué...?

- ...

- Kojiro, por favor, habla con él _ya_. Por favor.

El hombre la miró contrariado, pero terminó accediendo con un gruñido. Lo cierto era que había dejado pasar tanto tiempo que ahora se le hacía difícil encarar el tema. Chiyako sonrió y se alejó un poco por el pasillo haciéndole saber que les dejaba intimidad.

Cuando Kojiro entró en la habitación encontró a Kaede sentado en el borde de la cama, desnudo de cintura para arriba, y con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, que cambió a sorpresa en cuanto le vio.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kojiro colocándose frente a él.

- ¿Eh? – Rukawa estaba tan sorprendido de que su padre por fin le hablara que tardó en comprender la pregunta – Ah, nada... que me duele y no consigo ponerme la camisa...

- Yo te ayudaré...

Dicho y hecho, Kojiro cogió la camisa y ayudó a Kaede a pasar los brazos por las mangas con el mínimo movimiento para que no le doliera el costado. Incluso empezó a abrocharle él mismo los botones, hasta que se detuvo a la mitad, y se quedó inmóvil mirando el siguiente.

Rukawa estaba tan nervioso que le temblaban levemente las manos. Sabía que era su oportunidad para hablar con su padre, pero no sabía que decir. Inesperadamente fue Kojiro quien habló primero.

- ¿Satoru sabe que tú también eres homosexual? – preguntó sin levantar la vista.

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido. Pero unos segundos después empezó a comprender.

- Sí... – cogió aire, y entonces preguntó él - ¿Te molesta que se lo contara a él primero...?

Oyó suspirar a Kojiro, y a continuación este levantó la mirada para clavar los ojos en los azules de su hijo.

- Sí... – suspiró de nuevo - Supongo que sí...

- Pero... es que... – en el fondo Rukawa se alegraba de que su padre tuviera celos de su relación de confianza con Satoru – Es que... tú siempre te estás metiendo con él... por su homosexualidad... Y por eso yo... por eso no me atreví a contártelo antes...

Kojiro suspiró de nuevo.

- ¿Crees que odio a tu tío por ser gay...?

- Pues... – Kaede estaba descolocado – Sí. Creía que sí.

- Yo no odio a tu tío por ser gay – dijo Kojiro con voz firme – En realidad no le odio por ningún motivo. Pero sí es cierto que estoy un poco resentido con él...

- ¿Por qué...? – se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho.

- Porque... – se detuvo un momento, aquello no era fácil de contar – A ver¿tú recuerdas cuando murió el abuelo?

- ¿El abuelo Jigoro?

- Ajá.

- Sí. Bueno, no mucho tampoco.

- ¿Sabes de que murió?

- De una enfermedad renal¿no?

- Sí. Llevaba mucho tiempo con ella a cuestas, pero empeoró de repente, por un disgusto que tuvo por aquella época.

- ¿Un disgusto? – de pronto Rukawa se sintió mal - ¿Tuvo que ver con el tío Satoru...?

- Sí. Tu tío anunció a la familia que era homosexual el mismo día que cumplió la mayoría de edad, y el abuelo no se lo tomó nada bien.

- Pero... quieres decir que... – Kaede no se atrevía ni a decirlo en voz alta. Recordó las palabras de su madre.

"_Tu padre no odia a tu tío por ser homosexual... Está enfadado con él por algo relacionado, pero no por eso realmente."_

¿Estaba enfadado con Satoru porque le culpaba de la muerte del abuelo?

- No, no digo que muriera por su culpa – dijo Kojiro para su alivio. Suponía que eso era lo que estaba pensando Kaede - Pero sí es cierto que empeoró tanto que se veía venir que no duraría mucho. Yo... le pedí que tu tío un favor... y él no quiso hacerlo.

- ¿Qué le pediste...?

- Que le dijera al abuelo que era mentira que era homosexual. Que lo había dicho porque estaba confundido o algo así. Para que el abuelo muriera tranquilo.

Durante un minuto se hizo de nuevo el silencio en la habitación. Rukawa empezaba a comprender muchas más cosas.

- Por eso te metes con él... no porque sea gay, sino porque no quiso negarlo...

- ...

- Pero... – Rukawa cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, sabía que se arriesgaba a ponerse de malas de nuevo con su padre si defendía a Satoru, pero no podía evitarlo – En parte comprendo que no quisiera hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que lo que él quería era que el abuelo le aceptara tal y como es. Seguro que mantuvo las esperanzas hasta el final...

De pronto notó sorprendido como Kojiro le acariciaba el pelo, tal y como solía hacer Chiyako.

- Supongo que tienes razón... – suspiró el hombre – Pero yo estaba muy unido a mi padre, y me dolió que muriera así. Además, tu tío se marchó inmediatamente después, y desde entonces apenas hemos tenido ocasión de hablar del tema.

Rukawa decidió entonces que haría lo posible para que su padre y su tío se reconciliaran.

- Lo siento mucho, Kaede. Siento no haber hablado contigo de esto antes...

- Yo también siento no habértelo contado a ti primero...

Kojiro sonrió por primera vez en muchas semanas, y acto seguido le palmeó la mejilla con cariño. Kaede se tensó un poco, ni siquiera recordaba muy bien la última vez que su padre le había tocado de esa manera. Era extraño, porque se sentía incómodo –puro síndrome de la adolescencia- y al mismo tiempo experimentó una sensación de paz desconocida hasta ese momento. Hasta que de pronto una punzada le hizo exclamar un quejido.

- Esa fisura tiene que ser muy dolorosa – comentó su padre preocupado – Mejor termino de abrocharte, y nos vamos a casa¿de acuerdo?

- Vale... – dudó un momento y luego continuó con el tema - Entonces... no te molesta que yo sea...

- Claro, que no... Supongo que me costará un poco hacerme a la idea, pero nada más...

- ... – Rukawa no era muy creyente pero en ese momento agradeció a los dioses por la aceptación de su padre.

- Cuéntame, Kaede... – le pidió su padre en cuanto hubo acabado de abrocharle la camisa - ¿Con quién te has peleado?

- Con unos chicos de otro instituto que me pararon en la calle... – en realidad dudaba de que Ryu y los demás fueran aún al instituto, pero no quería dar detalles, ni mucho menos tener que explicar que habían sido amigos de uno de sus actuales compañeros de equipo.

- ¿Y por qué¿Empezaron ellos?

- Claro que sí – dijo un poco ofendido por la pregunta.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con que tú seas...?

- No... Me habrían atacado igual.

- ¿Cuántos eran?

- Cuatro.

- ¿Contra ti solo?

- Sí.

- ¿Y les ganaste...?

- Sí...

- ¿A los cuatro...?

- Sí...

Kojiro sonrió de nuevo.

- Que tu madre no me oiga decir esto, pero... bien hecho, chaval.

Kaede le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa. Parecía que, al menos en casa, las cosas se estaban arreglando.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **buenas! Tal y como dije actualicé prontito, ne? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y hayan disfrutado con él tanto como yo leyendo sus reviews, que como siempre me animan un montón a continuar... ¿Que les pareció la razón de las desavenencias entre Kojiro y Satoru¿Quién creen que lleva razón, si es que la tienen alguno de los dos? Porque ni siquiera yo tengo muy claro quien debería disculparse a quien... XD

As Black: te puedes creer que no sabia lo que era un drabble? (ahora ya si, gracias a Wikipedia XD) Uff cuantas cosas me faltan por aprender del mundo de la literatura... pero tengo excusa, yo soy de ciencias XD muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Miguel: jeje es verdad, están todos en la edad del pavo y eso pues tiene que notarse... Ya ves que actualicé pronto, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Paty: hola! supongo que te habrá gustado el capítulo, Ru escapó y además se reconcilió con su papi... que monos ellos XD muchos besitos y muchas gracias por el review!

Ale: exacto, pobre de Ryu como le pille Hanamichi... weno, aunque en la serie de anime cuando se lo encuentra con Mitsui mas bien le felicitó por haber pegado a Ru en el gimnasio... me dio mucha pena pero a la vez me partí de la risa... yo y mis paradojas... pero esta vez la cosa ha sido más grave por lo que seguro que Sakuragi no actuaría igual, y si no ya verás cuando se entere... muchos besitos y gracias por el review! PD: falta poco para otro acercamiento!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	15. Problemas de memoria

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 15. Problemas de memoria **

Aquella tarde, al día siguiente del festival, en Shohoku todos se extrañaron mucho por la ausencia de Rukawa en el entrenamiento, pero supusieron que estaría enfermo, y aunque era la primera vez que faltaba, no le dieron más importancia. Hasta que pasaron tres días y el número 11 no había dado señales de vida. Ese día Sakuragi estaba presente en el entrenamiento porque por fin le habían reducido las sesiones a tres veces por semana en lugar de seis, y Haruko le había convencido para asistir. La práctica debería haber empezado ya pero Ayako estaba discutiendo con Ryota sobre si deberían llamar a casa de Rukawa; Sakuragi escuchaba en silencio sin entender por qué cada dos por tres miraba hacia la puerta esperando verlo aparecer, y Mitsui parecía nervioso por algún motivo. Entonces entró el entrenador Anzai y escuchó lo que hablaban.

- No os preocupéis chicos – dijo después de saludar - Rukawa me llamó ayer para disculparse de su ausencia en los entrenamientos. Tiene gripe.

Se escucharon varios suspiros de alivio.

- Empezábamos a pensar que le había pasado algo grave... – dijo Ayako.

El entrenamiento empezó sin más demora, y fue bastante duro. Desde que habían perdido el amistoso contra Shoyo, Miyagi era aún más inflexible, tanto que empezaba a parecerse a Akagi. Mientras Anzai se sentó junto a Sakuragi.

- Me alegro de verte por aquí, muchacho. ¿Que tal la rehabilitación? – preguntó.

- Muy bien, viejo – respondió el pelirrojo, pero sin mucho entusiasmo – Por fin me han reducido las sesiones. Ahora sólo tengo que ir tres veces por semana.

- Eso es buena señal¿no?

- Supongo...

- Anímate, Sakuragi – le pidió el anciano, que notaba perfectamente que Sakuragi estaba al borde de una depresión – Pronto estarás de vuelta.

- Eso espero...

Pero a Sakuragi le era muy difícil animarse allí sentado, viendo practicar a sus compañeros y saber que no podía imitarles. Cuando el entrenamiento terminó Anzai se marchó y él se quedó un ratito más, pues no tenía prisa por llegar a casa, sabiendo que como cada día la encontraría vacía. A veces su madre regresaba tan tarde del trabajo que él ya estaba en la cama...

Se acercó al grupito formado por Mitsui y Ryota. Todos los demás se fueron a las duchas. Ryota estaba riñendo a Mitsui porque según él había estado muy desconcentrado durante todo el entrenamiento.

- Ya cállate, Miyagi – le soltó el escolta. Y antes de que Ryota pudiera replicar enfadadísimo, añadió – Rukawa no tiene gripe...

- ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó Ryota, sorprendido. A su lado, el pelirrojo empezó a escuchar con más atención.

- Ayer por la noche me encontré con Tetsuo... no sé si os acordáis de él...

- Cómo olvidarlo... – murmuró Hanamichi. Aunque la última vez que le vio estaban luchando en el mismo bando, el tipo no le caía nada bien.

- Pues... me contó que anteayer se enteró de que Ryu y tres chicos más atacaron a un miembro del equipo hace cinco días...

Ryota y Sakuragi se alteraron, especialmente el segundo.

- ¿A Rukawa? – preguntó Miyagi.

- ¿A quién si no? Todos los demás miembros del equipo estábamos aquí hace un momento – dijo Mitsui.

- ¿Y que pasó?

- No lo sé... Tetsuo vio a Ryu, y estaba muy machacado... pero quizás Rukawa está igual. O peor. Eran cuatro contra uno...

- Pero si ha llamado al entrenador es que está bien – concluyó rápidamente Ryota - ¿Pero por qué le habrá mentido?

- ¿A ti que te parece? – preguntó Mitsui – Le prometimos al entrenador no volver a pelear...

- Sí, supongo que habrá sido por eso...

Mitsui miró al suelo, seguía pareciendo muy nervioso. Su capitán adivinó el motivo.

- No fue culpa tuya que atacaran a Rukawa, Mitsui – intentó tranquilizarle.

- Sí que lo es – replicó – Por mi culpa Ryu y la que ahora es su banda se la tienen jurada al equipo. Nunca nos dejarán en paz...

- Claro que lo harán. Les obligaremos si hace falta. ¿A que sí, Hanamichi?

- _Por supuesto_ que sí.

Tanto Mitsui como Ryota dieron un respingo y contemplaron sorprendidos al pelirrojo. La voz de Sakuragi había sonado tan dura, tan llena de rencor, que parecía que no era él el que había hablado.

"Para que luego digas que no te importa lo que le pase a ese 'zorro apestoso'...", pensó Ryota mirando la expresión furiosa de su amigo.

xXx

Ya era de noche cuando salieron del gimnasio. Ryota se marchó con Ayako y Sakuragi acompañó un trozo a Haruko, hasta que esta le insistió que no hacía falta que llegara hasta la puerta de su casa. Se despidieron en una esquina y la muchacha siguió sola su camino. Despistada como ella sola, giró una esquina mirando al suelo perdida en sus pensamientos, y chocó contra alguien que no estuvo a tiempo de esquivarla. Ese alguien tuvo que sujetarla de los hombros para que no cayera al suelo de espaldas por el impacto.

Haruko ahogó un grito del susto, pero se calmó enseguida al ver contra quien había chocado.

- Yohei... – murmuró sin disimular la alegría que le producía aquel encuentro. Hacía muchos días que Yohei no acudía como espectador a los entrenamientos.

- Ho-hola Haruko... – tartamudeó el muchacho.

Y después de saludarse los dos jóvenes se quedaron inmóviles y en silencio durante unos instantes, pues no sabían que más decirse, cuando en realidad había mucho por hablar. De pronto Yohei se dio cuenta que seguía sujetando a Haruko de los hombros, manteniéndola bastante cerca de él, lo que provocó que se ruborizara intensamente y la soltara algo bruscamente. Haruko sí se dio cuenta perfectamente de ese sonrojo.

- Ah... esto... Haruko... ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas...?

- Vengo del entrenamiento... y vivo por aquí – Yohei se sonrojó aún más por lo estúpido de su pregunta - ¿Y tú?

- Ookusu también vive por aquí... e iba a hacerle una visita. Quiero pedirle sus apuntes de informática – explicó el moreno.

- ¿Informática? – se sorprendió un poco la chica.

- Aunque no lo parezca, Ookusu es muy bueno en eso. Es como una especie de hacker – bromeó.

- No lo decía por eso. ¿Sakuragi y tú no sois de letras?

- ¡Ah! Sí, pero en mi casa han comprado un ordenador y me gustaría saber al menos como se enciende...

Haruko sonrió por la broma y Yohei prefirió no decirle que había hablado muy en serio.

Se quedaron de nuevo un momento en silencio, algo cohibidos. Yohei intuía que Haruko esperaba que dijera algo... Ojalá pudiera decírselo, pero no podía... No mientras Sakuragi no la olvidara, o al menos hasta que contara con su aprobación para declararse...

Haruko, al ver que Yohei no parecía dispuesto a dar el primer paso, decidió hacerlo ella.

- Esto... Yohei... – respiró profundamente, era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Bajó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo – Los próximos partidos del Shohoku no son hasta invierno...

- Ya... – dijo Yohei sin comprender a donde quería llegar la chica.

- Lo que quiero decir es que aunque habrá entrenamiento los domingos por la mañana, por las tardes tendré libre...

A Yohei empezó a latirle fuertemente el corazón. ¿Haruko estaba...?

- Y me... me preguntaba si querrías salir algún domingo por la tarde conmigo...

¿... proponiéndole una cita?

Haruko dejó de mirar el suelo y encaró a Yohei con el rostro completamente ruborizado. Tras varios segundos así, y viendo el rostro serio de Yohei, Haruko empezó a temerse lo que iba a decirle...

- Lo siento Haruko... – murmuró Yohei, completamente abatido – No puedo...

Los ojos azules de Haruko se empañaron, lo primero que pensó fue en escapar de allí cuanto antes, pero por suerte cayó en la cuenta de las últimas dos palabras que formaban ese rechazo.

- ¿No puedes? – repitió en voz baja - ¿Por qué no puedes...?

- Porque... – Yohei supo que no valía la pena inventar alguna excusa de la que después se arrepentiría – Hanamichi es mi amigo...

Y así quedaron confirmados los temores de Haruko.

- Lo sé, pero... seguro que él lo entenderá...

- No lo creo, Haruko... Y además ahora lo está pasando muy mal...

- Pero... – Haruko tenía mucho cariño a Sakuragi y no quería que sufriera, pero de ahí a sacrificar su propia felicidad...

- Lo siento...

- Yohei... – murmuró la chica intentando que no le temblara la voz - ¿Yo te gusto...?

El muchacho la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Sí.

Haruko sonrió levemente, aliviada.

- Tú a mi también, Yohei.

Y dio un pasito hacia él, pero el chico lo dio hacia atrás.

- Lo siento, Haruko. No puedo – repitió como un mantra. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, con el corazón destrozado.

- Yohei...

Un par de lágrimas surgieron de los ojos azules de Haruko mientras lo veía alejarse.

"¿Qué puedo hacer...?"

xXx

Sakuragi llegó a casa a la hora de cenar después de dar un paseo tras despedirse de Mitsui. Entró casi directamente en la cocina para pensar que hacer de cenar. Le gustaría preparar algo rico para variar y sorprender a su madre, pero no sabía el qué. Además, aunque se defendía, no era muy mañoso en la cocina.

Al final optó por un pastel de carne que dejó haciéndose en el horno. Luego salió al patio trasero, y como había tomado por costumbre, empezó a fumar.

No quería admitirlo, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que le hubiera sucedido a Rukawa. Que hubiera llamado al entrenador Anzai no significaba que estuviera bien, el viejo ya estaba muy mayor y quizás había perdido algo de oído. ¿Y si había llamado otra persona haciéndose pasar por el zorro? Quizás este ya estaba muerto y enterrado y ellos pensando que estaba en casa perfectamente.

¿Pero como saber si estaba bien o no?

Había dos maneras muy sencillas: llamarle por teléfono o ir a verle. Pero las dos le parecían fuera de lugar viniendo de él.

Aunque por otro lado... Rukawa sí que había ido a verle cuando estaba en la clínica. Y no sólo eso, sino que había admitido abiertamente los motivos de su visita.

"_Para verte, idiota. Para saber cómo estás y como llevas la rehabilitación."_

Aún seguía sin creerse del todo que el zorro se preocupara por él. Quizás lo que pasaba en realidad era que, al igual que el entrenador Anzai, se sentía algo culpable por su lesión. Al fin y al cabo, él le animó a entrar otra vez al partido cuando ya estaba lesionado.

"Pero él no sabía que la lesión era tan grave..."

Se sorprendió a sí mismo defendiendo mentalmente al zorro.

"Esto empieza a afectarme el cerebro...", pensó mirando el porro.

Lo apagó –en realidad ya casi lo había terminado- y lo enterró bajo la tierra del jardín. Pero el pensamiento de que lo justo sería ir a ver a Rukawa para saber si estaba bien no abandonaba su mente.

"Bueno, sí de aquí al viernes ese estúpido zorro aún no ha reaparecido, me pasaré por su casa a ver si averiguo algo...", se prometió a si mismo, pensando que era un margen bastante amplio.

xXx

Sin embargo llegó el viernes y el zorro seguía sin aparecerse por el instituto. Sakuragi maldecía entre dientes mientras en medio del pasillo aprovechaba su altura para mirar por encima de los demás alumnos.

- ¿A quién buscas? – preguntó Takamiya mientras se comía un bollo que no le había dado tiempo a terminarse en la cafetería.

- A nadie – gruñó Sakuragi – Voy al baño. Yohei, nos vemos en clase.

- Ok... – murmuró sin ganas el aludido.

El pelirrojo desapareció por el interior de los baños; Noma y Takamiya también se despidieron de Yohei para dirigirse a sus aulas, pero Ookusu se quedó un momento con Yohei. El día que el moreno fue a buscar sus apuntes de informática le contó todo lo que le estaba pasando con Haruko y estaba preocupado por él.

- Oye, si de verdad prefieres no arriesgar tu amistad con Hanamichi te recomiendo que disimules un poco más. Se te ve hecho polvo, tío.

Yohei no dijo nada. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó mirando al suelo.

- Yohei... ¿de verdad que vas a renunciar a ella?

El muchacho alzó la vista y precisamente en ese instante distinguió a Haruko acompañada de su amiga Fuji. Ella también parecía bastante triste, sobretodo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Sí... – musitó, pero no sonaba nada convencido.

- Pero...

- Me voy a clase...

Y desapareció antes de que Haruko y Fuji llegaran a ellos.

Sakuragi estaba lavándose las manos cuando entró Mitsui en el baño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Michy? – se sorprendió el pelirrojo - ¿Estaban todos los baños de tercero ocupados? – bromeó.

- No. Y no me llames Michy, joder. Sakuragi, tengo que hablar contigo – Mitsui parecía otra vez bastante alterado.

- ¿Conmigo¿De qué?

- De Rukawa.

- ¿De Rukawa? – ahora sí que estaba sorprendido de verdad.

- El sábado por la noche estuvo ingresado en el hospital Kitamura – Sakuragi abrió los ojos como platos - Y desde luego no fue por tener gripe.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque le atendió mi hermana – dijo Mitsui, y antes de que Sakuragi pudiera preguntar, continuó – Ayer por la noche vino a cenar a casa con su marido, y me contó que había atendido a un compañero mío. Le reconoció porque ha venido a más de un partido para verme jugar.

- ¿Y... que le pasaba? – preguntó Hanamichi intentando disimular su preocupación.

- Por fortuna, nada grave. Una costilla rota. Pero joder, me siento fatal... – de pronto Mitsui se giró y le dio una patada a la papelera que había bajo los lavabos.

- Tranquilo, Mitsui. No es culpa tuya.

- ¡Que sí que lo es, coño! – se exasperó el chico de la cicatriz – Si no fuera por mí ni siquiera se conocerían.

- Conociendo a tus ex-amigos, y sobretodo, conociendo al _kitsune_, seguramente se habrían peleado igualmente.

- Eso no lo sabemos...

- Oye, si tan mal te sientes¿por qué no le llamas o vas a verle?

- Le he llamado, pero o mi teléfono o el suyo está estropeado porque siempre me comunica. Y no puedo ir a verle porque... – Mitsui se calló de golpe.

- ¿Porque...?

- Porqueestoycastigadodurantetodalasemana... – gruñó con un leve rubor en las mejillas – Y tengo que ir a casa directamente después del entrenamiento.

- ¿Castigado? – se rió Sakuragi - ¿Castigado por qué?

- Porque hace un par de semanas mis padres me pillaron con una tía en casa – y antes de que el pelirrojo se riera más en su cara, añadió – Oye¿no podrías pasarte tú?

- ¿Yo?

- Dijiste que los viernes no tenías sesión...

- ¿Pero cómo me voy a pasar yo a ver al zorro? – "Como si no lo hubieras pensado ya...", le recriminó su conciencia.

- Pues andando, yo que sé, no creo que viva tan lejos...

- ¡No me refiero a eso, imbécil¿A mí que me importa cómo está el zorro? – soltó con rabia. No le gustaba que su conciencia se metiera donde no la llamaban.

"Dijiste que si de aquí al viernes no había aparecido irías a verle...", le recordó ella.

"Vale, pero eso Mitsui no tiene por qué saberlo", le respondió molesto.

- Vamos Sakuragi, todos sabemos que Rukawa no te cae tan mal como dices...

- ¿Ah, no¿Y eso por qué?

- Bueno, porque...

- Ok, ok, a lo mejor me paso esta tarde – interrumpió Sakuragi al escuchar silencio en el pasillo, señal de que todos los alumnos ya habían entrado en las aulas – Ya te diré cosas...

Y salió del baño dejando a Mitsui con la palabra en la boca.

Mitsui, divertido por la actitud que tomaba Sakuragi respecto a su 'rival', se le pasó un poco la inquietud por el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Aprovechó que estaba en el baño para hacer sus necesidades y después salió sin prisas en dirección a su clase. Total, ya llegaba tarde, y con su historial ninguno de los profesores hacía la vista gorda.

Antes de llegar tuvo que pasar por la zona de las clases de los de segundo. Tampoco había nadie, a excepción de una chica que también llegaba tarde a clase y que caminaba hacia él, una muchacha de piel clara y ojos también claros que le sonaba haber visto varias veces en compañía de Ayako.

Miuyo cuando alzó la vista y vio que estaba a punto de cruzarse a solas con nada más y nada menos que Hisashi Mitsui, casi se quedó sin aire. Intentó disimular su turbación lo mejor que pudo y pasar como si nada, pero entonces ocurrió algo que en otras circunstancias habría sido gracioso, pero que en ese momento puso los nervios a flor de piel a la chica. Resultó que ambos se apartaron para dejarse pasar hacia el mismo lado, y luego lo mismo hacia el otro, de manera que se quedaron igual.

Mitsui sonrió y Miuyo soltó una risita nerviosa, más por la bella sonrisa de su enamorado que por la situación.

- Lo siento – dijo Mitsui sin hacer ademán de volver a apartarse.

- N-no pasa nada... – Miuyo le miró a los ojos intentando no ponerse más nerviosa.

- ¿Eres amiga de Ayako, verdad?

- S-sí...

- Ya decía yo que me sonaba tu cara...

Ese comentario no le sentó nada bien.

- Pues mira, menos mal, teniendo en cuenta que nos conocemos desde los trece años – soltó algo furiosa.

- ¿Eh? – se sorprendió el muchacho.

- Nada, déjalo. Está claro que para ti soy invisible... – esto último lo dijo en un murmullo inaudible. Acto seguido se hizo a un lado y continuó su camino unos metros más hasta meterse en una de las aulas del pasillo.

"Que chica más rara...", pensó Mitsui rascándose la cicatriz mientras él también reiniciaba su camino hacia la zona de tercero, "Pero está bastante buena...". Y una sonrisa algo malintencionada apareció en su moreno rostro.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **voy mal de tiempo así que paso directamente a responder los reviews!

Miguel: Hola! En efecto, ninguno de los dos lleva enteramente la razón, es lo que llaman un conflicto de intereses, cada cual vela por el suyo lo que no significa que el del otro sea incorrecto. En cuanto a lo de la mamá de Ru llevas razón en que quiere lo mejor para él, pero Hanamichi no tiene por que caerle mal, primero porque no conoce aún su mala fama, y segundo, no crees que el pelirrojo es un cielo cuando quiere? Yo creo que es perfectamente capaz de ganarse a los 'suegros' jejeje. Por supuesto que no me olvido de la frase, creo que ya sé donde la ubicaré, sólo que todavía falta bastante XD Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Elena: ays, ahora me has emocionado a mi, mis padres todavía me proponen de irme a buscar en coche cuando salgo aunque signifique quedarse despiertos hasta las tantas de la madrugada... no se que haríamos sin ellos. Un besito y gracias por el review.

Kaehana9: seguro que tú te ofreces voluntaria para la coartada, a que si? xd weno, el momento de la venganza aun keda lejos. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

As Black: me dices malvada porque querías que Ru ya no fuera virgen, o porque te lo había hecho creer? O.o Ese si que es un drabble triste... oye, parece que tienes un don para imaginar drabbles, no te animas a escribir ninguno? Besos y gracias por el review.

Ale: lo había pensado, no te diré que no... ¬¬UU pero ya le basta lo que sufrirá Ru por Hana para que encima no esté bien de salud. Esto de la anemia era mas bien una explicación para su baja forma física. Aunque aún así lo tiene difícil para superar a la del pelirrojo, eso si, cuando el pelirrojo vuelva a estar en forma. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Hasta el próximo cap!

Khira


	16. En casa del zorro

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 16. En casa del zorro**

Rukawa se aburría. Era horrible estar todo el día metido en casa, sin poder salir ni siquiera para ir al instituto. Se pasaba las horas entre la cama de su dormitorio y el sofá del salón. Su único entretenimiento aparte del ordenador eran los videojuegos infantiles de su hermano de matar marcianitos.

Sólo llevaba una semana de reposo, y pensar que tenía que pasar así veinte días...

¿Se creería el entrenador Anzai que una gripe durara tanto?

Al menos la situación en casa era bastante buena. Su padre y él volvían a hablarse con normalidad, aunque Kojiro le regañó mucho por haber 'perdido' la bicicleta y tener que comprarle otra -contando los 'accidentes' de camino al instituto ya iban cuatro en lo que llevaba de curso-, Chiyako se había puesto en plan 'Que ningún médico vuelva a decirme que no comes bien en casa' y se había comprado varios libros de cocina de los que copiaba recetas –que nunca le salían igual, aunque la intención es lo que cuenta-, Taro no se había puesto demasiado pesado preguntando por qué Kojiro y él habían estado peleados tanto tiempo, y la pequeña Aiko últimamente le dejaba dormir por las noches.

Escuchó un gritito desde el parque y se colocó de lado en el sofá para contemplar a su hermana, lo que le costó una dolorosa punzada. Y es que el dolor de su costado, en lugar de remitir, parecía que aumentaba con el paso de los días. Pero no quería abusar de los analgésicos; esos medicamentos le traían malos recuerdos.

Aiko parecía enfadada por algún motivo: cogía sus juguetes y los lanzaba al fondo del parque con una expresión ofendida muy graciosa. Cuando acabó de lanzar todos sus juguetes empezó a hacer pucheros. Rukawa se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a la pequeña. En cuanto ella le vio junto al parque, alargó los bracitos para que la cogiera.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo... – le dijo Kaede apenado.

La niña pareció entenderle enseguida, porque inmediatamente se echó a llorar.

- Ay, no... – suspiró. Con la tranquilidad que había en la casa hasta ese momento...

Chiyako acudió enseguida. La cogió en brazos y comenzó a pasearla por el salón.

- Ya, ya, ya... no llores – le susurraba al oído para calmarla - ¿Qué te ha hecho el malo de tu hermano¿Se ha metido contigo?

- Mm... – Rukawa sabía que su madre lo decía en broma pero ese tipo de comentarios no le habían hecho nunca gracia.

Mientras Chiyako calmaba a Aiko paseándola de un rincón a otro del salón y susurrándole al oído, Rukawa observaba en silencio la escena. Los celos se hicieron presentes de nuevo. Chiyako le había contado hace poco que a él también le calmaban así cuando lloraba de pequeño, pero... ¿y _ella_¿También hacía lo mismo?

- Cariño, Taro estará por llegar, y tu padre hoy vendrá también temprano, así que...

Chiyako no terminó la frase porque se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en el salón. Unos segundos después se empezó a escuchar música desde la habitación de Kaede. La mujer suspiró pero desistió de ir a pedirle que bajara el volumen al ver que a Aiko no parecía molestarle. La dejó de nuevo en el parque e iba a volver a la cocina cuando escuchó el sonido de un autobús en la calle. Un momento después tocaron al timbre.

- Hola cariño – le dijo a Taro después de agacharse para darle un beso en la frente - ¿Qué tal el día?

- ¡Bien! – Taro se descalzó rápidamente y entró corriendo en la casa.

- ¡No corras! – le riñó, pero el niño no hizo caso y desapareció escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación, con la intención de dejar la mochila y bajar de nuevo a mirar la televisión. Su programa favorito estaba a punto de empezar.

La mujer suspiró, e iba a cerrar la puerta cuando le pareció ver a alguien en la calle que se escondía tras la tapia del jardín. Volvió a mirar pero esta vez no vio nada. Cerró la puerta y volvió a la cocina.

xXx

"Casi...", suspiró Sakuragi volviendo a mirar cuidadosamente a través de la puerta de hierro que daba al jardín de la casa y que el niño que acababa de entrar tras bajarse de un autobús escolar –y que por poco no lo había pillado escondiéndose tras una esquina- había dejado abierta.

No se esperaba que Rukawa tuviera un hermano. Pero en realidad, nunca se había preguntado cómo sería la familia del zorro, ni su casa, ni su vida. Siempre que pensaba en él era Rukawa a secas, un chico creído y arrogante cuya única razón de ser era amargarle a él la existencia.

La casa era muy bonita. Unifamiliar, de dos plantas, y las fachadas pintadas de color azul muy claro. El barrio también era muy bonito, de estilo residencial. Le dio un poco de envidia...

"Bueno, a ver...", pensó mirando su reloj, "Toco el timbre, pregunto por Rukawa, compruebo que el zorro aún tiene cola y me largo".

Dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero después dio media vuelta y dio otro paso en dirección contraria.

"¡Joder¿Pero por qué estoy tan nervioso¡Sólo es la casa del _kitsune_!"

Se giró nuevamente y dio otro paso. Colocó la mano sobre la cancela del jardín y la abrió lentamente, entró y la cerró. El corazón le iba a cien.

"Espero que no tengan perro...", pensó de pronto echando un vistazo al jardín.

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta principal, aún tardó un par de minutos en colocar su dedo índice sobre el timbre, sin decidirse a apretar.

- ¡_A-achussss_!

¡Riiing!

"Mierda."

Por culpa del estornudo había tocado el timbre sin querer. Y antes siquiera de considerar la posibilidad de salir por patas, una mujer de pelo negro, ojos castaños y muy bonita le abrió la puerta.

- Hola, soy Hanamichi Sakuragi¿está Rukawa¿Digo, Kaede? Soy un compañero de equipo – soltó de tirón. Esperó la respuesta de la mujer, que supuso sería la madre del zorro, pero esta parecía en trance.

Y es que Chiyako estaba muy sorprendida. Nunca, absolutamente nunca, había venido un chico o una chica a casa preguntando por Kaede. De pequeño porque ya era bastante cerrado y tímido, y después de lo que le pasó, mejor dicho, intuía que le había pasado en el colegio de Tokyo, entendía que su hijo no quisiera amigos.

- Eh, sí... – reaccionó por fin ante la confusa mirada del pelirrojo – Pasa, por favor.

Se hizo a un lado y Sakuragi pasó al interior de la casa, cerró la puerta y le condujo al salón, al comienzo de las escaleras. "Que peinado más... peculiar", pensó Chiyako contemplando los cabellos rojizos del _tensai_.

Mientras, Sakuragi observaba disimuladamente la casa, decorada enteramente al estilo occidental. Sentado en el suelo apoyado en un sofá estaba el niño al que había visto entrar minutos antes, y que le miró algo asustado, supuso que por su aspecto. Pero Hanamichi le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Entonces se fijó en la cuna-parque que había en el salón y en la niña que había dentro metida.

"Vaya, así que también tiene una hermana..."

- Está en su habitación – sonrió Chiyako – Sígueme, por favor.

Chiyako empezó a subir las escaleras seguida de Sakuragi. Al llegar arriba se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas del pasillo en el que desembocaban las escaleras, tras la cual se escuchaba música de _Dir en Grey_. Chiyako dio un par de golpes con los nudillos y sin esperar respuesta entró.

- Kaede, tienes visita.

Rukawa, que hasta que su madre habló no despegó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador, giró la cabeza y se encontró con la imagen del mismísimo Hanamichi Sakuragi esperando en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

Su expresión de desconcierto fue total. El pelirrojo se habría reído sino fuera por el feo moratón que aún era visible en su ojo izquierdo.

- ¿Q-qué haces tú aquí...? – preguntó Rukawa después de quitar la música.

- Kaede¿qué manera es esa de tratar a las visitas? – le reprendió Chiyako. Ambos muchachos tuvieron la sensación de un _deja vú._

Rukawa no respondió, y como Sakuragi tampoco parecía tener intención de decir nada, Chiyako decidió dejarlos solos a pesar de la curiosidad.

- Bueno, vuelvo abajo – se giró hacia Sakuragi – Por cierto, encantada, Sakuragi. Yo soy Chiyako Rukawa, la madre de Kaede.

- Encantado – dijo Hanamichi devolviéndole la leve inclinación.

- Hasta luego chicos – salió y cerró de nuevo la puerta de la habitación.

Sakuragi echó un vistazo rápido al dormitorio. La cama, de estilo occidental igual que el resto de mobiliario de la casa, estaba situada bajo la ventana, al fondo de la habitación. A su lado una mesita de noche y el escritorio donde estaba sentado Rukawa, con un ordenador de pantalla plana encima. En la pared opuesta, una mesa de dibujo de aspecto profesional. Sakuragi recordó que Rukawa estaba en el salón 1-10, así que iba a ciencias, pero dudó de que sus compañeros de clase de dibujo técnico también contaran con una mesa similar en casa. Un par de pósters de los Ángeles Lakers y una camiseta del mismo equipo también colgada en una de las paredes decoraban la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – repitió Rukawa.

- Me enteré de que te topaste con los ex–amigos de Mitsui – respondió el pelirrojo.

- ... – Rukawa se sorprendió un poco, pero lo disimuló - ¿Y qué?

- Pues... pasaba por aquí – Sakuragi empleó adrede las mismas palabras que Rukawa en la clínica – Así que he aprovechado para ver como estabas...

A Hanamichi no le hacía ninguna gracia mostrar preocupación por el zorro, pero mejor eso que una excusa estúpida. Por su parte Rukawa estaba que no se lo creía, pero por supuesto también lo disimuló.

Rukawa se fijó en que el pelirrojo no iba vestido de uniforme, sino con unos vaqueros y una sudadera azul marino, señal de que no había venido directamente desde el instituto sino que había pasado por su casa para cambiarse.

Como no había otra silla en la habitación más que la que estaba usando Rukawa, y este no parecía tener intención de ofrecerle asiento, Sakuragi optó por cruzar despacio la habitación ante la atenta mirada del 11 de Shohoku y sentarse en la cama, quedando a un escaso metro de distancia de él.

La situación por supuesto era incomodísima. Kaede no sabía que hacer ni a donde mirar, ya que le pareció de muy mala educación ignorarle y seguir trabajando en el ordenador, además que aún estaba shockeado por las palabras del pelirrojo. Sakuragi continuó inspeccionando la habitación, hasta que su vista reposó de nuevo en el magullado rostro del _kitsune._

- ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó de pronto.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó a su vez Rukawa.

- La pelea.

- ¿Por qué, es que nunca te has peleado? – inquirió sarcástico.

- Imbécil – bufó el pelirrojo – Me refiero a donde fue, cuantos eran, etc.

- Y eso que importa... – suspiró Rukawa con voz cansada, pues no le apetecía recordarlo.

- Importa si acabó contigo en el hospital.

Rukawa abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal, más sorprendido por la sensación de que realmente Sakuragi estaba preocupado por lo que le había pasado que porque supiera que le habían tenido que ingresar. Sin embargo sólo podía preguntar por lo segundo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estuve en el hospital?

- Porque resulta que te atendió la hermana de Mitsui.

- ¿La hermana de Mitsui? – repitió - ¿La doctora Kinomoto?

- Supongo, no me dijo como se llamaba.

- ...

- Lo que te decía, queremos saber quienes fueron exactamente. Esto no va a quedar así, ya es la segunda vez que atacan a alguien del equipo, y no vamos a permitir que sigan por ese camino.

Aunque Sakuragi hablaba de forma impersonal, Rukawa no pudo evitar hacerse ilusiones pensando que el pelirrojo quería vengarse por lo que le habían hecho a _él_.

- ¿Por qué hablas en primera persona¿Acaso vas a ir tú a devolvérsela? – preguntó despectivo.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Sakuragi con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque es evidente que en tu estado no puedes pelear.

- ¿Y tú que sabes? – la expresión ceñuda del pelirrojo se acentuó.

- Tsk, es evidente...

- ¡_Teme kitsune_¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Rukawa suspiró. Sakuragi era tan _doa'ho_ que era capaz de ponerse a pelear lesionado. Apoyó un codo en la mesa de su escritorio y miró el ordenador, donde ya se había instalado el salvapantallas de _Space Jam_. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, y eso que ya llevaba una semana tomando el asqueroso gluconato de hierro.

De pronto sintió una mano grande y cálida cogerle de la barbilla que le obligaba a girar la cara hacia el centro de la habitación. Sakuragi se había levantado y le miraba atentamente el ojo herido.

- Es la segunda vez que te dan tan fuerte en este ojo – murmuró sin darse cuenta de que le estaba acariciando levemente la mejilla con el pulgar – A este paso te convertirás en un zorro tuerto...

Esperó la respuesta mordaz de Rukawa pero esta no se produjo. Y es que Kaede estaba completamente paralizado, excepto su corazón, que se había desbocado por completo. No en vano era la primera vez que Sakuragi le tocaba sin intención de golpearle. Por fin, podía sentir tranquilamente el tacto de su piel contra la suya, aunque sólo fuera la de la pequeña superficie de sus yemas en su mejilla.

Pero en lugar de alegrarse, de sentirse bien por ese esperado y anhelado contacto, Rukawa se sintió fatal. Porque también se dio cuenta, en ese preciso instante, de que ese tipo de contacto era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar.

Que sus ya de por sí pequeñas esperanzas eran inútiles. Que nunca conseguiría acercarse lo suficiente a Sakuragi para ver cumplidos sus deseos. Que nunca tocaría de forma más íntima su piel, ni sus labios; ni mucho menos haría el amor con él tal y como sucedía en sus sueños más húmedos.

No tenía posibilidad alguna.

Sakuragi apartó la mano tras unos segundos después de darse cuenta del velo de tristeza que cubría el rostro del zorro. Sus ojos azules, o lo que quedaba de ellos, se habían vuelto opacos de repente y no comprendía el porqué. Iba a preguntarle cuando su atención se desvió a una fotografía enmarcada que había sobre la mesa.

La fotografía era un retrato de una chica joven, de no más de dieciocho años, muy guapa, con el pelo largo y negro y los ojos marrones, que sonreía pícaramente mostrando una hilera de blanquísimos dientes. El retrato era de medio cuerpo e iba vestida con un kimono. Parecía una foto de graduación.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó sin pensar.

Rukawa salió de pronto de su ensimismamiento.

- Es mi madre – respondió tranquilamente.

- ¿Tu madre? – repitió.

Hanamichi se aventuró a coger el retrato y lo examinó más atentamente. Efectivamente se parecía a Chiyako Rukawa, pero la muchacha de la foto era más... guapa. No es que Chiyako fuera fea, al contrario, pero la muchacha de la foto era tan hermosa que parecía una modelo de revista. Y tuvo que admitir que se parecía bastante a Rukawa, a excepción del color de los ojos.

- No lo parece... – se aventuró a comentar.

- No es Chiyako – murmuró Rukawa. Ante la mirada intrigada de Sakuragi dudó un momento y luego se decidió a agregar – La de la foto es mi madre biológica.

Sakuragi le miró con la boca abierta.

- ¿Tu madre biológica...? – repitió desconcertado. Su mente tardaba en procesar la información y elaborar teorías, pero antes de proponer en voz alta alguna, el zorro se le adelantó.

- Se llamaba Kanako y ambas eran hermanas. Murió cuando yo tenía casi tres años y me adoptaron mis tíos – explicó brevemente con voz pausada.

Ninguno de los dos entendía del todo por qué Rukawa le había contado algo tan íntimo a Sakuragi. Kaede pensó que no valía la pena mentir, al fin y al cabo no es que fuera un secreto inconfesable, si antes no se lo había contado a nadie era porque simplemente no se había dado la ocasión. Hanamichi por su parte empezaba a darse cuenta de lo poco que conocía realmente a Kaede Rukawa. Aquella breve pero importante información conllevaba un sinfín de intrigantes preguntas. ¿A que temprana edad murió la madre biológica de Rukawa, que él tan sólo contaba con tres años¿De que murió¿Desde cuando sabía Rukawa que era adoptado¿Lo sabrían sus hermanos¿Y su padre¿Por qué no se quedó con él en lugar de con sus tíos?

Al final se decidió por formular una de esas preguntas.

- ¿Y tu padre biológico? – preguntó bajando un poco la voz, temiendo que la respuesta fuera tan dolorosa como en su caso.

Vio como Rukawa tensaba las mandíbulas, sin dejar en ningún momento de contemplar la fotografía.

- No lo sé.

El silencio envolvió pesadamente la habitación. Sakuragi dejó la fotografía en su sitio: Rukawa seguía sin quitarle el ojo de encima. El pelirrojo se sorprendió intentando adivinar que estaría pensando el zorro en esos precisos instantes.

Unos oportunos golpes en la puerta les distrajeron, y a continuación Chiyako se asomó por la puerta.

- Perdonad que os moleste – dijo con una sonrisa – Sakuragi¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

- No – se apresuró a responder Kaede; su madre le miró enfadada y con cara de decir '¿Tú te llamas Sakuragi?', por lo que añadió – El _doa_... Sakuragi ya se iba.

Y esperó a que el pelirrojo lo corroborara, pero este no dijo nada. Nadie le esperaba en casa, y además ahora que ya llevaba un rato en la del _kitsune _ya no tenía tantas ganas de marcharse. Quería averiguar más cosas sobre él.

- Si quieres puedes llamar a tu casa para avisar – le dijo Chiyako.

Y entonces Sakuragi sonrió y asintió, para estupor de Rukawa.

- De acuerdo, me quedaré. Gracias.

- Así me gusta – sonrió la mujer – ¿Te gusta el pollo, Sakuragi?

- Me encanta.

- Ok, pues podéis ir bajando, aprovecharemos que el padre de Kaede está por llegar para cenar temprano – y salió de la habitación.

De nuevo solos, Rukawa encaró a Sakuragi.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho que sí? – preguntó visiblemente enojado. No entendía nada.

- Me ha parecido de mala educación rechazar la invitación – contestó el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rukawa le miró aún molesto pero no dijo más. Se levantó de la silla e inmediatamente apretó los dientes y se colocó una mano en el costado, mientras se apoyaba con el otro brazo sobre la mesa.

- Ngh... – se había levantado demasiado bruscamente, y su costilla se había quejado.

- ¿Es la costilla rota, verdad? – preguntó Sakuragi al recordarlo, intentando no parecer demasiado preocupado. Ante la mirada intrigada de Rukawa, explicó – La hermana de Mitsui nos lo contó.

- Sólo es una fisura – replicó.

- Ah... ¿y te duele mucho?

- Cuando me rio...

Entonces fue el pelirrojo el que soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Jajaja, entonces no creo que sea a menudo...

- Tsk... – Rukawa decidió darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación seguido de Sakuragi para no continuar viendo esa sonrisa tan cautivadora en el rostro del número 10 del Shohoku.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **hola! gomen por la tardanza, es que he tenido que entregar muchos trabajos T.T Y ahora viene lo peor: (música de terror) los terribles exámenes de junio! Pero antes me he tomado la tarde libre y he podido actualizar este capítulo, aunque he tenido que cortar porque si no se hacía muy largo y no actualizaba hasta... no sé cuando podré actualizar el siguiente, pero tampoco creo que tenga que esperar a julio.

Elena: pero que no cambia mucho, que si no dejaría de ser el 'tensai' XD. Y tienes razón con lo de Yohei, lo tendrá en cuenta! Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Miguel: hola! bueno, Mitsui es un chico, y simplemente está un poco más salido de lo normal XDD Ahora en serio, es sólo que Mitsui es ahora el más mayor del equipo (tiene 18 años ya) aunque a Akagi y a Kogure no me los imagino detrás de chicas (o chicas detrás de ellos), y si él no muestra interés en el sexo femenino, quien lo hará? Yasuda? Prefiero a Michy XD. Me encantaría sacarte en el fic pero la verdad ahora no encuentro un hueco para un personaje nuevo en la historia... pero si me tienes paciencia, y no te importa que tu personaje sea gay o bisexual... algo podré hacer XD. Besos y gracias por el review!

As Black: yo lo que no tengo es tiempo T.T Sigo creyendo que si lo intentarás te saldrían unos drabbles de lo más decentes, es cuestión de practicar. Ah y tu metáfora... perfecta. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Kaehana9: yo es que efectivamente a Michy lo veo un poco don Juan, la verdad, como ya le he dicho a Miguel, tiene ya 18 tacos, es el mayor del equipo, y de los más guapos, así que... ha de ser el más ligón! XDD besos y gracias por el review!

Hiroshi-neko:

Haruko Sakuragi: hola! me alegra saber que te gusta la historia. En cuanto a 'Kodoku', no tengo excusa, así que a ver si en cuanto pasen los exámenes de junio me pongo con ella. Un saludo para ti también y gracias por el review.

Ale: no lo había pensado pero sí, Hanamichi es tan bullero y peleón que discute con su propia conciencia XDD. Mitsui en cambio mucha conciencia no tiene jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo con este acercamiento entre ellos, aunque falta aún saber como acabará la cena. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Ryu-chan: porque se merecía un capítulo aparte para ellos solitos, no crees? bueno, dos XD. besitos y gracias por el review!

Hasta el próximo cap!

Khira


	17. Una cena diferente

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 17. Una cena diferente**

Justo cuando estaban terminando de bajar las escaleras se abrió la puerta principal y apareció Kojiro.

- Hola Kaed... – se fijó sorprendido en Sakuragi (y en su peinado) – Ah, hola...

- Buenas noches – saludó el pelirrojo educadamente.

- Hola papá... ehm... te presento a Hanamichi Sakuragi – dijo Rukawa al terminar de bajar. Se notaba que no tenía mucha práctica en las presentaciones – Es un... compañero de equipo...

- Encantado – dijo Kojiro.

- Igualmente – dijo Hanamichi.

- Mamá le ha invitado a cenar – gruñó Kaede – Ahora íbamos al comedor.

- Me parece muy bien – dijo el hombre, intentando disimular que estaba igual de atónito ante esa visita que Chiyako un rato antes, o incluso más.

- ¡Hola papá! – gritó Taro abalanzándose sobre él. Como era costumbre Kojiro le recibió alzándole en brazos.

- Hola hijo. Ven, vamos a saludar a tu madre, que veo que no sale a recibirme.

Y entró en la cocina con Taro en brazos. Rukawa y Sakuragi pasaron al salón-comedor, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo se aproximaron al parque donde Aiko jugaba con un gato de peluche. Parecía que se había reconciliado con sus juguetes.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Sakuragi sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña.

- Aiko – respondió Rukawa.

- ¿Y qué edad tiene?

- Trece meses.

- Es muy guapa.

- Sí...

Aiko levantó la vista y la clavó en Sakuragi. Sonrió y empezó a agitar los bracitos.

- Parece que le he caído bien – dijo el pelirrojo.

- Se está riendo de tu peinado, idiota...

- ¿Qué sabrás tú, zorro estúpido...?

Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que ese corto intercambio de insultos no había sido como los demás. Era como si por primera vez, se hubieran insultado sin odio, con confianza, como... amigos.

Y así los encontró Kojiro cuando entró en el comedor, callados y mirándose fijamente a los ojos, hasta que oyeron que llamaba a Kaede y truncaron ese contacto visual.

- Kaede¿puedes venir un momento?

Rukawa asintió y se alejó de la cuna-parque para seguir a su progenitor hasta una pequeña habitación individual que había en la planta baja y que Kojiro empleaba como estudio.

Sakuragi se quedó en el salón paseando. Se acercó a una librería muy grande que ocupaba toda una pared y contempló con atención las fotografías enmarcadas que había en los estantes. Había un par de Taro y Aiko de bebés, el retrato de boda de los señores Rukawa, una foto de estudio en la que estaban todos los miembros de la familia, y la que más le llamó la atención, una del zorro a solas.

El lugar parecía un barco de crucero, y la fotografía parecía muy espontánea, ya que daba la impresión de que Rukawa, apoyado de espaldas en la barandilla, apenas se había dado cuenta de que le iban a fotografiar. Aparentaba unos trece o catorce años, llevaba un jersey negro con el cuello verde y una camiseta blanca debajo, y tenía la expresión seria de siempre.

"¿Es que no sonríes ni para las fotos?"

Pero aunque no sonriera, lo cierto era que había quedado muy bien, despeinado por el viento y con los ojos azules algo entrecerrados, seguramente por el mismo motivo.

- ¿Está muy guapo en esa foto, verdad? – preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- S-sí – respondió Sakuragi apurado, como si hubiera sido pillado _in fraganti _cometiendo una fechoría.

- Como nunca quiere salir en las fotos, tenemos que pillarlo por sorpresa – explicó Chiyako con una sonrisa – En esta en particular él estaba tan tranquilo observando el mar, su padre le llamó la atención, y antes de que pudiera quejarse, le tomó la foto. Y la verdad es que quedó muy bien.

Sakuragi miró de nuevo la fotografía, y se sorprendió preguntándose de nuevo que estaría pensando Rukawa tras esos fríos ojos azules justo antes de que le tomaran la fotografía.

Mientras, en el estudio...

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kaede intrigado al ver que su padre cerraba la puerta para que no les oyeran.

- No pasa nada – dijo Kojiro situándose frente a él – Bueno, en realidad sí... – cogió aire y continuó - Verás Kaede, ya sé que te dije que no me molestaba que fueras gay, pero... ¿no te parece que es demasiado pronto para traer a tu novio a casa...? No me has dado tiempo para...

Un furioso y poco habitual sonrojo adornó las mejillas de Kaede.

- ¡Papá, él no es mi novio! – exclamó en voz baja y ahogada por la vergüenza.

- ¿Ah, no?

- ¡No!

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡Entonces nada, ya te lo he dicho, es sólo un compañero de equipo que ha venido a verme!

- Ah... – Kojiro sonrió - Bueno, pues no he dicho nada. Volvamos al comedor.

- Que malpensado eres... – suspiró Rukawa. "Ya me gustaría a mí que lo fuera..."

En el comedor Taro ya estaba sentado a la mesa con todos los platos en su sitio y Sakuragi tenía a Aiko en brazos.

- Tu madre me ha dado permiso – se apresuró a decir al ver el gesto tan serio de Rukawa.

Kaede se acercó a él mientras Kojiro regresaba a la cocina y contempló a su hermana, que parecía bastante cómoda en los brazos del pelirrojo. Reía y le tocaba la cara con las manos como reconociéndole.

"Que suerte tienes...", pensó Rukawa.

- Bueno, toma – dijo Sakuragi ofreciéndole a la pequeña, que creía que la expresión seria de Rukawa se debía a que no quería que la tuviera en brazos.

- No, no puedo aguantar peso – dijo Rukawa. Se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados atentamente por Taro, recordó algo importante y bajó mucho la voz – Oye, de lo que te he contado arriba... mi hermano aún no sabe nada. No metas la pata durante la cena.

- Ok...

Y de nuevo esa sensación de confianza y amistad que hasta ese día nunca se había hecho presente. Pero no pudieron pensar mucho en ello porque entraron en el comedor Chiyako, con una bandeja de _yakitori_ en las manos, y Kojiro, arrastrando la silla alta para comer de Aiko.

- A cenar, chicos – dijo Chiyako mientras dejaba la bandeja en medio de la mesa.

Los dos jugadores del Shohoku se sentaron a la mesa, que era redonda pero la habían extendido hacia un lado para que cupieran todos. Kaede se sentó junto a su hermano, Sakuragi entre Kaede y Kojiro, y Chiyako se sentaría entre Kojiro y la pequeña Aiko, pero antes empezó a servir los platos.

- ¿No quieres llamar a casa, Sakuragi? – preguntó mientras le servía a él primero, recordando que el chico aún no había telefoneado.

- No hace falta, mi madre llega de trabajar muy tarde los viernes.

- ¿Ah, sí? Vaya... ¿Y eso¿De que trabaja?

- De cocinera – en realidad por las tardes trabajaba de empleada de hogar, y Sakuragi no es que se avergonzara, pero viendo el barrio y la casa de aquella gente... prefirió omitir ese detalle.

- ¿Cocinera? Vaya, y yo que quería impresionarte con mi _yakitori _– rió Chiyako – Pero debes estar acostumbrado a comer muy rico en casa.

- Y me ha impresionado, huele muy bien – se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo.

- Oh, gracias – sonrió – Pero¿y tu padre¿Tampoco cena en casa?

La expresión de Sakuragi se tensó durante una milésima de segundo.

- No, mi padre... mi padre murió hace tres años...

Rukawa miró de reojo al pelirrojo, no tenía ni idea de eso.

- Oh, vaya, lo siento... – murmuró Chiyako apenada.

- No pasa nada – intentó sonreír el muchacho.

Mientras Chiyako terminaba de servir, Kojiro aprovechó para cambiar de tema y interrogar un poco a Sakuragi, tal y como se temía Rukawa.

- ¿Así que sois compañeros de equipo? – preguntó con voz amable.

- Sí – como le pareció que esa respuesta había sido muy seca, se apresuró a continuar hablando – Pero yo ahora no puedo jugar, porque estoy lesionado.

- ¿Estás lesionado? – repitió Chiyako, ya sentada en la mesa y preparándose para dar de comer a Aiko. Sakuragi asintió - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me lesioné la espalda en los nacionales...

- Vaya, que mala suerte... Vas a rehabilitación, supongo... – dijo Kojiro.

- Así es...

- Esperemos que te recuperes pronto... – le dijo Chiyako.

- Gracias... – realmente le pareció que la madre del zorro se lo deseaba de todo corazón.

- Sabes, cuando Kaede entró en Shohoku pensé que sería el más alto del equipo, pero ya veo que no – comentó Kojiro - ¿Cuánto mides, Sakuragi?

- Pues... la última vez que me medí 189,2 centímetros. Pero ahora creo que he crecido un poco más.

- Seguro que ya has alcanzado el metro noventa. Pero aún hay otro chico en el equipo más alto que vosotros¿verdad? Me fijé en él la última vez que pude venir a un partido.

- Sí, el gor... Akagi – se corrigió rápidamente – Era el capitán del equipo, pero se ha retirado.

- ¿Y eso?

- Para estudiar, porque ya va a tercero y quiere prepararse bien los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

- Bien que hace – dijo Chiyako.

- ¿Por qué tienes el pelo rojo? – preguntó Taro de pronto.

Sakuragi y los señores Rukawa sonrieron.

- Para variar un poco – explicó Hanamichi sin perder la sonrisa – Todos los japoneses somos morenos o castaños, y es un poco aburrido... Así que un día fui al peluquero y le pedí que me cambiara el color por uno más original.

- ¿Los peluqueros saben cambiar el color del pelo? – preguntó el pequeño asombrado.

- Claro que sí, _doa'ho..._ – murmuró Rukawa saliendo de su mutismo.

- Kaede, no llames así a tu hermano – le regañó su padre.

- Tú llamas así a Satoru... – replicó el muchacho en voz muy baja, pero su padre lo oyó, aunque no hizo ningún comentario.

Sakuragi también lo había oído, y le pareció curioso descubrir de donde había sacado el zorro aquel insulto que usaba tan a menudo, sobretodo con él.

- ¿Quién es Satoru? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Es mi hermano pequeño – respondió Kojiro.

- ¡Viaja por todo el mundo! – explicó Taro emocionado.

- ¿Ah sí¿A que se dedica?

- Es un secreto – dijo el pequeño con voz muy seria.

- ¿Un secreto...?

- Sí.

Sakuragi miró a Rukawa como buscando una explicación, pero este se encogió de hombros. Un día su tío, con la condición de que no se lo dijeran a nadie, les contó a él y a su hermano que se dedicaba a 'buscar tesoros'; Kaede sabía que era una de sus bromas pero Taro se lo había creído y no tenía derecho a desvelar ese 'secreto' delante de él.

La cena transcurrió durante un par de minutos en silencio, a excepción de unos cuantos comentarios entre los señores Rukawa sobre la comida, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Sakuragi no pudo evitar mirar de reojo de vez en cuando a Rukawa. Este tenía la expresión neutra de siempre mientras cenaba; sin embargo su mirada, sobretodo cuando la dirigía a su hermano Taro, era mucho más cálida.

De pronto Rukawa alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa para coger la botella de agua, pero lo recogió enseguida con un gesto de dolor.

- Ya te pongo yo – dijo Kojiro, y le llenó el vaso frente a Sakuragi, que estaba sentado en medio de los dos.

- Deberíamos ir a tu médico de cabecera – dijo Chiyako – Ya no debería dolerte tanto.

- Y no me duele tanto – dijo Rukawa.

- Ya se nota – replicó ella, irónica. Luego se dirigió a Sakuragi – Supongo que Kaede te ha contado lo que le pasó.

- Más o menos...

- A ver si tú le convences de que los denuncie. Es lo mínimo que se merecen esos chicos.

- Kaede ya les dio su merecido, no te preocupes más – sonrió Kojiro, pero ese comentario enfadó a Chiyako.

- Me da igual que Kaede ganara o no la pelea, no se trata de eso. Las agresiones deben denunciarse.

Sakuragi miró sorprendido a Rukawa. Él había dado por hecho que había perdido y que por eso había terminado en el hospital.

- ¿Les ganaste? – le preguntó en voz baja mientras los señores Rukawa discutían.

Rukawa asintió sin desviar la vista de su plato. Hanamichi le creyó, aunque no dejó de sorprenderse. De acuerdo que el primer día que le conoció acababa de cargarse a la banda de Nori Hotta al completo, pero esos estúpidos no tenían ni idea de pelear. Y ahora que lo pensaba... ¿cómo era posible que el zorro supiera pelear tan bien? Viendo su barrio y su casa, y recordando la ropa de marca que usaba en los entrenamientos, era evidente que Rukawa era un niño rico y bastante pijo. ¿Dónde habría aprendido a 'defenderse' así?

"En realidad... no sé nada de ti...", pensó mirando al zorro de reojo y sintiendo un extraño anhelo en el pecho.

xXx

Durante la cena Sakuragi averiguó más cosas de la familia de Rukawa, pero no del zorro en sí. Se enteró, por ejemplo, de que la señora Rukawa era abogada, pero había pedido una excedencia de dos años para dedicarse a los niños, y de que el padre de Rukawa era arquitecto y que le gustaría mucho que Kaede también lo fuera, pero que lo dejaba a elección suya. También se enteró de que ambos eran de Yokohama, pero se mudaron a Tokyo cuando Rukawa tenía siete años y volvieron hace tres, todo por motivos laborales de Kojiro.

Lo que Sakuragi seguía sin entender era que, si era cierto que la causa de las mudanzas eran estrictamente laborales, por qué Rukawa no había podido jugar el resto de la temporada en Tomigaoka.

La cena terminó y Sakuragi ayudó a Rukawa y a su hermano a retirar la mesa, aunque Chiyako le insistió que no hacía falta.

- Bueno, pues... yo ya me voy... – dijo parado en el recibidor, después de echar un vistazo a su reloj – Muchas gracias por la cena. Estaba muy rica – y se inclinó un poco hacia Chiyako.

- No hay de que, Sakuragi – dijo ella – Ha sido un placer conocerte. ¿Vuelve otro día, de acuerdo?

Sakuragi miró algo incómodo hacia Rukawa. No le desagradaba la idea de volver a esa casa, pero sentía que la decisión no era suya. Sin embargo el chico de ojos azules permanecía impasible y no supo adivinar que pensaba al respecto de la proposición de su madre.

- Sí, lo haré... – murmuró finalmente de forma algo evasiva para no hacerle un feo a la señora Rukawa.

- Sakuragi¿quieres que te acompañe a casa con el coche? – le preguntó Kojiro desde el sofá del salón donde ya estaba sentado y acomodado.

- No gracias, vivo cerca – no era cierto, pero la idea de estar a solas con el padre del zorro le resultaba demasiado incómoda.

- Ok, como quieras. Un placer, Sakuragi.

- Igualmente.

El pelirrojo se despidió con un guiño de Taro y con otra inclinación de Chiyako. Del zorro no tenía ni idea de cómo despedirse, y menos con la señora Rukawa delante, pero esta pareció entender que estaba de más y dejó a los muchachos solos, no sin antes repetirle al número 10 del Shohoku que volviera otro día.

En cuanto estuvieron solos Sakuragi salió de la casa a paso lento seguido de Rukawa, quien se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta e instintivamente la cerró un poco tras él para que no les vieran desde el interior. Tampoco tenía ni idea de que hacer o que decir.

Hacía bastante fresco, y Hanamichi, que no había traído chaqueta, sintió escalofríos.

- Esteee... – empezó, presintiendo que era más probable que les cayera un meteorito encima en ese instante a que el zorro hablara primero – Bueno... supongo que... ya nos veremos...

- Sí... – murmuró Rukawa. Quería decirle que no le importaba que aceptara la invitación de Chiyako (al contrario), pero no se atrevía...

- ¿Cuándo volverás al instituto?

- Dentro de dos semanas...

- Vaya, es bastante tiempo...

- Ya... Oye, no le dirás nada al entrenador Anzai¿verdad...? – preguntó Kaede lo más fríamente que pudo.

- Claro que no...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Bueno, pues... me voy... Adiós...

- Adiós...

Sakuragi se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar cruzando el jardín. Rukawa, aunque su mente le repetía una y otra vez 'Pídele que vuelva, pídele que vuelva', no se atrevió y no pudo hacer más que observar como se marchaba hasta que se perdió calle abajo.

Suspiró y entró de nuevo en la casa. Kojiro y Taro estaban tirados en el sofá, y Aiko dormitando en el parque. Supuso que su madre estaba en la cocina fregando los platos.

- Muy simpático este Sakuragi – le dijo su padre sin desviar la vista del televisor.

- Sí... – musitó Kaede. Y sin decir nada más, subió las escaleras con cuidado en dirección a su cuarto.

Una vez en su habitación Rukawa no pudo evitar retirar las cortinas y asomarse a la ventana por si gracias a la altura aún distinguía la figura del pelirrojo al final de la calle, pero no fue así.

- ¿Es él, verdad?

Kaede soltó la cortina del susto. No había oído a su madre entrar en la habitación.

- ¿Cómo...? – preguntó girándose y mirando fijamente a su madre.

- El chico que te gusta – Kaede abrió grandes los ojos - Es Sakuragi¿a que sí?

- No sé de que me hablas... – murmuró intentando recobrar la compostura.

- No te hagas el despistado, que soy tu madre – sonrió Chiyako acercándose un poco más a él.

- ...

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido...? – suspiró finalmente el muchacho.

- Intuición femenina, supongo – bromeó. En realidad al haberlo pillado mirando por la ventana resultaba más que evidente. En seguida se puso más seria – No, simplemente he notado que había algo entre vosotros... algo como... no sé, la verdad es que no sé como definirlo.

- ¿Algo como odio? – bufó Rukawa – Por si no lo has notado, Sakuragi no me soporta...

- ¿Pero que dices...? – se sorprendió Chiyako - ¿Por qué habría de venir a verte, entonces?

- No lo sé – Rukawa se encogió levemente de hombros – Supongo que porque yo le visité a él cuando estaba ingresado en la clínica por su lesión...

- No creo que haya venido sólo para devolverte el 'favor'...

- Bueno¿y que más da? – Chiyako iba a replicar de nuevo pero Kaede la interrumpió – Mamá, no quiero hablar de él... por favor...

- Está bien... – accedió ella – Pero hay algo de lo que sí tenemos que hablar... Espera un momento que ahora vuelvo¿sí?

Rukawa asintió y se sentó en la cama, intrigado, sin poder evitar recordar que Sakuragi había estado allí sentado un rato atrás. "Quien me iba a decir que hoy tendría al pelirrojo en mi cama", pensó divertido. Chiyako salió de la habitación y regresó un par de minutos después, con un paquetito en las manos que le entregó nada más se sentó en la cama a su lado.

El chico de ojos azules nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida como en ese momento.

- P-pero mamá... ¿qué me das? – preguntó rojo como la grana mirando la cajita de preservativos.

- Algo que espero que no necesites hasta dentro de mucho – sonrió Chiyako – Pero los chicos de hoy en día sois muy precoces... así que más vale prevenir...

- ...

- Sé que esto lo tendrías que hablar con tu padre – continuó más seria – Pero él aún no está preparado para hablar de esto contigo, dada la situación... Él creía que tendría que aconsejarte sobre como tratar con una chica, y sobretodo, como no dejarla embarazada... pero evidentemente ahora no es el tema de ser abuelos antes de tiempo lo que nos preocupa...

- ...

- Kaede, ya sabes de que te estoy hablando, así que por favor, mírame y promete que, cuando llegue el momento, sea quien sea la persona con la que des el paso, por mucho que creas conocerla, tomarás precauciones.

- ... – Rukawa miró a su madre – Te lo prometo.

Chiyako sonrió de nuevo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Luego, tras recomendarle que no se fuera a dormir muy tarde, salió de la habitación y le dejó solo.

Rukawa se quedó mirando los preservativos durante unos minutos. Después abrió el segundo cajón de su mesilla de noche y metió allí la caja.

Entendía la preocupación de su madre, pero él hacía mucho tiempo que tenía claro el riesgo que conllevaba una relación sexual sin protección, tanto hetero como homosexual. Además, aunque su tío Satoru por lo general era muy reticente a hablar con él sobre sexo, alegando que aún era muy joven, ya le había desvelado algunos secretos sobre las relaciones gays.

Pero de aquí a que experimentara por él mismo el sexo, dado el panorama, seguro que los preservativos que le había dado su madre estarían caducados...

xXx

Durante todo el camino a casa Sakuragi no pudo dejar de pensar en Rukawa y en su familia. Sus padres le habían caído muy bien, y sus hermanos eran una ricura –aunque esa expresión parecía dicha por una anciana. Y en cuanto al zorro... pues había descubierto que en su casa no era tan autista, borde y estúpido como fuera de ella... parecía incluso un chico normal... muy serio, eso sí...

Al llegar entró y al ver que no había luz no anunció su llegada. Dejó una nota en la cocina para decirle a su madre que ya había cenado y luego se fue directamente a su habitación, ya que no tenía ganas ni de mirar un rato la televisión, así que se puso el pijama, hizo una visita fugaz al baño y se acostó.

Su último pensamiento antes de dormirse también fue para los Rukawa. Y es que, a pesar de saber que el zorro era adoptado, durante esa cena Sakuragi había sentido mucha envidia de su familia.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **Hola! al final he podido actualizar un poquito antes de lo que me pensaba, menos mal, pues al ser un capítulo partido, no me podía tardar mucho... Eso si, no he podido responder reviews porque a saber entonces cuando publicaba, y me sabe muy mal, porque me encanta hacerlo! Espero poder responder los del siguiente capítulo. Muchos besitos y gracias especialmente a: Faye, Vanne, Elena, Nikie, Kaehana9, Grissina, Sayuri Hiro, Miguel, As Black, Ale, Kasou, Balucita, Uesugi Yukino y Plam.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	18. De cita con Mitsui

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 18. Una cita con Mitsui**

Un nuevo día en Shohoku; lunes, para ser exactos. Hisashi Mitsui se encontraba de nuevo en los pasillos de los de primer año, buscando a cierto pelirrojo. Cuando por fin lo localizó, caminando solo en dirección a la cafetería, se acercó a él por detrás y lo increpó.

- Ey, Sakuragi – le saludó a la vez que le tocaba el hombro para llamarle la atención - ¿No me tenías que llamar el viernes?

- ¿Uh¿El viernes¿Para qué? – preguntó Sakuragi deteniéndose.

- Para contarme que tal está Rukawa.

- Mierda, es verdad... Lo siento, se me olvidó completamente... – se disculpó el pelirrojo.

- ¿El qué se te olvidó, ir a verle o llamarme...?

- Ehm... llamarte.

- ¿Entonces le viste?

- Sí...

- ¿Y bien¿Cómo está?

- Está bien, no te preocupes... Tiene un ojo morado y le duele la costilla, pero aparte de eso, nada grave... Un par de semanas y como nuevo.

- Menos mal... – suspiró Mitsui – Muchas gracias, Sakuragi.

- De nada.

- Bueno¿y que tal fue la visita? – preguntó curioso.

Pero Sakuragi sólo se encogió de hombros. Por nada del mundo reconocería que se lo había pasado bastante bien en la 'madriguera' del zorro.

- Nada especial. Tiene una casa muy bonita. Bueno Mitsui, me voy a la cafetería que me esperan mis amigos para almorzar.

Y se dio media vuelta y partió antes de que Mitsui pudiera siquiera quejarse.

El chico moreno continuó también su camino lanzando todo tipo de improperios a los 'jóvenes que no tienen educación ni respeto hacia sus mayores', hasta que salió del edificio. Había quedado con Nori y los demás para comer en un rincón del patio, pero mientras se dirigía hacia allí se fijó en un grupito de chicas que almorzaban también sobre el césped, aprovechando que aún no hacía mucho frío al mediodía. Una de esas chicas era Ayako, y otra, con la que se cruzó el viernes en el pasillo y había estado pensando todo el fin de semana.

Ni corto ni perezoso, se acercó al grupito hasta quedar justo frente a Miuyo, que le miró aturdida.

- Hola Izawa. ¿Podemos hablar?

Miuyo casi se atragantó cuando escuchó a Mitsui llamarla por su apellido. ¿Acaso ya la había recordado o es que había investigado sobre ella? Miró a Ayako pero la chica de rizos le dijo con un gesto que ella no había tenido nada que ver. Finalmente asintió y se levantó torpemente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó más secamente de lo que pretendía cuando los dos se hallaron a unos metros del grupito de chicas, quienes no les sacaban ojo de encima, sobretodo Ayako.

- Ya me acuerdo de ti – dijo Mitsui con una sonrisa – Eres Miuyo Izawa. Venías conmigo a la escuela Takeishi; bueno, un curso por detrás. ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste claramente, en lugar de enfadarte porque no te reconociera?

El rubor se instaló en las mejillas de Miuyo, pero más por la bonita sonrisa del 14 de Shohoku que por lo que había dicho.

- No sé... – murmuró mientras pensaba alguna manera para desaparecer rápidamente de allí. La sonrisa de Mitsui siempre la ponía nerviosa.

- Recuerdo que venías a los partidos... – continuó Mitsui – Ey¿qué te parece si quedamos para tomar algo y recordamos viejos tiempos? – preguntó simulando que se le acababa de ocurrir.

Miuyo casi se desmayó ahí mismo.

- ¿S-salir t-tú y y-yo a t-tomar algo...? – tartamudeó.

- Sí¿Qué tal hoy, después del entrenamiento¿O ya te habrás ido a casa?

- N-no, yo estoy en el club de teatro... acabamos casi a la misma hora...

- Genial, entonces quedamos en la entrada¿vale?

Y le guiñó un ojo antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Miuyo se quedó ahí plantada sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

"No puede ser...", pensaba la chica, "¡He quedado con Mitsui!"

"Pero..."

"¿Así de fácil...?"

A unos diez metros de allí, Mitsui ya se había reunido con sus amigos, también sentados en el césped haciendo un corrillo.

- ¿Y esa chica? – le preguntó Nori después de tragarse un pedazo enorme de bocadillo.

- Una de segundo – respondió Mitsui sacando un refresco de lata de su bolsa – Creo que va a clase con Ayako, la asistente del equipo.

- ¿Una nueva conquista?

- Eso espero – Mitsui miró de reojo a Miuyo, que había vuelto con sus compañeras, mientras sorbía un trago de su refresco.

- No creo que tengas problemas – dijo su amigo – Mientras hablaba contigo se le ha puesto una cara de pánfila enamorada que asustaba jajaja.

- ¿Sí, verdad? – murmuró Mitsui, que también lo había notado.

xXx

En la cafetería del instituto, Sakuragi y su ejército almorzaban mientras comentaban que tal les había ido el fin de semana.

- Aburrídisimo – decía Noma – A ver si el finde que viene hacemos algo.

- Eso – dijo Ookusu.

- Podríamos ir al cine – propuso el chico del bigote.

- No, que no tengo pelas – dijo Takamiya – Mejor algo gratis.

- Si no te gastaras toda la paga jugando al _pachinko_... – gruñó Yohei.

- ¡Eso¡Vayamos a jugar al _pachinko_!

- _Baka_... – suspiraron sus amigos.

- Ya sé, podríamos ir al restaurante de mi primo – exclamó Noma – El sábado por la noche hay una promoción y se puede cenar a mitad de precio.

- No estaría mal – dijo Takamiya, que todo lo que fuera comer le iba bien.

- Hecho pues – dijeron Yohei y Ookusu.

- Yo no puedo – dijo Sakuragi, y sus amigos le miraron extrañados.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Yohei.

- Pues... porque los sábados por la noche los tengo ocupados... – murmuró el pelirrojo.

- ¿Ocupados¿Con qué?

- Salgo con un chico que conocí en la clínica de rehabilitación...

- ¿Todos los sábados?

- Ajá...

- ¿Y por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

- ¿Y por qué tengo que contarte mi vida? – preguntó Sakuragi, ya molesto por el interrogatorio.

- Quizás porque lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora – respondió Yohei muy dolido.

El moreno se terminó su bebida de un trago, se levantó, y sin decir adiós empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la cafetería, donde se tropezó precisamente con Haruko. Después de un instante de mirarse sin decir nada, Yohei siguió su camino.

Haruko y Fuji se acercaron a la mesa donde se habían quedado los demás para saludar.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Mito? – preguntó Fuji, mientras Haruko, abatida, se sentaba junto a Noma. No soportaba que ahora Yohei no le hablara.

- Ni idea – respondió Takamiya – Últimamente está muy raro...

Ookusu miró a Sakuragi, que parecía muy sorprendido por el desplante de Yohei, y luego a Haruko de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Aquella situación podría explotar el día menos esperado...

xXx

Aquella tarde Hanamichi no estuvo muy concentrado durante la sesión de rehabilitación. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la pequeña pelea con Yohei. La señora Matsuyama le regañó varias veces por no prestar atención a sus indicaciones sobre como mover los brazos para que ella pudiera masajear bien la zona afectada de su espalda, pero el pelirrojo no se dio por aludido. Cuando la sesión terminó Sakuragi se vistió, se despidió de su fisioterapeuta hasta la próxima sesión y salió de la sala de masajes en dirección a la cafetería, donde había quedado con Taki. Al rubio también le habían dado por fin el alta, y tenía sesión después de Hanamichi.

Entró en la cafetería y enseguida distinguió a Taki de pie junto a la barra, hablando con uno de los pacientes más jóvenes de la clínica, un niño de diez años que se había roto una rodilla en un accidente de coche. Pero al acercarse, y distinguir mejor la expresión asustada del niño, se dio cuenta de que más que hablar, parecía que Taki le estuviera amenazando.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Sakuragi cuando llegó a ellos.

- Ah, hola Sakuragi – saludó Taki - ¿Qué tal la sesión?

Antes de que pudiera responder el niño se escabulló y los dejó solos.

- Bien... – contestó el pelirrojo. Iba a preguntar de nuevo por lo que estaba ocurriendo pero Taki se le adelantó.

- ¿Qué tal la resaca? – preguntó divertido.

- Bien, ya no me da tanta como antes...

- ¿Te gustó el local?

- Sí, estaba muy bien...

- El sábado que viene volvemos¿vale?

Sakuragi le miró un momento sin saber que decir al recordar los rostros ofendidos de sus amigos cuando les contó que tenía los sábados ocupados.

- ¿Qué pasa, no vas a venir? – preguntó Taki frunciendo el ceño.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era justo dejar de salir con Taki por culpa de los celos de su _gundam. _Taki era el que más le estaba animando durante la rehabilitación; en realidad se animaban mutuamente, y quería que continuara así. Le caía muy bien ese chico, y sus amigos también, quienes le habían recibido en la pandilla con los brazos abiertos, colándole sábado tras sábado en fiestas o discotecas y descubriéndole un mundo nuevo. Un mundo en que lo único que importaba era pasarlo bien hasta altas horas de la madrugada, olvidándose del exterior y de todos los problemas que había en él.

- Claro que sí – respondió finalmente con una sonrisa.

Taki se la devolvió y se terminó de un sorbo el refresco que reposaba sobre la barra.

- Así me gusta. Bueno, me voy a la sala de máquinas, he quedado allí con mi fisio.

- Ok. Nos vemos el miércoles¿no?

- No, yo no tengo sesión hasta el jueves.

- Ah, ok...

- Hasta luego, Hanamichi.

- Adiós.

Sakuragi se quedó observando a Taki salir de la cafetería. Al rubio ya no le quedaban muchas sesiones para terminar definitivamente la rehabilitación; en cambio a él le faltaban por lo menos dos meses.

"No aguanto más..."

xXx

Nerviosa como un flan, Miuyo esperaba en la entrada de Shohoku a que Mitsui se reuniera con ella. Y más nerviosa se ponía al recordar las palabras de la que se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amiga.

"_Ten cuidado", _le había dicho Ayako, _"Seguro que tú sabes mejor que yo como es Mitsui con las chicas..."_

Claro que lo sabía. Durante los dos años que coincidió con él en la escuela Takeishi, Mitsui salió por lo menos con una docena de chicas. Recordó apesadumbrada como se sentía en Takeishi cuando veía a Mitsui en los pasillos acompañado de sus conquistas. Las malas lenguas decían que se había acostado con todas, pero con catorce o quince años que tenía Mitsui entonces, a Miuyo no le parecía probable. Sin embargo ahora que ya tenía dieciocho y después de oírle hablar con sus amigos... le veía capaz.

Pero se trataba de Mitsui...

¿Cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad así?

- ¡Hola Izawa! – le saludó una voz a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndola.

- Ho-hola Mitsui... – saludó intentando no ponerse más nerviosa aún después de ver el aspecto que traía su _sempai._

Con el pelo mojado y peinado un poco hacia atrás, la camisa del instituto por fuera de los pantalones, la mochila al hombro, su hermosa sonrisa, y la cicatriz de su barbilla que le daba un aire tan... tan... sexy... Hisashi Mitsui estaba arrebatador.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó el adonis.

- Claro...

Caminaron en silencio unos cuantos metros, hasta que Mitsui empezó a contar anécdotas del entrenamiento.

- Perdona que haya salido un poco tarde, Miyagi se ha emocionado con los _sprints_ y nos ha entretenido diez minutos más con ellos, claro, como él es al que mejor le salen – comentó – Además hoy han venido a vernos Akagi y Kogure, y supongo que quería lucirse cono capitán – como la chica seguía en silencio le preguntó - ¿Y a ti que tal con tu club de... de...?

- Teatro... - le recordó Miuyo con un suspiro.

- Eso, de teatro – sonrió Mitsui rascándose la cabeza.

- Bien... Estamos ensayando la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

- ¿Romeo y Julieta? Que poco original...

- Puede, pero es de las mejores obras que se han escrito nunca…

- ¿Y cuándo la representareis?

- A final de curso... ¿Vendrás...?

- Claro¿por qué no? – Mitsui se paró frente a un bar y le preguntó - ¿Entramos?

- Vale...

Mitsui abrió la puerta y educadamente dejó que Miuyo pasara delante. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la barra y dejaron las mochilas bajo la mesa. La camarera les atendió enseguida y ambos pidieron un refresco.

- Pues la verdad no tenía ni idea de que también estabas en Shohoku – dijo Mitsui.

- Ya, ya lo vi...

- ¿Por qué viniste a este instituto?

- ¿Eh? – Miuyo se asustó un poco, pero se tranquilizó enseguida. Si Ayako no había cantado, Mitsui no podía saber que él era el motivo.

- Bueno, Takeishi era una escuela concertada, así que la mayoría entran en institutos privados o concertados...

- Ah... Pues... no sé, me quedaba cerca, y además muchas amigas mías también se apuntaron – mintió. Se había quedado más sola que la una al entrar en Shohoku - ¿Y tú? – preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Por el entrenador Anzai – respondió Mitsui sin dudar - Me hacía mucha ilusión entrar en el equipo que él entrenara, fuera cual fuera el instituto.

- Le apreciabas mucho¿verdad? Recuerdo que alguna vez te escuché hablar de él en Takeishi...

- Y le sigo apreciando. Ahora aún más...

Miuyo vio claramente como la expresión de Mitsui se volvía un poco más seria; seguramente estaba recordando que si no fuera por el entrenador Anzai no habría regresado nunca a las canchas. De pronto el muchacho se sintió en la extraña necesidad de hablar más sobre aquello.

- La verdad no entiendo que me dejara regresar al equipo después de lo que hice... – murmuró apenado.

- Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos...

- Tú... ¿sabes lo que pasó...? – preguntó no muy sorprendido.

- Lo sabe todo el instituto... – respondió Miuyo.

- Y aún así has aceptado quedar conmigo... – sonrió.

- ... – la chica se encogió de hombros – Como ya te he dicho, todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos... Tú te diste cuenta a tiempo de tu error, y lo enmendaste. No vale la pena seguir torturándote.

Mitsui se terminó el refresco sin dejar de mirarla.

xXx

Continuaron hablando durante toda la tarde de anécdotas de la escuela. Cuando Miuyo anunció que ya debía marcharse a casa, Mitsui se ofreció a acompañarla.

- Vivo aquí – dijo Miuyo deteniéndose frente a una planta baja con jardín y las paredes pintadas de verde manzana.

Mitsui observó la casa y luego dirigió la vista de nuevo a Miuyo de manera tan intensa que la chica se ruborizó.

- Esto... debo entrar ya, seguro que mi abuela está preocupada...

- ¿Vives con tu abuela? – se extrañó Mitsui.

- Sí, es que mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía ocho años...

- Vaya, lo siento...

Entonces Mitsui levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Por supuesto Miuyo se encendió cual antorcha humana, sobretodo cuando unos segundos después que le parecieron eternos Mitsui empezó a inclinarse lentamente un poco hacia ella para besarla en los labios.

Cuando los labios por fin se tocaron Miuyo se sintió en el séptimo cielo. De la impresión se le cayó la cartera al suelo. Mitsui también dejó caer su mochila y la abrazó posesivamente al mismo tiempo que profundizaba el beso.

Miuyo se dejó llevar hasta el momento en que sintió la mano derecha de Mitsui abrirse paso bajo su blusa...

- Ey... – exclamó rompiendo el beso e intentando apartarse, pero Mitsui la tenía bien agarrada.

- Tranquila... – le susurró un Mitsui muy sonriente en el oído, continuando su 'exploración'.

"¡Una mierda 'tranquila!", pensó Miuyo forcejeando para liberarse. ¡Su abuela podría verles desde una ventana en cualquier momento!

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Mitsui no tenía intenciones de soltarla. Pero en lugar de asustarse, se sintió muy decepcionada. "¿Esto es lo que terminas haciendo en todas tus citas, verdad?", pensó decepcionada. Haciendo acopio de valor y fuerza, apartó a Mitsui de un empujón y se le quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Mitsui también algo mosqueado – Creí que te gustaba.

- Claro que me gustas – confesó abiertamente para sorpresa del ex–mvp – Por eso creo que lo mejor sería no volver a quedar – "No soportaría que me trataras como a una más"

- ¿Cómo...?

- Adiós.

Y antes de que Mitsui reaccionara y se lo impidiera, Miuyo recogió su cartera, entró en el jardín, cerró la verja, y sin girarse, caminó hacia la puerta principal y desapareció tras ella.

Mitsui se quedó plantado en la calle un par de minutos, sin entender, ahora menos que nunca, al sexo femenino. Luego recogió su mochila, se dio media vuelta, le dio una patada a una piedrecita y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Pensó que lo mejor era pasar de esa chica, había demasiadas en el mundo como para comerse la cabeza por una.

Sin embargo, nada más pensarlo, un extraño pinchazo le atravesó el pecho...

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **wenass! terminé los exámenes! En realidad me queda uno pero ese no cuenta XD. En cuanto al capítulo, sé que a las fans exclusivas de ruhana os habrá sabido a poco porque no han aparecido juntos (Ru ni ha aparecido), peeero don't worry (be happy) porque Khira-flash está de vuelta y actualizaré seguramente dos veces más esta semana (por lo menos una fijo), así que continuaremos prontito con esos dos, vale? Un besito muy grande y muchas gracias a todos/as los que me dejan sus comentarios, que están contestados a continuación (los firmados mediante reply):

Riomy: doumo arigatou gozaimasu! Me ha emocionado que dijeras que parece la continuación de verdad T.T (por cierto te respondo en castellano para que todos lo entiendan... bueno, menos la frase en japo XD). muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Miguel: es que imagínate a un niño de 4 años casi tan tímido como su hermano que conoce a un gigante de metro noventa con el pelo rojo como el fuego... quien no se asusta? XDD tranquilo que creo que sí que te inmortalizaré como OC pero a no ser que se me ocurra otra cosa tu personaje no saldrá hasta dentro de muchos capítulos (pero no te preocupes que yo soy rápida). Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

J.Hikaru: definitivamente el que estaba más nervioso era Rukawa jeje. Sakuragi es demasiado extrovertido para sentirse intimidado por nada o por nadie, es una faceta suya que me encanta. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Hasta el próximo cap!

Khira


	19. Relaciones difíciles

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 19. Relaciones difíciles **

La música estaba demasiado fuerte para su gusto, y el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado: apestaba a humo de tabaco y a saber a que cosas más. Pero tenía que admitir que la discoteca estaba muy bien, al menos lo que se veía de ella, ya que las lucecitas rojas, naranjas y azules que le bombardeaban los ojos sin parar le estaban mermando la capacidad visual. Era muy grande, había mucha gente, y la entrada no había sido muy cara. No le extrañó que desde que se inaugurara pocas semanas antes fuera el local de moda.

Y el nombre de la discoteca estaba más que bien elegido: _Carpe diem. _Aprovecha el día. Una clara invitación a disfrutar del presente sin preocuparse del futuro. Tal y como hacían la mayoría de los que estaban allí.

- ¿Quieres algo? – le preguntó un amigo.

- ¿Cómo! – debido al volumen de la música apenas oía nada más.

- ¡Que si quieres algo!

- ¿Algo como qué!

- ¡Algo para beber, que va a ser!

- ¡Ah, vale¡Pídeme un agua!

- ¿Un agua!

- ¿Sí, que pasa!

- ¡Que se pensarán que tomo pastillas!

- ¿Y a mí que más me da¡Ya me la pido yo, pues!

- ¡No, es igual¡Ahora vengo, espérame aquí!

"Cómo si tuviera ganas de adentrarme en esta selva...", pensó el muchacho mirando a su alrededor. La pista se empezaba a llenar de chicas vestidas como si fuera pleno agosto e hiciera un calor abrasador, pues apenas llevaban un par de trapos encima, y los chicos las rondaban cuales buitres dispuestos a acechar a la primera que les dedicara una sonrisa, o tal vez una simple mirada.

Y observando con algo de desagrado a aquella masa de jóvenes que bailaban frenéticamente al compás de una música demasiado comercial para su gusto, de pronto vio a alguien conocido, y para más sorpresa aún, que se movía con bastante soltura.

Al principio le hizo gracia descubrir lo bien que bailaba el que estaba seguro sería en un futuro uno de sus mayores rivales, pero después de fijarse más atentamente en su comportamiento, empezó a preocuparse...

"Sakuragi¿qué haces...?"

xXx

Después de casi dos semanas y media de encierro, Rukawa no aguantó más y el miércoles por la mañana decidió volver al instituto a pesar de la oposición de su madre, quien le hizo prometer que al menos esperaría un par de días más a regresar a los entrenamientos.

Para su alivio, parecía que los ánimos se habían calmado en el instituto con respecto a él. Mientras cruzaba el patio después de dejar la bicicleta nueva en el aparcamiento, no distinguió ninguna mirada reprobatoria hacia él, ni de chicas ni de chicos. Más bien al contrario, pues las primeras le miraban con clara preocupación. Supuso que se debía a que al fin y al cabo había estado desaparecido desde el festival de otoño.

Caminó solo, como siempre, en dirección al aula donde tenía su primera clase, sin dejar de sentir sobre él el peso de las miradas de los demás alumnos. Un anuncio colgado en uno de los tablones del pasillo le llamó la atención y se detuvo a contemplarlo.

- ¿Vas a comprarte otra bicicleta, zorro?

El corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho al escuchar esa voz, pero apenas se movió unos milímetros, lo mínimo y necesario para contemplar esos amados ojos miel.

Rukawa desistió de contarle a Sakuragi que en realidad aquella bicicleta que se vendía en el anuncio se parecía sospechosamente a la suya...

- No – respondió más seco de lo que pretendía.

- ... – Sakuragi se quedó mirando unos segundos a Rukawa antes de seguir hablando. Ya no se le notaba el morado del ojo – Bueno¿qué tal la costilla?

- Bien.

- Ok... Bueno, me voy a clase. Adiós.

- ...

Rukawa se quedó mirando a Sakuragi alejarse pasillo abajo. Era la primera vez desde que se conocían que tenían una conversación sin insultarse, a excepción del 'zorro', que Rukawa no sabía aún si considerarlo un insulto del todo. Aunque también era cierto que esa había sido de sus conversaciones más cortas...

Lamentablemente Sakuragi no le había visitado de nuevo en esas dos semanas que habían transcurrido desde la cena. Pero no debía extrañarse, ya era raro que le hubiera visitado una vez como para repetir. Además, él no le había invitado a volver...

Continuó su camino hacia su aula, pero entonces fue Mitsui el que se le acercó casi corriendo.

- ¡Hola Rukawa! Por fin has vuelto.

Rukawa alzó la ceja como diciéndole que no entendía a que venía ese recibimiento tan caluroso.

- Siento mucho lo que pasó con Ryu y su banda. De verdad – se disculpó el chico de la cicatriz.

Rukawa negó levemente con la cabeza.

- Tú no tuviste la culpa, sino ellos.

- Gracias, pero no cuela. En fin¿cómo estás?

- Bien.

- ¿Sabes que te atendió mi hermana?

- Algo así me contaron... – Mitsui supuso que se refería a Sakuragi.

- Menos mal que Sakuragi accedió a ir a verte, yo no podía. Y te llamé varias veces pero siempre comunicaba. ¿Habéis cambiado de número de teléfono hace poco o algo así?

- Eh... sí – respondió Rukawa algo ausente, todavía pensando en la primera frase.

"_Menos mal que Sakuragi accedió a ir a verte."_

Entonces... no había sido idea suya...

Pero Sakuragi era Sakuragi, seguro que no había accedido así como así a ir a visitar a su peor enemigo sólo porque Mitsui se lo había pedido. Pero quizás lo que había pasado era que el pelirrojo le debía un favor a su _sempai _o algo así...

- ¿Rukawa, me escuchas?

Kaede le miró un momento a los ojos y después siseó un frío 'Tengo prisa' y le pasó de largo.

A Mitsui empezaba a cabrearle que todo el mundo le dejara siempre con la palabra en la boca. Primero Sakuragi, ahora Rukawa, y encima Izawa seguía evitándole desde la cita...

No entendía por qué seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. No pasaba nada porque una chica le rechazara, mientras no se enterara nadie de ello, claro.

Sin embargo sin apenas darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el pasillo de segundo, buscando con la mirada a la chica de ojos claros. Recordó la vez que se la cruzó por el pasillo y el aula donde entró. El timbre todavía no había sonado de manera que había mucha gente por el pasillo y pudo asomarse por la puerta disimuladamente.

La localizó más rápido de lo que se esperaba, hablando animadamente con Miyagi. _Demasiado _animadamente.

- Venga, no te hagas de rogar... – le decía Ryota a Miuyo.

- ¿Pero a que viene tanto interés? – preguntó la chica.

- Me han contado que lo haces muy bien y sólo quiero comprobarlo.

Mitsui sintió de pronto una quemazón en el pecho. ¿De que demonios estaban hablando¿No sería de... _eso_?

"Miyagi, como le pongas un dedo encima a Izawa te corto las pelotas", pensó el escolta.

- Vale, está bien – accedió Miuyo para sorpresa y desespero de Mitsui - ¿Cuándo?

- Ahora.

- ¿Ahora?

"¿Ahora...?"

- Sí, ahora. Canta algo.

"¿Cantar...?"

- Pero es que hay mucha gente... y me da vergüenza...

- Hay mucho ruido ambiente, seguro que no te escuchan...

- Si tú lo dices...

Miuyo miró hacia un lado y al otro del aula no muy convencida, pero al final se aclaró un poco la garganta y empezó a cantar con la mirada perdida y una voz tan cálida y suave que dejó a Mitsui de piedra.

_Every time I think of you_

_I get a shot right through into a bolt of blue  
It's no problem of mine but it's a problem I find  
Living a life that I can't leave behind_

Cada vez que pienso en ti

recibo un disparo dentro de mí, una ráfaga de tristeza.  
No es problema mío pero es un problema que encontré  
viviendo la vida que no puedo dejar atrás)

_There's no sense in telling me  
The wisdom of a fool won't set you free  
But that's the way that it goes  
And it's what nobody knows  
And every day my confusion grows_

(No me responde ningún sentido.  
La sabiduría de un tonto que no quiere dejarte en libertad,  
pero ese es el camino que sigo  
Y es que nadie sabe,  
y cada día crece mi confusión)

_  
Every time I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
I'm waiting for that final moment  
You'll say the words that I can't say_

_  
_(Cada vez que te veo alejarte  
me arrodillo y rezo.  
Estoy esperando el momento final,  
tú dirás las palabras que yo no puedo decir)

- Bueno¿qué tal? – preguntó Miuyo.

- Muy bien... pero no he entendido ni papa... – rió Ryota.

- ¡Uy, perdona...! – exclamó de pronto un chico atemorizado por haber empujado sin querer a uno de los chicos más peligrosos de Shohoku cuando entraba.

Miuyo alzó la vista y se encontró a Mitsui en el umbral de la puerta de su aula. El muchacho la miró también un instante sin decir nada, después se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino pasillo arriba. Miuyo tuvo un impulso y le siguió.

- ¡Espera! – le llamó justo cuando Mitsui empezaba a subir las escaleras.

Mitsui se detuvo y la miró desde unos cuantos escalones arriba.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me buscabas? – preguntó Miuyo sin poder evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

- No – mintió el chico.

- Ya... – musitó ella un poco decepcionada – Bueno, pues nada. Nos vemos.

Esta vez fue Mitsui quien la detuvo.

- Espera.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Miuyo deteniéndose y dándose otra vez la vuelta.

- Siento lo del otro día – dijo Mitsui mientras bajaba las escaleras - No debería haber ido tan rápido.

- No es eso lo que me molestó... – suspiró la muchacha.

- ¿Entonces?

Miuyo suspiró de nuevo.

- Tú... has salido con tantas chicas que no estás acostumbrado a que te digan que 'no'. Me di cuenta de eso y me sentó bastante mal...

Una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, apareció en los labios de Mitsui.

- ¿Te molesta que haya salido con otras chicas?

- Claro que sí... – confesó molesta.

- Pero no puedo hacer nada para remediar eso... – dijo Mitsui – Sólo prometerte que a partir de ahora no habrá nadie más aparte de ti.

Miuyo le miró entre sorprendida y confundida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir... – Mitsui terminó de bajar las escaleras y se colocó frente a ella - Que me gustas, y que me gustaría conocerte mejor. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

La chica pensó por un momento que sería incapaz de contestar sin desmayarse.

xXx

Después de varias semanas meditándolo, Haruko se había decidido a hablar otra vez con Yohei costara lo que costara. Para ello había tenido que esperar bastantes días para pillarlo a solas. Pero ahora que el timbre ya había sonado y por una ventana vio venir a Yohei solo desde el patio supo que era el momento.

Le esperó al final de las escaleras, decidida a que no se le escapara. Yohei la vio pero no aminoró el paso.

- Yohei, tenemos que hablar – dijo la muchacha jalándole de un brazo.

- Llegamos tarde a clase, Haruko – dijo él sin mirarla.

- ¡Me da igual! – exclamó la chica – Por favor, ven.

Yohei no pudo resistirse a esa mirada llorosa de la chica que amaba y se dejó arrastrar hacia el cuartito de la limpieza que había al comienzo del pasillo.

- Aquí nadie nos molestará – dijo Haruko cerrando la puerta tras ella y prendiendo la luz.

- Haruko...

- Sólo quiero hablar – repitió la chica acercándose a él.

- Pero es que no tenemos nada de que hablar – Yohei intentaba ser borde pero no lo conseguía.

- ¿Cómo que no? Yohei, tú me dijiste que yo te gustaba... No puedes pretender que haga como si nunca me lo hubieras dicho.

- ¿Y qué si me gustas, Haruko? – exclamó el moreno - No puedo hacer nada, Hanamichi es mi amigo.

- Lo sé, y también es mi amigo – replicó ella – Pero yo ya le he rechazado, y tendrá que hacerse a la idea de algún día verme con otro chico.

- ¿Con su mejor amigo? Ni de coña, Haruko. No lo entendería.

- ¿Y entonces que quieres hacer¿Olvidarme?

- Que remedio...

- ¡Yohei, no puedes estar hablando en serio! – sollozó Haruko – Con lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí... Y tú vas a rendirte sin ni siquiera intentarlo...

Aunque a Yohei le dolía en el alma ver así a Haruko, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba preciosa con los ojos tan brillantes por las lágrimas.

- Hanamichi es mi amigo... – repitió obstinado – Y hasta que no le vea enamorado de otra chica...

- ¿Y si no quiero esperar? – saltó Haruko.

- ...

- Comprendo... – Haruko ya iba a rendirse cuando de repente se le ocurrió algo - ¿Y si salimos en secreto?

- ¿Qué...?

- Pues eso, que salgamos en secreto hasta que Sakuragi haya superado lo mío...

- ...

- ¿Qué dices? – insistió esperanzada.

- No, Haruko. No es buena idea. Podría descubrirnos y sería peor.

La muchacha ya no sabía que más hacer. Levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla a Yohei pero este se apartó. Haruko bajó la mano y se puso a llorar en silencio.

- Lo siento Haruko...

Ya no soportó más verla así, por lo que Yohei decidió salir del cuartito.

Haruko se quedó sola, llorando y maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Pero de pronto la puerta del cuartito volvió a abrirse y por ella apareció Yohei, con la expresión completamente cambiada. Se acercó a Haruko, la abrazó por la cintura y le plantó un largo beso en los labios.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **Wenas! que os ha parecido el capitulo? El zorrito sí que ha salido esta vez pero de ruhana ha habido poquito XD. Ey pero que se han formado dos parejas en este capítulo! Cual será la tercera? Tachán... XDD. Ahora sí que sí terminé los exámenes. No sé ni que día es hoy pero intentare actualizar otra vez antes de que termine la semana. En el próximo capítulo seguimos con Ru y con Hana... y con alguien más.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Chiquiturri a ver si así consigo que me deje un review XDD.

Riomy: yo pienso exactamente lo mismo que tú, un par de sub-historias dan una visión mas amplia de la historia principal, pero tampoco hay que abusar porque seamos realistas, aquí el 99 por ciento gusta y quiere RuHana/HanaRu XD Y yo me incluyo, que soy la primera que a veces cuando leo me salto cosas para ir directamente a lo que me interesa XDD (que mala lectora que soy XD). muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Miguel: pues mira, esa es más o menos la idea que tengo para ese OC, un romántico empedernido xd. Ya te he agregado al msn, así que espero coincidir contigo pronto. Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo aunque no fuera ruhana. Un beso y gracias por el review!

Ale: weno, el zorrito es protagonista indiscutible de la historia junto a Hanamichi, y estos capítulos donde no sale se compensarán con otros dedicados por entero a él. Que bueno que te guste la pareja Mitsui-Miuyo, y respecto a Hana y Yohei... ya se verá XD (así como acaba el capítulo alguna otra discusión tendrán XD). Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	20. Carpe Diem

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 20. Carpe Diem**

Sábado por la tarde en Ryonan. Las gradas del gimnasio estaban repletas de alumnas que gritaban y se emocionaban a cada pase que daba el flamante nuevo capitán, Akira Sendoh. Después de unos comienzos difíciles en el cargo por culpa de su afición a irse de pesca en lugar de acudir a las prácticas, en que incluso Uozumi propuso de regresar y Koshino y Fukuda casi se pelean por el puesto, parecía que por fin el chico se había puesto serio.

- Ey Sendoh – le llamó Koshino al terminar la práctica – Hemos quedado Uekusa, Fukuda y yo para merendar¿te vienes?

- No, lo siento – dijo Akira – Tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Cosas que hacer? – se extrañó Koshino, pero no quiso insistirle.

Sendoh recogió sus cosas tras una rápida ducha, y vestido nuevamente de deporte, salió del gimnasio con rumbo incierto, aunque gracias a Hikoichi, sabía más o menos donde le encontraría a esas horas un sábado por la tarde.

xXx

Por fin, después de tres semanas de reposo forzado, Rukawa montó en su nueva bicicleta de color verde esperanza y partió hacia la cancha de baloncesto callejera en la que había pasado en solitario tantas tardes de sábado desde que se mudaron de nuevo a esa ciudad. Al día siguiente regresaría por fin a los entrenamientos y quería asegurarse de que no tendría problemas.

Ya estaban en el mes de noviembre, pero no hacía mucho frío. Kaede se quitó la chaqueta del chándal y se quedó en camiseta manga corta; dejó la chaqueta y la bolsa de deporte en un lado de la cancha, e hizo un par de estiramientos para calentar. Por suerte no sintió ninguna molestia.

Sacó su balón de la bolsa de deporte y se encaminó tranquilamente hacia una de las canastas mientras lo botaba. Nada más llegar a la línea de triples se detuvo y lanzó uno, que entró después de rebotar en el tablero.

Recogió el balón bajo la canasta y se colocó de nuevo en la línea de tres puntos. Tenía que admitir que la estrategia del entrenador Anzai de intercambiar posiciones con Mitsui que tan poco le había agradado al principio dio muy buen resultado contra el Shoyo. Seguro que habrían ganado si él no se hubiera desconcentrado por culpa de ese par de idiotas y sus insultos...

Lanzó, pero esta vez el tiro no entró. Mientras recogía la pelota y se colocaba de nuevo recordó que los triples eran una de las pocas cosas que Sakuragi aún no sabía hacer.

"Siempre termino pensando en él...", se dijo mentalmente con fastidio mientras se preparaba para tirar.

- ¡Ey!

Rukawa bajó los brazos y se dio la vuelta, y no sin bastante sorpresa descubrió a Akira Sendoh entrando en la cancha, vestido de deporte con un chándal negro y verde, sus pelos parados y su sonrisa marca registrada.

- Ey... – respondió al saludo.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Sendoh cuando ya estuvo junto a él.

- Por aquí... – respondió sin ganas. ¿Qué hacía Sendoh precisamente en esa cancha tan lejos de Ryonan?

- Ya veo... ¿Estás entrenando?

El chico de ojos azules alzó una ceja. ¿Acaso no era evidente?

- Sí.

- Oh... – Sendoh parecía sorprendido – Es que circulan unos rumores de que te peleaste con unos chicos de otro instituto y has estado algún tiempo sin ir a clase ni entrenar – explicó.

- Sí, últimamente circulan muchos rumores sobre mí... – murmuró con un deje irónico.

- Ya... bueno¿y cómo estás?

- Bien.

- Tú siempre tan elocuente¿eh?

- ¿Querías algo, Sendoh? – preguntó Kaede con voz cansada. Conversar con el puercoespín le resultaba agotador.

- Pues... sí. Pero antes de hablar de ello¿qué tal un uno contra uno? Sólo si ya estás bien, claro.

Rukawa le pasó el balón directo al estómago.

- Estoy perfectamente – dijo al mismo tiempo que se colocaba en posición para defender.

Sendoh sonrió. "Este chico no cambia...", pensó divertido. Dejó la pelota en el suelo, y después de sacarse la chaqueta del chándal y tirarla en un rincón, la recogió y empezó a botarla. Tras un par de botes se lanzó a canasta, pero fue detenido por Rukawa. Sin dejar de botar el balón se puso de espaldas a él.

- Has mejorado mucho en defensa – comentó sin perder la concentración – Ya me fijé en el partido amistoso contra el Shoyo.

- ... – Rukawa supuso que se refería a la segunda parte, porque la primera fue un desastre...

El chico de ojos violetas volteó de repente y saltó tan alto que Rukawa no alcanzó a hacerle un tapón, y la pelota se coló limpiamente por el aro.

- Tsk... mierda... – gruñó Kaede mientras recogía el balón y se colocaba en posición de ataque.

Se lanzó a canasta de frente, intentando fintar a Sendoh por su lado izquierdo. El capitán del Ryonan reaccionó a tiempo y lo evitó, pero entonces Rukawa fintó por la derecha y también encestó con un tiro en salto.

- Buena – dijo Akira.

- ... - Rukawa no estaba acostumbrado a alabar las jugadas de los demás y le molestaba que Sendoh lo hiciera.

Akira también encestó en la jugada siguiente, esta vez con un tiro en bandeja. Rukawa hizo lo mismo pero de nuevo con un tiro en salto.

- Me han contado que en los nacionales seguiste mi consejo – comentó Sendoh mientras botaba el balón, preparándose de nuevo para atacar.

- Tú no me diste ningún consejo – gruñó Rukawa, molesto también por la manía del puercoespín de hablar durante los duelos.

- No directamente, pero te comenté que jugabas igual en un partido que en uno contra uno, y que así no aprovechabas toda tu habilidad.

Rukawa no dijo nada, pero sabía que Sendoh tenía razón. Entre él y el entrenador Anzai le hicieron ver que tenía que hacer uso de su habilidad para los pases si quería vencer a un oponente tan fuerte como el que tenía enfrente o Sawakita.

- Cállate de una vez y juega – ordenó.

El capitán del Ryonan obedeció, no sin antes dedicarle una amplia sonrisa de las suyas, y se lanzó al ataque. Fintó a Rukawa, demasiado fácilmente a su parecer, y encestó con un majestuoso mate. Cuando se dio la vuelta para alardear de ello, vio preocupado como Rukawa permanecía inmóvil, inclinado con una mano sobre las rodillas y otra sujetándose el costado.

- Oh, no... Rukawa¿estás bien? – preguntó colocándose a su lado.

- Sí... – Rukawa se irguió y se soltó el costado. Había notado una punzada, pero ya se le había pasado.

- Mejor lo dejamos por hoy...

El chico más joven asintió, sería de tontos forzarse, sabiendo que aún quedaba tiempo para el campeonato de invierno. Se secó el sudor de la frente con su soporte y empezó a caminar hacia el lado de la cancha donde había dejado su bolsa, seguido de Sendoh, quien también recogió su chaqueta. Se sentó en el frío suelo, y después de sacar su botella de agua y beber un sorbo, se la ofreció.

- Gracias – dijo Sendoh después de beber un par de tragos. Luego se la devolvió y echó un vistazo al lugar mientras Rukawa bebía de nuevo y luego se tiraba un poco por el pelo - ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

- Casi todos los fines de semana – murmuró chorreando.

- Está muy bien... mucho mejor que la que hay cerca de Ryonan, donde jugamos aquella vez... y hoy hace un día precioso...

Había mucho silencio, sólo un ruido de coches procedentes de la avenida se escuchaba a lo lejos. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo, y se había levantado un vientecito muy agradable. Era cierto que hacía un día de invierno muy bonito.

Rukawa miró de reojo a Sendoh y se dio cuenta de que el chico parecía haberse quedado pensativo. Su expresión risueña había desaparecido, y en su lugar se asomaba un gesto serio y de preocupación.

- ¿De qué querías hablar, Sendoh? – preguntó Rukawa rompiendo el silencio.

El aludido parpadeó y le miró fijamente.

- ¿Cómo está Sakuragi? – preguntó sin cambiar la expresión.

- ¿Mm? – Rukawa alzó un poco las cejas. No se esperaba esa pregunta - ¿Sakuragi?

- Sí, Sakuragi, tu compañero de equipo – de pronto Sendoh parecía impaciente - ¿Cómo está?

- Pues... yo que sé... como siempre... – respondió Kaede, intrigado por esa actitud del puercoespín.

- ¿Estás seguro...?

- Bueno, yo... – Rukawa empezaba a preocuparse - Oye, Sendoh¿qué pasa...?

Akira suspiró. No sabía si había hecho bien de decidirse por Rukawa, teniendo en cuenta que todos decían que él y Sakuragi se llevaban fatal. Pero a él siempre le había parecido que esos dos se entendían más de lo que demostraban. Además, Rukawa era el único del equipo del Shohoku que realmente le caía bien aparte del pelirrojo.

- Verás Rukawa... – empezó finalmente - El sábado salí con unos amigos... por la noche, se entiende... Y fuimos al Carpe Diem, una discoteca muy de moda... ¿la conoces?

Rukawa negó con la cabeza, sin entender a donde quería llegar contándole su vida.

- Yo no es que salga a menudo, porque el entrenador Taoka me mata si se entera... pero ese día me quedé hasta bastante tarde y... bueno, resumiendo, que me encontré a Sakuragi...

- ¿A Sakuragi? – se sorprendió Kaede. ¿Qué hacía el _doa'ho _en una discoteca?

- Sí... bueno, en realidad sólo yo le vi, él no se dio cuenta de mi presencia... o eso creo... Y tal como iba, no me extrañaría...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que Sakuragi iba completamente pedo...

Kaede le miró desconcertado, y se quedó un par de segundos con los labios entreabiertos, pero sin decir nada.

- ¿Cómo? – exclamó finalmente.

- Que iba borracho, Rukawa. _Muy _borracho...

- Pero... – Rukawa no se lo creía – Eso no puede ser... no le pega para nada... y además, aunque esté lesionado, él es deportista, sabe que debe cuidarse...

- Pues se le habrá olvidado...

- ¿No le confundiste con otra persona?

- Sí, seguro, confundí a un pelirrojo de metro noventa con otro... – dijo Sendoh, irónico.

- ... – Rukawa frunció el ceño pero no dijo más.

Sakuragi borracho... ¿pero es que el muy idiotase había vuelto loco?

- Si no me crees, ven esta noche a verlo por ti mismo – dijo Sendoh. Como Rukawa le miró sin entender, explicó – Mis amigos me dijeron que hace un par de sábados que le ven en la misma discoteca.

Rukawa lo consideró por un momento. Salir esa noche con Sendoh, ir al Carpe Diem y matar al pelirrojo... no, comprobar que era cierto que bebía... y después matar al pelirrojo... no, mejor al menos intentar hablar antes con él...

Pero al día siguiente había entrenamiento, y además nunca había salido de noche... quizás sus padres no le dejaban...

- ¿Qué dices, te vienes? – insistió Sendoh.

- No... no puedo... Mañana ya iba a volver a los entrenamientos... – prefirió no comentar sobre sus padres para no sonar infantil.

- Ya, como si estuvieras en condiciones de entrenar mucho – se burló – Además, porque retrases tu vuelta un día no creo que pase nada.

Rukawa se quedó callado un momento; Sendoh estaba en lo cierto. Pero había más pegas...

- Pero... no me dejarán entrar en la discoteca, no tengo la edad... y tú tampoco – añadió al recordar que normalmente la edad mínima eran los dieciocho años.

- Pero si tienes dieciséis o más y vas acompañado por un mayor de edad hacen la vista gorda – explicó Sendoh.

- Yo no tengo los dieciséis... – murmuró.

- ¿Ah no¿Cuándo los cumples?

- El uno de enero.

- Ah... bonita fecha. Pero Sakuragi sí que los tiene¿no?

- Sí, él los cumple el primer día de clase, el uno de abril... creo... – añadió pensando que no debería demostrar saber tanto del pelirrojo si no quería levantar sospechas.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. Mis amigos son mayores de edad y conocen al portero, seguro que te cuela.

- ¿Y Sakuragi va acompañado?

- Sí, le vi con bastante gente, chicos mayores... había uno, un rubio teñido, del que no se despegaba, supongo que era el que más conocía...

- ... – en el grupito de amigos de Sakuragi había un chico rubio, pero estaba en su mismo curso, así que no podía ser él. "¿Quién será...?"

- Bueno, que¿vienes o no?

Rukawa le miró indeciso. Entonces reparó en algo.

- ¿Por qué me has contado esto a mí? – preguntó.

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó a su vez Sendoh.

- Todo el mundo sabe que Sakuragi y yo no nos tratamos. O mejor dicho, que nos tratamos a patadas, literalmente. ¿Por qué has venido a hablar de él precisamente conmigo?

- Supongo que porque tengo el presentimiento de que eres la persona más adecuada para hacerle entrar en razón...

- ¿Y por qué quieres hacerle entrar en razón...?

- ¿Uh?

- Quiero decir¿a ti que más te da que Sakuragi se comporte como un estúpido?

- Porque me cae bien y lo está pasando mal. Lo vi el día del partido amistoso. No es el de siempre.

- ... – eso Kaede también lo había notado.

- ¿Vendrás?

Rukawa se quedó un momento callado mirando su botella de agua antes de responder. Sendoh no le caía bien, no le apetecía en absoluto salir con él esa noche, y menos a una discoteca llena de niñatos y niñatas que lo único que les interesaba era ligar y emborracharse -o eso suponía, porque no había estado en ninguna. Pero si lo que le había contado era cierto y Sakuragi se pasaba los sábados bebiendo... tenía que hacer algo. Ese pelirrojo idiota le importaba demasiado.

- Está bien, iré... – aceptó finalmente.

- Estupendo – sonrió Sendoh – Mira, yo vivo cerca del centro, si quieres podemos quedar en mi casa, desde allí vamos al Carpe Diem andando y nos reunimos afuera con mis amigos.

- Bueno...

Y encima, no sólo tendría que aguantar a Sendoh sino a sus amigotes...

Con lo que le gustaba a él relacionarse...

xXx

Como cada sábado desde hacía bastantes semanas, Sakuragi le dejó una nota a su madre y salió de su casa a las once de la noche en punto, vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa blanca y un jersey beige encima. No tenía dinero para comprarse mucha ropa pero había aprendido bien a combinar y a apañárselas con lo que tenía.

Taki y sus amigos le esperaban dentro del coche de uno de ellos, aparcados en la acera de enfrente de su calle. Sakuragi ya les conocía bien a todos y después de saludarles estrechándoles la mano al estilo occidental se acomodó en el asiento trasero junto a Taki.

- ¿Qué tal, Hanamichi? – preguntó el rubio haciéndole un poco más de sitio.

- Muy bien. ¿A dónde vamos hoy?

- Al Carpe Diem. ¿Te parece?

- Sí, me gusta mucho ese local – en realidad lo que le gustaba era que la entrada era muy barata, pero eso prefirió no comentarlo.

- Además, Makoto quiere encontrarse de nuevo con una chica que conoció allí – rió Taki.

Makoto, el chico que conducía, en lugar de molestarse asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Pues sí, sé que hoy será mi día! – exclamó muy sonriente.

Sakuragi les devolvió la sonrisa y luego se quedó mirando por la ventanilla con aire ausente.

"¿Y cuándo será mi día...?"

Él también tenía bastante éxito cuando salían, pero ninguna chica se le había insinuado de verdad, y él, después de lo de Haruko, menos ganas tenía aún de dar algún paso. Pero quizás esa noche sería diferente...

xXx

Rukawa nunca lo había pasado tan mal eligiendo ropa. Agradeció sinceramente que su madre se hubiera encargado de proveerle de un vestuario decente, porque de lo contrario no habría tenido otra cosa que ponerse esa noche que no fuera un chándal o el uniforme del instituto.

Sacó una a una todas las camisas y pantalones de vestir que había dentro de su armario -de la mayoría de esas prendas no conocía siquiera su existencia- y lo dejó todo encima de la cama. Chiyako, a un par de pasos tras él, observaba el desorden con desagrado, aunque en realidad estaba molesta por otra cosa.

- ¿Y a que hora dices que vendrás? – preguntó por segunda vez.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé seguro... – murmuró Kaede mientras inspeccionaba una camisa blanca que desechó unos segundos después al considerar que se parecía demasiado a la del uniforme.

- Eso no es una respuesta.

- ... – Rukawa se decidió por una camisa de manga larga del color de sus ojos.

- Y además que horas son estar de salir, después de cenar...

- ... – También se decidió finalmente por unos pantalones negros que también estaban por estrenar.

- ¿Volverás en taxi, verdad?

- Que sí...

Después de vestirse, peinarse, perfumarse, coger la cartera y las llaves, aguantar diez minutos más a su madre poniéndole pegas, y a su padre sumándose al interrogatorio de adónde iba, con quién y por qué, Rukawa consiguió coger su chaqueta y salir de su casa.

Durante el trayecto en tren se dio cuenta de que las mujeres le miraban más que de costumbre. ¿Tanto se notaba que se había arreglado?

El edificio donde vivía Sendoh no le resultó muy difícil de encontrar. Era un altísimo bloque situado efectivamente muy cerca del centro. Rukawa miró otra vez el papelito donde Sendoh le había escrito la dirección y se decidió a subir en ascensor hasta la planta novena donde vivía el puercoespín.

Se sintió un poco cohibido a la hora de tocar el timbre; era la primera vez que visitaba a un chico de su edad en su casa. No tenía ni idea de como presentarse ante un familiar. Pero por suerte el mismo Sendoh le abrió la puerta. Aún no se había peinado hacia arriba y estaba bastante extraño.

- Hola Rukawa – saludó al mismo tiempo que se apartaba para dejarle entrar, sin poder evitar echarle un vistazo de arriba abajo. El Súper-Rookie se veía muy bien.

- Hola.

- ¿Has tenido problemas para encontrar mi casa?

- No.

- Ven, pasa. No hay nadie.

Sendoh le condujo directamente hacia su habitación. Era muy parecida a la suya, de estilo occidental, con una cama, una mesilla de noche y un escritorio con ordenador. En las paredes en lugar de pósters de los Ángeles Lakers los había de los Chicago Bulls.

- ¿Te gustan los Bulls? – preguntó Sendoh al notar que Rukawa miraba los pósters.

- Me gusta Jordan – reconoció Rukawa – Pero como equipo prefiero los Lakers.

- Tampoco son malos – sonrió el puercoespín. Señalando la silla del escritorio añadió - Puedes sentarte si quieres. Estaba terminando de vestirme.

El capitán de Ryonan llevaba encima sólo unos vaqueros bastante estrechos y parecía estar buscando alguna camisa que conjuntara dentro de su armario empotrado.

Rukawa se sentó y se fijó en una fotografía que había colgada con chinchetas en un tablón de corcho sobre el escritorio. En ella estaba Sendoh con una chica rubia de su edad montada sobre su espalda, ambos muy sonrientes, en lo que parecía una especie de acampada escolar.

- No es mi novia si es lo que estás pensando – se adelantó Sendoh mientras se abrochaba una camisa roja – Es mi ex.

A Rukawa le sorprendió mucho la tristeza que sintió tras esas tres palabras. Sendoh se acercó y se colocó a su lado, sin dejar de mirar la fotografía.

- ¿Es guapa, verdad? – Rukawa no contestó, pero pensó que tenía razón. La chica era bastante hermosa – Se llama Akira, como yo.

- Ya es casualidad... – murmuró Rukawa.

- Y que lo digas – sonrió Sendoh – Nos hacían muchas bromas al respecto.

Se hizo un silencio largo. Sendoh se había quedado muy serio contemplando la foto. Rukawa no quería admitirlo pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que había pasado con esa chica, aunque preguntar sería lo último que haría. Finalmente Sendoh pareció reaccionar y se giró hacia él de nuevo con la expresión de siempre.

- Te has puesto muy elegante – le sonrió. Luego levantó la vista – Pero habría que hacer algo con ese pelo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo? – preguntó Rukawa frunciendo el ceño.

- Ven.

Y antes de que Rukawa pudiera resistirse, Sendoh le arrastró hacia el baño. Le colocó junto a él frente al espejo y abrió un bote de gomina.

- Ni hablar – dijo Rukawa mirando la pringosa pasta con cara de pocos amigos.

- Esta es para mí.

Se embadurnó ambas manos con la gomina, se las pasó por el cabello y en un santiamén Sendoh ya llevaba su peinado de siempre. Luego se lavó las manos y abrió otro bote similar, y volvió a embadurnarse las manos. Rukawa había seguido todo el proceso con una expresión de repelús muy graciosa.

- Agáchate un poco – le dijo Sendoh acercando sus manos pringosas.

- No, ni hablar – repitió Kaede dando un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared.

- Es gel 'efecto mojado', te va a quedar genial. Llevarás el pelo toda la noche como recién salido de la ducha. Seguro que ligas un montón – intentó convencerle.

La palabra 'ligar' despistó lo suficiente a Rukawa para que Sendoh le enterrara las pringosas manos en su lacio cabello. Unos segundos después y ya había conseguido lo que quería.

- ¿A que te queda bien?

- Mm... – gruñó Rukawa mirándose en el espejo.

- Jeje eso significa que sí... Bueno¿nos vamos? – preguntó Sendoh antes de salir del baño. Rukawa asintió y le siguió – He quedado con mis amigos en la misma puerta del Carpe Diem.

Rukawa se sentía muy extraño. Nunca hasta ese momento había pasado a solas tanto rato con un chico de su edad sin sentirse incómodo. La verdad era que Sendoh no le caía tan mal como pensaba, era un chico bastante majo y agradable. Y no había comentado nada sobre los rumores acerca de su homosexualidad, era como si no le importaran en absoluto.

xXx

La discoteca Carpe Diem estaba formada por dos niveles. Uno, al que acababan de acceder por la puerta de entrada, era la zona 'tranquila', es decir, donde se podía hablar sin necesidad de gritar hasta quedarse afónico, con dos barras, mesas y taburetes altos a su alrededor, y una zona de sofás y mesas bajas al fondo. Desde ese nivel uno podía asomarse a la pista de baile a través de una precaria barandilla metálica. En el segundo nivel, además de la pista, también había una barra más y unas cuantas mesas y taburetes.

Para sorpresa de Rukawa, los amigos de Sendoh les dejaron solos nada más colarles. ¿Acaso Sendoh pensaba pasar toda la noche sólo con él¿Es que le daba igual aburrirse?

- ¿Qué te parece la discoteca? – le preguntó el puercoespín interrumpiendo sus pesimistas pensamientos sobre su capacidad de socialización, mientras se asomaban a la pista apoyados en la barandilla.

- Psé...

- ¿Habías estado alguna vez en alguna?

- No – reconoció.

- A mí lo que no me gusta es la música que ponen. Demasiado comercial.

- ¿Qué música te gusta? – el propio Rukawa se sorprendió al realizar la pregunta.

- Pues...

Sendoh no pudo contestar porque de repente se les acercaron dos chicas a pedirles tabaco.

- ¿No se os ha ocurrido nada más original? – preguntó el capitán de Ryonan sin perder la sonrisa, lo que hizo aún más irónicas sus palabras.

Las chicas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro en un segundo.

- Supongo que piensas que he sido un borde – le dijo a un sorprendido Rukawa – Pero cuando tu chica te deja porque eres demasiado simpático con todas las demás, aprendes a distanciarte a la fuerza.

- ... – "Así que fue eso..."

- Creo que Sakuragi ya debe estar por aquí – echó un vistazo a su reloj y luego a la pista – Anda, pues sí. Mírale, ahí está.

De pronto el corazón de Kaede latía más deprisa de lo normal. Miró hacia el lugar de la pista que Sendoh le señalaba con la mirada, y efectivamente, ahí estaba su pelirrojo, destacando como siempre por encima de los demás, y...

...bailando...

- Venga, vamos a saludarle.

Sendoh cogió a Rukawa del codo para no perderle entre la multitud y bajaron las escaleras en dirección a la pista. Pero para cuando llegaron a ella el pelirrojo ya se había salido y estaba sentado en una mesa alta al lado de un chico rubio y delgado que Rukawa reconoció enseguida.

Se quedó tan paralizado que ni siquiera el estirón de Sendoh le hizo moverse.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sendoh acercándose a su oído, ya que cerca de la pista el volumen de la música era altísimo.

- ...

No se lo podía creer. ¿Qué coño hacía Sakuragi con Taki Suo? O mejor dicho¿qué coño hacía Taki Suo en Kanagawa¿Por qué no se había quedado en Tokyo y se había pudrido allí?

- ¡_Oi, _Rukawa! – le llamó Sendoh.

Pero Rukawa seguía con la mirada clavada en el chico rubio que acompañaba a Sakuragi.

- ¿Qué pasa, le conoces?

"_Mira a quién tenemos aquí..."_

Rukawa asintió.

- ¿De qué?

"_¿Qué miras, gilipollas?"_

- Del... colegio.

Sendoh empezaba a preocuparse.

- Ey¿qué sucede¿Fue tu primer amor o algo así...? – bromeó el capitán de Ryonan.

"_¿Te crees mejor que nosotros, verdad?"_

"_Vamos a darte lo que te mereces."_

"_¿Quieres fuego, Rukawa?"_

- Más bien... – suspiró Rukawa - Todo lo contrario...

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **holas! Logré actualizar antes de que terminara la semana pero muy justito XD para compensar los dos anteriores capítulos que eran cortitos este es más largo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, estan respondidos a continuación o mediante reply.

Miguel: lo de 'todo estará bien' me recuerda a CCSakura y viendo tu mail deduzco que te gusta esa serie XD. Mitsui puede que tenga buenas intenciones, pero como dice el dicho... como decía el dicho? El camino del mal está plagado de buenas intenciones o algo así XD. Y Yohei y Hanamichi... ahora mismo no se merecen ninguno de los dos, pero su amistad es muy fuerte y no veo con ánimos para truncarla (del todo). Un beso, cuidate tu también y gracias por el review!

PD: Lo de las edades por si alguien no lo ha pillado va así: el curso escolar en Japón va del 1 de Abril al 31 de Marzo del año siguiente, y para ir a un determinado curso hay que cumplir los años dentro de ese periodo (no es como en España que aunque el curso escolar vaya de septiembre a junio, los años deben cumplirse de enero a diciembre). En Japón después de primaria la enseñanza se divide en 3 cursos de secundaria y 3 cursos más de bachillerato, que también se puede traducir como 'secundaria baja' y 'secundaria alta'. El primer curso de secundaria se empieza con 12 años y el primer curso de bachillerato con 15. Con un ejemplo y además de Slam Dunk se entiende mejor: Hanamichi y Rukawa tienen ambos 15 años cuando empiezan primero de bachillerato, pero Hanamichi cumple años el primer día de clase, el 1 de Abril, y por lo tanto durante todo el manga ya tiene los 16 años cumplidos y seguro será el mayor de su clase. En cambio Rukawa no cumple los 16 hasta 10 meses después del comienzo de las clases y del manga, el 1 de Enero, y por lo tanto será uno de los más jóvenes de su clase. Lo mismo le pasa a Sendoh en segundo curso, al cumplir años el 14 de febrero. Y a Mitsui por ejemplo le pasa como a Sakuragi, al cumplir los 18 en Mayo, será uno de los más mayores de su clase.

Si en alguna web pone que Sakuragi tiene 15 años, no es que esté mal del todo, pues es la edad que tiene al inicio del manga, aunque cumpla los 16 horas después. Además en casi todas la series de instituto los protas van a primero de bachillerato y tienen 15 años, de ahí tambien seguramente el error.


	21. Jugar con fuego

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 21. Jugar con fuego**

Por culpa de la música Sendoh no había escuchado el último comentario de Rukawa, y como el Súper-Rookie seguía congelado en el sitio se cansó y le encaró.

- Vamos Rukawa¿a que esperas? Hemos venido aquí para algo.

Y dicho esto Sendoh empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Tras un momento de duda Rukawa se apresuró a seguirle.

- ¡Ey Sakuragi!

Hanamichi se giró sorprendido al escuchar a alguien decir su nombre justo detrás de él.

- ¿Sendoh? – entonces vio al chico que le acompañaba y aún se quedó más atónito - ¿Rukawa!

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Sendoh.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí... juntos?

- Esta mañana nos hemos encontrado en una cancha y hemos quedado para salir esta noche – explicó Sendoh como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Y sin esperar a que el pelirrojo o su amigo dijeran que sí, Sendoh tomó asiento en uno de los tres taburetes altos libres que rodeaban la mesa. Rukawa hizo lo mismo después de dirigir una mirada fugaz a Taki, quien no parecía en absoluto tan sorprendido como Sakuragi de verle allí.

- ¿Y vosotros¿Venís mucho por aquí? – inquirió Sendoh.

- A-a veces...

Sakuragi aún estaba aturdido de la sorpresa de encontrarse en el Carpe Diem al zorro y al puercoespín juntos. Y tenía que reconocer que ambos lucían muy bien.

- Bueno, os presento a Taki Suo, un amigo – reaccionó por fin – Nos conocimos en la clínica de rehabilitación donde estuve ingresado. Taki, estos son Akira Sendoh y Kaede Rukawa.

Sendoh le estrechó la mano a Taki, y cuando este se dirigió a Rukawa, en lugar de ofrecerle la mano se le quedó mirando con aire de superioridad.

- Cuánto tiempo, Rukawa – dijo con una sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Eh¿Os conocíais? – saltó el pelirrojo sorprendido – En la clínica me dijiste que lo habías confundido – añadió acusador.

"¿Me vio en la clínica y no me dijo nada?", se extrañó Rukawa, a quien ya le dolía el pecho de lo fuerte que le latía el corazón.

- Eso creí – sonrió Taki sin dejar de mirar al _kitsune_ - ¿Qué tal, Rukawa?

- ... – Kaede no respondió.

- Sigues tan hablador como siempre¿eh?

- ...

- ¿De qué os conocíais? – preguntó Hanamichi muerto de curiosidad, sobretodo por la actitud del zorro.

- Fuimos al colegio Kitanohashi juntos, en Tokyo. También coincidimos en el equipo de básquet.

- No me habías dicho que habías jugado a baloncesto...

- Te dije que había practicado otros deportes antes del tenis.

"¿Dejó el baloncesto? Mejor para todos, era malísimo...", pensó Rukawa.

- ¿También estás lesionado? – intervino Sendoh.

- Así es, por desgracia. Pero bueno, los fisios me han dicho que puede que en un par de semanas ya pueda regresar a los entrenamientos con mi club.

- ¿Y a ti, Sakuragi?

- Un par de meses...

- No pongas esa cara, Hanamichi – dijo Taki - Seguro que se te pasan volando.

"Y encima le llama por su nombre de pila... ¿Tan amigos son?"

Mientras hablaba, Taki no dejaba de mirar de vez en cuando a Rukawa, pero Sakuragi se dio cuenta de que el zorro no le devolvía la mirada, sino que la tenía fija en algún punto de la pared que tenían al fondo. Y le extrañó mucho, porque Rukawa era de los que le mantenían la mirada a cualquiera, no de los que la desviaban.

Sendoh y Taki estuvieron hablando un buen rato sobre la lesión de Sakuragi, animándole a seguir adelante. Sakuragi lo agradecía a medias, ya que la verdad preferiría no hablar del tema.

Luego, mientras Taki hablaba de lo bien que se lo habían pasado él y Hanamichi juntos en la clínica a pesar de todo, tanto Sendoh como el pelirrojo notaron que el silencio de Rukawa esta vez no era el de siempre. Además, permanecía completamente inmóvil. Era como si el número 11 del Shohoku intentara no hacer nada que llamara la atención de los otros tres.

De pronto Taki se sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo del pantalón, se puso un cigarrillo en la boca y sacó un mechero para encenderlo, ante la atenta mirada, ahora sí, de Rukawa. Después de encender el cigarro y echar la primera calada, prendió el mechero de nuevo y se lo colocó a Rukawa a un palmo de la cara.

- Ey Rukawa – sonrió cínicamente - ¿Quieres fuego?

A pesar de la poca luz, Sendoh y Sakuragi vieron perfectamente como Rukawa perdía el color de repente y su rostro se volvía más blanco que el papel.

- Rukawa¿estás bien? – preguntó Sendoh alarmado.

Kaede no le contestó, simplemente trató de sobreponerse a ese repentino mareo y miró a Taki con infinito odio.

- Vamos Rukawa, no me mires así – Taki no dejaba de sonreír - ¿Aún estás mosqueado¡Si sólo fue una broma!

"¿Una broma?"

"¿Una broma!"

"¿Me desmayé de puro terror y tú lo sigues considerando como una jodida broma!"

Sintió náuseas y se levantó como un resorte.

- Voy al baño... – murmuró tan bajito que para entenderle Sendoh tuvo que leerle los labios.

Se marchó y no tardaron en perderle de vista entre la multitud.

- Oye¿de qué va esto...? – preguntó Sakuragi, que no entendía nada - ¿De qué broma hablabas?

- Pasó hace mucho tiempo – Taki hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia – Ese chico es un rencoroso.

Pero Sendoh no pensaba lo mismo. Si Rukawa fuera rencoroso, no estaría en ese momento en el Carpe Diem tratando de ayudar al estúpido de Sakuragi.

- Voy a ver si está bien – dijo el más alto antes de levantarse y seguir los pasos de Rukawa.

Le encontró efectivamente en los baños, lavándose la cara con agua fría. Los baños por cierto estaban hechos un asco, nada que ver con el resto de la discoteca. El suelo estaba lleno de colillas y trozos de papel higiénico.

- Rukawa¿estás bien? – repitió colocándose a su lado y mirándole a través del espejo.

- Sí – respondió el chico más joven secándose la cara con un pañuelo grueso de papel.

- No lo parece – pero Rukawa no dijo más, por lo que Sendoh continuó hablando – Cuando me has dicho que conocías al acompañante de Sakuragi y he visto la expresión con la que lo decías, me he dado cuenta de que no te alegrabas precisamente de verle, pero la verdad no he hecho mucho caso, lo siento. Pero tiene que ser algo grave si te has puesto así. ¿Qué pasó, Rukawa¿Qué te hizo ese tal Taki Suo?

Rukawa miró fijamente a Sendoh a los ojos a través del espejo. No, no quería contárselo. No quería contarle que Taki Suo y otros chicos de tercero de secundaria, también compañeros de equipo suyos, le hicieron la vida imposible al entrar a la secundaria en el colegio Kitanohashi simplemente porque en un par de semanas ya era titular del equipo de baloncesto a costa suya. No quiso contarle las burlas y humillaciones que tuvo que sufrir durante meses hasta que la 'broma' final le aterrorizó tanto que no fue capaz de volver a poner un pie en ese colegio.

- No quiero hablar de ello – dijo secamente – Me voy a casa.

- ¿Qué! – exclamó Sendoh - ¡No puedes irte¡Quedamos en que haríamos a Sakuragi entrar en razón!

- Yo le veo perfectamente – replicó fríamente.

- ¡Porque sólo es la una! – Akira supo que así no le convencería – Rukawa, hay rumores de que te cargaste a cuatro chicos de una banda callejera tú solo – continuó más pausado – No entiendo por qué le tienes tanto miedo ahora a un chico delgaducho y más bajo que tú.

En eso Sendoh tenía razón. Ahora era él el que era más alto que Suo. Pero aún así, ese chico seguía provocándole escalofríos.

- Quédate un rato más, por favor – insistió Sendoh.

- Está bien – aceptó Rukawa – Pero no quiero que nos quedemos toda la noche a su lado.

- Claro que no. Ahora mismo nos vamos a la barra y te invito a algo. Pero sin alcohol¿eh?

- ¿Qué tienes contra el alcohol? – preguntó algo suspicaz - Estás muy pesado con el tema.

- Mi padre es alcohólico – respondió Sendoh sin inmutarse.

Después de eso Rukawa ya no se atrevió a decir más en un buen rato.

xXx

Al contrario que los otros sábados, Sakuragi no se lo estaba pasando nada bien. Sabiendo que Sendoh y Rukawa estaban juntos en algún rincón de la discoteca no se atrevía ni a beber ni a fumar, y eso le tenía inexplicablemente demasiado intranquilo. Además lo que había pasado entre Rukawa y Taki le olía mal, y el rubio se negaba a contarle nada. Por primera vez, sintió que no podía confiar en su compañero de rehabilitación.

Tuvo una idea.

- Ahora vengo – le dijo a Taki de pronto.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el rubio.

- A dar una vuelta, a ver si ligo – mintió.

Y antes de que Taki le propusiera de ir con él, partió en búsqueda del puercoespín y del zorro. Aunque la discoteca era grande no tardó en encontrarlos, sentados en una de las barras del nivel superior. Y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Una chica estaba hablando con Rukawa –hablando sola, se entiende-, y Sendoh de pronto le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Rukawa de manera posesiva. La chica se alejó menos de un minuto después, colorada y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Cuando vio que el puercoespín soltaba a Rukawa, se acercó.

- ¿Has visto que cara que ha puesto? – se reía Sendoh – Y ya van cuatro.

- Pero como se te ocurre decirles que somos pareja...

- Lo importante es que han dejado de molestarte¿no?

Afortunadamente Sakuragi no oyó a Rukawa porque de lo contrario habría habido un gran malentendido.

- Hola – saludó de pie tras ellos.

- Ah, hola Sakuragi – dijo Sendoh – Cuanto tiempo – bromeó, pues apenas hacía una hora que se habían separado.

- Sí – gruñó Sakuragi – Oye, tengo que hablar con el _kitsu... _estee, con Rukawa. ¿Nos dejas a solas un momento?

- Claro, por qué no. Voy a ver si localizo a mis amigos. Vuelvo en un rato – le guiñó el ojo a Rukawa y desapareció.

Rukawa observó en silencio como Sakuragi se sentaba en el taburete que unos segundos antes ocupaba Sendoh. ¿De qué querría hablar el pelirrojo con él en un sitio así? Quizás para acusarle de seguirle...

- Taki me ha contado lo que pasó en el colegio de Tokyo.

Rukawa se tensó como si le hubieran apuntado con un arma en la nuca, al mismo tiempo que sentía que se moría de la vergüenza.

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero esta vez no le salió tan bien, pues la voz le tembló un poco.

- Que no entiendo por qué te has puesto así. No fue para tanto.

Por una milésima de segundo, Rukawa había creído que Sakuragi se pondría de su parte. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Podrían matarle y Sakuragi se pondría de parte de su asesino.

"No le importo nada... absolutamente nada..."

- Y tú que sabrás – dijo con rabia contenida.

- Sé que te cambiaste de colegio por su culpa – tanteó el pelirrojo, y como Rukawa, sorprendido, no le rebatió, supo que había acertado - Creí que había sido porque tu familia tuvo que mudarse de vuelta a Kanagawa por motivos laborales de tu padre, como me contaron en la cena.

- También fue por eso. Una coincidencia - "Una afortunada coincidencia", pensó Kaede.

- ¿Pero entonces por qué no terminaste la temporada en Tomigaoka? – preguntó Sakuragi, intrigado – Si era por mudanza seguro que no te habrían puesto pegas.

- Porque no quería quitarle el puesto a los de tercero y que me pasara lo mismo¿entiendes?

Rukawa empezaba a alterarse como nunca y Sakuragi a sospechar de que iba el asunto. Decidió seguir tanteando.

- Sólo fue una broma, Rukawa. No debiste tomártelo tan en serio.

- ¿Queréis dejar de llamarlo así? – Rukawa chasqueó los dientes, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, perdió los estribos – ¡A mí no me hizo ni puta gracia que tres chicos que se suponía eran mis compañeros de equipo me ataran al poste de una canasta con la cadena de mi bicicleta, me rociaran con gasolina y amenazaran con quemarme vivo mientras se fumaban un puto cigarrillo!

Por la expresión atónita de Sakuragi, Rukawa comprendió enseguida.

- Suo no te ha contado nada... ¡Serás cabrón!

Rukawa se bajó del taburete y salió disparado en dirección al guardarropa, sintiéndose el ser más estúpido del mundo. ¿Cómo podía haber caído en la trampa tan fácilmente¿Cómo había sido capaz de contarle a Sakuragi la peor humillación de su vida?

De camino al guardarropa se topó con Sendoh, quien supo enseguida que esos dos se habían discutido.

- ¡Rukawa! – intentó detenerle al pasar junto a él, pero Kaede le pasó de largo. Sendoh le siguió hasta los guardarropas, donde intentó detenerle de nuevo - ¿Y ahora que coño ha pasado¿Por qué te vas?

- Déjame en paz – gruñó Rukawa rebuscando su ticket en la cartera y enojándose más al no encontrarlo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Sakuragi?

- ¡Nada!

Sendoh tampoco había visto nunca a Rukawa tan alterado. Intentó convencerle de que se explicara mientras el chico de ojos azules buscaba el dichoso ticket del guardarropa en los bolsillos del pantalón. De pronto apareció Taki con el labio partido.

- ¿Qué coño le has dicho a Sakuragi! – gritó justo antes de coger a Rukawa del cuello de la camisa y empotrarlo contra una pared.

Toda la gente de alrededor se les quedó mirando, pero como suele ocurrir en estos casos, nadie hizo nada para separarlos. Sendoh tampoco se movió pero porque sabía que Rukawa no necesitaba ayuda. Si aún le tenía miedo a Taki, ese era el momento de superarlo.

Kaede se quedó mirando el labio partido de Suo, sacando conclusiones que le alegraron el alma.

"Sakuragi le ha pegado... por mí..."

- ¡Contesta! – gritó Taki, sin soltarle - ¿Qué coño le has contado!

- La verdad – dijo simplemente.

- ¡Serás...!

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque de repente Rukawa le cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y le propinó un fulminante cabezazo que dejó a Taki tumbado en el suelo semi-inconsciente.

- ¡Rukawa! – exclamó Sendoh llevándose una mano a la boca.

"Me vas a gastar el nombre...", fue lo único que pensó Rukawa mientras sentía como se mareaba por el golpe que evidentemente él también se había dado, apoyándose en la pared.

- ¿Estás bien, Rukawa? – le preguntó al ver la sangre que le resbalaba por la frente y la nariz al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie. Miró a Taki y añadió – Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Sakuragi – bromeó recordando los famosos cabezazos del pelirrojo.

- Mm... - "Que alguien me explique como lo hace él para dar esos cabezazos y salir indemne...", pensó Rukawa aún aturdido.

- Mejor vamos al baño a limpiarte la herida...

La gente de alrededor les dejó pasar sin reparos. En el baño se encontraron justamente a Sakuragi refrescándose las manos y con gesto enfadado, que cambió a asustado al ver entrar a Rukawa con la cara sangrando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó.

- Digamos que Rukawa y Suo han tenido un 'encuentro' parecido al vuestro – dijo Sendoh al ver los nudillos enrojecidos del número 10 del Shohoku.

Rukawa ignoró a Sakuragi y se colocó en el lavabo contiguo al suyo para lavarse la herida. Sakuragi se le quedó mirando y Sendoh supo que estaba de más.

- Estoo... voy a ver si Taki sigue vivo o tenemos que escapar de aquí corriendo. Ahora vuelvo.

No había nadie más en los baños de hombres, y si no fuera por la música que se escuchaba de afuera, se habría hecho un silencio muy incómodo.

- ¿Por qué habéis venido aquí Sendoh y tú, Rukawa? - preguntó Sakuragi de pronto.

- Sendoh me contó que te había visto beber – soltó Kaede encarándole por fin.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió el pelirrojo. Enseguida se puso a la defensiva - ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿Y eso qué? – repitió Rukawa – No seas idiota. Sabes que no está bien.

- ¿Y tú quién eres para decirme lo que está bien o no?

- Tu compañero de equipo.

Sakuragi parpadeó, no era la primera vez que escuchaba a Rukawa llamarle de esa manera, pero esta vez... era como si de verdad le considerase así.

- Ahora no lo somos – replicó testarudo – No tienes por qué meterte en mi vida.

- Y no quiero hacerlo – mintió Rukawa.

- ¿Y entonces que quieres?

- Quiero que vuelvas a jugar.

Hanamichi no podía estar más estupefacto, pero se repuso enseguida.

- ¿Y crees que yo no? – preguntó con rabia.

- No lo parece.

- ¿Qué no lo parece¡¿Crees que es fácil estar sin poder jugar¡¿Y desde cuando cojones hablas tanto! – estalló.

- Yo también he estado lesionado – le recordó ignorando la última pregunta.

- ¡Tú has estado sin jugar sólo tres semanas¡Y yo llevo ya casi tres meses¡Y no lo soporto más!

- ¿Y por eso te comportas como un idiota?

- ¡Deja de llamarme así!

- Idiota.

- ¡Joder!

El puñetazo directo a su nariz no pilló desprevenido a Rukawa, pero esta vez no quiso defenderse. A continuación Sakuragi le cogió del cuello de la camisa y acercó mucho sus rostros.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Rukawa! – le gritó apenas a un par de centímetros - ¿Qué quieres!

- ¡A ti! – exclamó Kaede sin poderlo evitar.

Sakuragi le soltó como si de pronto le quemaran las manos. Rukawa se dio cuenta de su error e intentó arreglarlo como pudo.

- Ya te lo he dicho, quiero que vuelvas al equipo – se corrigió atorado. Estaba jugando con fuego y por poco se había quemado – Te necesitamos.

El pelirrojo, que por un momento se había imaginado lo que realmente Rukawa había querido decir, estaba confundido al escuchar al zorro alabarle como jugador y aún así sentirse... decepcionado.

- Sólo te preocupabas por mi lesión por eso¿verdad? – murmuró en voz muy baja.

- ¿Eh...?

- Y sólo te interesa que vuelva al equipo por lo mismo, porque me necesitáis como jugador.

- Pues claro¿por qué otra cosa sino?

Rukawa se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Sakuragi le miró tan fríamente que le recordó a él mismo, y a continuación salió de los baños sin despedirse.

Cuando Sendoh entró en el baño unos minutos después y Rukawa, con la nariz sangrando y los ojos sospechosamente vidriosos, le dijo que se iba a casa, supo que esta vez no le iba a convencer para quedarse.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **holas! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, porque me costó mucho de escribir xd. Como habréis leído en este capítulo he contado muy resumidamente que fue lo que le pasó a Rukawa con Taki (lo ha "contado" Rukawa...), el flashback mas detallado será más adelante. Por desgracia lo que le pasó a Rukawa está basado en hechos reales, le paso a una chica de no recuerdo donde hace un tiempo... hay psicópatas muy jóvenes...

Y nada más que decir, a las que seáis de España espero que ya estéis todas de vacaciones y que no os estéis fundiendo por el calor, como yo XD. A responder reviews!

Elena: efectivamente Taki es todo lo contrario a alguien de fiar. Suerte que el pelirrojo por fin se ha enterado! Besitos y gracias por el review!

Riomy: Ohaiyo Riomy-san! Por supuesto que conozco Deep Purple! Es más, tengo los tomos del 1 al 5, el 4 y el 5 originales, traídos por correo desde Japón, que me costaron más los gastos de envío que los doujinshis XD Adoro la historia de amor que tienen Rukawa y Sendoh en DP (y que aún no se sabe como acabará, a ver si sale el tomo 6 entero de una vez), pero aquí sólo van a ser amigos, weno, muy buenos amigos . Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Miguel: por poco muere Taki, pero creo que eso no habría sido muy grave XD No me he tardado mucho, verdad? espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Ale: estuvo a punto de quemarle vivo... Y weno, lo de que sea Yohei quien ayude a Hana es un poco típico, así que me dije... que sea el puercoespín! XD Al menos Hana empieza a reaccionar, y ya por poco le rompe la mandíbula al malteñido ese jeje. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	22. Resaca

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 22. Resaca**

Ya era más de mediodía pero Rukawa no tenía ninguna intención de moverse de la cama en todo el día. Estaba cansado y bastante deprimido. Boca arriba, observaba la luz del día reflejarse en el techo de su habitación. Del otro lado de la pared, oía a su madre haciendo tareas.

Chiyako se había enfadado tanto al verle regresar esa madrugada con la cara magullada y admitiendo que había sido por una pelea que le había castigado sin salir de noche durante dos meses –"Como si quisiera repetir..."-. Y eso que la última vez que lo castigó fue a los nueve años, por meter una cucaracha en el té de una compañera de trabajo que había ido a visitarla. En esa ocasión, el castigo fue tres semanas sin postre...

Pero no era el hecho de haber hecho enfadar tanto a Chiyako como para castigarle nuevamente seis años después lo que le tenía a Rukawa tan desganado.

"_Sólo te preocupabas por mi lesión por eso¿verdad? Y sólo te interesa que vuelva al equipo por lo mismo, porque me necesitáis como jugador."_

"_Pues claro¿por qué otra cosa sino?"_

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle tal barbaridad? Vale que unos segundos antes por poco se había descubierto, pero eso no era motivo para darle a Sakuragi más motivos para odiarle.

"¿Pero que quería que le dijera¿Que echo mucho de menos sus insultos en los entrenamientos¿Que añoro cuando les pide a nuestros compañeros que no me pasen el balón?"

"Aunque quizás igualmente no me lo pasarían..."

Rukawa rememoró aquél fatídico día en que se convenció que jamás podría integrarse en ningún equipo de baloncesto.

Fue a comienzos del segundo cuatrimestre. Era una tarde de invierno muy fría, pero no por eso desistió de ir a practicar un poco más al término del entrenamiento. A principios de curso siempre se quedaba en el gimnasio, pero desde que le quitó la titularidad a un amigo de Taki Suo, Ken Fujiwara, tenía miedo de que ellos también se quedaran. Porque cuando lo hacían, no importaba quien más estuviera delante: los insultos se sucedían uno tras otro, y de vez en cuando llegaban a las manos. No para pegarle, sino para gastarle bromitas del tipo arrastrarle hasta la ducha para mojarle con agua helada. Los golpes se los daban durante las prácticas, en forma de 'faltas' tan bestias que a veces le dejaban enormes morados.

Estaba muy harto de esa situación, pero tampoco sabía a quien acudir que pudiera ayudarle sin que el remedio fuera peor (ser un 'chivato' no era nada bien visto), incluso el entrenador parecía hacerse el sueco, así que optó por esquivarlos fuera del gimnasio lo más que pudiera.

Aquel día no lo consiguió. Nunca supo si le habían seguido o fue casualidad, pero aquella tarde Suo, Fujiwara y otro chico de tercero llamado Kuriyama se presentaron en motocicletas en la alejada cancha de baloncesto que había elegido para practicar por su cuenta. Se quedó helado al verlos entrar a los tres con esas sonrisas cínicas, presentía que algo horrible le iba a pasar.

"_Mira a quién tenemos aquí...", _dijo Taki nada más entrar en la cancha.

"_Pero si es Kaede Rukawa, el alero titular..."_, dijo Fujiwara con sorna pero también bastante rencor.

Por aquel entonces aún no había dado el estirón, no sabía pelear y tampoco era masoca, así que cuando esos tres chicos dos años mayores que él y veinte centímetros más altos le rodearon no se lo pensó, dio media vuelta y fue a recoger el balón que había lanzado a canasta justo antes de verlos entrar para irse.

"_Eh, eh¿a dónde coño crees que vas?"_, preguntó Kuriyama agarrándole fuertemente del codo izquierdo.

"_Suéltame"_, pidió Rukawa, pero por supuesto el chico mayor no le hizo el menor caso.

Forcejeó para soltarse, pero enseguida se unió Fujiwara y entre los dos le redujeron. Taki fue a buscar su balón, y cuando lo tuvo lo lanzó a canasta, pero falló. Rukawa tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

"_¿Qué miras, gilipollas?", _le preguntó Taki rabioso por no haber encestado el tiro delante de él.

Rukawa no contestó pero su mirada fue tan soberbia que enfureció del todo a los tres chicos.

"_¿Te crees mejor que nosotros, verdad?", _preguntó Fujiwara, apretando con más fuerza el brazo izquierdo del chico de ojos azules. Kaede reprimió un grito.

"_Estamos hartos de ti, niñato arrogante"_, dijo Kuriyama.

"_Vamos a darte lo que te mereces", _sentenció Taki.

De pronto se vio arrastrado hacia el poste de la canasta, por mucho que intentara impedirlo. Mientras tanto Taki rebuscaba algo en su mochila: las llaves de la cadena de su bicicleta, que estaba atada a una farola fuera de la cancha. Al verlo sumó dos y dos y entendió que iban a atarlo a la canasta; para impedirlo se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas pero lo único que consiguió fue un empujón de Fujiwara que hizo que se golpeara el codo izquierdo contra el poste.

"_Ugh...", _esta vez apenas pudo reprimir el grito.

Se estaba sujetando el codo con la mano derecha cuando empezaron a atarle. Le dolía tanto que no podía defenderse más. En cuanto le hubieron atado Fujiwara salió de la cancha; Rukawa le siguió con la mirada y vio como sacaba una botella del interior del asiento de su motocicleta. Cuando volvió a entrar en la cancha llevaba la botella abierta, y por el olor que desprendía supo enseguida lo que era. Sin embargo no empezó a sospechar lo que pretendían hasta que el chico de tercero vació el contenido de la botella sobre su cabeza.

Ni siquiera les preguntó que hacían ni por qué lo hacían. Entre el dolor del codo y el miedo le tenían paralizado, y tampoco intentó soltarse. Simplemente se quedó mirando aterrado como Taki sacaba un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y se encendía un cigarrillo.

La gasolina apestaba tanto que Rukawa sentía que no podía respirar. Taki le dio un par de caladas a su cigarro, y a continuación se colocó de cuclillas frente a él, sonriente. Sujetando el cigarrillo con la mano derecha, le acercó un poco el mechero a su rostro.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto pavor.

"_¿Quieres fuego, Rukawa?"_

Y ya no recordaba nada más. Por lo visto se desmayó y unos chicos de otro colegio le encontraron allí una media hora más tarde. Aunque después de soltarle y de reanimarle con un poco de agua fría insistieron en acompañarle a casa, Rukawa se marchó solo, arrastrando la bicicleta con el brazo derecho. No quiso explicar nada de lo que le había sucedido ni a Chiyako ni a Kojiro, sólo anunció que no iba a volver a Kitanohashi ni a rastras.

Afortunadamente para Rukawa en aquella época Kojiro tenía problemas en el estudio de arquitectura donde trabajaba en Tokyo, así que antes de que pudieran convencerle o buscarle otro colegio, se despidió él mismo y regresaron a su ciudad natal. Rukawa se matriculó a mediados de curso en Tomigaoka y para evitar problemas con los de tercero le pidió a su nuevo entrenador de baloncesto no jugar los partidos hasta el curso siguiente.

A la única persona que le contó lo de la 'broma' fue a su tío Satoru, después de instalarse de nuevo en su ciudad. En cuanto se le curó el brazo, y como al no jugar los partidos tenía más tiempo, su tío le llevó a un gimnasio y le enseñó a boxear...

Rukawa se miró el codo izquierdo. Ahora ya casi nunca sentía molestias pero por si acaso llevaba siempre ahí un soporte. Más que necesidad se había convertido en una manía.

Un golpecito en la puerta interrumpió sus recuerdos, y a continuación Chiyako entró, aún visiblemente enojada, con un montón de ropa limpia en los brazos.

- Te dejo esto aquí encima – dijo secamente refiriéndose a la silla del escritorio – La pliegas y la escondes en cuanto te levantes, y por cierto, ya es hora de que lo hagas.

Kaede no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su madre tan enfadada y no sabía que decir para no meter más la pata. Chiyako salió del dormitorio sin cerrar la puerta y unos minutos después apareció Taro por ella.

- _Oniichan... _– le llamó acercándose.

- Mmm...

- ¿Por qué estás todavía en la cama?

- Porque tengo sueño...

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ayer me fui a dormir tarde...

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque salí...

- ¿Por qué?

Rukawa abrió un ojo y comprobó que su hermano se estaba riendo; el pequeño sabía de sobras que su hermano mayor odiaba los interrogatorios. Abrió también el otro ojo y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, rascándose la cabeza con expresión soñolienta.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó reprimiendo un bostezo.

- Salir a jugar.

- Pues sal.

- ¡Contigo!

- ¿Conmigo? – repitió - ¿Pero a que quieres jugar...?

- ¡A eso!

Taro señaló la pelota de baloncesto que Kaede tenía en el suelo en un rincón, pues la usaba tan a menudo que no le valía la pena guardarla.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a jugar a baloncesto? – preguntó Rukawa sorprendido, pues nunca antes se lo había pedido.

- ¡Síii!

- ¿Que mosca te ha picado?

El chiquillo se encogió de hombros.

- Quiero ir a jugar – repitió obstinado.

En la habitación contigua, que era la de sus padres, Rukawa oía a su madre hacer tareas, y con lo fuerte que hablaba Taro, seguro que ella también les escuchaba a ellos. Pensó que sólo faltaba que se enfadara aún más con él por negarse a salir a jugar con su hermano.

- Está bien – suspiró Kaede - ¿Pero me dejas comer algo antes?

- ¡Síiii!

Rukawa se levantó de la cama y bajó a la cocina para comerse un bol de _ramen_ que le había dejado su madre en el microondas. Luego volvió a subir a su habitación para cambiarse. Al salir del dormitorio ya en chándal y con su bolsa de deporte en la mano se cruzó con su madre en el pasillo.

- ¿Dónde vais? – le preguntó Chiyako.

El muchacho no entendía esa manía de preguntar de su madre aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

- A una cancha, a jugar a básquet un rato – respondió.

- ¿Y no te importa llevar a tu hermano? – inquirió extrañada.

- Por una vez que me lo pide...

- Lo que pasa es que siempre te vas sin decir nada, pero hoy te ha pillado aún en la cama...

- Puede ser...

- ¿Y cómo vais?

- Andando.

- Bueno, no le pierdas de vista¿eh? Y os quiero de vuelta temprano.

- Ok.

Kaede bajó las escaleras tras despedirse y se reunió con Taro en el salón.

- Hala, vámonos – le dijo señalando la puerta con un gesto.

- ¡Síiii!

Salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la cancha. Estaba en otro barrio –en el que por cierto se había encontrado a Sakuragi el día que le dieron de alta en la clínica-, y quedaba algo lejos para ir andando pero no había otra más cerca; de hecho era mucha suerte que hubiera al menos un par de canchas en toda la ciudad, teniendo en cuenta que el baloncesto no era un deporte con mucha tradición en Japón.

De pronto Rukawa sintió como Taro le cogía de la mano. Se sorprendió un poco, pues de hecho era la primera vez que iban caminando así. Miró de reojo a su hermanito y él también se la estrechó, y se preguntó como era posible que un gesto tan común como aquél se le hiciera tan extraño.

Y es que Rukawa era consciente de que su manera de relacionarse con la gente no era muy normal. Hasta ese momento siempre había culpado de su antisocialismo a Taki Suo, pero lo cierto era que desde antes de conocer a ese energúmeno que ya le costaba relacionarse con los demás.

"¿Por qué¿Por qué soy así?", se preguntó mirando al cielo.

Aunque ya era el mes de noviembre aquel domingo era inusualmente muy soleado.

- ¿Dónde fuiste ayer? – preguntó Taro mientras balanceaba el brazo.

- A una discoteca – respondió Kaede todavía un poco ausente en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y que es eso?

Rukawa intentó explicarle brevemente a su hermano que era una discoteca. Al pasar frente a una tienda se cruzaron con dos chicas jóvenes pero más mayores que él que se le quedaron mirando embobadas, tanto a él como a Taro, pero Rukawa ni las miró.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cancha, escucharon el sonido de unos botes que indicaban que ya había alguien en el lugar. Aún así se adentraron en ella, pues con un poco de suerte sólo una de las dos canastas estaría ocupada. Normalmente cuando eso ocurría Rukawa prefería irse o aguardar a que la cancha estuviera vacía del todo, simplemente porque prefería estar solo, pero hoy estaba su hermano con él y no sería justo.

Reconoció enseguida al chico que ocupaba una de las canastas.

"¿Sendoh...?"

Sendoh se giró al escuchar pasos ajenos en la cancha, y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Rukawa con un niño pequeño cogido de la mano.

- Hola Rukawa – saludó. Miró a Taro y preguntó - ¿Es tu hermano?

- Sí – respondió Kaede.

- ¡Que monoo! – exclamó juntando las manos y con ojitos brillantes.

La expresión del puercoespín era tan infantil que a Rukawa le salió una gota de sudor en la frente e instintivamente le apretó la mano a Taro más fuerte y le acercó más a él.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Taro.

- ¿Y que edad tienes?

- Casi cinco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Rukawa a Sendoh antes de que continuara con el interrogatorio a su hermano.

- Quería hablar contigo y sabía que te encontraría aquí – respondió el capitán del Ryonan.

- No pienso volver al _Carpe Diem _– avisó Rukawa.

- No, no es eso. Simplemente quería saber como estabas.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Bueno, me pareció que habías discutido muy fuerte con Sakuragi...

- Sakuragi y yo siempre discutimos – le recordó.

- Ya... ¿pero conseguiste hacerle entrar en razón o no?

Rukawa se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé.

- Bueno, al menos lo intentamos – suspiró el chico de ojos violetas. A continuación le mostró el balón que llevaba bajo un brazo - ¿Un uno contra uno?

- Es que vine a jugar un poco con mi hermano.

- Ah vale, pues podemos jugar los tres¿no? Los hermanos Rukawa contra mí¿qué te parece?

- ¿Tú que dices? – le preguntó Kaede a su hermano.

- Parece un erizo... – murmuró Taro.

- Ya, ya lo sé... – Rukawa sonrió muy levemente, lo cual sorprendió gratamente a Sendoh, que no se ofendió por el comentario sobre su pelo - ¿Pero jugamos con él, o no?

- Vale – dijo el pequeño.

- Ok, pues vamos.

Sendoh le pasó el balón a Taro para que sacara él y así empezó ese curioso duelo.

Después de jugar los tres durante casi una hora, Rukawa y Sendoh se sentaron en el suelo de la cancha para descansar y conversar un rato, mientras Taro practicaba solo en la canasta. Ninguno de sus lanzamientos tocaba siquiera el aro, pero constancia no le faltaba...

xXx

Sakuragi estaba cansado de oír sonar el teléfono. Seguro que era Taki, y no tenía pensado cogérselo. Esa noche apenas había logrado pegar ojo con todo lo que había pasado en el _Carpe Diem_. Descubrir que alguien a quien consideraba un buen amigo se dedicaba en el colegio a a torturar a los más jóvenes que él no había sido nada agradable, y tampoco la discusión con Rukawa que había tenido lugar poco después.

El pelirrojo no entendía por qué le había afectado tanto el comentario de Rukawa. Debería estar orgulloso de que el zorro por fin reconociera sus habilidades, y sin embargo... sin embargo le había dolido en el alma que únicamente se preocupara por él para ganar partidos.

"Estúpido zorro...", pensó molesto, "No me causas más que problemas..."

Le dolía la cabeza, y eso que la noche anterior no había bebido. Quizás era la llamada 'resaca psicológica' después de una noche igualmente movidita.

Se levantó de la cama cansado de estar tumbado sin hacer nada y se dirigió a la cocina para picar algo. Su madre estaría fuera todo el día, no tenía deberes que hacer y no le apetecía quedar con Yohei y los demás. Aburrido, decidió darse una ducha y salir a dar un paseo para disfrutar de aquel día de invierno que había amanecido tan soleado.

Caminó por las calles de su barrio durante casi una hora. No era un barrio muy bonito pero al menos contaba con un par de zonas verdes, y lo más importante, una cancha de baloncesto.

Sus pasos le dirigieron hacia allí sin él pretenderlo realmente. Recordó que fue en esa cancha donde Haruko le enseñó los tiros 'vulgares', como él gustaba de llamarlos, y lo feliz que fue aquel día. Sin embargo no se sintió del todo mal con ese recuerdo, quizás había ocurrido lo que parecía imposible y estaba empezando a superar lo de Haruko...

Cuando llegó al lugar escuchó botes y se acercó a la entrada de la verja que rodeaba el recinto pero sin intención de entrar. Y vio sorprendido que el que estaba jugando era el hermano pequeño de Rukawa, Taro, si no recordaba mal. Y no sólo eso sino que sentados en un lado de la cancha tomando el sol estaban el zorro y el puercoespín.

"¿Otra vez juntos?", se preguntó molesto.

Pensó en pasar de largo y volver a casa pero era demasiado tarde, el niño le había visto. Al menos no les llamó la atención a Rukawa y Sendoh como se había temido, sino que se acercó él directamente. Instintivamente Sakuragi se hizo un poco a un lado para que esos dos no le vieran directamente si se levantaban.

- ¡Hola! – saludó el pequeño.

- Hola – saludó Hanamichi forzando una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Bien! Mi hermano me ha traído a jugar un rato y nos hemos encontrado a un amigo suyo que parece un erizo, pero es muy simpático, y hemos jugado nosotros dos contra él, y nos ha ganado, pero mi hermano dice que a la próxima ganaremos nosotros. ¿Juegas con nosotros?

- Lo siento, yo no puedo, estoy lesionado. ¿No te acuerdas que lo conté en la cena?

- ¡Jo, es verdad!

Taro puso los brazos en jarras de manera muy graciosa. Sakuragi pensó que le habría encantado tener un hermano así, pero él ni siquiera tenía primos, ya que sus padres habían sido ambos hijos únicos. Siempre había considerado a su _gundam_ como su verdadera familia, pero ahora... él mismo les había alejado.

xXx

Definitivamente Rukawa había cambiado de opinión sobre Sendoh. El chico era un poco pesado y a veces se comportaba de forma extraña e infantil, pero no por eso era una mala persona. Y se sentía a gusto charlando con él, aunque evidentemente quien más hablaba y preguntaba era el capitán del Ryonan.

- ¿Y que vas a estudiar?

- Aún no lo sé seguro... pero supongo que Arquitectura.

- Bonita profesión – dijo Sendoh - Yo estoy entre Publicidad y Comunicación Audiovisual. Aunque también me tira el Periodismo.

- ¿Estudiarás aquí?

- ¿Aquí en Kanagawa, o aquí en Japón?

- En Japón.

- Pues aún no lo sé, porque necesitaría una beca ¿Y tú?

- Seguramente me iré a Estados Unidos... a California, tengo un tío que vive allí...

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Ajá...

- Que suerte...

- ...

Rukawa se echó hacia atrás hasta quedar tumbado en el frío suelo de la cancha. El sol sin embargo daba un calorcito muy agradable. Sendoh no tardó en imitarle, entrelazando las manos por debajo de la nuca.

De pronto Rukawa se dio cuenta de que ya no se escuchaba el sonido de un balón rebotando. Se incorporó de golpe y se dio cuenta de que en la cancha sólo estaban ellos dos.

- ¿Taro! – le llamó mientras se levantaba.

Nadie contestó, y a Rukawa se le heló la sangre en las venas.

- Pero si estaba aquí hace un momento... – dijo Sendoh también ya de pie.

Rukawa miraba hacia todos lados pero no veía a nadie. Sendoh iba a añadir algo pero de pronto Rukawa echó a correr hacia la entrada de la cancha, había varios rotos en la verja pero daban al parque contiguo, era más peligroso que hubiera salido a la calle y por eso lo primero era ir por allí.

"_No le pierdas de vista¿eh?"_

Dios, si le pasaba algo a Taro sus padres no se lo perdonarían. Y por supuesto él tampoco.

Afortunadamente nada más salir a la calle vio a su hermano parado en la acera, acompañado de un pelirrojo de metro noventa inconfundible. Sin embargo el alivio por encontrar a Taro fue muy superior a la sorpresa de toparse con Sakuragi y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia el pequeño.

- ¡Taro! – le gritó mientras le agarraba de un brazo y le volteaba algo violentamente - ¿Por qué te has marchado sin decir nada¿Que no sabes que no debes salir solo a la calle!

- He-he visto pasar a Sakuragi y le quería saludar... – dijo Taro apurado por ver a su hermano tan inusualmente enfadado.

Sakuragi y Sendoh, que acababa de reunirse con ellos, también se habían sorprendido con la actitud de Rukawa, pero ellos no tenían hermanos y no podían comprender el alcance del susto que se había llevado el más joven.

- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

- Ey, Rukawa, tranquilo – murmuró Sendoh, pero después de la mirada glacial que le dedicó este, prefirió cambiar de tema – Hola Sakuragi – saludó.

- Hola – gruñó Sakuragi – Que pasa¿otra vez os habéis encontrado por casualidad?

- Ehmm... no, yo vine expresamente hasta aquí para jugar un rato a baloncesto con Rukawa – dijo Sendoh.

- ... – Sakuragi puso aún más mala cara pero no dijo nada.

Sendoh se dio cuenta de que ese comentario había sido como contar monedas delante de los pobres, ya que el pelirrojo no podía jugar. Intentó arreglarlo un poco.

- Aunque en realidad no hemos jugado ningún uno contra uno, sólo hemos peloteado un poco con Taro.

El aludido tiró de pronto de la camiseta de su hermano.

- _Oniichan, _tengo sed.

- Llevo una botella de agua en la mochila... – dijo Kaede.

- Yo le acompaño, también tengo sed – se adelantó Sendoh.

De esta manera Sakuragi y Rukawa se habían quedado solos en un momento, envueltos en un silencio muy pesado. A Rukawa le daba mucha vergüenza recordar que ahora Sakuragi sabía de su humillación sufrida a manos de Taki.

- Bueno¿que tal la noche? – preguntó Hanamichi finalmente - ¿Os divertisteis mucho tú y Sendoh?

- No, nos fuimos poco después de ti... – respondió Rukawa.

- ¿Por?

- Ya no pintábamos nada allí...

Sakuragi se cruzó de brazos, mientras le miraba entre sorprendido y enfadado.

- ¿En serio sólo fuisteis allí para vigilarme? – preguntó.

- ... – Rukawa prefirió no responder, pero era evidente que la respuesta era sí.

El pelirrojo no sabía que pensar. Por una parte le molestaba profundamente que esos dos se hubieran compinchado para espiarle y darle un sermón si le veían bebiendo; pero por otra parecían de verdad preocupados por él, y de momento habían sido los únicos que habían llegado tan lejos. ¿Pero por qué ellos dos precisamente?

- No os quiero volver a ver por allí... – "Juntos..."

- ¿Vas a volver a salir con Suo...? – preguntó Rukawa decepcionado.

- No – respondió Sakuragi secamente.

- ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Y tú me lo preguntas?

- ...

Y otra vez el silencio. Rukawa se mordía un labio disimuladamente, como siempre sin saber que podía decir. Sakuragi se dio media vuelta, y de espaldas a él y con las manos en los bolsillos, dijo algo inesperado y tranquilizador.

- No voy a volver a salir ni con Taki ni con nadie. Es hora de concentrarme en la rehabilitación¿no crees? El equipo me necesita.

Al estar de espaldas Sakuragi no lo vio, pero Rukawa no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharle.

- Sí, lo creo – dijo simplemente.

- Adiós.

- Adiós.

Rukawa observó al pelirrojo alejarse sin perder la sonrisa. Así le encontraron Sendoh y Taro cuando salieron de nuevo a la calle.

- Vaya, parece que esta vez no habéis discutido – comentó Sendoh sorprendido por la sonrisa de Rukawa. Ni a su hermano le sonreía tan ampliamente.

Rukawa al escucharle se puso serio de nuevo. Tenía que disimular más si no quería que Sendoh sospechara de sus sentimientos hacia Sakuragi, ni él ni nadie. Estaba seguro que si algo así llegaba a oídos del pelirrojo, sería 'zorro' muerto.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A: **Jelous! gomen por tardar un pokito mas de lo habitual, se supone que en vacaciones se tiene mas tiempo pero no ha sido asi, ademas yo solo tengo vacaciones a medias T.T Espero que les guste el capitulo, los reviews estan respondidos a continuación. Perdon si soy muy breve respondiendo pero es que voy un poco agobiailla U. Muchas gracias a tothom!

Kasou: saluditos de vuelta desde el otro lado del atlántico! xd. Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, muchas gracias por el review y por los buenos deseos. Besos!

Miguel: que pasada de escena la que has descrito, es casi exactamente como yo me la imagine! Hasta he pensado en subcontratarte jejeje. Es que es perfecta, en serio. Waa que mona también una escena de un Hanamichi junior dando pequeños cabezazos XD. En cuanto a Sendoh estás en lo cierto, es un chico que lo ha pasado mal (de hecho lo está pasando mal ahora), pero de naturaleza optimista y que además se preocupa más por los demás que por él mismo (o así le quiero retratar). Muchos besos y muchas gracias por tu review!

Laia: hola, lo siento pero tampoco tengo ya los primeros tomos en el ordenador. Besitos y gracias por el review.

Riomy: xi, por poco xd. a ver si a la proxima se le escapan del todo jeje. A 'Sólo un recuerdo' sólo le queda un capítulo y me está siendo muy difícil de escribir, pero este verano lo tengo que terminar! Un beso muy grande y gracias por el review!

Ale: si, en este fic me propuse también hacer sufrir a Hanamichi, pero esto no es nada con lo que le espera xd. no te preocupes por Taki que es hetero XD. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

JHikaru: hola! la comunicación entre Hana y Ru aún es de suspenso pero poco a poco mejorara. Me alegra mucho de que te guste como escribo, y ya me diras que te parece lo que le paso al kitsune. Besitos y gracias por el review!

Camus-girl: gracias! Espero que te guste lo que sigue. Besos!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Besos, Khira


	23. El problema

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 23. El problema**

Ayako miraba distraída por la ventana las nubes grises de tormenta que se avecinaban. El tiempo había cambiado de manera brusca al llegar el mes de diciembre. Se acabaron los domingos soleados y las temperaturas bajaron en picado. Era la época de los exámenes trimestrales y el ambiente en el instituto era algo deprimente. En el equipo sin embargo los ánimos estaban por las nubes, todos parecían decididos a no perder ni un solo partido más y a ganar los preliminares de invierno o _try outs._ Ryota estaba más concentrado que nunca en su papel de capitán, Rukawa estaba ya al cien por cien después de la pequeña lesión que le dejó tres semanas fuera y lo demostraba en cada entrenamiento, y Mitsui se esforzaba mucho más desde que Miuyo, la que era ahora su novia oficial, le venía a ver practicar siempre que podía.

Aquella mañana la clase de química estaba siendo mucho más aburrida de lo habitual. Ayako disimulaba cada bostezo como podía; no sabía por qué pero últimamente casi siempre tenía sueño y le costaba concentrarse. Mientras la profesora Sasaki dibujaba fórmulas orgánicas en la pizarra, la muchacha dibujaba corazoncitos en su cuaderno. Encima del corazón escribía su nombre, y debajo... lo dejaba en blanco.

Levantó la vista de su cuaderno para mirar a Miuyo, sentada en primera fila junto a Ryota. La chica le daba envidia, parecía que le iba muy bien con Mitsui. Ella en cambio estaba estancada con Ryota, su relación no iba ni para delante ni para atrás. Pero... ¿realmente quería que avanzara?

Estaba hecha un lío sentimental. Ryota le gustaba mucho, eso lo tenía claro, pero no sabía si lo suficiente como para salir con él. Además era su amigo, su _mejor_ amigo, y si empezaban a salir y terminaban mal le perdería para siempre.

Pero por otro lado... ¿y si Ryota se cansaba de esperar a que se decidiera? O peor aún¿y si Ryota ya se había cansado de ella?

Últimamente ya no le hacía tanto caso como antes...

La clase de química terminó por fin, y como era la última antes del almuerzo, cogió su _obento_ (N/A: fiambreras en las que los japoneses transportan sus comidas) y se reunió con Ryota y Miuyo a la salida del aula. Últimamente el chico siempre almorzaba con ellas, y Ayako no sabía del cierto si era por ella o por Miuyo. Parecía que se llevaban tan bien...

- ¿Vamos a comer en el patio o a la cafetería? – preguntó Ryota.

- En la cafetería, que hace ya mucho frío para comer fuera – dijo Miuyo – Además he quedado allí con Mitsui - añadió con una sonrisa.

- Ok...

Efectivamente en la cafetería esperaban Mitsui, Hotta y otro amigo, que les hicieron sitio en la mesa en cuanto los vieron llegar. Miuyo se sentó al lado de su novio, y Ayako se sentó en el otro lado, entre Hotta y Ryota.

- ¿Qué tal, preciosa? – le preguntó Mitsui a su chica a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por la cintura para acercarla más a él y darle un casto beso en la mejilla.

Miuyo se sonrojó más por como la había llamado que por el beso, y eso que esas demostraciones de afecto en público no estaban nada bien vistas en Japón.

- No me llames así – se quejó.

- ¿Por qué no? Si lo eres...

Ayako abrió su _obento _mientras escuchaba la estúpida conversación entre los tortolitos. Ryota le echó un vistazo a su fiambrera y frunció el ceño, preocupado. Apenas había dos cucharadas de arroz.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer? – le preguntó en voz baja.

- Estoy a dieta¿no te acuerdas?

- ¿A dieta? – repitió en voz alta e incrédula - ¡Joder Ayako¿Es que no te miras al espejo? – todos se quedaron mirándolos.

- ¿A que viene eso! – exclamó Ayako más que ofendida, malinterpretando.

- ¡A que estás delgadísima! – explicó Ryota sin entender que no fuera obvio para la muchacha.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

- ¿Que qué tiene de malo¡Te ves horrible!

Inmediatamente después de decir eso Ayako se levantó, le cruzó la cara de una bofetada a Ryota y se marchó de la cafetería. Miuyo también se levantó y la siguió corriendo.

Ryota comprendió demasiado tarde que aquella no había sido manera de abordar el tema...

- Te has pasado, tío... – le dijo Mitsui.

- Lo sé... – murmuró Ryota, abatido – Pero es que... Ayako empieza a preocuparme de verdad...

Miuyo alcanzó a Ayako en el patio, junto a los árboles que daban un poco de sombra en verano. Estaba llorando.

- Ayako...

- Me ha dicho que me veo horrible... – sollozó la muchacha.

- Él no quería decir eso...

- Ya¿y entonces que quería decir?

- Que tan delgada no te ves bien...

- ¡Que pesados¡No estoy tan delgada!

- Ayako... – Miuyo respiró hondo – Ayako, tienes un problema...

La chica de rizos se secó la cara con las manos y miró a su amiga ofendida.

- No, no te montes películas, Miuyo. No tengo anorexia.

- ¿Ah no¿Entonces por qué sigues a dieta? Dijiste que querías estar igual de delgada que yo¡pero hace siglos que me has 'superado'!

- No es verdad.

- ¿Ves como sí que tienes un problema? De lo contrario no me negarías eso.

- Déjame en paz – bufó Ayako cansada de la conversación, y a continuación se marchó dejándola sola.

Miuyo observó a su amiga alejarse, esta vez sin intenciones de seguirla. Si se ponía demasiado pesada sólo conseguiría que se peleasen, y entonces no podría ayudarla.

Y a esas alturas ya era evidente que Ayako necesitaba ayuda.

xXx

Los valientes que aquel día sí que habían almorzado en el patio eran Sakuragi y su _gundam_. Un ratito antes de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el final de la hora del almuerzo, Yohei se levantó y dijo que iba al baño. Unos minutos después, fue Sakuragi el que se levantó y se dirigió a los lavabos, pero allí no había rastro de Yohei, y tampoco se lo había cruzado por el camino.

"Habrá ido a otros lavabos...", se dijo Hanamichi quitándole importancia mientras se lavaba las manos.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que sonara el timbre, así que Sakuragi no sabía si valía la pena bajar de nuevo al patio o quedarse y dirigirse ya hacia su aula. Al final optó por lo segundo.

Entró en su aula y se sorprendió al ver allí a Yohei y Haruko, quienes le miraron a su vez entre sorprendidos y nerviosos. Hanamichi por supuesto no sabía que habían quedado allí para estar a solas unos minutos y que se habían separado justo a tiempo al escuchar abrirse la puerta.

- ¿Yohei...¿Haruko...¿Qué hacéis aquí...? – preguntó Sakuragi sin entender.

- Ehm... como faltaba poco para que sonara el timbre, decidí ya venir para acá... – explicó Yohei apurado.

Sakuragi asintió, al fin y al cabo él había hecho lo mismo. Pero¿y Haruko? Ese no era su salón...

Haruko sabía que le tocaba explicarse a ella, y nunca había sido muy buena improvisando...

- Ehm... yo estaba de camino a mi aula... ehm... y he visto a Yohei entrar, ehm... y tenía curiosidad por preguntarle como le habían ido los exámenes...

Le pareció que era una excusa estúpida, pero Hanamichi era tan inocente que se la creyó.

- Ah... ¿y a ti como te han ido, Haruko? – preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose más y sentándose encima de su pupitre, al lado de ellos.

- Eh... pues bien... creo que no he suspendido ninguno...

- Seguro que no – sonrió Yohei, aliviado de que Hanamichi no hubiera sospechado nada.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Haruko aprovechó para escabullirse de allí. Hanamichi y Yohei se quedaron sentados encima de las mesas de sus pupitres, uno frente al otro. La pequeña pelea del otro día estaba completamente olvidada, lo que Sakuragi agradecía profundamente.

- Oye Hanamichi... ¿cómo llevas lo de Haruko...? – preguntó el moreno antes de que llegaran los demás alumnos a las aulas.

- ¿Eh? – Sakuragi no se esperaba la pregunta – Pues bien, supongo... que remedio...

- ¿Ya no te gusta...? – tanteó esperanzado.

- Claro que sí – dijo el pelirrojo para su desgracia – Pero... creo que lo voy superando...

Yohei decidió seguir esperando.

xXx

Por la tarde Ayako fue la primera en llegar al gimnasio. Empezó por sacar el marcador y el cesto de los balones del trastero. Estaba colocando el marcador a cero cuando llegó Ryota.

- Hola Ayako... – saludó el capitán del Shohoku.

- ... – la asistente no respondió.

El capitán del Shohoku se acercó a ella hasta quedar justo a su lado, pero Ayako seguía sin mirarle siquiera.

- ¿No vas a hablarme?

- ... – era evidente que no.

- Ayako... Ayako lo siento mucho...

- ...

Ryota se estaba desvanando los sesos en busca de una disculpa más convincente, pero no se le ocurría ninguna. Además, el pensar que en el fondo tenía razón en cuanto a que estaba demasiado delgada y que no debería disculparse no le ayudaba en nada.

Ayako por su parte terminó de colocar el marcador y simplemente se alejó en busca del cuaderno que usaba para apuntar las estadísticas y que había dejado en su mochila. Ryota se apresuró a seguirla pero entonces llegaron Shiozaki, Kakuta y Yasuda y perdió la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas.

Mientras tanto Mitsui estaba llegando al gimnasio por el pasillo acompañado de Miuyo cuando al girar una esquina vieron a Rukawa que iba en la misma dirección, ya cambiado.

- Ayako me ha contado que Rukawa ya no se ducha con vosotros – comentó Miuyo en voz baja - ¿Es cierto?

- Sí, lo es – dijo Mitsui – Porque es un cabezota y no hay manera de convencerle de que no nos molesta que sea gay.

- Tampoco le habéis insistido mucho, por lo que sé...

- Mm... quizás tengas razón, habría que volver a hablar con él... – admitió el chico.

- ¿Y de verdad que a ti no te molesta...?

Mitsui se detuvo en seco, pero no solo por la pregunta sino porque ya habían llegado a los vestuarios y él aún tenía que cambiarse.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – inquirió intrigado.

- No te enfades, pero... es que recuerdo perfectamente que en Takeishi siempre te las dabas de 'machito' y solías meterte mucho con los chicos que parecían afeminados... – explicó Miuyo.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Mitsui respondiera.

- Voy a contarte una cosa. Cuando entré en el equipo después de casi lograr disolverlo, pasó bastante tiempo hasta que consiguiera sentirme integrado completamente. No es que me lo pusieran difícil, al contrario, todos fueron muy amables conmigo... Pero siempre estaban las típicas pullas y bromitas hacia mí, llamándome 'macarra' y cosas así... Sobretodo Sakuragi, quien incluso me echó la culpa de que el entrenador Anzai no nos dejara jugar el comienzo del primer partido del torneo de la prefectura... aunque tenía razón. Y sabes que, en todo ese tiempo, Rukawa, el que más razones tenía para estar resentido conmigo, puesto que le abrieron la cabeza por mi culpa, nunca me echó en cara nada...

- ...

- Y sí, es cierto, por lo general no les tengo mucho aprecio a los homosexuales... Pero Rukawa es mi compañero y le aprecio; y por mi, como si se hace travesti, que no pienso meterme con él.

Miuyo sonrió, y a continuación se puso de puntillas para besar a Mitsui tiernamente en los labios.

- ¿Te vas a quedar al entrenamiento? – preguntó Mitsui esperanzado. Le encantaba que su chica le viera jugar.

- Sí, hoy toca descanso del club de teatro. Luego si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo.

- Genial – accedió Mitsui.

El entrenamiento de aquella tarde no fue como los demás. Todos notaron que el capitán del Shohoku y su asistente principal no se dirigían la palabra. Incluso Rukawa, que sólo era observador para lo que le interesaba, se dio cuenta.

- Chicos, esto ha terminado por hoy – anunció Ryota a las siete en punto de la tarde.

Se escuchó un suspiro general; después de dos horas practicando sin descanso estaban todos agotados. A paso lento se dirigieron todos a las duchas, Mitsui no sin antes darle un besito a su chica, sin acercarse mucho ya que estaba empapado de sudor.

- En diez minutos estoy listo – dijo.

- Vale – Mitsui ya se marchaba pero Miuyo le retuvo – Oye¿por qué no hablas con Rukawa...? – le recordó en voz baja.

- Es cierto, voy a...

Mitsui miró alrededor del gimnasio, pero Rukawa ya se había marchado...

Esa noche, cuando el rápido zorro llegó a casa, fue recibido por su madre con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

- ¡Kaede, es tu tío! Llegas justo a tiempo.

Rukawa por poco le arrancó el teléfono de las manos. Subió escaleras arriba en dirección a su cuarto para poder hablar con más tranquilidad. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de Satoru que ya se le había pasado el enfado porque se marchara antes de tiempo.

- Hola, _ojisan_ – dijo tras dejarse caer en la cama.

- #¡Hola Kaede¿Cómo va eso?#

- Tirando – respondió - ¿Y tú?

- #Muy bien. Pero os echo de menos.#

- ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

- #No lo sé, por eso te he llamado. Quiero felicitarte por adelantado. No sé ni si podré llamarte en Año Nuevo.#

- ¿No vas a venir a la cena de Nochevieja? – preguntó Kaede sorprendido.

- #No, lo siento. Estaré de viaje...#

- ... – Rukawa no se podía creer que su tío Satoru le dejara solo frente a la bruja de su madre, es decir, de su abuela paterna.

- #Y no sé ni si tendré cobertura, por eso quería felicitarte antes – continuó Satoru.#

- Está bien – dijo Rukawa con la voz fría como el hielo.

- #No te enfades...#

- No me enfado – mintió el chico – Bueno¿y a dónde vas?

- #A un crucero por el Mediterráneo.#

- ¿Y eso¿De luna de miel con tu novio?

- #Jaja, ya sabes que yo no tengo de eso. No me gusta atarme.#

- ¿Entonces?

- #Cosas del trabajo...#

- ...

- #Por cierto¿Qué tal los exámenes trimestrales?#

- Bien...

- #Me alegro. En fin, era eso. Cúidate, y no le hagas mucho caso a la abuela¿de acuerdo?#

- Sí... – _"Es ella que pasa de mí..."_

- #Adiós, Kaede.#

- Adiós...

Rukawa colgó el teléfono y bajó con él para dejarlo en su sitio. Iba a subir de nuevo cuando su madre le interceptó.

- ¿Qué tal¿Alguna novedad?

- No va a venir a cenar en Nochevieja...

- Oh... – Chiyako sabía que eso podía afectar a Kaede más de lo que parecía - No te preocupes, ya volverá. Y seguro que pronto.

- ... – "Eso espero..." - Bueno, voy a ducharme.

- ... – Chiyako ya había desistido de insistirle a que se quedara a duchar en el gimnasio.

xXx

Mientras, del otro lado del pacífico, Satoru metía su teléfono móvil en una gran mochila. Subió la cremallera cerciorándose de que la dejaba bien cerrada, se levantó y se cargó la mochila al hombro. Una figura inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta de su dormitorio le sorprendió y la dejó caer.

- ¡Joder, Kevin¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! – se quejó.

- Pero si sabías que estaba abajo, hombre... – rió Kevin, un chico rubio de ojos verdes.

- Tú lo has dicho: abajo, en el coche. Y esto es arriba, en mi apartamento.

Kevin sonrió más ampliamente y se adentró en la habitación mientras Satoru recogía la mochila.

- Ha llamado Joshua, dice que nuestro vuelo tiene un retraso de una hora y media – explicó colocándose justo frente a su 'amigo'.

- ¿Una hora y media? – repitió Satoru dejando caer la mochila de nuevo – Joder, empezamos bien...

Se sentó en la cama y Kevin se sentó a su lado.

- No te pongas así... – susurró el rubio acariciándole lascivamente el pecho mientras sus labios se acercaban al lóbulo de su oído – Podemos aprovechar el tiempo...

Le quitó las gafas y las dejó encima de la mesilla, pero Satoru no reaccionaba. Se había quedado ensimismado mirando la pared del fondo de la habitación. No opuso resistencia cuando le besó ni cuando le obligó a echarse hacia atrás de espaldas en la cama. Sólo una fuerte caricia en su zona íntima le devolvió a la realidad.

- Aah... – jadeó - ¿Qué haces?

- Intentar echar un polvo¿y tú? – dijo Kevin bastante molesto.

- Lo siento, se me había ido la cabeza...

- ¿En qué pensabas?

- En nada...

- Ya...

Kevin hizo además de levantarse pero Satoru se lo impidió, y sin saber como terminó debajo del japonés.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos exactamente...? – preguntó Satoru acariciándole suavemente el cuello con los labios y con la mano ya dentro de sus pantalones.

- Llegábamos... ahh... llegábamos media hora tarde... aahh... así que una hora...

- Tiempo de sobras... – susurró el japonés.

El chico rubio sonrió y se dejó desnudar. Le encantaba cuando su 'colega' tomaba la iniciativa, ya que no ocurría muy a menudo...

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **hola! quizás después de tanta espera os haya decepcionado un poco el capítulo al no haber ruhana, pero había que explicar un poco más la situación de nuestra querida manager. Os habéis fijado que no hay un solo fic donde le hayan reservado el papel de mala? Siempre es la buena y sobretodo la observadora, ya que se entera de los sentimientos de Rukawa por Sakuragi o viceversa antes incluso que ellos mismos XDD. Así que para variar un poco en este fic Ayako también va a ser blanco de mis crueles intenciones XD. Y no os preocupéis porque en el próximo capítulo seguimos con el ruhana. Muchas gracias por los reviews, no se que haría sin ellos:

Camus-girl: te refieres a fics yaoi de Slam Dunk o fics yaoi en general? Bueno tanto si es un caso como el otro, muchas gracias por el comentario!

J.Hikaru: hola! no te preocupes por Sendoh, simplemente mete un poco las narices donde no le importa jeje. muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Sayuri Hiro: me alegro de que suspendieras tu huelga de hambre porque todavía falta para el beso (pero cada vez menos XD). muchos besitos y gracias por el review! Y cúidate mucho!

Miguel: hola! me alegra que te guste Taro, y sobretodo Sendoh! es difícil sacarle del típico papel de tercero en discordia, y creo que a muchas no les convence jeje o más bien no se acaban de creer que no quiera nada con ninguno de los dos XD. que bien que por fin coincidimos en el msn! Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Ale: jeje no te preocupes, además hacer sufrir a Hana es igual a darle más protagonismo, y eso seguro que te gusta, no? Es difícil no tomarle cariño al pelirrojo. Y a lo mejor sí que es Sendoh el primero en enterarse de los sentimientos del zorrito. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	24. Encuentros

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 24. Encuentros**

Era sábado por la mañana. Rukawa estaba de pie en el salón de su casa, mirando llover a través de la gran ventana que iluminaba la estancia, mientras esperaba a que su madre estuviera lista para salir. Para variar, estaba pensando en Sakuragi.

Su relación se había vuelto extraña. Ya no parecían enemigos a muerte pero tampoco eran amigos ni mucho menos. Cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, a veces Sakuragi le saludaba con un discretísimo gesto alzando la barbilla, y otras veces simplemente pasaba de él, como cuando iba con su ejército. No había tenido oportunidad de volver a hablar en serio con él, pero Sendoh le había contado que sus amigos decían que no le habían vuelto a ver ni en el _Carpe Diem_ ni en otra discoteca del centro, así que parecía que el pelirrojo estaba cumpliendo su palabra.

Había quedado con Sendoh un par de veces más desde que le acompañara al _Carpe Diem _a 'espiar' a Sakuragi; pero no para salir de marcha sino a tomar algo un par de tardes que ambos tenían libres. No podía negar que se lo había pasado bien; por supuesto Sendoh era el que más hablaba, pero no parecía importarle, o más bien molestarle, el que Rukawa permaneciera tan callado. A veces Sendoh también se quedaba en silencio por largos minutos, y sin embargo la situación no se les hacía para nada incómoda.

"_¿Sabes? Contigo el silencio es agradable", _le había dicho Sendoh,_ "De hecho es muy agradable estar en tu compañía, charlando o no; de veras que me alegro de que te animaras a quedar otra vez conmigo."_

Podrían haber entrado extraterrestres en el bar en aquel momento y Rukawa se habría sorprendido menos que con las palabras del puercoespín...

- Cariño¿estás listo? – le preguntó Chiyako yendo al recibidor para ponerse su abrigo.

- Sí – Kaede dejó caer la cortina, la siguió y se puso él también un abrigo.

- ¿De veras que no queréis que os acompañe? – preguntó Kojiro saliendo de la cocina.

- No hace falta – dijo Chiyako – Además, la señora Uesugi no está en casa, así que no tenemos donde dejar a los niños.

- ... – Kojiro asintió, y luego volteó a mirar a su hijo - ¿Estás bien, Kaede?

Cada año la misma pregunta...

- Sí.

Kojiro le miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero no le insistió. Le dolía mucho esa manía de su hijo de esconder sus sentimientos, pero poco podía hacer al respecto. El único que conseguía que se abriera un poco era Satoru.

Kaede y su madre cogieron un paraguas para cada uno y salieron a la calle. Hacía mucho frío y parecía que cada vez llovía con más intensidad. Era un día horrible para salir a la calle pero Rukawa habría salido aunque hubiera habido un aviso de huracán. Era 17 de diciembre, el aniversario de la muerte de su madre biológica.

Desde que sus padres le contaron cuando tenía siete años la verdad de su familia, cada año en esa fecha Chiyako siempre le acompañaba al cementerio a visitar su tumba. O mejor dicho Kaede la acompañaba a ella, ya que Chiyako llevaba más tiempo visitando la tumba de su hermana.

Fueron hasta el cementerio dando un paseo bajo la lluvia. A pesar de lo melancólico de la situación, Chiyako caminaba orgullosa al lado de su guapo y alto hijo; pocas veces eran las que salían ambos solos y en esas ocasiones Chiyako aprovechaba para presumir de él.

Llegaron al cabo de media hora, pero antes de entrar compraron un ramo de rosas blancas en una floristería cercana. El lugar parecía más sombrío y vacío que nunca. Lo único que le gustaba a Rukawa de esas visitas anuales era que Chiyako siempre le contaba algo sobre su madre biológica. Y ese día no fue la excepción.

La tumba era muy sencilla, con una pequeña lápida de forma trapezoidal con el nombre 'Kanako Nakazawa' inscrito en kanjis.

"Kaede Nakazawa...", pronunció Rukawa mentalmente. Ese había sido su nombre hasta los tres años, cuando Kojiro y Chiyako le adoptaron y tomó el apellido de él, igual que su madre al casarse.

Se agachó y dejó el ramo de rosas blancas sobre la tumba.

- Eran sus favoritas – murmuró Chiyako – Siempre que le regalaban flores, si no eran rosas, pedía que se las cambiaran.

- ¿Quién le regalaba flores? – preguntó Rukawa, expectante.

- Muchos chicos. Era muy popular en el instituto, y siempre tenía uno o varios pretendientes detrás. Pero ella pasaba bastante de ellos. Los utilizaba y los manipulaba a su antojo.

Rukawa no se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar a Chiyako hablar así de su hermana, además prefería que fuera completamente sincera. Permaneció callado a la espera de más información.

- Aunque tu madre era la chica más guapa del instituto, incluso me atrevería a decir que era una de las chicas más guapas de la ciudad, ella no se lo creía – continuó Chiyako - Y no era por modestia, si no que... no sé, parecía que se odiaba a si misma.

- Pero eso era por el trastorno que padecía¿no? – inquirió.

- Sí – suspiró la mujer – Pero en aquel entonces ni la abuela ni yo teníamos ni idea de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, no entendíamos sus cambios de humor, ni sabíamos cómo ayudarla...

Rukawa supuso que aquella época debió ser muy difícil para Chiyako. Su abuelo ya había fallecido y su abuela, que ya estaba mal de salud, no podía mantener sola a dos hijas, por lo que Chiyako tuvo que trabajar a la vez que estudiaba Derecho, y encima tenía que cuidar de una hermana adolescente con indicios de un trastorno de personalidad que los médicos no diagnosticaron hasta un par de años después.

- Cuéntame más – pidió.

- Fue casi un milagro que se graduara, con lo desconcentrada que estaba. Pero lo hizo, y estudió un módulo de administración. Empezó a trabajar en una empresa automovilística, yo terminé la carrera y me casé con Kojiro, la abuela se quedó a solas con ella, y durante un tiempo todo pareció estar bien, hasta que... – Chiyako se detuvo un instante.

- Hasta que se quedó embarazada... – murmuró Kaede.

- Sí... No teníamos ni idea de que estaba saliendo con alguien, y de pronto un día nos anunció que estaba embarazada... No quiso revelarnos quien era el padre, sólo dijo que iba a tenerte sola... La abuela era muy tradicional y montó un escándalo, y eso no ayudó en nada a Kanako... Empeoró, pero gracias a eso los médicos descubrieron por fin lo que le ocurría.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Rukawa, expectante. Sabía que clase de trastorno había padecido su madre pero no a raíz de qué se lo habían diagnosticado.

- Sufrió una especie de crisis nerviosa y hubo que ingresarla. En el hospital la atendió un psiquiatra de urgencias que por fin se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba. La trasladaron a una clínica mental donde permaneció dos meses. Le recetaron una medicación y cuando salió estaba muchísimo mejor... Y unos meses después naciste tú...

Después de varios minutos de permanecer seria Chiyako continuó su relato más animada.

- Nunca la vi tan feliz como el día del parto – sonrió - Lloraba y reía a la vez mientras te sostenía en brazos, y no quería soltarte de ninguna de las maneras, ni siquiera para que te limpiaran. Decía que eras su pequeño Kaede, y que nada ni nadie te separaría de ella...

- Excepto ella misma... – susurró Rukawa con un deje de amargura en la voz.

- Cariño, ella no estaba bien... no la culpes por lo que hizo...

- Ya... – Rukawa se giró a contemplar la tumba. Durante unos minutos el único sonido que se escuchó en el cementerio fue el de las gotas de lluvia repiquetear sobre los paraguas.

- Bueno cariño¿nos vamos? Hace mucho frío...

- Sí...

Se inclinaron un momento hacia la tumba al mismo tiempo que decían una oración para despedirse, y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la salida del cementerio. Rukawa se giró un momento para echar un último vistazo a la tumba mientras se preguntaba si su madre biológica le había querido tanto como Chiyako decía.

Mientras caminaban en silencio por uno de los caminos que recorrían el lugar, Rukawa iba mirando distraídamente los nombres inscritos en las demás tumbas, sobretodo los inscritos en las lápidas más vistosas. Sin embargo fue el nombre de una de las más sencillas el que esa vez le llamó la atención.

Se detuvo tan silenciosamente que Chiyako tardó un par de metros en darse cuenta que se había quedado sola. Dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, viendo extrañada como su hijo se había quedado clavado delante de una pequeña lápida.

Nada más leer el nombre comprendió por qué.

- Hatsuo Sakuragi... – leyó en voz alta. Levantó la vista hacia Kaede - ¿Será el padre de tu amigo...?

- Creo que sí... – murmuró Rukawa – Dijo que había muerto hace tres años, y la fecha coincide...

Ambos se quedaron unos instantes observando la humilde tumba y las flores resecas y empapadas que descansaban sobre ella.

- Ahora vengo – dijo Rukawa, y de pronto había desaparecido.

Cuando volvió llevaba un pequeño ramo de hortensias que depositó junto a las resecas flores que supuso habrían traído Sakuragi y su madre.

Chiyako no dijo nada, y un ratito después ya habían salido del cementerio, después de pasarse por las tumbas de los abuelos ya fallecidos. Nada más salieron dejó de llover.

- Vaya, por fin – suspiró Chiyako mientras plegaba el paraguas al igual que su hijo.

Caminaron en silencio un rato hasta que pasaron por delante de un centro comercial atestado de gente en su interior, la mayoría seguramente para protegerse de la reciente lluvia.

- Vamos a entrar un momento – dijo Chiyako arrastrando a Kaede al interior.

- ¿Por qué? – se quejó este – Tú misma dices que no necesito más ropa...

- No es para ti, es para mí.

- Peor me lo pones...

- Deja de quejarte, sólo quiero mirar los abrigos, este que llevo es demasiado fino.

A Rukawa no le quedó más remedio que seguir a su madre por las escaleras mecánicas hasta la planta de señoras, que era la tercera. Mientras Chiyako miraba abrigos largos de cuero en color camel, Rukawa se dedicó a pasear por pasillos cercanos sin mirar nada en particular. Pensaba en la visita al cementerio y lo que le había contado su madre sobre Kanako, gran parte de la historia ya la sabía sólo que sin tantos detalles.

Y como siempre, cero información sobre su padre biológico...

De pronto una voz más que conocida le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Pero como vas a regalarle esto a tu madre¡Que sólo tiene cuarenta años, no setenta!

"No puede ser...", se dijo Rukawa mientras lentamente se asomaba por el lado derecho de un mostrador de camisas.

Al otro lado del mostrador, Sakuragi y uno de sus amigos, Yohei Mito, si no recordaba mal. El pelirrojo tenía una camisa floreada entre las manos que la verdad tal y como había dicho parecía más adecuado para una mujer bastante mayor.

- Pues a mí sí me gusta – dijo Mito.

- Yohei, tienes el gusto en el culo – dijo Sakuragi.

Yohei se rió en lugar de enojarse por el comentario. Estaba contento porque Hanamichi hubiera aceptado acompañarle a comprar un regalo para su madre, cuya fiesta de cumpleaños era esa misma tarde. La verdad era que desde que salía con Haruko en secreto que se sentía muy culpable y hacía lo posible por mejorar su relación con el pelirrojo, o mejor dicho, que esta volviera a ser como antes de que se lesionara. Hanamichi parecía pretender lo mismo y eso ayudaba bastante.

- Voy a ver si tienen una talla más pequeña – dijo el moreno antes de desaparecer.

Sakuragi puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó buscando otra camisa menos floreada que su amigo pudiera regalarle a su madre sin que esta se la tirara por la cabeza de lo hortera que era. Fue entonces que Rukawa se atrevió a salir de su 'escondite'.

- Ey... – murmuró para llamar su atención.

Sakuragi levantó la vista. No pareció muy sorprendido.

- Vaya, _kitsune_, últimamente nos encontramos en todos los sitios – sonrió levemente Hanamichi.

- ... - "Será el destino", quiso creer Rukawa tontamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Vine con mi madre – respondió Kaede - ¿Y tú?

- Con un amigo. Hoy es el cumpleaños de su madre y el muy _baka _ha esperado hasta el último momento para comprarle el regalo, y me ha pedido que le acompañara.

Rukawa se dio cuenta, para su pequeña alegría, que aunque Sakuragi le estaba hablando con un tono de voz algo seco, su mirada era más amigable. Desde luego no tenía nada que ver con esas miradas de odio a las que le tenía tan acostumbrado.

De pronto apareció Chiyako tras él.

- ¡Sakuragi! – exclamó con una sonrisa.

- Hola señora Rukawa – saludó Sakuragi educadamente.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Chiyako con falso enojo - ¿Cómo es que no has vuelto a visitarnos?

- Mamá... – se quejó Kaede por lo bajo.

- Lo siento, no sé, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo con la rehabilitación... – dijo el pelirrojo apurado.

- No pasa nada. Pero estas fiestas tienes que venir, no tendrás excusa – sonrió la mujer. Entonces recordó algo – Dijiste que tu madre trabajaba mucho¿trabaja también en fiestas?

- Algunos años sí, pero este le han dado libre – explicó Hanamichi sin darse cuenta de a donde quería llegar la madre del zorro – Sólo le ha tocado ir a trabajar en Nochevieja.

"Oh, no...", pensó Rukawa.

- ¡Oh, perfecto, entonces puedes venir a cenar a casa! Además día uno es el cumpleaños de Kaede.

"Mierda, lo sabía..."

- Ah¿en serio...? – murmuró Hanamichi, algo aturdido por la invitación.

- Sí, así que ya sabes, la noche del 31 te vienes a casa a cenar¿de acuerdo?

Sakuragi miró a Rukawa, y Rukawa lo miró expectante. Y entonces Sakuragi tuvo la corazonada de que él sería el primer chico de su edad que acudía al cumpleaños del zorro en mucho tiempo, si es que alguna vez había acudido alguno.

- Claro, allí estaré.

La expresión de Rukawa no varió pero Sakuragi supo que estaba sorprendido.

- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos día 31. Kaede¿nos vamos? Ya he elegido abrigo.

- Sí...

- Adiós Sakuragi.

- Adiós...

- Adiós.

Cuando ya se habían alejado bastantes metros Rukawa encaró a su madre.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – le preguntó enfadado.

- ¿Hacer el qué? – Chiyako se hizo la tonta.

- ¡Invitarle! – insistió Kaede.

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Chiyako.

- ¿Que no ves que ha aceptado por compromiso?

- A mí no me lo ha parecido.

Rukawa bufó derrotado. Sin embargo, en el fondo le agradaba la idea de pasar la Nochevieja y su cumpleaños con Sakuragi. Aunque claro está, habría preferido pasar con él la Nochebuena... (N/A: en Japón es costumbre cenar en Nochebuena con la pareja y no con la familia).

De mientras Yohei había vuelto junto a Sakuragi, pero no se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba algo despistado.

- No tienen una talla más pequeña – dijo devolviendo la prenda a su sitio.

- ¿Qué¡Ah! Mejor, de la que se ha librado tu madre... – "No tenía ni idea de que Rukawa cumplía años en Año Nuevo... es una fecha curiosa..."

- ¿Y entonces cual le regalo?

- ¿Qué tal esta misma? – preguntó Sakuragi mientras le enseñaba una camisa lisa en tonos pastel de corte más juvenil. "Joder, supongo que le tendré que hacer un regalo..."

- ¿Esta? Bueno, no está mal...

- Mira, y además es un poco menos cara – "¿Y que coño le regalo yo al zorro...?"

- Ok, la compraré.

Yohei cogió la camisa de las manos de Sakuragi y se dirigió con ella a la caja más próxima. Mientras la dependienta la envolvía para regalo, su móvil empezó a sonar.

A Sakuragi le extrañó bastante que Yohei pusiera cara de apurado al leer el nombre en la pantalla. Y es que la persona que le estaba llamando era precisamente Haruko.

"Joder¿y ahora que hago...?", se preguntó el moreno. Decidió colgar y apagar el aparato, ya se lo explicaría más tarde a su novia secreta.

- ¿Por qué lo apagas? – le preguntó Hanamichi al verlo.

- Eeehm... porque es mi madre, y no quiero que se dé cuenta de que estoy en un centro comercial comprando su regalo a última hora...

A Hanamichi no le convenció esa respuesta de Yohei, y por primera vez advirtió que últimamente el que se estaba comportando muy raro era su amigo...

xXx

El lunes Sakuragi estaba almorzando con la _gundam _cuando vio a Rukawa que le hacía señas desde fuera de la cafetería para que saliera. A Sakuragi le extrañó mucho pero le puso una excusa a sus amigos y salió a su encuentro.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, zorro?

Rukawa se dio cuenta apenado que Sakuragi sólo le trataba un poco más amable cuando estaban solos, no como en ese momento, que había medio patio observándoles.

- Sólo quería decirte que no hace falta que vengas a cenar a mi casa si no quieres – dijo fríamente – Sé que sólo aceptaste por compromiso.

Sakuragi estuvo a punto de decirle que era cierto pero algo en su interior se lo impidió.

- No es verdad, es simplemente que tu madre cocina muy bien.

- ... – Rukawa alzó una ceja, mirándole extrañado. Su madre no era precisamente ningún as en la cocina...

- Pero si no quieres que venga, no vengo y punto.

- No es eso – se le escapó a Rukawa – Es decir, haz lo que quieras, _doa'ho._

- Pues eso haré... – le retó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa – _Kitsune._

Rukawa bufó y se dio media vuelta para alejarse. Sakuragi entró de nuevo en la cafetería y se enfrentó al interrogatorio de sus amigos.

- ¿De que hablabas con Rukawa? – le preguntaron todos casi a la vez.

- De nada importante – supo que con esa respuesta no se los sacaría de encima, pero con unos cuantos cabezazos sí, y eso fue lo que tuvo que hacer finalmente para que le dejaran en paz.

Y es que por nada del mundo les contaría a sus amigos en casa de quien pasaría ese año la Nochevieja...

_Continuará..._

**N/A: **hola! Siento si me he demorado un poco, pero es que me fui de vacaciones, que ya me tocaba! Estuve a punto de llevarme el portátil pero al final no me dejaron XDD. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, para el siguiente prometo que no me tardaré tanto, de verdad! Muchos besos y gracias por los comentarios! Los sin reply están respondidos a continuación:

Rei Ayanami: hola, no, no sé quien es el Robinson este, si lo conozco seguro que será por otro nick. Besos y gracias por el review.

Miguel: hola! a mi me encanta Stephen King, pero It no lo he leido, aunque vi un trozo de la película y daba mucho miedo, aunque también yo sólo tenia unos 10 años o menos XDD no, espero que Taro no salga tan malparado ¬¬UU Que bien que te guste 'mi' Sendoh, a mi también me parece muy mono XD

Y que razón llevas con Ayako, y que en todos los fic la pintan super madura y resolviendo los problemas de los demás, y no es más que una chiquilla de 16 años que puede tener sus propios problemas como todo el mundo. A Mitsui no me gusta mucho pintarlo como homofóbico pero alguien tenia que tener algún prejuicio, el que todos fueran heterosexuales abanderados del orgullo gay no quedaba muy realista, no crees? Xd Tanto Yohei como Satoru tendran problemillas con sus parejas U.

Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Abuelitnt: hola! me alegro que te guste que no centre todo en Ru y en Hana, no todos piensan así XD. Ayako sufrirá, pero tanto como Ru... es que eso tratándose de mí es muy difícil XDD. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

PD: para cuando una actualización tuya? Hace mucho de la última... T.T

Riomy: creo que se te ha cortado el review xd. Gracias igualmente!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	25. El regalo de Navidad de Sakuragi

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 25. El regalo de Navidad de Sakuragi**

A pesar de ser el día de Nochebuena, Hanamichi Sakuragi se encontraba en la clínica de rehabilitación haciendo sus ejercicios como todos los sábados. Aquella tarde había muy poca gente en la sala de máquinas de la clínica. El pelirrojo supuso que esto era porque la mayoría de los pacientes se habían tomado el día libre para prepararse para la fiesta. Él en cambio no tenía ninguna fiesta que preparar, su madre y él cenarían en casa de algo sencillo como si fuera un día cualquiera, con la diferencia de que esta vez su madre sí que estaría en casa cuando llegara. Y menos mal, porque su madre llevaba ya no sabía cuantas semanas casi sin librar ningún día, a este paso se pondría enferma. Hanamichi pensó en todas las veces que se había ofrecido para ayudarla económicamente buscando un trabajo por las tardes que no le obligara a dejar el instituto, aunque sí que tendría que dejar el baloncesto... Pero su madre había sido rotunda.

"_Ni hablar, desde que has empezado a hacer deporte que eres otro", _le había dicho en una ocasión, _"Ya no te peleas y pareces más feliz que nunca. No, no quiero que lo dejes por ningún motivo, y mucho menos para trabajar. Si entre estudiar y entrenar te sobra tiempo, dedícate a disfrutar, que estás en la edad de hacerlo."_

Sakuragi pensó que tenía una madre que no se la merecía. Suerte que no se había enterado de lo que había estado haciendo últimamente los fines de semana, ya que a beber y a fumar seguramente su madre no lo consideraría como 'disfrutar'.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso el pelirrojo estaba realizando unos ejercicios en una de las máquinas para fortalecer la espalda después de tanto tiempo sin hacer deporte y de intensos masajes que le dejaban los músculos hechos gelatina. Para evadirse del incipiente cansancio pasó a ocupar la mente en intentar encontrar un regalo apropiado para el Rukawa, pero no se le ocurría nada, y eso que ya había pasado una semana exacta desde la inesperada invitación por parte de la madre del número 11 del Shohoku.

"¿Un balón? No, seguro que ya tiene. ¿Una camiseta de algún equipo de la NBA? No, demasiado caras. ¿Un disfraz de zorro? No, él no necesita disfraz para eso... ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué demonios tuve que aceptar esa estúpida invitación!"

Llevaba ya casi cincuenta estiramientos levantando pesas con el brazo izquierdo cuando de pronto entró alguien conocido en la sala de máquinas. Sakuragi quiso hacer como que no le había visto, pero no le sirvió de nada. Taki también le vio y se acercó a él hasta quedar frente a la máquina donde el pelirrojo estaba realizando sus ejercicios.

- Hola – saludó el rubio.

- ... – Hanamichi no contestó al saludo. Continuó levantando pesas como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- ¿Es que ya ni siquiera vas a hablarme?

- ...

- Pues te aviso que no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que me digas algo.

- Algo – murmuró sin mirarle.

- Muy gracioso... – Taki se sentó en el banco acolchado de la máquina de al lado – Hanamichi, tenemos que hablar.

Sakuragi dejó las pesas y con una toalla que había dejado bajo su banco se secó el sudor de la cara.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó cansino.

- Quiero saber por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo – respondió Taki.

- Creo que ya te lo dejé claro aquel día en el Carpe Diem.

- Pues no, sólo me partiste la boca - el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír muy levemente al recordarlo – Pero no me dijiste por qué. Pero no soy tonto, supongo que fue porque Rukawa te contó alguna historia sobre mí.

- Pues sí, algo me contó – Sakuragi finalmente le miró a los ojos, visiblemente enfadado – Me contó algo sobre alguien que yo creía mi amigo que me decepcionó mucho. Y tengo derecho a no querer saber nada más de él, así que por favor, si me disculpas... - se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero la voz de Taki le detuvo.

- Eres un hipócrita, Hanamichi – le soltó el rubio, también levantándose.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – gruñó Sakuragi.

- Que eres un hipócrita – repitió Taki - Todo el tiempo que estuvimos ingresados en la clínica te lo pasaste criticando a Rukawa, ¿o es que no lo recuerdas? De lo antipático, creído y antisocial que era. ¿Y ahora te molesta que alguna vez me pasara un poco con él?

- ¿'Un poco'? – repitió el pelirrojo, incrédulo – Te pasaste mucho, Taki. Rukawa no se merecía eso. Él no se había metido con vosotros, de hecho... no se mete con nadie a no ser que haya empezado él primero.

- ¿Desde cuando defiendes a ese tipo?

- No es que lo defienda – replicó – Pero una cosa es que alguien te caiga mal y demostrarlo, y otra muy diferente ser tan cruel como tú fuiste con él. Yo jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo así a alguien.

- ¿Estás seguro, Hanamichi?

- ... – el aludido se le quedó mirando sin entender a que se refería.

- ¿Acaso no eras tú también un matón de instituto en Wakô?

El número 10 del Shohoku le miró con furia infinita. Alargó su mano derecha para coger fuertemente al rubio de la camiseta azul que portaba y acercó bastante sus rostros.

- Yo jamás, me oyes, JAMÁS, he abusado de alguien menos fuerte que yo.

Sin esperar otra réplica de Taki, Sakuragi le soltó de un pequeño empujón y salió con prisa de la sala de máquinas.

Estaba atravesando el hall todavía con cara de malas pulgas cuando se cruzó con la señora Matsuyama, su fisioterapeuta.

- ¡Hola Sakuragi! – le saludó la mujer.

- Hola señora Matsuyama – saludó Hanamichi, intentando recuperar la compostura.

- ¿Ya has terminado los ejercicios que te mandé el otro día?

- Eh... sí – mintió, aunque había realizado prácticamente el noventa por cien de lo que le tocaba por ese día.

- Estupendo. Mira, dentro de un par de horas me llegarán los resultados de tus últimas pruebas. ¿Quieres quedarte, y así sabrás enseguida que tal te han ido, en lugar de esperar hasta el lunes?

- ¡Claro! – exclamó el pelirrojo. E inmediatamente sintió que le invadían los nervios.

- Muy bien, entonces en mi despacho a las ocho, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – dijo Hanamichi, intentando que no se le notara el nerviosismo en la voz.

xXx

_Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh!_

Las calles del centro de Yokohama estaban muy animadas. Muchas parejas caminaban en busca de un lugar donde cenar y celebrar esa noche tan especial, e incluso más de uno todavía estaba comprando el regalo para su pareja.

- ¡Kyaaa, no me puedo creer que de verdad me invites a cenar al Nabuko! – exclamó Miuyo caminando muy feliz acompañada de su chico.

- ¿Por qué te resulta tan inverosímil? – preguntó Mitsui con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- No sé, no me lo esperaba – sonrió Miuyo.

Hacía mucho frío, pero se trataba de ir a cenar en Nochebuena con su novio, así que Miuyo había aprovechado para ponerse una falda corta –eso sí, con botas altas y medias térmicas-, de color gris, y un jersey beige de cuello de cisne, todo ello debajo de un elegante abrigo negro que le había regalo su abuela. Mitsui también iba muy elegante con unos vaqueros negros que estrenaba esa noche y un jersey granate, bajo el cual llevaba una camisa blanca con el cuello medio levantado, muy acorde con su estilo.

- ¡Mira, ya hemos llegado! – exclamó la chica señalando con el dedo al otro lado de la acera.

Situado en pleno centro de Yokohama, el Nabuko era un restaurante muy de moda, donde se decía servían el mejor s_ashimi _(N/A: comida cruda, fileteada en finas lonchas y servida con una salsa para mojar y guarniciones sencillas)de la ciudad. A pesar de servir ese y otros platos típicos de la gastronomía japonesa, la decoración no era no era en absoluto tradicional. Grandes lunas de cristal permitían ver el interior del local, donde dicho material seguía presente tanto en las mesas como en los espejos de las paredes, los cuales agrandaban visualmente el espacio. El suelo era de mármol negro, haciendo contraste con las sillas y las paredes blancas. Los camareros y camareras iban uniformados al estilo occidental, también en blanco y negro.

- ¡Que bonito! – dijo Miuyo, acercando tanto el rostro a una de las lunas que el aire caliente manchó el cristal.

- No está mal – sonrió Mitsui, paseando la vista por el lugar, y también por los que ya cenaban.

- Venga, entremos antes de que se llene, que ya apenas se ven mesas libres. ¡Y eso que hemos venido temprano!

- Que remedio, con el horario tan estricto que te impone tu abuela... – suspiró Mitsui en voz muy baja para que no le oyera.

La chica dio un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta de entrada, pero Mitsui la cogió del jersey y la obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

- Eh, pero que... – empezó a quejarse.

- Mira – la interrumpió Mitsui.

El escolta le señaló disimuladamente hacia una de las mesas situadas casi al fondo del local. Miuyo no entendió que pretendía hasta que reconoció a la pareja sentada en la mesa. Un chico moreno con el pelo engominado hacia atrás y una chica castaña con el pelo liso hasta los hombros.

- Yohei y Haruko... – susurró Miuyo, sorprendida - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí...?

- Yo diría que cenar – murmuró Mitsui.

- ¿Ellos dos solos? ¿Acaso son pareja?

- Parece que sí... La mesa es sólo para dos. Y fíjate que acaramelados están...

Efectivamente, una de las manos de Yohei estaba sobre una de las de Haruko...

- ¿Crees que Sakuragi lo sabe? – preguntó Miuyo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Sakuragi va detrás de Haruko? – preguntó a su vez Mitsui.

- Ayako me comentó algo...

Mitsui volvió a mirar hacia la pareja, pensativo.

- No, no creo que Sakuragi lo sepa – respondió al cabo de unos segundos - De hecho creo que nadie lo sabe.

- ¿Por qué no? – inquirió Miuyo.

- Porque conociendo a Sakuragi, Yohei habría salido mal parado... sobretodo siendo su mejor amigo.

- Ya... – Miuyo también se quedó callada unos instantes - ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó.

- ¿Hacer? ¿Nosotros? – repitió el chico de la cicatriz sin entender.

- Quiero decir si se lo contamos a Sakuragi o no – se explicó.

- Ni hablar – dijo Mitsui convencido – En estos asuntos siempre se mata al mensajero.

- Pero tiene derecho a saberlo...

- No por nosotros – insistió él.

- Está bien – accedió.

- Y ahora mejor vayamos a cenar a otro restaurante, ya vendremos aquí otro día.

- ¡¿Quéeee!

- Sería muy violento que nos vieran ellos también, entiéndelo.

- ...

- Te prometo que la próxima vez que salgamos a cenar te llevaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – prometió Mitsui.

- Bueno...

Mitsui la agarró suavemente de la cintura para darle un suave beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron Miuyo forzó una sonrisa, pero cuando empezaron a alejarse, miró por última vez el interior del local, decepcionada.

xXx

Eran casi las ocho y media cuando la señora Matsuyama entró en la salita de espera que precedía a su despacho con una abultada carpeta bajo el brazo.

- Hola Sakuragi, perdona el retraso – se disculpó la mujer - ¿Qué tal?

- Nervioso – reconoció el pelirrojo, levantándose.

- No te preocupes por nada. Vamos, entra.

La señora Matsuyama entró primero a su despacho seguida por Sakuragi. Se sentó en su butaca y le indicó al pelirrojo que se sentara en la silla que había frente a la mesa.

- Cuéntame, Sakuragi – pidió cuando ambos estuvieron ya acomodados – Sinceramente, ¿cómo crees que va tu espalda?

- Bien – sonrió - Apenas me duele ya, haga el ejercicio que haga.

Era cierto. Desde que se peleó con Taki que se acabó su suministro de maría, pero aún así los dolores habían casi desaparecido, incluso durante los masajes. En su lugar le había quedado una sensación de 'mono' que le había asustado bastante, pero que afortunadamente no había durado mucho.

La señora Matsuyama le devolvió la sonrisa a la vez que abría la carpeta y sacaba un sobre que ya había sido abierto.

- Eso es muy buena señal. Y coherente con los resultados de tus últimas pruebas...

El pelirrojo contuvo la respiración. Hacía un par de días que le habían hecho otra vez un montón de pruebas: radiografías, análisis, tests... y por lo visto ahora mismo sabría él también los resultados.

- Sakuragi, tengo muy buenas noticias – sonrió más ampliamente la fisioterapeuta – Tu columna está prácticamente curada.

Nunca antes Hanamichi Sakuragi se había sentido tan aliviado como en ese momento.

- ¿E-en serio? – balbuceó casi sin podérselo creer.

- Sí – afirmó la señora Matsuyama - Por supuesto todavía no puedes abandonar la rehabilitación y empezar a jugar a baloncesto al mismo nivel que antes, pero ya es hora de que vuelvas a tocar un balón. He pensado hacer una lista con los ejercicios básicos que puedes empezar a realizar con una pelota y dárselos a tu entrenador para que completes la última parte de la rehabilitación en compañía de tu equipo. Podrías empezar por ejemplo después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

- ¿Ejercicios... básicos... otra vez...? – se desesperó momentáneamente el pelirrojo, aunque en realidad ya se temía algo así.

- Aunque si quieres puedes realizarlos aquí con Igarashi, el preparador físico de la clínica.

- ¡No! – exclamó - Prefiero regresar al equipo.

"Regresar al equipo..."

- Yo... – una enorme sonrisa apareció en la tez morena de Sakuragi – Voy a regresar... al equipo...

_Continuará..._

--------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Hola! sí, el capítulo es cortito, lo sé, pero los próximos serán más largos. Perdonad si respondo los reviews muy brevemente, pero voy un poco de culo XD.

Pu: la verás en el siguiente capitulo xd. Besitos y gracias por el review!

Marcel: si se abrazaran delante de alguien seria un shock XD pero que Hana sea más amable con Kae eso sí que es posible . Besos y gracias por el review!

Elena: no, no te enojes con Sendoh, pobrecito, si en este fic no se va a meter en medio de nadie XD. Besitos y gracias por el review!

JHikaru: que pasara, que pasara... tra la la... XD. Si Hanamichi está solo él se lo ha buscado, porque teniendo los amigos que tiene va y sale con Taki... aunque Yohei se está luciendo XD. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Rei Ayanami: cumplí, pero con capítulo cortito... a ver si el próximo me sale mucho más largo! Besitos y gracias por el review!

Ale: gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. La verdad es que Hana no es de los que se preocupan demasiado de lo que piensen de él, pero con lo mal que ha tratado a Rukawa, si ahora le ven como amigos, es como si reconociera que se ha equivocado. Besos y gracias por el review!

Miguel: hola! jeje me ha gustado eso del Kaede style, melancólico y cute xd. ¿Cómo sería un capítulo a lo Hana style? Con mucha acción y optimista, ¿no? XD. No sé a que te refieres con que ya entendiste lo del OC, yo sólo te dije que aún faltaban bastantes capítulos y por eso aún no te he pedido los datos, pero es que no me puedo dar más prisa escribiendo! Xd. La madre de Hana no estará en la cena porque trabaja, una pena, habría conocido a sus futuros consuegros jeje. Me he apuntado el libro de 'It' como libros pendientes para leer! Muchos besitos y gracias por el review.

Nikaruchan: te leíste todos los capítulos a la vez O.o? wow XD! Pues me alegra que te gustara la historia, ya verás como va esa cena de nochebuena Un beso y gracias por el review.

Rei Ayanami: actualicé el 24 hace ya una semana...

Hasta el próximo capítulo,

Khira


	26. El cumpleaños de Rukawa

Kyaaa! Estoy superfeliz porque por fin mi país, España, nos ha dado a todos una alegría deportiva! Campeones del mundo de baloncesto!

Y para celebrarlo, capítulo extralargo (para ser de los míos XD).

Besos desde Mallorca (ES-PA-ÑA! xd)!

Khira

------------------------------------------------------------

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 26. El cumpleaños de Rukawa **

Rukawa estaba nervioso. No era la primera vez que Sakuragi venía a cenar a casa, pero sí la primera vez que él sabía que iba a venir. Y estaba _muy_ nervioso. Se paseaba de una parte a otra de la casa sin saber en que ocupar el tiempo hasta la hora de la cena. Chiyako, que se la pasaba entre el comedor y la cocina preparándolo todo, estaba ya histérica de verle pasear.

- Kaede, estáte quieto ya. Me pones nerviosa a mí también.

- Esto es culpa tuya por invitarle – replicó el muchacho – De lo contrario yo no estaría así.

Chiyako no pudo evitar reír por lo bajito al ver a su hijo con esa pose tan ofendida. Dejó los platos que estaba colocando sobre la mesa y se dirigió a él.

- Pero no me negarás que te alegra que venga – le picó.

Rukawa se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana del salón. La verdad era que no sabía si alegrarse o no. Todo dependía de si Sakuragi venía de verdad porque quería o por compromiso con la pesada de su madre.

- Kaede – le llamó Chiyako, su voz de repente se había puesto seria – Ven un momento. Quiero darte algo.

- ¿El qué?

- Tú ven.

- ... – Rukawa la siguió escaleras arriba.

Entraron en el dormitorio principal, donde Aiko estaba durmiendo en su cuna, para variar. Chiyako se sentó en la cama y le hizo un gesto a Kaede para que se sentara a su lado. Abrió el último cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó una cajita de madera.

- Este es tu regalo – dijo ofreciéndole la cajita a Kaede.

- ¿Por qué no me lo das por la noche, como siempre? – se extrañó el muchacho.

- Porque quiero contarte que significa, y no puedo hacerlo delante de Taro.

Con esas palabras Rukawa comprendió al instante que ese regalo tenía algo que ver con su madre biológica. Sostuvo la cajita un momento entre sus manos hasta que se decidió a abrirla con cuidado.

La cajita era en realidad un estuche que contenía una cadena de plata y un pequeño colgante negro de forma prismática. Rukawa lo sacó del estuche y lo contempló sobre la palma de su mano.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó.

- Es un colgante de ónix. Era de tu madre.

Rukawa la miró con sorpresa, era la primera vez que le regalaban algo de ella a excepción de fotos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dado hasta ahora?

- Porque a ella se lo regalé yo también cuando cumplió los dieciséis años.

- ...

- Dicen que el ónix, portado diariamente y empleado adecuadamente en la meditación, proporciona un equilibrio emocional, aumenta el control de la voluntad y mejora la concentración... No creo mucho en estas cosas, pero a ella le gustaban y por eso se lo regalé.

- ...

- ¿Te gusta...?

- Me acuerdo... – musitó Kaede de pronto con voz temblorosa. Antes la mirada interrogante de su madre se explicó mejor – Me acuerdo de este colgante. Ella lo llevaba siempre...

A Chiyako también le tembló la voz cuando habló.

- Sí, es cierto... Decía que era su amuleto, y que le daba suerte... – le cogió la cadena de entre las manos y se la pasó por el cuello para abrochársela por detrás, mientras Kaede contemplaba el colgante ahora en su pecho - ¿De verdad que lo recuerdas?

- Sí... – Rukawa, por esa vez, apenas podía ocultar su emoción – Me acuerdo que cuando ella se inclinaba hacia mi, el colgante se le salía del interior de la blusa y yo intentaba cogerlo con las manos...

Era curioso: en la visita al cementerio no había sentido nada y ahora en cambio una simple piedra estaba a punto de hacerle saltar las lágrimas, a él y a su madre. La apretó fuertemente en su puño.

- Ojalá recordara más cosas de ella... – continuó en voz baja – Pero no puedo...

- Es normal, solo tenías tres años...

El chico de ojos azules se giró hacia su madre sin soltar el colgante.

- Gracias...

- No hay de qué...

Le dio un pequeño abrazo, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Chiyako se quedó sentada en la cama unos minutos, secándose los ojos húmedos con una manga. Abrió de nuevo el cajón de su mesilla y sacó de él un pequeño álbum de fotos.

Fue pasando las páginas una por una muy lentamente, aunque tanto ella como Kaede se sabían cada fotografía de memoria. La mayoría eran fotos de ella y Kanako de niñas. Fotos de juegos y de risas. Recordó con nostalgia todas las veces que su madre la reñía por no vigilar lo suficiente a su traviesa hermana pequeña.

"Tenías razón, mamá... No la vigilé lo suficiente..."

No lo hizo, y ahora su hermana Kanako estaba muerta. Lo único que le quedaba de ella era su hijo... el de ambas. Y no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

xXx

En ese mismo momento Sakuragi estaba a punto de salir de su casa. Cuando acompañó a Yohei de compras aprovechó para mirar los artículos de hombre rebajados y se compró un jersey blanco de cuello en pico y unos pantalones marrones que decidió estrenar esa noche. Se peinó, se echó un poco de colonia, se puso un abrigo y salió a la calle, no sin antes dejarle una nota a su madre felicitándola por el año nuevo. Como en esos días previos al cumpleaños de Rukawa no se le había ocurrido nada, disponía de apenas un par de horas para encontrar algo que regalarle al zorro.

Y lo tenía difícil, porque al ser 31 de diciembre la mayoría de tiendas estaban cerradas. Fue a la tienda de deportes del señor Cheko, pero también estaba cerrada.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó en voz baja - ¿Y ahora que hago?

Si no era algo de deporte no tenía ni idea de que regalarle al dichoso _kitsune_, y no conocía ninguna otra tienda de ese tipo que estuviera cerca. Decidió subir por una calle peatonal comercial en busca de una o en su defecto de la inspiración que necesitaba para que se le ocurriera otra cosaY apenas había avanzado un par de pasos por esa calle cuando los vio.

"¿Por qué no?", se dijo. Era un regalo original, a sus hermanos seguro que también les gustaría, y encima le saldría gratis. El único problema posible era que alguien de la familia fuera alérgico...

xXx

Cuando Rukawa terminó de vestirse bajó al salón y se sentó en el sofá junto a Taro, quien jugaba con su videoconsola. Chiyako estaba dando los últimos retoques a la decoración de la mesa. Todo estaba listo para la cena de nochevieja, sólo faltaban su padre y los invitados.

- ¿Por qué te has vestido así, _oniichan_? – le preguntó Taro.

- ¿Así como? – preguntó Rukawa a su vez.

- Estás raro... como siempre vas de deporte...

Chiyako tuvo que reprimir la risa y Rukawa la miró ofendida.

- Pero si está muy guapo... – dijo acercándose para pellizcarle la mejilla a modo de broma.

- Auch... – se quejó.

Su madre no se lo decía por decir; era cierto que se veía muy bien. Se había puesto unos vaqueros estrechos azul oscuro y un jersey negro que le quedaba como una segunda piel pero que sin embargo le hacía parecer un poco más pálido de lo que ya era, a juego con el colgante que aún no se había quitado -ni pensaba quitarse nunca.

Chiyako volvió a la cocina y en ese momento sonó el timbre. Rukawa se levantó de un salto del sofá y salió disparado en dirección a la puerta. Antes de abrir se pasó una mano por los cabellos y respiró hondo.

Abrió la puerta, y en efecto, era Sakuragi. Casi se quedó sin aire al ver lo guapo que se había puesto el pelirrojo.

- _Konbanwa... _– saludó intentando que su voz no sonara tan fría como era habitual en él. Había decidido que esa noche intentaría no ser el borde de siempre.

- Hola... – saludó el pelirrojo con las manos a la espalda.

Rukawa se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, pero Sakuragi no se movió. Por un instante Rukawa tuvo el horrible pensamiento de que Sakuragi se había echado atrás y que sólo se había pasado a saludar o a felicitarle.

- ¿No entras...? – le preguntó.

- Ehm... sí... es que... – Sakuragi le enseñó la caja de cartón que había escondido detrás – Este es tu regalo, y no sé si puedo entrar a la casa con él...

Se quedó desconcertado, en ningún momento se le había ocurrido que el pelirrojo le traería un regalo.

- ¿Qué es...? – preguntó.

- Ábrelo.

Sakuragi le ofreció la caja, y Rukawa iba a cogerla cuando de pronto esta se movió y el moreno apartó las manos de golpe.

- Jajaja, no sabía que fueras tan asustadizo, zorro – se rió el pelirrojo.

- Es sólo que no me esperaba que la caja se moviera, idiota.

Por primera vez Sakuragi ignoró completamente el insulto del otro chico. Rukawa se dio cuenta de que el número 10 del Shohoku parecía estar de muy buen humor. Se alegró.

Cogió la caja sosteniéndola con la mano izquierda y con la derecha levantó la tapa, que estaba agujereada, y en seguida comprendió por qué. En el interior de la caja había un cachorro de pelo dorado medio dormido. Ahora sí que estaba desconcertado. ¿Sakuragi le había regalado un perro?

Para entonces tanto Taro como Chiyako se habían asomado ya a la puerta.

- _Konbanwa, _Sakuragi – saludó la mujer con una amable sonrisa. Cuando vio el interior de la caja sus ojos castaños se abrieron con sorpresa - ¿Un perro?

- ¿Un perro? – exclamó Taro. Empezó a saltar - ¡Yo quiero verlo, yo quiero verlo!

Rukawa se agachó para que Taro pudiera contemplar al cachorro.

- ¡Que guapo! – exclamó el pequeño.

- Yo... no sabía si sería buena idea – dijo Sakuragi dirigiéndose a Chiyako – Tienen jardín, pero quizás no vayan de perros...

- Oh, la verdad es que nunca hemos tenido uno – dijo Chiyako – Pero si Kaede se lo quiere quedar por mi no hay ningún problema.

- ¡Sí que te lo quieres quedar¿Verdad, _oniichan?_

Sakuragi esperó expectante la respuesta del zorro.

- Claro que sí – sonrió Rukawa a la vez que levantaba la vista hacia el pelirrojo – Muchas gracias, Sakuragi...

Hanamichi se sorprendió por partida doble. Primero, había visto sonreír a Rukawa, y no con una mueca de superioridad como la que le mostró a Sawakita en el partido contra el Sannoh, sino con una verdadera y cálida sonrisa que había hecho cambiar completamente sus facciones. Y segundo, por primera vez desde que se conocían, le había llamado por su apellido.

- N-no hay de qué... – murmuró.

Chiyako les instó a entrar antes de que se enfriara la casa. Todos pasaron al salón y se sentaron en los sofás. Rukawa sacó al cachorro de la caja y lo colocó sobre sus muslos.

- ¿Qué raza es? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba el hocico – Parece un labrador...

- Exacto... – o eso le había dicho el niño que los regalaba en medio de la calle.

- ¡Déjamelo, déjamelo! – pidió Taro.

Rukawa le pasó el cachorro a Taro, quien continuó acariciándolo.

- Habrá que comprarle una cesta para que pueda dormir en casa este invierno – dijo Chiyako, también acariciando al cachorro – Pero esta noche se tendrá que quedar en la caja.

- No pasa nada, está acolchada – dijo Kaede.

Se escuchó ruido de llaves y unos segundos después aparecieron en el salón Kojiro y una anciana, vestida con un elegante kimono de color granate con bordados en blanco y naranja.

- Buenas noches familia – saludó Kojiro – Mirad quien ha venido.

- ¡_Obaasan_! – Taro le devolvió el cachorro a Kaede y corrió a abrazar a su abuela.

Rukawa dejó el perrito en la caja y se levantó, siendo imitado por Chiyako y Sakuragi.

- Hola cariño – le dijo la anciana a su nieto - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Muy bien¡Nos han regalado un perro! – anunció Taro.

- ¿Un perro? – repitieron Kojiro y la anciana a la vez.

- Sí – dijo Chiyako. Se acercó a la anciana y la saludó con una inclinación – _Konbanwa, _señora Rukawa. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

- _Konbanwa, _Chiyako. Cada vez que te veo estás más guapa.

- Usted sí que se ve bien.

Entonces Sakuragi vio perfectamente como Chiyako le hizo un gesto rápido por la espalda a Rukawa para que se acercara. Rukawa obedeció y saludó a su abuela paterna con otra inclinación.

- _Konbanwa, obaasan._

- _Konbanwa, _Kaede – le saludó la anciana educadamente pero bastante seca, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida al pelirrojo.

- Y este es su amigo Sakuragi, que cenará con nosotros – dijo Chiyako.

- _Konbanwa _– se apresuró a saludar Hanamichi.

La señora Rukawa también le devolvió el saludo a Sakuragi, no sin mirar su peinado con sorpresa, pero inmediatamente se volvió a dirigir a Chiyako

- ¿Y la pequeña de la casa? – preguntó.

- Arriba, durmiendo. Subamos a verla si quiere.

Al final subieron todos menos Rukawa y Sakuragi. Rukawa se sentó de nuevo en el sofá con el cachorro en brazos y Sakuragi no tardó en imitarle.

- ¿Tu abuela paterna, no? – preguntó Sakuragi más que nada para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

- Sí... – murmuró Rukawa.

Hanamichi observó atentamente al zorro. Unos minutos atrás le había visto más sonriente que nunca y ahora tenía cara de funeral. ¿Qué había pasado?

También se fijó en su ropa y en el colgante que reposaba en su pecho.

- ¿Otro regalo? – preguntó señalándolo.

- Sí. Me lo ha regalado Chiyako, era de mi madre biológica – explicó Kaede.

Y ya no explicó más porque en ese momento Taro entraba de nuevo en el comedor. Le arrebató al cachorro, que parecía ya más espabilado, y lo sostuvo en brazos.

- ¿Que nombre le ponemos? – preguntó balanceando al pobre chucho como si fuera un bebé.

- Déjame pensar...

- ¿_Shiro_?

- No tonto, hay que ser más original... – dijo Rukawa. (N/A: 'Shiro' significa 'blanco', y es un nombre muy común en Japón para ponerle a un perro, como aquí 'Toby', por ejemplo)

- ¿Entonces?

- Mm... ¿que tal _Tensai_? – preguntó mirando a Sakuragi con expresión neutra, pero con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

Sakuragi abrió la boca e iba a quejarse por ponerle su autodesignación a un chucho, pero Taro le interrumpió.

- ¡Síii¡_Tensai _me gusta!

- Decidido pues.

Taro volvió a subir escaleras arriba con el perrito en brazos, seguramente para anunciar que ya estaba bautizado.

Rukawa y Sakuragi se quedaron pues solos en el salón, y se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo. Sakuragi se fijó en el colgante que llevaba el zorro pero no comentó nada al respecto. El moreno por su parte se retorcía las manos intentando desesperadamente encontrar un tema de conversación; afortunadamente Sakuragi le ayudó.

- Bueno¿que tal los entrenamientos? – preguntó el pelirrojo al cabo de unos segundos.

- Bien... – él tan elocuente como siempre.

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- Mmm... – Rukawa pensó que podría contarle que le interesara – Pues... parece que Ayako y Miyagi discutieron, porque no se hablan desde hace unas cuantas semanas...

- ¿Ah, no?

Sakuragi se extrañó de no haberse enterado de eso, pero lo cierto era que Ryota y él ya no charlaban tanto. Esperaba que cuando volviera al equipo todo volviera a ser como antes.

Cuando volviera al equipo...

Aún le costaba creérselo, y de hecho hasta ahora no se lo había contado a nadie para no gafarlo, pero en ese momento sintió que tenía que hacerlo. El pelirrojo pensó que era extraño que la primera persona a la que se lo contaría fuera el zorro, pero por otro lado... se lo merecía. No en vano incluso le había perseguido hasta una discoteca para sermonearle, pero también para animarle.

- Voy a regresar al equipo... – dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Cómo...? – se sorprendió Rukawa.

- Que voy a regresar al equipo – repitió muy sonriente - Mi fisioterapeuta me ha dado luz verde para hacerlo. Dice que mi columna está casi curada del todo.

Rukawa sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. ¡Sakuragi iba a volver por fin al equipo! Volvería a verle todos los días, a jugar con y contra él, a pelearse en cada entrenamiento... bueno, deseó que eso último ya no pasara tanto.

- Eso es... estupendo – dijo sinceramente al cabo de unos segundos.

- Sólo podré realizar ejercicios básicos durante un tiempo, pero algo es algo¿no? – dijo Hanamichi.

- Claro que sí...

A Sakuragi se le hacía aún extraño conversar tan amigablemente con el _kitsune, _pero no pudo evitar pensar que, quizás, sólo quizás, podría acostumbrarse...

xXx

Esa noche la cena no le pareció tan distendida a Sakuragi como la primera vez que fue a esa casa. Y no tardó en confirmar que la causa de todo era la abuela paterna de Rukawa, o más bien, la abuela de Taro y Aiko, porque no paraba de hablar de ellos, de cómo habían crecido y lo guapos que estaban, y a Rukawa, quien por cierto también parecía mucho más tenso que la otra vez, no le hacía ni puñetero caso. Era como si el chico fuera invisible para ella.

"Estúpida vieja...", pensó Hanamichi, intuyendo lo que pasaba al saber un poco de la historia familiar de su compañero de equipo.

Cenaron los típicos tallarines _toshikoshi soba_ y bebieron un poco de _sake_, excepto ellos dos y los pequeños, mientras veían por la televisión las celebraciones de Año Nuevo de los pocos países que les llevaban ventaja horaria. No en vano a Japón se le llamaba el País del Sol Naciente. Cuando hubieron terminado de cenar y faltaba menos de una hora para las doce, el pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver que Chiyako empezaba a recoger la mesa y los demás se levantaban.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Sakuragi a Rukawa en voz baja, también levantándose.

- Sí, vamos al templo a hacer sonar las campanas – explicó Kaede como si fuera obvio - ¿O no has ido nunca...?

- No, en mi casa mi madre y yo escuchamos las campanadas por la televisión...

Chiyako le oyó y se acercó a él después de dejar los platos vacíos en la cocina.

- No te preocupes, Kaede te dejará un kimono para acudir al templo.

- Ah¿hay que ir en kimono...?

Taro se rió por lo bajo y Hanamichi se sonrojó porque un niño se supiera mejor que él la tradición.

Mientras los padres y el hermano de Rukawa se cambiaban, el moreno condujo al Sakuragi a su habitación y abrió el armario.

- Creo que este te irá bien – dijo sacando un kimono gris con bordados blancos que a él le iba un poco grande.

- ¿Cuántos kimonos tienes? – preguntó el pelirrojo cogiendo la prenda.

- No muchos, tres... – murmuró Rukawa, sin querer darle importancia.

Escogió el suyo, uno azul marino con bordados plateados, cerró la puerta del armario y se giró otra vez, justo para ver como Sakuragi ya se estaba quitando el jersey.

La sangre le bajó de golpe a cierta parte de su anatomía e inmediatamente se dio media vuelta de nuevo hacia el armario sin que el pelirrojo notara lo brusco del movimiento.

Si había algo peor que tener a Sakuragi en su habitación, era tener a Sakuragi _desnudándose_ en su habitación. Y ahora no tenía un chorro de agua fría que dirigir a su miembro para obligarlo a calmarse como cuando se duchaban en los mismos vestuarios.

"Vale, calma...", intentó tranquilizarse, "Y sobretodo no mires hacia la cama..."

Decidió desvestirse y vestirse con el kimono permaneciendo de espaldas a él, mejor pasar por vergonzoso que por pervertido. Sakuragi no se dio cuenta de nada y unos minutos después ambos bajaban las escaleras ya vestidos con sendos kimonos.

- ¿Seguro que podemos dejar a _Tensai _solo? – preguntaba Taro señalando la caja donde dormitaba el perrito.

- Sí, está durmiendo, y además en una horita estaremos de vuelta – le tranquilizó Chiyako, que llevaba el carrito con Aiko. Levantó la vista y observó a los muchachos – Hay que ver, lo bien que les sienta el kimono a los chicos de vuestra edad, es una pena que siempre andéis en chándal – bromeó.

"Y que lo digas...", pensó Rukawa mirando de reojo a Sakuragi, que se había puesto algo colorado por el cumplido.

Salieron todos de la casa en silenciosa procesión en dirección al templo más cercano; no tardaron más que diez minutos para llegar. Sakuragi supuso que los Rukawa conocían a los monjes desde hacía tiempo por la familiaridad con la que se hablaron, y además, aunque había más gente, los monjes no dudaron en ofrecerles a ellos primero para hacer sonar las campanas.

Ese año el encargado de hacer sonar las campanas del templo era el pequeño Taro. Tenía que hacerlo 108 veces, el mismo numero de pecados que afligen a los humanos según las creencias budistas. Pero cuando llevaba 21 ya estaba cansado y terminó su hermano por él.

- Felicidades, Kaede – le dijeron sus padres cuando fueron las doce de la noche en punto.

- Felicidades, _oniichan _– le dijo Taro.

- Gracias...

- Felicidades, _kitsu_... Rukawa – dijo Hanamichi.

- Gracias – repitió Kaede.

- Ten, tu regalo – dijo Kojiro.

Rukawa cogió el pequeño paquete que su padre le ofrecía. Lo desenvolvió allí mismo: era un teléfono móvil.

- ¿Te gusta...? – preguntó su padre.

- Sí... – y no mentía, pero después del colgante que le había regalado su madre, y el cachorro que le había regalado Sakuragi, aquel teléfono le parecía un regalo tan consumista... Sin contar los pocos contactos que de seguro tendría...

- ¡A ver, a ver! – gritó Taro.

Le mostró la caja al pequeño y mientras Taro observaba el móvil Rukawa le dio las gracias a su padre por el regalo. Luego su mirada se cruzó un momento con la de su abuela. Si no fuera porque sabía que no tenían ningún lazo de sangre con esa mujer juraría que su mirada de hielo la había heredado de ella.

"_Un mocoso como tú no debería llevar el apellido Rukawa. ¿Me oyes? Da gracias porque el estúpido de mi hijo te acogiera; seguramente nadie más habría querido quedarse con el hijo de una loca."_

- ¿Nos vamos...? – preguntó Kaede con la garganta seca.

- Sí, vámonos, que hace mucho frío – dijo Chiyako agarrando a Taro de la mano.

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta bajo fuegos artificiales y envueltos por sonidos de campanas. Estaban ya llegando a casa cuando Rukawa se detuvo en seco y los demás le imitaron.

- Mamá¿podemos quedarnos Sakuragi y yo a dar una vuelta? – preguntó, ignorando la mirada interrogante del pelirrojo.

- Claro, pero no estéis mucho rato¿eh? Aunque sea Nochevieja no me hace gracia que estéis paseando por la calle de madrugada.

- No, no estaremos mucho rato – prometió – Taro¿me dejas esto en mi habitación?

- ¡Sí! – accedió el pequeño cogiendo el teléfono móvil.

Hanamichi observó como la familia Rukawa se alejaba y él se quedaba a solas con el zorro. Este empezó a caminar en dirección contraria y Hanamichi se apresuró a seguirle.

- ¿Por qué no has querido volver a la casa? – le preguntó intrigado.

Rukawa se encogió de hombros.

- Prefería pasear...

Caminaron en silencio un par de calles. Sakuragi no conocía bien el barrio así que se limitó a dejarse guiar. Llegaron a un parque muy bonito y se adentraron en él.

El corazón de Kaede latía con fuerza. Había tenido el impulso de querer quedarse a solas con Sakuragi como fuera y ahora se arrepentía un poco. Tenía mucho miedo de no contenerse y meter la pata.

- Tu abuela pasa un poco de ti¿no? – preguntó de pronto Sakuragi, sin tapujos – Ni siquiera te ha felicitado...

- Ya... – murmuró Rukawa – Siempre es así. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que su hijo y su nuera me adoptaran cuando murió mi madre...

"Estúpida vieja...", repitió Sakuragi mentalmente, después de confirmar sus sospechas.

- Vaya, entonces no debe ser muy agradable tener que celebrar tu cumpleaños con ella... – dijo pensando que quizás ese era el verdadero motivo por el que Rukawa no había querido regresar a la casa.

- No... pero hasta hoy mi tío Satoru también venía a la cena, y como tampoco se lleva bien con ella, entre los dos le hacíamos 'frente', por decirlo de alguna manera...

- ¿Tu tío Satoru? Ah sí, ya me acuerdo: el del trabajo secreto. ¿Y por qué no se llevan bien?

- Porque _también_ es gay, y ella lo sabe.

- Ah...

Era la primera vez que sacaban el tema de la homosexualidad. Rukawa había enfatizado adrede el 'también'y esperó algún comentario del pelirrojo acerca de eso, pero este no dijo nada y el chico de ojos azules se quedó sin saber que pensaba Sakuragi al respecto.

Para entonces habían llegado al final del parque. Había una pequeña explanada con un mirador, y se dirigieron hacia allí. Se apoyaron en la baranda de piedra y estuvieron un rato callados observando los fuegos artificiales de todos los colores que aún brillaban en el cielo.

- _Oi, _Rukawa... – Hanamichi cogió aire - ¿De qué murió tu madre? – se atrevió finalmente a preguntar.

Kaede también respiró hondo.

- Se suicidó...

- ¿Cómo...? – quiso creer que no había oído bien.

- Se suicidó... – repitió Rukawa.

El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando, atónito. Rukawa a su vez miraba al cielo, a los fuegos artificiales, y estos se reflejaban haciendo aguas de colores en su pálido rostro. Por primera vez Sakuragi se dio cuenta de que la expresión seria que siempre mostraba el _kitsune _no era más que tristeza.

- ¿Y tus padres adoptivos te lo contaron tal cual? – preguntó, imaginando el shock que le representaría a un niño enterarse de eso además de que era adoptado.

- No exactamente... – Rukawa respiró hondo de nuevo, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto - Cuando tenía siete años y me contaron por primera vez que era adoptado me dijeron algo así como 'Tu madre estaba enfermita y una vez se tomó algo que le sentó mal y se murió'. Un par de años más tarde añadieron que estaba enfermita de la cabeza, otro me dijeron el nombre de su enfermedad, y otro añadieron que lo que se había tomado eran unas pastillas... A los nueve o diez años ya empecé a comprender que lo que había pasado era que mi madre se había suicidado tomándose una mezcla de analgésicos y barbitúricos...

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Sakuragi se atreviera a seguir preguntando.

- ¿Qué enfermedad tenía...?

- Desorden de la Personalidad Borderline... (N/A: también se le conoce como Trastorno de la personalidad fronteriza o Trastorno límite de la personalidad).

- Ah... – Sakuragi no había oído hablar nunca de ese trastorno pero se dijo a sí mismo que lo investigaría.

- Oye¿podemos cambiar de tema? – preguntó Kaede con voz cansada.

- Claro...

Pero por lo pronto no se les ocurrió de que otra cosa hablar, de manera que se quedaron callados un buen rato, hasta que finalmente Rukawa se decidió a iniciar él otro interrogatorio.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste en venir a cenar? – preguntó sin mirarle.

- Ya te lo dije – respondió Sakuragi sin mirarle tampoco – Porque tu madre cocina muy bien.

- No es verdad.

- ¿No piensas que tu madre cocina bien?

- Digo que no es verdad que vinieras por eso.

- ¡Está bien! – aceptó Sakuragi – Mira, no sé por qué vine. No sé por qué vine a tu casa la primera vez. Nunca me has caído bien, y no es ningún secreto. Pero últimamente... tengo la sensación de que quizás no eres tan capullo como pensaba...

- ¿Porque te he contado lo de mi madre y te doy pena? – preguntó Rukawa irónicamente mientras apretaba los puños dolido por lo de _"Nunca me has caído bien"._

- No, te recuerdo que eso me lo has contado hace un momento, y todo esto empezó desde hace tiempo. Pero no negaré que conocer a tu familia influyó en que cambiara un poco de opinión.

- ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que porque por primera vez vi como eras más allá del instituto y del gimnasio – explicó pensativo - ¿Por qué no te muestras así con todo el mundo, o al menos con los del equipo, en lugar de ser el puto borde que eres? Quizás tendría más amigos...

Rukawa no contestó. Como hacerlo, si él tampoco conocía la respuesta. Se giró y se quedó apoyado de espaldas a la barandilla de piedra. Sakuragi se arrepintió un poco de haberlo insultado y quiso decir algo para arreglarlo, pero entonces Rukawa habló, y con un tono de voz cargado de resentimiento.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó – Tú me los habrías puesto en contra igualmente...

Sabía que no estaba siendo justo. Cierto era que Sakuragi no le había ayudado en nada a intimar con sus compañeros de equipo del Shohoku, pero era una tontería culparle de su aislamiento. Eso se lo había buscado solo.

El pelirrojo por su parte había abierto la boca pero sin pronunciar sonido alguno. Le había sorprendido esa acusación del zorro, pero pensándolo mejor no le faltaba razón del todo. Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo al equipo, Rukawa llevándose toda la atención basquetbolística, pero había sido él, con su carácter alegre y extrovertido, el que más rápidamente se había integrado. Y aprovechándose de eso intentó por todos los medios que los demás le hicieran el vacío al número 11.

Una parte de él –la pesada de su conciencia- le dijo que lo suyo sería aprovechar para pedir disculpas. Pero no quiso. Aunque ahora fueran capaces de mantener conversaciones civilizadas, seguía siendo el zorro.

- Tienes razón – admitió sin embargo – No estuvo bien intentar poner a todos los del equipo en tu contra. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Rukawa no se inmutó ante esa promesa.

- Ya... – murmuró incorporándose – En fin¿regresamos?

- ¿Cómo que 'ya'? – inquirió el pelirrojo sin moverse.

- ... – Rukawa simplemente le miró sin contestar. Y como odiaba Sakuragi eso.

- ¿Qué pasa, no me crees? – preguntó enfadado – Si te digo que no lo volveré a hacer, es que no lo volveré hacer.

- ¿Y por qué no?

Esa pregunta descolocó a Hanamichi.

- Pues... porque no, ya te lo he dicho, eso no estuvo bien...

- Me alegro de saber que distingues entre el bien y el mal – dijo Kaede irónicamente, y acto seguido empezó a caminar.

Sólo dio un par de brazos antes de que de un tirón le obligaran a detenerse.

- ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado, zorro? – preguntó el pelirrojo bastante molesto al no entender de que iba la película.

- Mira, Sakuragi – empezó Rukawa – No me vengas con historias¿quieres? Tú mismo has dicho que esta especie de acercamiento entre nosotros viene desde hace tiempo, y sin embargo delante de los demás me has seguido tratando como siempre. Así que no esperes que me crea que cuando regreses al equipo vas a cambiar de actitud con respecto a mí, porque ambos sabemos que todo seguirá igual.

- ... – Rukawa hablaba poco, pero cuando lo hacía...

Viendo que Sakuragi parecía haberse convertido en estatua de sal, Rukawa se dio media vuelta y continuó el camino hacia su casa. Por un momento creyó que esta vez no le detendría, pero afortunadamente se equivocó. Por segunda vez un brazo fuerte le agarró y le obligó a detenerse.

- Mira, zorro – Sakuragi parecía bastante enfadado y a la vez tranquilo - No es justo que me conviertas en el único responsable de todo esto. Tú también me has pateado e insultado siempre a gusto y además nunca has mostrado ningún indicio de que esa situación te afectara tanto.

- Claro, porque soy el Rey del Hielo y ni siento ni padezco¿no?

Hanamichi ya suponía que Rukawa conocía el mote con el que le llamaban algunos del equipo, pero en ese momento se sintió bastante mal.

- Yo más bien diría que eres más frío que la Bruja de Narnia – bromeó para restarle importancia, pero sólo consiguió que Rukawa frunciera más el ceño – Ok, ok. Está bien, admito que quizás he sido un poco hipócrita.

"¿Un poco...?", Rukawa alzó una ceja y con eso era evidente lo que estaba pensando.

- ¡Está bien, vale, he sido _muy _hipócrita! – exclamó Sakuragi. Rukawa parecía una máquina de la verdad – Pero de verdad que no lo volveré a hacer. ¿Y que tal si tú y yo volvemos a empezar?

Kaede le miró sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo...?

Pero el propio Sakuragi no sabía muy bien que había querido decir...

- Pues eso, que... no sé, ahora que nos conocemos un poco mejor, y yo voy a regresar al equipo en breve... podríamos empezar de cero... sin puñetazos ni cabezazos... – sonrió al recordar que así había sido su primer encuentro.

- ... – a Rukawa en cambio no le hizo tanta gracia recordarlo.

- Bueno¿que dices? – insistió Hanamichi, y en un gesto instintivo le ofreció la mano.

Kaede se le quedó mirando la mano sorprendido por el gesto. Hacía unos meses daba por perdida cualquier posibilidad de acercarse al escandaloso pelirrojo, y ahora sin embargo este le estaba ofreciendo la mano para enterrar así el hacha de guerra. No es que fueran a convertirse instantáneamente en amigos, claro, pero ya era un gran paso.

Y aún así, el corazón le dolía al recordarle que no era precisamente su amistad lo que quería...

Sin decir nada, le miró a los ojos y le estrechó la mano.

Y Sakuragi no supo que significaba esa mirada.

xXx

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando Kojiro acompañó a su madre y a Sakuragi a su casa en coche. El pelirrojo se llevó el kimono puesto y su ropa en una bolsa, prometiendo que se lo devolvería limpio y planchado. Chiyako le dijo que no corría prisa, pues apenas los usaban. Rukawa le despidió en la puerta y luego se marchó directamente a su habitación. Allí se desplomó en la cama sin ni siquiera cambiarse, también aún en kimono.

Cerró los ojos convencido de que se quedaría dormido enseguida pero no fue así. Su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez a la conversación que había tenido unas horas atrás con Sakuragi.

Y ahora que lo pensaba en frío... ya no le parecía tan buena idea eso de empezar de cero.

Hasta ahora, el hecho de que Sakuragi manifestara su odio hacia él delante de todos, le ayudaba a mantener a raya sus sentimientos y a disimularlos sin ningún problema. El pelirrojo tenía razón cuando le había dicho que él también se lucía con sus insultos, pero si él supiera que no era más que una táctica de supervivencia...

Y sin poder escudarse en ellos ni en los de Sakuragi¿aguantaría este cambio de situación sin descubrirse?

Tenía el presentimiento de que no...

_Continuará..._

------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **soy yo otra vez xd! es solo para deciros que los reviews del capítulo anterior los responderé si puedo esta noche (los sin reply en el perfil), si puedo, porque ahora ya me tengo que marchar y no se a que hora volveré, y mañana es lunes, hay que currra, vienen los examenes... vamos, que voy un poco agobiadilla. Gomen de antemano si no lo hago!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	27. El regreso del genio

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 27. El regreso del genio**

Después de las cortas vacaciones de Navidad las clases se reanudaron, aunque los entrenamientos no se habían interrumpido. Rukawa practicaba triples mientras esperaba pacientemente a que comenzara el entrenamiento de esa tarde. Aparte del sonido del balón, había mucho silencio en el gimnasio. En realidad no había muy buen ambiente desde que el capitán del Shohoku se peleara con la asistente principal.

"Y yo que quería invitarla a cenar el día de Nochebuena...", se lamentó Ryota mirando a Ayako, quien estaba enseñando a Haruko a manejar el nuevo cronómetro que le habían regalado sus padres por Navidad. Pero había sido completamente imposible: la muchacha no le dirigía la palabra.

A su vez Haruko era observada por Mitsui. El moreno había decidido no decirle nada a Sakuragi sobre la relación que habían descubierto mantenía con Yohei, pero no dejaba de preocuparle el asunto. Unos minutos después dejó de estirar y se acercó a su capitán, que permanecía plantado en medio de la cancha sin hacer nada.

- Ey, Miyagi – el chico más bajo le miró ausente, y Mitsui se quedó sin saber que decir. Su amigo lo estaba pasando bastante mal – Esto... ¿empezamos el entrenamiento?

- Sí... – dijo Ryota reaccionando y mirando su reloj – Chicos, empezam... – se calló al ver a Sakuragi entrar por la puerta del gimnasio seguido de su _gundam_... vestido de deporte.

No fue el único que se quedó mudo. Mitsui también abrió la boca pero no pronunció palabra, igual que el resto de miembros del Shohoku. Rukawa se dio cuenta de que él era el único del equipo que estaba enterado del inminente regreso del número 10.

Sus amigos se quedaron en la puerta; Sakuragi dio un par de pasos y se quedó de pie junto a las asistentes. Miró a sus compañeros uno por uno, terminando con Rukawa, como siempre el más alejado de todos. El zorro tenía la misma cara de piedra de casi siempre, pero él sabía que se alegraba de verle allí.

- Bueno gente – dijo mirando ahora a Ryota - ¿Es que no le vais a dar la bienvenida al genio Sakuragi?

- ¿L-la bienvenida? – repitió el capitán - ¿Eso significa que...?

- Sí, eso significa que regreso al equipo – sonrió el pelirrojo.

Haruko y Ayako se taparon la boca con las manos, como conteniendo así su emoción. Los chicos avanzaron hacia él, excepto Rukawa, que no se movió del sitio.

- ¿Es cierto, Sakuragi? – preguntó Yasuda, muy contento por la noticia.

- Totalmente cierto – confirmó Hanamichi.

- Pero... ¿y tu lesión¿Ya está totalmente curada? – preguntó Shiozaki.

- Aún no del todo... pero poco me falta. Por eso no puedo empezar a entrenar al cien por cien y por supuesto tampoco jugar partidos, pero creo que estaré listo para los preliminares de invierno...

- Eso sería genial – exclamó Ryota.

Mitsui avanzó hacia Sakuragi un par de pasos más y estiró la mano derecha. El pelirrojo se la chocó sin dudar.

- Me alegro mucho de tu vuelta. De verdad – dijo Mitsui.

- Lo sé. Gracias, Michi.

Y a continuación y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo todos quisieron chocar las manos con el número 10 del Shohoku.

Cuando le tocó el turno a las asistentes, Sakuragi se fijó sorprendido en Ayako. Con el uniforme del instituto no se había fijado, pero ahora que la veía en camiseta y pantalones cortos... Instintivamente miró un momento a Ryota, y por la expresión de este supo por qué se habían peleado.

Haruko también chocó las manos con Sakuragi. Estaba tan emocionada que le brillaban los ojos por las lágrimas.

- Sakuragi, estoy muy feliz... – susurró.

- Y yo he sido muy feliz desde que tú, Haruko, me enseñaste a amar el baloncesto – dijo el pelirrojo con voz solemne - Muchas gracias...

Todos eran conscientes de lo emotivo del momento entre esos dos amigos y nadie dijo palabra durante unos segundos. A Rukawa en cambio no le agradó la escena para nada. Se dio media vuelta e iba a continuar practicando triples cuando una voz le detuvo.

- ¿Y tú qué, Rukawa¿No me vas a dar la bienvenida?

Kaede se dio media vuelta de nuevo a tiempo para contemplar las expresiones sorprendidas de sus compañeros. El motivo no eran sólo las palabras de Sakuragi, sino que este estaba caminando hacia él con expresión amistosa.

Sakuragi se detuvo a un solo paso de Rukawa y esperó la respuesta de este, que no tardó en llegar.

- Claro que sí, idiot... Sakuragi.

Y para estupor de todos los que había en el gimnasio, el número 10 y el número 11 chocaron las manos como ya hicieron una vez al ganarle al todopoderoso Sannoh, pero nadie se esperaba que repetirían.

Después de eso Sakuragi volvió junto a Ryota y sus asistentes y les explicó los ejercicios básicos con que debía empezar. Haruko tomó nota y dijo que por supuesto ella le ayudaría a realizarlos. En ese momento apareció el entrenador Anzai con una gran sonrisa, lo había escuchado todo desde fuera.

- Será extraño tenerte otra vez apartado en un lado de la cancha, cuando ahora eres uno de los pilares del equipo – dijo el anciano colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

- No te preocupes, viejo – dijo Hanamichi más que halagado por el comentario de su entrenador – Será por poco tiempo.

Anzai asintió con una sonrisa y a continuación Miyagi anunció que el entrenamiento debía empezar.

xXx

Sakuragi sentía que había dado marcha atrás en el tiempo. Él realizando ejercicios básicos, Rukawa luciéndose en la cancha, y sus amigos observando el entrenamiento entre risas. Sin embargo no era el 'gori' quien gritaba a sus jugadores que debían poner más atención en los ejercicios, sino Ryota, y no era Kogure quien trataba de calmarlo, sino Mitsui. Tampoco era Ayako la que estaba vigilando que mantuviera la espalda recta mientras botaba el balón semiarrodillado, sino su amada Haruko.

"¿Mi amada Haruko...?", repitió mentalmente. La miró de reojo, y pensó que se había hecho tan lentamente a la idea de tenerla solo como amiga que apenas se había dado cuenta.

Que Sakuragi no pudiera realizar ejercicios más complicados no significaba que no recordara como botar un balón, y se estaba aburriendo soberanamente con ello, de manera que optó por conversar con Haruko.

- ¿Que tal tu hermano, Haruko? – preguntó – No le he visto desde antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

- Está muy bien, estudia mucho – sonrió la muchacha – Tiene que hacerlo si quiere entrar en la Shintai por sus propios méritos.

- No entiendo que retiraran la beca que le ofrecían – comentó Sakuragi, recordando lo bien que jugó Akagi en los nacionales.

- Yo tampoco. Quizás es que vieron sus notas y pensaron que mejor ofrecerle la beca a alguien que la necesitara de verdad para entrar en esa universidad.

- Puede ser... Por cierto¿y que quiere estudiar?

- Medicina.

- ¿Medicina¿El 'gori' médico? – se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

- Sí – sonrió Haruko, divertida porque Sakuragi seguía llamando gorila a su hermano – Igual que Kogure.

- ¿El Cuatro Ojos también?

- Sí. ¿Y tú que quieres estudiar, Sakuragi?

- ¿Yo...? Pues...

Sakuragi se quedó callado un momento; lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea. Además sus notas eran muy bajas y no animaban a pensar en una futura carrera.

- La verdad es que aún no lo sé – admitió - ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco lo sé seguro – sonrió Haruko – Aunque últimamente estaba pensando en Fisioterapia...

- Seguro que serías muy buena fisioterapeuta – le dijo Hanamichi con otra sonrisa.

- Gracias...

Haruko y Sakuragi continuaron charlando animadamente durante toda la práctica, cosa que molestó bastante a dos personas. La primera, Rukawa, celoso como nunca de la muchacha, y la segunda Yohei, que al ver a esos dos tan juntos y contentos sin decir nada dejó a sus amigos y se marchó. Haruko se dio cuenta y se sintió culpable.

- Por hoy lo dejamos aquí, chicos – anunció Miyagi a sus cansados jugadores al cabo de un rato.

Los chicos suspiraron de alivio y se encaminaron pesadamente hacia los vestuarios. Anzai y la _gundam _se retiraron. Sakuragi se levantó y después de agradecerle a Haruko su ayuda también se dirigió al mismo lugar que sus compañeros. Entonces vio que Rukawa, tal y como esperaba, en lugar de seguirles, abría la mochila que había dejado encima de un banco y sacaba una chaqueta de chándal. En cuanto se la puso, se despidió de Ayako y se dirigió a la salida exterior del gimnasio.

- ¡Ey, Rukawa! – le llamó Sakuragi, logrando que se detuviera y se volteara, no solamente él sino todos los demás.

- ¿Que quieres? – preguntó Kaede, incómodo porque todos estaban pendientes de ellos.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose a él y bajando un poco la voz.

- A mi casa – respondió lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

- ¿Sin ducharte? – inquirió inocentemente.

- Ya me ducharé en casa... – Rukawa ya no estaba tranquilo. ¿Qué pretendía el pelirrojo poniéndole en evidencia delante de todos¿Burlarse? Había sido un estúpido por pensar que su relación podría cambiar...

Pero pronto Sakuragi sacaría a Rukawa de su error.

- Basta ya de esa tontería, zorro – dijo el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que agarraba a Rukawa del brazo. A continuación empezó a estirar de él para llevarlo hacia los vestuarios.

- ¿Pero que haces? – exclamó Rukawa.

"Lo que tendría que haber hecho alguien hace tiempo", pensó Sakuragi enfadado porque esa estúpida situación se hubiera prolongado tanto.

Cuando ya estaban llegando a la puerta Rukawa logró detenerse y hacer lo mismo con el pelirrojo.

- Suéltame – ordenó secamente.

- No – dijo Hanamichi – Entra y deja de hacer el gilipollas.

- Idiota.

Rukawa se soltó a la fuerza y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Pero se encontró con que todos los demás se habían colocado tras ellos formando un semicírculo y bloqueando el paso. El moreno se quedó un momento inmóvil sin saber que hacer. ¿Que estaba pasando allí?

Mitsui fue quien se lo explicó.

- Por una vez, Sakuragi tiene razón. Deja de hacer el gilipollas, Rukawa, y entra de una vez. ¿O quieres que te obliguemos a la fuerza?

Rukawa escondió su desconcierto tras una mirada de hielo que no consiguió asustar ni de lejos a Mitsui. De pronto sintió que le agarraban nuevamente del brazo y de un tirón Sakuragi le metió en el vestuario.

Y ya no pudo salir, porque en ese momento todos comenzaron a entrar. Y como si no hubiera pasado nada, empezaron a hablar, desnudarse y coger sitio en las duchas. Rukawa se quedó plantado en medio de los vestuarios con Sakuragi a su lado.

- ¿Es que también tengo que desnudarte yo? – le preguntó el pelirrojo de pronto.

Rukawa rogó porque no se le notara demasiado el sonrojo que le provocó esa pregunta.

- No... Es que...

- ¿No has traído toalla ni ropa interior, verdad? – se adelantó el pelirrojo – Ya me lo imaginaba. Toma.

Sacó de su mochila otra toalla azul y unos calzoncillos blancos y se los ofreció. Rukawa los cogió como un autómata. A continuación Sakuragi empezó a desnudarse. Rukawa para no mirarle se giró y colocó la toalla y los calzoncillos encima de su mochila, y luego él también se desnudó.

- Y ahora, una ducha calentita – sonrió Hanamichi, contento de haberle convencido, y se dirigió a la primera que vio libre.

Kaede le siguió unos segundos después. Se metió en la ducha contigua al pelirrojo –porque no había otra libre-, y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Afortunadamente los nervios impidieron que su cuerpo reaccionara como antes de que Sakuragi dejara los entrenamientos por la lesión y no hubo necesidad de ducharse con agua fría.

Sin embargo se duchó de cara a la pared, ahora que todos sabían de su homosexualidad no podía evitar temer que cualquier gesto, cualquier mirada, fueran malinterpretados.

Pero nadie parecía estar pendiente de él.

xXx

Mientras los chicos se duchaban, Ayako y Haruko conspiraban en el gimnasio.

- ¿Que te parece? – preguntó Ayako.

- Yo creo que una fiesta sería lo mejor. No me parece para nada típico, y además seguro que es lo que más ilusión le hace – respondió Haruko.

- Ok, una fiesta pues – sonrió la asistente principal - ¿Dónde y cuando?

- Si es una fiesta sorpresa, tiene que ser en un lugar donde no sea difícil ni extraño llevarle. Lo ideal sería en su propia casa, pero eso sería una molestia para su familia – murmuró Haruko pensativa – Y cuanto antes, ya que no hicimos nada para animarle cuando se lesionó.

- Tienes razón. Hoy es lunes, y lo ideal sería celebrarla este mismo sábado. Tenemos una semana para organizarlo todo.

- ¿Organizar que...?

Las chicas dieron un respingo pero se tranquilizaron al ver que era Miuyo.

- Hola chicas – saludó la muchacha - ¿De qué hablabais?

- De organizarle una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida a Sakuragi – explicó Ayako.

- ¿Sakuragi...? Ah, el pelirrojo. ¿Y eso¿Ya ha regresado al equipo?

- Sí, hoy mismo – sonrió Haruko.

- Eso es genial.

- Sí, lo es. ¿Nos ayudas a montarla¿O estás muy ocupada con tu noviete?

- Que mala eres, Ayako – dijo Miuyo con un deje de diversión en la voz – Por supuesto que os ayudaré.

- ¿A quien de los chicos les pedimos que nos ayude? – preguntó Haruko.

- A cuantos menos, mejor, no sea que alguien se vaya de la lengua. A los demás se lo decimos sólo un par de días antes.

- Pero con Ryota y Mitsui sí que contamos¿no?

Ayako frunció el ceño al escuchar nombrar al capitán, pero asintió. Las otras dos chicas se miraron un momento entre ellas.

- Sí, supongo que sí – dijo la de rizos.

- Pues allí está, aprovechemos para contárselo.

Ryota y Mitsui se aproximaron al grupito de chicas que les esperaban. Mitsui saludó a su novia con una sonrisa y un casto beso en la frente, Ryota iba a marcharse cuando la voz de su Ayako le detuvo.

- Ryota¿puedes quedarte un momento? – preguntó la chica con voz tensa – Tenemos que comentaros una cosa.

- Claro... – dijo Ryota aliviado de escucharla de nuevo dirigirse a él.

Entre Ayako y Haruko les contaron su plan rápidamente, ya que en cualquier momento saldrían más chicos de los vestuarios. Tanto Mitsui como Miyagi estuvieron más que de acuerdo con organizar esa fiesta.

- El problema es el lugar. No tenemos ni idea de donde celebrarla – dijo Ayako.

- ¿Por qué no en su casa? – preguntó Mitsui.

- Porque en las fiestas se ensucia, y no es su casa la que deberíamos ensuciar.

- Es verdad...

- ¿Que tal en casa de uno de sus amigos? – propuso Miuyo.

- ¡Claro, eso sería ideal! – exclamó Ayako - ¿Que te parece, Haruko¿Se lo proponemos a Yohei?

- Eh... claro...

Miuyo y Mitsui le dirigieron una mirada a Haruko.

- ¿Hablas tú con él? – preguntó la asistente principal.

- Bueno... – respondió Haruko.

En ese momento salieron Kuwata e Ishi de los vestuarios y la conversación terminó. Mientras recogía sus cosas Haruko se preguntó si a Yohei le haría gracia que le pidiera de montar la fiesta de Sakuragi en su casa después de verle marchar tan enojado del gimnasio.

xXx

El pequeño _Tensai_ recibió alegremente a su dueño al llegar a casa. En una semana había espabilado mucho y ya correteaba por toda la vivienda para desesperación de Chiyako, que insistía que había que construirle una caseta en el jardín cuanto antes. La mujer también salió a recibir a Kaede y se sorprendió gratamente al ver a su hijo cambiado y el pelo mojado, y no sudado y con el chándal.

- Vaya, ya era hora – dijo Chiyako - ¿Y eso que te has duchado en Shohoku...?

- ... – por toda respuesta Rukawa, agachado, se encogió de hombros mientras le acariciaba el hocico a su perro.

- En fin... Ve a ponerte cómodo, que en un ratito cenamos.

- Voy – se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras, seguido por _Tensai, _quien sin embargo se quedó en la planta baja ya que aún no sabía subir escalones.

Una vez en su habitación Rukawa se quitó el uniforme, y antes de ponerse el pijama se quedó mirando su imagen en el espejo. Los calzoncillos blancos de Sakuragi no resaltaban demasiado sobre su pálida piel. Tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en su aprisionada erección. Y es que desde que se había puesto esos calzoncillos tras ducharse en los vestuarios, las hormonas se le habían revolucionado. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el pensamiento de que llevaba puesta ropa interior del _doa'ho. _Y aquello le excitaba sobremanera. De hecho llevaba empalmado desde que salió de Shohoku –y había sido muy incómodo ir con la bicicleta con semejante problema.

"Vale, se acabó, ni que fuera un fetichista...", se dijo el moreno. Se quitó los calzoncillos de Sakuragi y los juntó con la ropa sucia del entrenamiento, se puso unos propios, el pijama... y se marchó al baño para aliviarse.

Diez minutos después estaba bajando las escaleras que conducían al salón-comedor para ayudar a su madre a poner la mesa, cuando escuchó algo que le hizo detenerse al principio.

- Los Honami dicen que ya no quieren estar más de alquiler, que es tirar el dinero... – decía su padre.

- Razón no les falta – dijo Chiyako.

- Habrá que buscar nuevos inquilinos cuanto antes. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de tener ese piso vacío.

- Cierto, y menos ahora que yo no trabajo.

Rukawa supo enseguida de que piso hablaban: el piso del centro donde habían vivido él y su madre biológica, el cual llevaba alquilado desde que ella murió. Siguió escuchando atentamente.

- O quizás deberíamos venderlo...

- ¿A los Honami?

- O a quién sea, si no encontramos inquilinos nuevos...

"¿Venderlo?", repitió mentalmente Rukawa. ¿Cómo iban a venderlo? Aquél piso era uno de los pocos recuerdos físicos que tenía de su madre biológica, aparte de unas cuantas fotografías y ahora un colgante de ónix. Aunque por otro lado... llevaba trece años sin visitarlo, y tampoco es que se hubiera preocupado de hacerlo. Quizás no sería tan duro desprenderse de él... si tenía la oportunidad de verlo por última vez.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras haciendo un poco más de ruido de lo normal. No quería que supieran que había estado escuchando. Tal y cómo suponía, sus padres al verle cambiaron inmediatamente de tema. Por una parte Kaede agradecía que tuvieran tanto tacto con él, pero por otro lado eso era una manera eufemística de decir que de vez en cuando le ocultaban cosas, como ahora lo del piso.

Y si ellos le ocultaban que iban a venderlo, él tampoco tenía porque contarles que antes pasaría a verlo en cuanto encontrara las llaves...

xXx

Haruko estaba nerviosa. Al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que iba a casa de Yohei, y no sabía si le molestaría. Los señores Mito conocían seguramente a Sakuragi y si sospechaban algo su secreto podría descubrirse.

"Pero tengo que hablar con él hoy...", pensó, y no quería hacerlo por teléfono.

Ya tenía el dedo en el timbre del tercero B cuando el portal se abrió de improviso y apareció Yohei con una cartera en la mano.

- Haruko... – murmuró sorprendido, pero reaccionó rápidamente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería hablar contigo...

Yohei se temió lo peor. Que Haruko iba a dejarle. Y peor aún, por Sakuragi.

- Está bien... Ven...

El moreno cerró la puerta tras él y se alejaron un poco del portal calle arriba.

- ¿A dónde ibas? – preguntó Haruko mirando la cartera.

- A la farmacia, a comprar aspirinas para mi madre.

- Te acompaño si quieres...

- Bueno...

Empezaron a caminar en dirección a la farmacia más cercana. Anduvieron en silencio un rato, hasta que Haruko se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué te has marchado de repente del entrenamiento? – preguntó sin desviar su vista del frente.

- ... – Yohei se tomó su tiempo en contestar, hasta que decidió ser sincero – Me puse celoso al verte tan animada con Hanamichi...

- ¿Por qué? – se sorprendió la muchacha – Somos amigos, y la verdad, estaba muy contenta por su regreso... No entiendo porque te has puesto así...

- Yo tampoco... – admitió - Lo siento, Haruko...

- No pasa nada.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo se detuvieron y se dieron un pequeño y tierno beso a la luz de una farola.

- Hay algo más que quería preguntarte... – dijo Haruko cuando se separaron.

- ¿El qué?

Haruko le explicó brevemente el plan de la fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida para Sakuragi. Para su alivio, Yohei enseguida aceptó celebrar la fiesta en su casa.

- Es una gran idea, y Hanamichi necesita esa fiesta – dijo el moreno.

- Será una gran fiesta... – sonrió Haruko.

Y efectivamente, lo sería... aunque no para todos.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A: **Hola! Espero que aún os acordéis de este fic U Septiembre, ya se sabe, todo son exámenes TT. Mis neuronas están algo cansadas, aún así ojalá os haya gustado el capítulo. Besos a todas, gracias por los reviews y por la paciencia.

Kaehana9: si, eh? estas autoras... xd

Rei: pues tengo exámenes en febrero, junio y septiembre, como toda estudiante universitaria española. El yaoi tendrá que esperar, no me quiero apresurar en esta historia; y lo del gato era demasiado típico. Un beso y gracias por el review y por tu paciencia.

Elena: es verdad, hubo problemas con la web, a mi me salían x reviews que luego no podía leer Besitos y gracias por el review!

Ale: fijo que va a adorar a ese cachorro, quien no querría a un perrito labrador? Xd y si además como bien dices se lo ha regalado el mismísimo tensai en persona... XDD Besitos y gracias por el review!

Riomy: gracias por preocuparte, no te preocupes, han sido en efecto los exámenes XD. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review, y disculpa la demora!

Aoshmi Seshlin: hola! la verdad es que creo que acerté con la elección del título para esta historia XD así como en otros no hubo manera... XDD. Besos y gracias por los reviews!

Hasta el próximo capítulo; besos desde Mallorca (España)!

Khira


	28. Conversación inesperada

**N/A: **Espero que todavía os acordéis del fic... o quizás debería haber hecho un resumen tipo 'En anteriores episodios...". En fin, allá va.

* * *

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 28. Conversación inesperada**

Los preparativos de la fiesta estaban siendo lo suficientemente discretos para que Sakuragi no sospechara nada. Sin embargo aunque no hubieran puesto cuidado el pelirrojo igualmente no se habría enterado de nada, el chico estaba demasiado feliz con su vuelta a las canchas, aunque de momento sólo pudiera realizar ejercicios básicos.

Los 'implicados' en la organización de la fiesta habían decidido esperar hasta el viernes para comunicárselo a los demás invitados. Yohei invitaría a la _gundam_, Mitsui y Ryota a los del equipo, y Ayako sería la encargada de invitar a Rukawa, ya que de siempre había sido la única del equipo que se relacionaba con él, aunque últimamente los números 10 y 11 del Shohoku se hablaban bastante y sin demasiados insultos de por medio, lo que tenía a todo el instituto desconcertado. ¿El _doa'ho _y el _kitsune _se habían hecho amigos...?

"Espero que sí...", pensó Ayako mientras buscaba al segundo por el instituto. Eso sería genial para el equipo. "Y para Rukawa", añadió mentalmente, convencida de que no podía ser bueno estar más solo que la una, como parecía ser el caso del Súper-Rookie.

Lo encontró donde lo había visto dirigirse más de una vez: la terraza del edificio principal. Durmiendo, para variar.

"¿Cómo lo despierto sin salir herida?", se preguntó Ayako, bien conocedora de la fama de su mal despertar. Optó por zarandearlo un poco del hombro y apartarse enseguida. Rukawa abrió sus ojos azules, en los que se leía una mezcla de sueño y enfado, pero su expresión se suavizó enseguida al reconocer a la chica de rizos.

- Buenos días, Rukawa – bromeó la asistente.

- Mm...

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Rukawa se desesperezó y se incorporó un poco, intrigado. Aunque hasta ahora Ayako era la única del equipo con quien trataba, era la primera vez que ella acudía expresamente a hablar con él. Ayako por su parte no se andó por las ramas.

- Mañana a las siete de la tarde hemos organizado una fiesta sorpresa en casa de Yohei Mito para celebrar el regreso de Sakuragi al equipo – le informó de tirón con una sonrisa - ¿Vendrás, verdad? – preguntó.

A Kaede no le sorprendió la noticia. Sakuragi era el miembro más querido del equipo por todos, incluso por el entrenador –hacía tiempo que lo había asumido-. Que le hicieran una fiesta de bienvenida era lo mínimo que se esperaba.

Pero él no pintaba nada allí.

- ¿Vendrás, verdad? – repitió Ayako al ver que el moreno se había quedado callado.

- No lo creo – respondió.

- ¿Eh¿Por qué?

- Porque... – Rukawa buscó las palabras adecuadas – Ayako, tú sabes que Sakuragi y yo no somos precisamente íntimos. Creo que disfrutará más de esa fiesta si no me ve en ella.

- Pero... – Ayako no entendía nada – Sakuragi y tú os lleváis mejor desde que regresó al equipo. De acuerdo que no sois íntimos, eso ya sería demasiado extraño, pero sí os habéis vuelto compañeros. No puedes faltar, Rukawa. Él no te lo perdonaría.

La última frase hizo mella en Rukawa. Era cierto que ambos habían cumplido su parte y se llevaban mejor en los entrenamientos, pero de ahí que Sakuragi quisiera verle en su fiesta...

- Tienes que venir, Rukawa – insistió Ayako.

- Me lo pensaré... – dijo Kaede.

- Está bien... – aceptó la chica. Se sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo y se lo entregó – Esta es la dirección de Mito. Mañana a las siete.

- ... – Rukawa cogió el papel y lo guardó.

- Ah, por cierto – dijo Ayako antes de irse – Le hemos comprado entre todos un regalo: un equipo completo de básquet para entrenar. Si quieres participar, mañana antes de que él llegue haremos cuentas.

- Ok...

Ayako se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, y fue en ese momento que Rukawa se dio cuenta de la delgadez de la muchacha. Entonces hizo algo que no solía hacer muy a menudo: interesarse por alguien que no fuera él mismo.

- Ayako... – la llamó.

- Dime – dijo la chica sacudiéndose un poco la falda.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella le miró como si hubiera preguntado algo completamente fuera de lugar. Aún así sonrió y alzó un poco los hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

- ¡Claro! Nos vemos en el entrenamiento¿vale?

- ... – por supuesto no la creyó¿pero que podía hacer él?

Cuando Ayako se hubo marchado Rukawa sacó el papelito con la dirección de Mito y lo desplegó. Conocía la calle, estaba en el mismo barrio donde estaba la cancha callejera y donde también se había topado más de una vez con Sakuragi. Seguramente Mito y Sakuragi eran vecinos.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, el temor a que Sakuragi no quisiera que él acudiera a la fiesta no era la única razón por la que no le apetecía ir. La otra razón era que no quería estar en el mismo sitio durante horas acompañado de un grupo de chicos y chicas con los que apenas se relacionaba. Se sentiría muy fuera de lugar.

Pero por otro lado... ¿y si Ayako tenía razón y Sakuragi se enfadaba si no acudía? Ahora que su relación empezaba a mejorar... no soportaría dar otro paso atrás.

Al final decidió hacer de tripas corazón y acudir a la dichosa fiesta.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera; el timbre que anunciaba el final de la hora del almuerzo debía estar a punto de sonar. Se desperezó lentamente y se levantó, con la intención de dirigirse tranquilamente hacia su aula. Además quería pasar antes por los baños.

Los baños de los alumnos de primero estaban hechos un asco, llenos de pintadas, tanto las paredes como el espejo, aunque al menos no apestaban a tabaco, como era el caso del de las chicas: sólo con pasar por delante y si estos tenían la puerta abierta se sentía el olor. Rukawa se lavaba las manos con parsimonia mientras se preguntaba que gracia le veían las chicas a arriesgarse a fumar a escondidas en un lavabo cuando podían hacerlo con tranquilidad en la calle al salir de clases. Cuando acabó levantó la vista hacia el espejo y entonces una de las muchas pintadas que había escritas con rotulador en él le llamó la atención.

'Rukawa maricón'

El chico de ojos azules sintió que le subía la sangre a la cara. Apretó los dientes y los puños tratando de controlarse, pero fue inútil. De pronto una rabia inusitada le había invadido y sentía que o la liberaba o estallaba allí mismo.

Levantó el puño derecho y sin pensar en lo que hacía lo estrelló en el espejo. El cristal se resquebrajó pero no llegó a romperse, y sin embargo la mano de Rukawa hizo un _crack _preocupante. El dolor embotó todos sus sentidos y, ahogando un grito, se echó un poco para atrás hasta chocar con una pared.

"Soy gilipollas...", pensó mirando su dolorida mano derecha cubierta de sangre.

Desde el festival de los deportes de otoño creía que el asunto de su homosexualidad se estaba olvidando, pero por lo visto no era así. Esa pintada era reciente, de lo contrario ya se habría fijado en ella antes. Seguramente lo que pasaba era que si bien sus compañeros de instituto ya no cuchicheaban y reían delante de él, ahora lo hacían a sus espaldas.

Respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse. Ahora mismo lo único que quería era marcharse a casa, y eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Lo difícil sería convencer a su madre de que se había lastimado solo y no por ninguna pelea.

Decidido, salió con tanto ímpetu que se llevo por delante a una chica que se dirigía a su aula.

- Auch... – exclamó la chica sobándose el trasero, sobre el cual había caído. Cuando miró hacia arriba y descubrió la imponente figura de Rukawa, se sonrojó violentamente – Ru-Rukawa... – tartamudeó. Aunque ya no estaba 'enamorada' de él, si es que alguna vez lo había estado, su mera presencia siempre le intimidaba.

- Akagi... – murmuró Kaede, preguntándose por qué demonios de entre todas las chicas del instituto tenía que haber chocado precisamente con la enamorada de Sakuragi.

Haruko trató de levantarse, Rukawa instintivamente le ofreció la mano derecha para ayudarla, sin recordar por un instante que se la acababa de lisiar. La volvió a esconder al momento.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano...? – exclamó Haruko, levantándose sola antes de que Rukawa le ofreciera la izquierda.

- Nada.

La muchacha entendió enseguida que Rukawa no tenía previsto explicarle nada ni mucho menos dejarse ayudar, algo que en realidad no la sorprendía. Pero sí se sorprendió a sí misma sintiéndose muy molesta por eso; estaba segura de que en el caso de haberse topado con Ayako, Rukawa sí que le habría contado lo que le había pasado¿así que por qué a ella no? Ella también era ahora asistente del equipo, y Rukawa uno de sus jugadores. Era su deber preocuparse por su salud física.

- E-enséñame la mano – le ordenó, con voz insegura y al mismo tiempo decidida – S-soy una de las asistentes de tu equipo, si no es muy grave puedo y debo atenderte.

A Rukawa le sorprendió el cambio de actitud de la hermana de Akagi. Entre extrañado y curioso, le tendió la mano de nuevo. Haruko se la tomó, intentando mantenerse en su actitud profesional, pero sin poder evitar pensar que si la viera alguna de las fans de Rukawa que no se había creído lo de su homosexualidad, o que no le había importado lo más mínimo, sería crucificada por atreverse a tocar la mano de su dios terrenal.

- ¿Puedes mover todos los dedos? – preguntó.

- Sí – respondió Rukawa, a la vez que lo hacía.

- ¿Te ha dolido?

- No mucho.

- Entonces no creo que te hayas roto nada – dijo Haruko – Pero el corte es bastante profundo. Habría que ponerte un poco de hielo para evitar que se te hinche la mano, y por supuesto curarte ese corte.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo tú? – preguntó Rukawa sin saber muy bien por qué.

- Cla-claro... – tartamudeó sorprendida – A-acompáñame a la enfermería...

La hora del almuerzo aún no había terminado y los pasillos estaban desiertos, al igual que la enfermería. Pero eso no era problema para Haruko, había estado allí tantas veces ayudando a la señora Nagase que ya sabía donde estaba todo. Con un gesto le indicó a Rukawa que se sentara en un taburete, mientras ella recogía todo lo que necesitaba.

El silencio era total en la enfermería mientras Haruko le curaba el corte de la mano a Rukawa. La muchacha pensaba que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho de lo nerviosa que estaba.

"¿Por qué estoy así?", se regañó mentalmente, "Rukawa ya no me gusta, es más, nunca me ha gustado realmente... Pero entonces... ¿por qué esta incomodidad¿Por qué me hace sentir así?"

Ya sabía la respuesta. No se trataba sólo de ella; era Rukawa. El chico desprendía tal sensación de frialdad y lejanía que paradójicamente era imposible permanecer impasible a su lado. Además Haruko tenía el horrible presentimiento de que, no sabía por qué razón, el número 11 del Shohoku era aún más frío con ella que con cualquier otra persona. Y ella, que siempre se esforzaba en caer bien a los demás, no soportaba ese pensamiento.

Recordó la primera vez que se atrevió a hablar con él... y la primera vez que el chico pasó completamente de ella. El primer día de clase, en la terraza, justo después de que se peleara con Sakuragi. _"Pero que tía más pesada, no me molestes",_ le soltó Rukawa. En su afán de intentar encontrar una explicación a la crueldad de sus palabras, Haruko había pensado que quizás Rukawa estaba molesto con ella porque Sakuragi le pegó por su culpa.

Y quizás era el momento de disculparse por ello.

- _Etto_... Rukawa... – murmuró Haruko sin atreverse a cesar en su tarea para mirarle a los ojos – Ha-hace tiempo que quería comentarte una cosa... Es sobre lo que pasó el primer día de clases, en la terraza... Aunque puede que ni te acuerdes...

No sabía Haruko lo equivocada que estaba. Rukawa nunca olvidaría aquél día. El muchacho se dispuso a escucharla con inusual atención.

- B-bueno, pues... sólo quería decirte que siento lo que pasó... el que Sakuragi te golpeara... ya que fue por mi culpa... – se hizo un silencio bastante largo, Haruko no sabía que más decir – Perdóname.

- No fue tu culpa.

La muchacha parpadeó sorprendida, y levantó la vista para mirar a los ojos azules de Rukawa. Pero el chico moreno estaba mirando con aire ausente hacia la ventana de la enfermería, como si esas palabras no acabaran de salir de su boca. Haruko bajó la cabeza de nuevo y aplicó una compresa fría en la mano del jugador.

- Es que... – continuó, sin saber de donde le salía el atrevimiento – Como desde entonces parece que... bueno, como si estuvieras enfadado conmigo...

- ...

Rukawa, aunque parecía que ya había dada por finalizada la conversación, seguía muy atento a los murmullos de la chica.

La hermana de Akagi era más observadora de lo que parecía si se había dado cuenta de que en efecto su antipatía hacia ella sí que tenía un motivo. Un motivo egoísta e injusto, pero motivo al fin y al cabo.

Y el motivo era ni más ni menos que ella tenía el amor del chico que él amaba. Y por caprichos del destino, esa chica estaba enamorada de él, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decírselo a Sakuragi, causando el odio de este hacia su persona. Su tío tenía razón cuando le decía que en ese extraño triángulo él siempre tenía las de perder...

Si bien ahora el triángulo parecía haberse roto por un lado, ya que la hermana de Akagi ya no parecía tan embobada con él. Al principio se había temido que la causa fuera el mismo Sakuragi, pero el pelirrojo le había contado la vez que lo fue a visitar a la clínica que ella le había rechazado.

Si Sakuragi también se olvidaba de ella... quizás él tuviera una, aunque fuera ínfima, posibilidad...

"Que tontería...", pensó inmediatamente.

- ¿Ru-Rukawa...?

La voz de Haruko le devolvió a la realidad, ya que por lo visto se había quedado varios segundos en las nubes. La miró, respiró hondo y a continuación dijo algo que dejó a la muchacha en shock.

- Lamento haberte causado esa impresión. Por favor discúlpame.

- ... – Haruko abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, intentando reaccionar – Cl-claro... – balbuceó finalmente.

- ¿Has terminado ya?

- ¿Eh...?

- De vendarme la mano. ¿Has terminado ya?

- A-ah, sí... Ya está.

Rukawa se miró la mano. La verdad era que el vendaje estaba muy bien hecho. Apenas abultaba y así pudo esconderlo un poco bajo la manga. A ver si con un poco de suerte le bajaba la hinchazón pronto y podía entrenar por la tarde con normalidad.

- Gracias – dijo levantándose.

- De nada... – murmuró Haruko viendo como el número 11 del Shohoku se marchaba.

Ella se quedó unos minutos más en la enfermería, sola. Contempló la gasa con la que le había limpiado el corte a Rukawa, manchada de sangre. Pensó que si esa misma situación se hubiera dado unos meses atrás, ahora ella estaría temblando de la emoción por haberle curado una simple herida al Súper-Rookie.

- Que tonta... – suspiró.

Cada vez estaba más convencida de lo que había sentido por Rukawa no era amor real. No, amor real era lo que sentía por Yohei, lo que estaba compartiendo con él era mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez soñó compartir con Rukawa.

Sonrió al recordar la agradable velada que pasaron juntos el día de Nochebuena. Luego Yohei la acompañó a casa en un taxi, y cuando se despidieron en la puerta, se besaron con tanta intensidad que Haruko se sonrojó al rememorarlo.

"Quien sabe...", pensó pícara.

Tiró la gasa a la papelera que había junto a la camilla, y salió de la enfermería en dirección a su clase. El timbre que indicaba el final de la hora del almuerzo sonó en ese preciso momento.

xXx

- Vamos a clase, que llegamos tarde... El timbre ha sonado hace ya dos minutos... – decía Ayako.

- Sólo será un momento, por favor, acompáñame... – pidió Miuyo arrastrando a la asistente escaleras arriba en dirección al pasillo de los de tercero.

- ¿Pero no os habéis despedido ya hace un momento¿Qué demonios tienes que decirle ahora? – preguntó la chica de rizos.

- Se me ha olvidado decirle que hoy no podré pasar por el entrenamiento de baloncesto – respondió Miuyo.

"Creo que por un día podrá soportarlo...", pensó Ayako poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y por qué tengo yo que acompañarte...? – suspiró.

- Sólo será un momento, de verdad...

Aunque efectivamente el timbre había sonado ya hacía un par de minutos, todavía había muchos alumnos de tercero en medio del pasillo, ya fuera porque el profesor no había llegado, o en el caso de algunos, simplemente por hacer tiempo y retrasar la clase. Miuyo y Ayako avanzaron como pudieron entre los chicos y chicas un año más mayores que ellas, algunos de los cuales por cierto les miraban como intrusas, sobretodo chicas, y otros, sobretodo chicos, curiosos.

Estaban llegando por fin a la puerta del aula de Mitsui cuando Miuyo se paró tan de repente que Ayako casi se dio con su espalda.

- ¿Qué...? – empezó a decir, pero calló al ver el motivo del parón tan repentino de Miuyo.

Junto a la puerta de su aula, estaban Mitsui y Hotta apoyados en la pared en compañía de dos chicas. Una de ellas, la más alta, estaba justo enfrente del escolta, hablando y riendo con él. Tenía el pelo muy largo, casi hasta la cintura, rizado con unos bucles grandes muy bonitos. Ayako la conocía de oídas; se llamaba Kira Kusakabe y era una de las chicas 'populares' de tercero. Lo cierto es que era bastante guapa. Y en ese preciso instante Mitsui también parecía estar pensando lo mismo, ya que de pronto en medio de lo que parecía una broma a juzgar por las risas de Hotta y la otra chica, le pellizcó suavemente la mejilla. La chica del pelo largo se quejó con un 'Auch' pero inmediatamente también se echó a reír.

La cara de Miuyo era un poema.

- Oye Miuyo, no tienes por qué malpensar, solamente están... – empezó Ayako.

- Ya lo sé – la cortó secamente mientras se daba media vuelta para volver por donde habían venido – Sólo están hablando.

- E-eso mismo...

Sin embargo la expresión que se le quedó a Miuyo el resto del día, demostraba que tenía sus dudas.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Ale: la verdad me esta siendo más difícil regresar ahora con este bajón que me ha dado con SD, pero bueno, no lo suficiente como para abandonar el fandom. Un besito y gracias por el review.

Kaehana9: esperemos que sí xd. Un besito y gracias por el review.

Rei Ayanami: hola, gracias a ti por leer y comentar, aunque a veces no este de acuerdo, es que yo soy demasiado obsesiva con defender mis ideas y mis puntos de vista, lo siento xd. Un besito y gracias por supuesto por el review.

AoshMi SeshLin: al menos una sí, ya la veras xd. Un besito y gracias por el review.

Miguel: de malo nada, nadie te obliga a dejar comentario, aunque evidentemente lo echaría mucho de menos xd. Espero que te fuera muy bien en el viaje. Respecto al fic, seria muy triste si Ru se tiene que olvidar de verdad de Hana, no? Aún han de pasar muchas cosas, pero no adelantemos acontecimientos... Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Vierna: Hola Vierna, Encantada de saludarte, me encanta conocer nuevas lectoras, anima mucho a continuar escribiendo. Me sorprende que te agrade mi sentido del humor, ya que nunca he considerado tener mucho, por ejemplo nunca he conseguido escribir un fic cómico, siempre se me han dado mejor los dramas XD. Bueno espero que no se te haga muy larga la espera, aunque últimamente no estoy muy prolífica. Un beso y muchas gracias por el review.

J.Hikaru: demasiadas cosas xd. Un besito y gracias por el review.

Riomy: la veritat es que no sé exactament que és el que m'ha tingut allunyada del fandom de SD, o no sé com explicar-ho. Gracies per l'espera i pel review.


	29. La fiesta de bienvenida

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 29. La fiesta de bienvenida**

El sábado por la tarde, en el piso de Yohei todo eran nervios de última hora. El anfitrión había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo que sus padres se marcharan de fin de semana, y menos mal, porque de lo contrario les habría dado un patatús, sobretodo a su madre, al ver como entre Haruko y Ayako lo cambiaban todo de sitio en el salón. La mesa de comedor la colocaron en un lado, pusieron un mantel de papel y sobre él las bebidas y comida para picar. Las sillas las colocaron alrededor de la estancia, igual que los sofás, para así crear un espacio interior bastante amplio.

Haruko, Ayako, Yohei, Ryota, Mitsui y Miuyo estaban allí desde las seis, y a las siete en punto ya habían llegado Shiozaki, Kakuta, Yasuda, Kuwata, Sasauka e Ishi, todos muy elegantes, al menos en comparación con las ropas de deporte. Fujii llegó a las siete y cinco, Akagi y Kogure a las siete y diez, y un par de minutos después llegó Rukawa. Yohei fue quien le abrió la puerta.

- Hola Rukawa – saludó amablemente – Ya pensábamos que no vendrías – bromeó.

- Siento el retraso – dijo secamente. Ni loco explicaría los motivos de la tardanza: que no sabía que ponerse. Al final se había decidido por un jersey rojo y unos vaqueros oscuros. O mejor dicho su madre había decidido por él en cuanto se había enterado de adónde iba, y le había insistido que ese color le alegraba la cara.

Pasó al interior del piso acompañado por Yohei y la primera persona que se topó fue Ayako, cosa que agradeció.

- ¡Rukawa! – exclamó la chica visiblemente contenta – Que bien que has venido.

- Ey Rukawa – le saludaron varios compañeros que también estaban por allí.

Rukawa simplemente asintió para devolverles el saludo, se quitó el abrigo y preguntó donde podía dejarlo. Yohei le indicó donde estaba su habitación y Rukawa se dirigió hasta allí. Por el pasillo se cruzó con Akagi y Kogure, que también le saludaron, aunque era evidente que estaban sorprendidos de verle allí.

Mientras Rukawa dejaba el abrigo sobre la cama junto a los de los demás, entró Haruko en el dormitorio, algo cohibida.

- Hola Rukawa... – saludó tímidamente.

- Hola... – saludó el muchacho fríamente.

- Esto... Soy la encargada del regalo y sólo quería saber si... bueno, si quieres participar...

- Sí¿cuánto es? – preguntó.

- Sólo son 1000 yenes...

Kaede sacó la cartera del abrigo y le dio a la chica un billete de mil yenes. Después regresaron al salón, y como ya se había temido, el moreno se encontró que no sabía que hacer ni dónde meterse. Optó por echar un vistazo disimulado al piso de Mito; al igual que su casa, era de estilo occidental. Se quedó observando unos cuadros pintados con acuarela que le recordaban mucho a los que su tío Satoru tenía colgados en su apartamento del centro.

- Los pintó mi madre cuando era joven – le dijo una voz. Rukawa se giró y vio a Mito - ¿Te gustan?

- Sí... – murmuró Kaede.

Y Yohei ya no supo que más decirle. Aunque Hanamichi siempre había intentado poner a su ejército en contra de Rukawaa él ese chico nunca le había caído mal, aunque sí se sentía celoso de él por Haruko. Aún así se solidarizaba con su carácter retraído, y no quería que Rukawa se sintiera desplazado en la fiesta, pero era tan difícil entablar una conversación con él...

- ¿A que hora llegará el torp... Sakuragi? – preguntó Rukawa de pronto.

- A las siete y media – respondió Yohei – En teoría viene para hacer un trabajo de matemáticas.

- ... – "Todavía falta casi un un cuarto de hora...", se desesperó Kaede.

En ese momento tocaron al timbre y Yohei se disculpó para acudir a abrir. Eran Takamiya, Ookusu y Noma.

- Llegáis tarde, como siempre – les recriminó Yohei.

- Pero Hanamichi seguro que también llega tarde – rió Takamiya.

- Mira lo que hemos traído – interrumpió Ookusu, sacando de la bolsa de plástico que portaba una botella de sake.

- ¿Habéis traído alcohol? – exclamó Yohei - ¿Pero como se os ocurre?

Mitsui que estaba por allí haciéndose arrumacos con Miuyo les oyó y se acercó.

- Pero si ha sido una gran idea – dijo el moreno, quitándole la botella a Ookusu – Trae, que la pondré en fresco.

- Hisashi, no deberías beber – le regañó Miuyo, siguiéndole por el salón hasta la cocina.

- Y no bebo, cielo – replicó – Con esto como mucho serviremos un par de chupitos.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguroo...

El timbre sonó de nuevo, esta vez el del portero automático. Yohei contestó y resultó que ya era Hanamichi, así que les llamó la atención a todos para que guardaran silencio y así el pelirrojo no sospechara nada al llegar y oír tanto ruido en el piso.

xXx

Como el ascensor estaba ocupado, Sakuragi, de naturaleza impaciente, subió a pie los tres pisos cargado con la mochila donde llevaba los libros y los cuadernos de matemáticas. No entendía por qué Yohei le había insistido tanto en que quedaran ya para realizar un trabajo que no debía entregarse hasta el final del trimestre. Aunque por otro lado, le apetecía pasar una tarde tranquila con su amigo y hablar como lo hacían antes. Reconocía que desde que se lesionó se había comportado algo extraño, siempre de mal humor y a la defensiva, cuando sus amigos lo único que querían era estar con él y apoyarle, y él se lo había pagado saliendo con Taki a sus espaldas.

Taki... como no le había cogido más el teléfono ni habían vuelto a coincidir en la clínica, no había vuelto a saber de él, pero no le importaba. Lo que le había hecho a Rukawa en secundaria no tenía perdón.

Ahora que él volvía a ser el de antes y todo parecía mejorar, lo importante era recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus amigos de verdad y enmendar los errores cometidos. Y primero era Yohei.

Llegó por fin al rellano del tercer piso y tocó el timbre del tercero B. Yohei tardó mucho en abrirle, pero cuando lo hizo, traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hola Hanamichi – saludó – Pasa, por favor.

- Hola, Yohei... – Sakuragi entró en el recibidor y se extrañó al ver lo oscuro que estaba el piso - ¿Por qué estás a oscuras?

- Se han fundido los plomos – mintió Yohei – Pasa al salón, yo voy a buscar unas velas.

- Que desastre, Yohei – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se quitaba la mochila y se dirigía al salón a tientas - ¿Cómo vamos a ver los números a la luz de unas velas?

En cuanto Sakuragi estuvo en el umbral del salón, Yohei apareció tras él y colocó la mano en el interruptor de la luz.

- Espera, a lo mejor ya funciona... – y prendió la luz del salón.

- ¡¡SORPRESA!! – gritaron dieciocho de las diecinueve personas que había metidas en el salón.

A Sakuragi se le cayó la mochila al suelo.

- ¿Q-que es esto...? – balbuceó mirando a los reunidos en su honor. Se sorprendió gratamente al distinguir la figura de Rukawa en un rincón.

- Tu fiesta de bienvenida de nuevo al equipo – dijo Haruko, adelantándose un par de pasos hacia el homenajeado – Y este es tu regalo.

El pelirrojo miró de nuevo a Yohei, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Tú también estabas compinchado...? – le preguntó.

- ¿A ti que te parece? – rió el más bajo - ¡Es mi casa!

- Ten, Sakuragi – dijo Haruko entregándole el regalo.

Sakuragi lo abrió como un autómata, aún impresionado por la sorpresa. Era un equipo completo de baloncesto formado por una camiseta de tirantes, unos pantalones cortos y unos calcetines.

- Yo... chicos... chicas... – balbuceaba Hanamichi – G-gracias... por la fiesta... y por el regalo...

- ¡Que se lo pruebe, que se lo pruebe, que se lo pruebe...! – empezó a gritar su ejército.

- Luego, luego... – dijo el pelirrojo, consciente de que los brutos de sus amigos eran capaces de pretender que se desnudara ahí mismo delante de todos.

- ¡Ahora, ahora, ahora...! – tal y como se temía.

Al final tres sonoros cabezazos pusieron fin a su insistencia. Después Sakuragi se dedicó a saludar uno por uno a sus amigos, agradeciéndoles la fiesta. Cuando fue el turno de Rukawa, le dijo lo mismo que alos demás.

- Gracias por venir, zorro.

- De nada...

Y continuó con los demás. Rukawa pensó que para eso, habría preferido que le armara un escándalo. Al menos habría acaparado su atención durante más tiempo...

- ¡Gracias por venir, 'Gori'! – se oyó exclamar a Sakuragi unos segundos después.

- ¡Que no me llames 'Gori'! – gritó Akagi, dándole un coscorrón al pelirrojo y provocando muchas risas en los presentes.

- Ay 'gori', tú siempre tan cariñoso... – Sakuragi pasó al siguiente invitado sobándose la cabeza - Muchas gracias por venir, esto... Matsui?

- Soy Fujii... – murmuró la chica de pronto muy sonrojada.

Por supuesto Sakuragi no se dio cuenta de su sonrojo y pasó como si nada al siguiente invitado, pero Rukawa sí lo vio perfectamente.

Sólo le faltaba eso... que las chicas empezaran a hacer demasiado caso a _su _pelirrojo...

xXx

La fiesta era un éxito. Sakuragi parecía más feliz que nunca, yendo de un lado para otro con una sonrisa fosilizada de oreja a oreja, haciendo bromas con sus compañeros y amigos.

Rukawa se alegraba desde lo más profundo de su ser de ver así al pelirrojo. Sin embargo él no se encontraba tan a gusto; durante un rato había conversado sobre varios equipos de la NBA con Mitsui, contemplando de vez en cuando con envidia la mano que mantenía entrelazada con la de su novia, pero desde hacía varios minutos que la parejita se había marchado a hacer manitas dejándole nuevamente solo.

Agobiado y sin saber que hacer, decidió salir un rato al balcón, cerrando la puerta acristalada tras él.

El aire frío de la noche le hizo sentir mejor. Apoyó ambos codos en la barandilla metálica del balcón y miró hacia abajo. Sólo estaban en un tercero, pero parecía que había más altura. Sin embargo eso no le afectó lo más mínimo, ya que no tenía nada de vértigo. Al contrario, más bien le gustaban las alturas.

Tras él, podía escuchar el sonido distante de la música y de las conversaciones de sus amigos.

"¿Mis amigos...?", pensó con amargura. La triste realidad era que no podía considerar amigo a ninguna de las personas que estaban en ese piso. Ni siquiera consideraba amigo a Sakuragi. El pelirrojo en verdad no era más que otro compañero de equipo con el que había empezado a llevarse mejor. De ahí a la verdadera amistad, a la confianza, había un largo camino que él nunca había sido capaz de recorrer.

- ¿Otra vez solo? – preguntó una voz tras él.

Rukawa giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver a Sakuragi que se colocaba junto a él en el balcón. Le había visto salir al balcón y quiso aprovechar para hablar un rato a solas con él.

- Brrr, que frío... – murmuró el pelirrojo, estremeciéndose.

- Sí, un poco... – a Rukawa le parecía patético hablar del tiempo, pero mejor eso que nada...

- Me ha sorprendido que estuvieras aquí – dijo Sakuragi de pronto.

- Si quieres me voy – dijo Rukawa, malinterpretándole.

- ¿Qué...¡No! Joder, que no lo decía por eso. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Bueno... hasta ahora nunca habías venido a ninguna fiesta con el equipo, por ejemplo no viniste ni al cumpleaños de Mitsui, ni al del 'Gori', ni al de Ryota...

Rukawa se sonrojó levemente al sentirse descubierto, pero Sakuragi era tan inocente que ni de lejos se imaginaba porqué había decidido venir a _su _fiesta y no a ninguna otra.

Inocente, adorable, honesto, valiente, fuerte... amaba todas y cada una de sus cualidades, y le gustaría tanto enumerarlas en voz alta, convencido de que el pelirrojo, por mucho autobombo que se diera, no era consciente realmente de su propio e inigualable encanto.

Por no hablar de su imponente físico... Y ese rostro tan atractivo, con los rasgos tan marcados, que no le afeaban, al contrario, sino que junto a su rojo pelo le daban ese aire exótico que le había dejado prendado de él desde la primera vez que le vio...

Estaba tan enamorado de él...

¿Y si se lo confesara de una vez?

Ese repentino pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara un poco más.

- Rukawa¿_daijobu da_? – preguntó Sakuragi acercando un poco más sus rostros – Estás muy rojo...

- Sí, estoy bien – murmuró Kaede.

Sin embargo Sakuragi no le creyó, y sin previo aviso, levantó una mano y la depositó en su frente para comprobar que no fuera fiebre. No parecía tener, pero el rostro del zorro había adquirido de pronto un tono granate.

- Oye¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Hanamichi empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

Rukawa respiró hondo. Ese contacto le había desbocado el corazón y necesitaba calmarse para tomar una decisión.

Declararse o no declararse, he ahí la cuestión.

- ¿Rukawa? – insitió el pelirrojo.

- Sakuragi – Rukawa se decidió de pronto y respiró hondo por segunda vez - Quiero contarte algo...

xXx

Mientras tanto, en el interior del piso, Ryota había decidido que ya era hora de arreglar las cosas con su querida Ayako y la estaba buscando, pero no la encontraba.

- Haruko¿sabes donde se ha metido Ayako? – le preguntó a la segunda asistente, quien estaba conversando con Yohei, Fujii y la _gundam._

- Ha ido al baño – respondió la muchacha – Pero ya hace bastante rato...

Ryota no necesitó saber más. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó rápidamente al aseo, pero como este estaba vacío, se dirigió al baño principal de la vivienda, que estaba cerrado con pestillo. Tocó un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¿Ayako? – la llamó varias veces en voz alta - ¿Ayako, estás ahí?

Ayako no respondía y Ryota estaba cada vez más histérico, e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: tirar la puerta debajo de un empujón. Al segundo empujón la puerta se abrió y Ryota pudo entrar en el baño.

Lo que vio le congeló el corazón unas milésimas de segundo: Ayako, su adorada Ayako, la chica de sus sueños, estaba tendida en mitad del baño, desmayada, y con la cara más blanca que el papel.

- ¡Joder, Ayako! – exclamó el chico del pendiente antes de arrodillarse a su lado.

La levantó un poco entre sus brazos y empezó a palmearle la cara muy suavemente al mismo tiempo que la llamaba sin cesar. Afortunadamente menos de medio minuto después la chica de rizos abrió los ojos.

- R-ryota... – susurró aún medio desvanecida – ¿Que ha pasado...?

- Que ha pasado, que ha pasado... – Ryota estaba casi más enfadado que preocupado – Lo que tenía que pasar, que te has desmayado...

- ¿Desmayado..? – repitió como si no se lo creyera.

- Sí, desmayado, Ayako, y no sé de que te sorprendes... Esto se veía venir... A ver¿cuánto hace que no comes tres veces al día, eh¿O que comes un plato decente¿Cuánto hace que sigues tu estúpida dieta de no comer?

Ayako no respondió, sólo desvió la mirada avergonzada. Los ojso se le empezaron a humedecer.

- Me he obsesionado un poco, verdad... – murmuró sin fuerzas.

- ¿Un poco...? – repitió irónicamente Ryota. Al ver que la muchacha empezaba a temblar, suavizó el tono de su voz – Ayako, perdóname...

- ¿Por qué...? – sollozó ella.

- Porque tú siempre has sido la chica más fuerte que conozco, la que siempre está ayudando a los demás animándoles, gritándoles que no se rindan... La que siempre está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por quien sea... Y cuando has sido tú la que ha necesitado ayuda, yo no he sido capaz de corresponderte...

- ... – Ayako no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos y se recostó en el pecho de Ryota, sintiéndose embriagada por la sensación de paz y seguridad que este le ofrecía.

- Lo siento, Ayako, de verdad... – continuó Ryota con la voz rota, abrazándola más fuerte – Perdona también que te dijera aquella estupidez el otro día... Por favor, pero si tú sabes que para mí eres la chica más hermosa del país... que digo del país, del mundo entero... Eres simplemente preciosa... Y alegre, y divertida, y lista... Eres la mejor en todo... Y yo... yo te quiero... Ayako...

Sabía que no era el momento de declararse por segunda vez pero las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensar, directamente desde su corazón. Esperó el más que probable segundo rechazo de Ayako, pero en lugar de eso, la muchacha se agarró con una mano de su camisa, temblando cada vez más.

- Ry-ryota, me encuentro mal... – susurró antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

El capitán del Shohoku reaccionó.

- ¡YOHEI! – gritó, para que se le oyera por encima de la música.

Al momento no sólo Yohei, sino también Haruko y Noma se asomaban por el baño.

- ¿Q-que ha pasado? – preguntó Yohei, obviando la puerta rota.

- La he encontrado desmayada, la he despertado pero ahora mismo se acaba de desmayar otra vez – explicó Ryota intentando controlar sus nervios – Por favor llamad a un taxi, nos vamos al hospital...

- Ahora mismo – exclamó Haruko desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Noma y Yohei se arrodillaron junto a ellos. Ayako, inconsciente, había dejado de temblar, pero ahora el que lo hacía era Ryota, con la vista fija en su amada. Yohei le colocó una mano en el hombro en un vano intento de tranquilizarle.

xXx

- ¿Eh¿Contarme el qué?

Kaede respiró hondo por enésima vez. Que fácil había sido decirle que tenía algo que contarle, y que difícil era ahora contarle lo que le tenía que contar. ¿Cómo empezar¿Por el principio¿Por el final¿Qué decirle¿'Me gustas', 'te quiero', 'te amo', o 'estoy enamorado de ti'?

Y a él que siempre le había sido tan difícil expresarse...

Hanamichi por su parte no sabía que pensar. No tenía ni idea de que quería contarle Rukawa que parecía tan importante. En realidad sólo se le ocurría una cosa: que se marchaba a Estados Unidos. Y sintió un peso en el corazón al pensarlo, exactamente el mismo que sintió la primera vez que se enteró de las intenciones del zorro de dejar el país.

- Rukawa¿qué pasa? – insistió con voz más suave.

- Verás, yo... – empezó el moreno.

- ¡Hanamichi, Rukawa!

Ambos aludidos se giraron hacia la voz. Yohei había salido al balcón con un teléfono móvil en la mano, y parecía muy alterado.

- ¿Qué sucede, Yohei? – preguntó Hanamichi.

- Ayako está inconsciente en el baño. Hemos llamado a una ambulancia.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el pelirrojo.

Yohei entró de nuevo en el piso seguido por Sakuragi. Rukawa se quedó mirando la puerta acristalada un segundo, recomponiéndose, para después también entrar para ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Al demonio con su declaración, ahora lo más importante era Ayako.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A:** Buenas! Como veis, sigo viva, aunque eso si, muy estresada. Rezad un poco por mi para que apruebe la asignatura que me falta en junio, vale? así podre terminar de una p vez la carrera y tendré más tiempo para escribir (y leer) TT. Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews no firmados, en cuanto suba esto me pongo con los firmados, vale?

Besos!

Khira

* * *

Elena: seguro que eso no pasa muy am menudo en los fics xd.

Miguel: la verdad es que últimamente apenas me conecto al msn, la universidad me tiene abducida. Pero no pienso abandonar esta historia, solo necesito más tiempo que de costumbre. Un besito y gracias por tu comentario!

Vierna: si te soy sincera a veces he estado tentada de hacerlo, pero mientras haya lectoras como tú dispuestas a tenerme paciencia... la historia no terminará hasta que sea el momento. Un beso y gracias por el comentario!

Ale: no se el porqué del bajón, y no hay otra serie, me refiero a otra serie sobre la que escribir, enganchada estoy a 'Death note' y 'Naruto', pero soy incapaz de yaoizarlas XD. Como ves ha sido Miyagi el encargado de ocuparse de Ayako, para mi no podia ser otro xd. Besos!

Riomy: con tanto fanfic hay que intentar ser original, y una amistad Haruko-Rukawa me parecio inesperado xd. un beso y gracias por el review!

Pauchan: lo intentare pero no creo TT un besito y gracias por leer!

Alexander: precisamente por ser realista tiene que ser suave jejeje besos y gracias por leer!

Haruko Sakuragi: es una pena que el fandom de SD haya decaido tanto, pero que se le va a hacer? A ver si Inoue dibuja la segunda parte y lo vuelve a poner de moda jeje. Besos!

Rei Ayanami: es que si Ru no cambia un poco... lo tiene crudo con el pelirrojo xd.

Sabrina: que alegría me ha dado recibir tu review, sobretodo si me dices que te ha gustado. Besos para ti también!

JHikaru: aliada? Jeje puede ser. Besitos y gracias por el comentario!

Azale: como habras leido ha estado a punto... a ver si a la proxima hay mas suerte xd


	30. Uno contra uno

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 30. Uno contra uno**

Acurrucada bajo una fina manta, y con una incómoda aguja de suero clavada en el brazo, Ayako intentaba dormir, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer. Afuera de la habitación, sus padres discutían estúpidamente sobre cual de los dos tenía la culpa de que su hija hubiera ingresado la noche anterior en un hospital por anorexia.

Anorexia... tantas veces que había oído esa palabra, tantas veces que había escuchado sobre esa enfermedad, y aún no se creía que realmente le estuviera pasando a ella. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de perder el control de esa manera¿Cuándo había caído en la trampa, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta?

Se sentía muy sola. No es que fuera una excusa, sino la realidad de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Sus padres apenas paraban en casa, y sus hermanos mayores se habían ido de ella hacía tiempo... En el instituto, por culpa del tiempo que le dedicaba al equipo de baloncesto, apenas tenía amigas, sólo Miuyo, quien había intentado avisarla y ella no había hecho caso...

Pero también tenía a Ryota...

Se sonrojó levemente al recordar todas y cada una de las palabras que compusieron su declaración. Nunca se había sentido antes tan querida como escuchando a Ryota hablar sobre lo que sentía por ella.

—Ryota... —susurró en voz baja.

Y poco a poco, la angustia que se había instalado en su pecho fue desapareciendo, hasta el punto de quedarse apaciblemente dormida.

xXx

Aprovechando que sus padres habían salido a comprar, Kaede se pasó toda la mañana del domingo buscando las llaves del piso donde había vivido de pequeño con su madre biológica. Los Honami no se habían quedado con él, así que mientras esperaban las ofertas de la agencia inmobiliaria que habían contratado, el piso estaba vacío. Finalmente las encontró, escondidas en el último cajón de la mesilla de noche de su padre. Se las metió en el bolsillo de los vaqueros justo cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta principal de la casa. Salió rápidamente del dormitorio de sus padres y se metió en su habitación.

—Kaede, ya estamos en casa —escuchó que su madre decía.

—Vale —respondió el chico también en voz alta.

—En un ratito comeremos¿vale?

—Sí...

Durante la comida, Kaede explicó lo que le había pasado a Ayako la noche anterior en la fiesta de bienvenida a Sakuragi, pues por la mañana sus padres se habían marchado antes de que se levantara.

—Pobre chica... —exclamó Chiyako—. ¿Pero está bien?

—No lo sé, el desmayo en sí no parecía muy grave, pero es que creemos que tiene anorexia.

—Oh, vaya...

—Estas adolescentes de hoy en día... —suspiró Kojiro.

Kaede terminó el primero y recogió su plato y sus cubiertos de la mesa.

—Ah, por cierto, esta tarde voy a salir... —comentó antes de llevarlos a la cocina—. Volveré antes de la hora de cenar.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Kojiro.

—Sólo voy a dar una vuelta por el barrio —respondió evasivo.

Kojiro se le quedó mirando receloso mientras el muchacho desaparecía tras la puerta de la cocina. Ya eran muchos años como para no intuir cuando Kaede respondía verdades a medias.

Un par de horas más tarde, Kaede salió de la casa con su inseparable bicicleta en dirección a su antiguo hogar. De no ser porque alguna que otra vez había pasado frente a él con alguno de sus progenitores y este había hecho algún comentario, habría sido incapaz de recordar su ubicación exacta.

Por suerte no estaba demasiado lejos, y llegó al cabo de unos diez minutos.

La fachada exterior del bloque de viviendas permanecía tal cual la recordaba, con sus paredes de ladrillos vistos de un color rojo intenso. En cambio cuando entró se dio cuenta de que hasta los edificios envejecían. Las paredes del vestíbulo, antaño blancas, ahora presentaban un color grisáceo. El edificio no contaba con ascensor, así que Kaede subió a pie las cinco plantas hasta llegar al piso que había compartido con su madre biológica hacía tanto tiempo.

Le costó un poco hacer rodar la cerradura, pero quizá se debía únicamente a sus nervios. Al final la puerta cedió y Rukawa pudo penetrar al interior de la vivienda.

Lo primero que sintió al observar aquel salón vacío, pues la casa no contaba con recibidor, fue una enorme decepción, la cual fue en aumento al comprobar que el resto de habitaciones tampoco contaban con muebles.

¿Pero qué esperaba¿Encontrar el piso tal cual estaba cuando vivía con su madre biológica, hacía trece años? Eso era imposible. Seguramente sus padres lo habían vaciado antes de alquilarlo, y a saber dónde estarían ahora los viejos muebles de Kanako de los que ni siquiera se acordaba cómo eran.

Permaneció inmóvil en medio del pasillo, escudriñando la última puerta que le restaba por cruzar: la del único baño. Inspiró hondo un par de veces, y finalmente apoyó la mano en la madera y entró.

De súbito sintió un pequeño mareo al contemplar el cuarto higiénico. ¿Cómo mantenerse sereno, cuando su madre había muerto allí, delante de sus ojos?

La sensación de mareo no menguaba, así que Kaede optó por arrodillarse en el suelo antes que caer y golpearse en la frente con el lavabo. La imagen de su madre inconsciente en el suelo le golpeó con fuerza.

—Mierda... —gimió.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

«Cariño, ella no estaba bien... no la culpes por lo que hizo...», le había dicho Chiyako aquel día en el cementerio.

Pero le resultaba imposible no hacerlo, no culparla por dejarle solo.

De pronto sintió que alguien más estaba en el piso. Escuchó pasos en el pasillo, y a los pocos segundos la puerta del baño se abrió por segunda vez.

En otras circunstancias se habría sobresaltado, o al menos sentido intrigado por la presencia de un intruso, pero en esos momentos no le importaba nada más que él mismo y su resentimiento. Ni siquiera le sorprendió escuchar la voz ahogada de Kojiro tras él.

—Kaede...

—¿Por qué? —exclamó conteniendo a duras penas la rabia—. ¿Por qué me tuvo¿Por qué, si sabía que no sería capaz de cuidarme?

Tras unos segundos de angustioso silencio, se escuchó la respuesta de su progenitor.

—No sé por qué decidió tenerte —admitió Kojiro—. Pero doy gracias a dios porque lo hiciera.

Las palabras de su padre provocaron que el nudo de su garganta se deshiciera, y dejó escapar un lastimero sollozo. Sintió al hombre arrodillarse a su lado y abrazarle suavemente por los hombros.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí...? —preguntó Kaede mientras trataba de calmarse. Le daba mucha vergüenza no poder contener el llanto delante de otra persona.

—Abrí el cajón de mi mesilla buscando otra cosa y vi que no estaban las llaves —respondió Kojiro—. Y supuse que estabas aquí.

—No hacía falta que vinieras a buscarme...

—Yo creo que sí.

Kaede ya no replicó. Su padre le abrazó un poco más fuerte y luego le instó a levantarse.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? —preguntó.

El muchacho se secó el rostro y asintió.

—Sí. Vámonos a casa.

xXx

El lunes en el entrenamiento todo eran preguntas sobre el estado de Ayako, dirigidas mayoritariamente hacia Ryota. Pero el capitán del Shohoku sólo había podido hablar con sus padres por teléfono, ya que el médico había considerado que era mejor mantener a Ayako un tiempo aislada y libre de cualquier presión externa.

El único que en ese momento no estaba pendiente el todo de las explicaciones de Ryota era Sakuragi, lo cual era lógico ya que era el primer día que podía volver a entrenar normalmente y se moría de ganas de empezar el entrenamiento.

—Muy bien, empecemos ya —dijo por fin Ryota para alegría de Sakuragi.

—¡Bien! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

El entrenamiento de aquella tarde no tuvo nada de especial, pero Hanamichi Sakuragi lo disfrutó como nunca. Poder participar de todos y cada uno de los ejercicios ordenados por Anzai y Ryota, en lugar de permanecer marginado a un lado de la pista, le hacía sentir una inmensa felicidad.

Y aunque algunos habían temido la vuelta a la pista de Sakuragi y sus consecuentes encontronazos con Rukawa ahora que volverían a jugar en el mismo espacio, lo cierto era que de momento no se habían dicho una palabra más alta que la otra.

«Parece que su reconciliación va en serio...», pensó Mitsui.

El entrenamiento terminó al cabo de dos horas, y poco a poco todos se fueron retirando en dirección a los vestuarios. Anzai también se marchó, seguido de Haruko, quien necesitaba preguntarle un par de cosas sobre cómo arreglárselas ahora que Ayako no estaba.

A Rukawa por su parte le apeteció quedarse practicando triples en un lado de la cancha. Al cabo de un rato, después de que todos salieran de nuevo de los vestuarios para irse a casa, notó que quedaba alguien observándole: Sakuragi, quien aún no se había cambiado.

Al cabo de unos segundos el pelirrojo se aproximó lentamente y en silencio. Kaede no sabía qué pensar, y de pronto tuvo la angustiosa idea de que quizás Sakuragi quería preguntarle sobre lo que le quería haber dicho en la fiesta.

—Ey, zorro —habló Sakuragi por fin—. ¿Un uno contra uno?

Rukawa puso los ojos en blanco y se sintió más tranquilo. Sólo al idiota de Sakuragi se le ocurriría desafiarle a un uno contra uno recién incorporado con normalidad a los entrenamientos, pero no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar ese tiempo con él a solas. Trataría de no cansarlo demasiado.

—Claro¿por qué no? —aceptó con voz de falsete.

Pensó que al pelirrojo le irritaría su actitud condescendiente, pero este estaba demasiado emocionado como para dar importancia al tono de sus palabras. Le pasó el balón. Era una suerte que ya todos se hubieran marchado, de lo contrario ese duelo habría causado mucha expectación.

—Empieza tú —le dijo.

Sakuragi no se lo pensó dos veces y atacó con decisión. A Rukawa le sorprendió la fiereza de aquel ataque y supo que si le concedía un mínimo de ventaja perdería el duelo, por lo que decidió jugar también en serio.

Al cabo de unos minutos iban diecisiete a ocho a favor de Rukawa. Habían decidido jugar hasta veinte, así que cuando el moreno metió un triple terminó el uno contra uno.

Hanamichi resopló, contrariado.

—¿De verdad pensabas que tenías alguna posibilidad de ganarme? —preguntó Kaede sin verdadera malicia.

Por un momento creyó que Sakuragi iba a contestarle con alguna burrada, pero pareció que se lo pensaba mejor y se quedó callado.

«Ha cambiado», pensó Rukawa. «Ya no es un bravucón. Ahora es más consciente de sus limitaciones».

—Quería intentarlo —dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

Rukawa sonrió levemente, pero Sakuragi no lo vio porque ya se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse a los vestuarios. El moreno, también ya cansado, le siguió.

No fue hasta que estuvieron los dos dentro de los vestuarios que se dio cuenta de su error.

Iban a estar ellos dos solos en las duchas... desnudos.

—Por cierto¿cómo está _Tensai_? —preguntó distraídamente Hanamichi mientras se desvestía y tiraba la ropa sucia en un banco.

—Muy bien —respondió Rukawa tratando de aparentar normalidad mientras hacía lo mismo—. Ha crecido mucho en poco tiempo.

—Sí, estos perros crecen muy deprisa...

Ya desnudo del todo, Sakuragi entró en una ducha. Rukawa, también ya en cueros, inspiró hondo y le siguió, colocándose en una ducha en el lado contrario al del pelirrojo.

El sonido del agua al accionar las duchas inundó los vestuarios. Rukawa se colocó de espaldas a Sakuragi y empezó a lavarse la cabeza.

«Haz como siempre, no le mires...»

Se sobresaltó al sentir de pronto al pelirrojo a su lado.

—Oye, siempre te he querido preguntar¿qué es eso?

A la vez que trataba de acostumbrarse sin éxito a la presencia de un Sakuragi desnudo y mojado a apenas unos centímetros de él, Rukawa miró el dedo que su compañero mantenía en alto señalando su frente, entendiendo al cabo de unos segundos a qué se refería.

—Ah, esto... —dijo tocándose una pequeña cicatriz que se ocultaba bajo su espeso flequillo. Le sorprendió que Sakuragi se hubiera fijado en ella—. Me caí cuando era un bebé, o eso me han dicho.

—Qué patoso... —sonrió Sakuragi.

—Más bien mi madre... —murmuró el chico de ojos azules con algo de rabia, pero en seguida su tono se suavizó—. No podía cuidar de sí misma, imagínate de un bebé —añadió con una mezcla de resignación y melancolía.

Sakuragi pareció comprender los sentimientos contradictorios de Rukawa hacia su madre biológica, y borró la sonrisa de su cara. De pronto se acercó un poco más e inesperadamente le acarició el flequillo para levantarlo y observar mejor la cicatriz.

Kaede se quedó completamente helado bajo el chorro de agua caliente. El tacto de los dedos de Sakuragi, suaves y húmedos, sobre su piel también húmeda eran demasiado.

—Las heridas del alma son como las del cuerpo —murmuró inesperadamente—. También dejan cicatriz, y hay que aprender a vivir con ellas.

Rukawa no aguantó más. Todos sus esquemas se habían venido abajo en el momento en el que Sakuragi le había tocado. Sin pensar lo que hacía, levantó un brazo, y agarrando a un sorprendido pelirrojo de la nuca, le plantó un furioso beso en los labios.

Sakuragi se quedó inmóvil del shock. Además era incapaz de pensar teniendo la boca de Rukawa pegada a la suya, por lo que el moreno pudo disfrutar bastantes segundos del sabor dulce de esos largamente deseados labios. Hasta que Hanamichi reaccionó, y de un violento empujón separó al zorro de si mismo.

—¡¿Pero qué cojones te crees que haces?! —gritó furioso. ¡Rukawa acababa de robarle su primer beso!

Kaede ya se esperaba esa reacción si algún día sucedía lo que acababa de hacer. Y sabía que no habría manera de escapar.

—Me gustas —confesó ante la mirada atónita del pelirrojo.

Pero Hanamichi no podía creer lo que habían escuchado sus oídos.

—¡¿P-pero qué estás diciendo...?! —balbuceó desconcertado.

—Que me gustas... —repitió Rukawa acercándose peligrosamente a él hasta volver a tener cerca su rostro.

—E-eso no puede ser...

—¿Por qué no?

Y sin esperar la respuesta, Rukawa volvió a besarle, esta vez sujetándole con ambas manos de la nuca. Estaba completamente ido, lo único que quería era sentir esos labios otra vez. Sakuragi quiso impedírselo, pero había olvidado lo fuerte que era Rukawa después de tanto tiempo sin pelearse, y no pudo liberarse. No hasta que notó la dureza de su compañero de equipo en su propia entrepierna. Aquello fue el colmo.

Inició un violento forcejeo con el que consiguió soltarse, y antes de que Rukawa le "atacara" de nuevo, le colocó la mano izquierda en el cuello y lo estampó contra la pared de la ducha. A continuación levantó el puño derecho con clara intención de golpearle, pero se detuvo dubitativo al ver la expresión de Rukawa.

Kaede Rukawa, el zorro, el Rey del Hielo, el chico con menos expresiones faciales del instituto, por no decir de la ciudad, estaba completamente ruborizado, le miraba con ojos brillantes y anhelantes, tenía los labios entreabiertos y la respiración agitada.

«¿Qué está pasando aquí...?», se preguntó Sakuragi.

El moreno apenas podía respirar de lo fuerte que le estaba apretando el cuello. Podría intentar soltarse aprovechando la indecisión de su compañero, pero en lugar de eso alargó su mano hacia abajo, y sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba, cogió el miembro de Sakuragi entre sus dedos.

Sakuragi se estremeció al sentir ese inesperado contacto. Instintivamente apretó más el cuello de Rukawa y levantó un poco más su puño, pero sin llegar tampoco a golpearle. Rukawa, animado porque Sakuragi aún no le hubiera estrellado el puño en la cara, inició un movimiento de arriba abajo con su mano, empezando así a masturbar al pelirrojo.

Hanamichi gimió, y cerró los ojos por un instante, sintiendo como su cuerpo le traicionaba y reaccionaba por culpa de la mano de otro hombre.

Rukawa vio aliviado cómo Sakuragi bajaba su puño y colocaba la palma de la mano en la pared húmeda, a un par de centímetros de su cabeza. La otra mano sin embargo seguía en su cuello, cada vez apretando más y más a medida que Sakuragi sentía más placer, pero él, obstinado, en lugar de intentar soltarse quería llegar hasta el final.

De pronto Hanamichi acercó un poco más su cuerpo al del zorro, casi tocándose pecho con pecho. El pelirrojo seguía sin abrir los ojos, y Kaede podía sentir el calor que se desprendía de su cuerpo, su tibio aliento sobre sus labios entreabiertos, y también cómo su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada.

—T-te voy a matar... —jadeó Sakuragi de pronto.

—Y-ya lo hubieras hecho... —replicó Rukawa con dificultad, pues apenas podía respirar y menos hablar.

Y a continuación Rukawa aceleró el ritmo de su mano, provocando un aumento de volumen en los jadeos de Sakuragi. Pero al mismo tiempo Sakuragi apretó más su cuello y Rukawa empezó a sufrir de verdad la falta de aire. Con la vista nublada e incapaz de mantenerse de pie, se dejó resbalar por la pared de la ducha hasta quedar sentado en el mojado suelo. Sakuragi le siguió colocándose encima de él, y afortunadamente aflojó un poco su agarre.

Pasaron un par de minutos. Había un silencio casi total en los vestuarios, sólo se escuchaban los entrecortados gemidos del pelirrojo. Pero de repente los gemidos se terminaron; Sakuragi apretó los dientes y Rukawa sintió un líquido caliente y espeso sobre su mano.

Sakuragi, exhausto, soltó por fin el cuello de Rukawa, y apoyó su frente sobre el hombro del moreno mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba. Rukawa habría agradecido ese tierno contacto si no fuera porque estaba ya medio desvanecido por la asfixia.

Permanecieron inmóviles en esa postura bastante rato, Sakuragi con la mente en blanco y Rukawa tratando de imaginar lo que sucedería cuando el pelirrojo abriera los ojos, hasta que de repente un ruido los sobresaltó: era la puerta de los vestuarios cerrándose de golpe.

Hanamichi se levantó de un salto, con el horrible presentimiento de que alguien les había visto y que por eso había cerrado la puerta con tanta prisa. Kaede también se levantó, pero cuando vio la expresión furiosa del pelirrojo deseó no haberlo hecho.

—¡¡Eres un hijo de puta!! —rugió Sakuragi, y a continuación con el puño derecho golpeó brutalmente el estómago de su compañero.

Rukawa trastabilló, dio con la espalda en la pared de la ducha y luego cayó de costado en el suelo. Estaba demasiado cansado para aguantar de pie uno de los peores puñetazos del pelirrojo.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí —escupió Sakuragi, y eso le dolió más a Kaede que el golpe recibido.

Un poco más calmado al ver que Rukawa, aún con los ojos entreabiertos, no se movía, Sakuragi se dirigió a las taquillas de los vestuarios mientras se secaba rápidamente con la toalla. Sacó su ropa de la mochila y se vistió más rápidamente aún, sólo quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Cuando estuvo ya vestido con el uniforme, Sakuragi echó un último vistazo a las duchas, donde Rukawa permanecía tumbado sin moverse. Por un momento tuvo remordimientos de dejarlo así, pero sabiendo que no estaba inconsciente decidió marcharse. Cerró los vestuarios de un portazo y se encaminó a grandes zancadas hacia la salida del instituto.

Estaba enfadado, furioso, pero sobretodo, estaba confundido. No entendía por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado a las caricias de otro chico. Y encima seguro que alguien les había visto.

«Me cago en la ostia, me cago en la ostia...», era lo único que se repetía en su mente.

Mientras en los vestuarios Rukawa trataba de incorporarse lentamente, hasta quedar sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Aún se sentía mareado, pero sobre todo estaba dolido por las últimas palabras de Sakuragi.

Se había equivocado. Ahora lo comprendía.

Besarle, declararse, todo había sido un error, un completo, gran y estúpido error. Había echado a perder la recién comenzada amistad con el pelirrojo y ya no había marcha atrás. Ninguna mentira ni excusa podría arreglar la situación.

«Y encima soy tan estúpido que he dejado que casi me asfixiara con tal de hacerle una paja...», pensó mientras se acariciaba el dolorido cuello, aunque le dolía aún más el abdomen, y sobre todo, el corazón.

No entendía por qué se había empeñado tanto en masturbarle. Quizás inconscientemente pretendía que Sakuragi supiera que un hombre podía darle tanto o más placer que una mujer.

Se miró la mano derecha, donde aún tenía restos de semen de Sakuragi. Se levantó, y después de un pequeño traspiés, se dirigió a los lavabos y se lavó las manos con agua caliente, preguntándose preocupado qué pasaría entre ellos a partir de ese momento.

xXx

Escondida en la parte trasera del gimnasio, Haruko se dejó caer en el suelo, conmocionada todavía por lo que había visto en los vestuarios. Había vuelto al gimnasio porque se había dejado una carpeta con apuntes encima de un banco, y al pasar por delante había escuchado ruidos extraños en el vestuario, el cual suponía vacío. Al entrar para saber de qué se trataba, se había encontrado de pronto con la visión de Rukawa y Sakuragi... tocándose.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

**N/A:** Lo sé, me he tardado una eternidad... Lo siento, pero las musas no regresaban y yo no podía obligarlas ni subir una bazofia para salir del paso. He tenido que esperar a que el capítulo presentara un mínimo de calidad en comparación con los anteriores, y aún así no estoy muy contenta, aunque supongo agradecerán el "avance" entre esos dos jeje.

No he respondido los reviews, al menos aún, porque si me ponía a hacerlo me habría tardado todavía más en actualizar, pero sabéis lo importantes que son y que los he tenido todos en cuenta.

No puedo prometer no tardarme tanto para la próxima actualización, pero lo intentaré.

Mil besos y gracias por sus comentarios y palabras de apoyo.

Un besito y hasta la próxima,

Khira


	31. Consecuencias

N/A: Buenas… Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Qué puedo decir? Hace años que no toco este fic y año y medio que no escribo nada de nada. Ni siquiera yo sabía que hoy iba a actualizar. Estaba aburrida, he visto el archivo, y he recordado todos los reviews de los últimos meses animándome a que continuara la historia. He buscado el capítulo, en un raro arranque de algo parecido a la inspiración le he añadido lo que faltaba, y he decidido subirlo. No puedo decir que vaya a seguir haciéndolo, hace tiempo que le perdí el hilo a la historia, que además está escrita de forma muy diferente a como escribo ahora, lo que parece lo de menos pero en realidad hace que me cueste más el reenganchar. Ya veremos qué hago. Puede que la siga, puede que no, puede que la acorte, o puede que la abandone. Pero sigo leyendo vuestros reviews. Eso siempre. De no ser por ellos no habría abierto hoy el archivo.

* * *

**Are you ready for this? **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 31. Consecuencias**

Sakuragi pasó aquella noche y parte del día siguiente tratando de no pensar en lo que había sucedido con Rukawa en los vestuarios, por la sencilla razón de que cada vez que lo hacía le entraban ganas de matarle y no quería ir a la cárcel. Pero no podía evitarlo, su mente reproducía una y otra vez las imágenes y, sobre todo, las sensaciones sin su permiso.

Para Sakuragi, todo lo que había pasado en las duchas tenía un único culpable, y este era el zorro. Rukawa era un pervertido que se había aprovechado de él y le había arrastrado a esa vergonzosa situación, no le cabía duda. Sin embargo, había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar en su teoría.

"—_Me gustas."_

Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle él a Rukawa? ¡Pero si se odiaban! Sí, seguro que todo se trataba de una estúpida broma de mal gusto. De muy mal gusto.

Por la tarde estuvo tentado de no acudir al entrenamiento con tal de no tener que verle la cara al susodicho, pero no quiso darle al tipo la satisfacción de saber que su broma le había afectado tanto. Además, aquella tarde Ayako regresaba a los entrenamientos y debían estar todos para darle la bienvenida.

Sakuragi entró en el gimnasio sin mirar a nadie en particular. Efectivamente Ayako estaba allí, rodeada de todos los del equipo, con Ryota a su lado.

—Hola Ayako —saludó Sakuragi al acercarse. De reojo vio a Rukawa un poco más alejado del grupo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mucho mejor, gracias Sakuragi —sonrió Ayako. Lo cierto era que se la veía con mejor cara.

—Bien, y ahora que ya estamos todos, vamos a dejar de agobiar a Ayako y empecemos el entrenamiento —dijo Ryota a la vez que daba unas palmas—. Comenzaremos con un par de partidillos de calentamiento, tres contra tres.

Dicho y hecho, en un momento se formaron los equipos y el entrenamiento comenzó. Sakuragi formó equipo inicialmente con Mitsui e Ishii, que fácilmente derrotaron a Shizoaki, Kakuta y Yasuda, pero luego Ryota reorganizó los equipos y puso a Sakuragi con Shizoaki y… Rukawa.

Fue entonces cuando por primera vez desde que Sakuragi había entrado en el gimnasio que sus miradas se cruzaron. La de Sakuragi destilaba rencor y rabia mal contenida, la de Rukawa era tan fría como siempre.

El partidillo fue bien solo durante el primer minuto, durante el primer ataque del equipo contrario, formado por Ryota, Ishii y Kakuta. En cuanto Rukawa obtuvo el balón e inició el contraataque, las cosas se torcieron. Fiel a su costumbre de atacar sin apoyos (únicamente durante el partido contra Sannoh Rukawa se había dignado a mostrar su gran capacidad con los pases), Rukawa pasó de las señas de Sakuragi e intentó encestar aun con Ryota y Kakuta marcándolo a la vez. Normalmente les habría pasado, pero para sorpresa de todo el gimnasio, Ryota le arrebató el balón a los pocos segundos, pero no pudo controlarlo y la pelota salió disparada fuera de la cancha.

—¡Muy bien, Ryota! –animó Ayako. El aludido la miró con cara de felicidad.

—Estaba libre —siseó mientras Sakuragi dirigiéndose al zorro—. ¿Por qué no me has pasado el balón?

—No te he visto —mintió Rukawa con voz átona.

—Sí que me has visto —insistió en un tono peligroso—. Me has mirado.

—Mm... puede ser —admitió Rukawa con sorna—. La verdad es difícil no ver ese peinado hortera moviéndose con torpeza de un lado a otro.

—¡¿A quién llamas torpe, gilipollas?! —estalló Hanamichi agarrándole de la camiseta.

—A ti. ¿O ves alguno más por aquí, _doa'ho_?

—Jodido maricón... –susurró el pelirrojo.

Inmediatamente después de escuchar eso (por suerte fue el único que lo escuchó), Rukawa le propinó un derechazo fulminante a Sakuragi, obligándolo a soltarle de la camiseta. El pelirrojo sin embargo aguantó de pie, y sin dilación golpeó fuertemente a Rukawa en el estómago.

—¡Oh, no, ya empiezan! —exclamó Ayako.

Haruko, a su lado, se había quedado paralizada, igual que los demás miembros de Shohoku. No entendían qué estaba pasando, la pelea había empezado de repente y sin que nadie supiera por qué. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaban.

Rukawa respondió al golpe en su estómago con otro derechazo al ojo izquierdo de Sakuragi. Cuando Sakuragi se recuperó del golpe en el ojo, para lo cual no tardó mucho, arremetió violentamente contra Rukawa con un fuerte puñetazo en su nariz. La sangre del zorro salpicó incluso su propia camiseta.

Rukawa se llevó la mano izquierda a la cara, en un vano y doloroso intento de contener un poco la hemorragia. Al mismo tiempo apretó el puño derecho, preparándose para arremeter de nuevo.

—¡Hanamichi! ¡Rukawa! ¡Ya basta!

Ryota había reaccionado y, acompañado de Mitsui, el único de Shohoku aparte de él que se atrevía a enfrentarse a uno de esos dos, se acercaba con la intención de poner fin a esa pelea.

—Ryota, no te metas en esto —advirtió Sakuragi con la voz más dura que le habían escuchado nunca.

Pero el capitán no se amilanó ante las palabras de su amigo, y en cuanto Rukawa soltó el siguiente derechazo que había estado preparando y Sakuragi le correspondió con un rodillazo en el estómago, él y Mitsui echaron a correr para separarlos.

Ryota agarró a Rukawa de la espalda y Mitsui hizo lo mismo con Sakuragi, pero no tenían la suficiente fuerza para retenerlos, y unos segundos después los dos novatos estrella de Shohoku ya habían intercambiado un par de golpes más.

—¡¿Queréis venir a ayudarnos, joder?! —gritó Ryota dirigiéndose a sus jugadores.

Los chicos de segundo acudieron rápidamente. Shiozaki ayudó a Ryota a sujetar a Rukawa, y Yasuda y Kakuta ayudaron a Mitsui.

—¡Soltadme! —rugió Sakuragi.

—¡Sakuragi, basta! —gritó Mitsui, consciente que a pesar incluso de estar sujetándole entre tres a duras penas podían contenerle.

Rukawa no decía nada pero también forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse y tenía el rostro desencajado por la furia, exactamente igual que el pelirrojo. Al fijarse, sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que ésa no era una pelea como las de antes.

Esta vez querían hacerse daño de verdad.

—¡¿Pero qué os pasa?! —gritó Ayako, histérica, avanzando hacia ellos. Haruko seguía paralizada.

—¡Ayako, no te acerques! —le ordenó Ryota.

El número 11 del Shohoku fue el primero en liberarse. Dispuesto a seguir, se acercó de nuevo a Sakuragi, a quien Mitsui decidió soltar pues no era justo que no pudiera defenderse. El pelirrojo recibió otro puñetazo en la cara y una tremenda patada en el estómago, a lo que correspondió con un espectacular zurdazo en la mandíbula del zorro.

Aprovechando el momento de aturdimiento de Rukawa, Ryota y Shiozaki se le volvieron a echar encima, y lo mismo hicieron Mitsui, Kakuta y Yasuda con Sakuragi. Los chicos de primero, al ver que esos dos seguían forcejeando, se decidieron a ayudar.

—¡Basta, joder! —gritaba Mitsui.

—¡Que me soltéis! —repitió Sakuragi.

—¡Rukawa, estate quieto! —exigió Ryota.

Pero ni caso. Ambos chicos estaban desquiciados.

—¡Haruko, ve a buscar al entrenador, o a algún profesor, a quien sea que nos ayude! —le pidió Ayako a su segunda asistente. Al ver que la chica no se movía gritó—. ¡Ahora!

—V-voy... —susurró Haruko, y salió del gimnasio.

Mientras, Sakuragi se había soltado de Mitsui con una llave de judo de la que Aota habría estado orgulloso. Los demás que colaboraban en sujetarlo se retiraron atemorizados al ver al tirador de triples en el suelo: no querían ser los siguientes en conocer la fuerza del pelirrojo.

—¡Detente, Hanamichi! —ordenó Ryota, pero su amigo no obedeció.

Al ver a Sakuragi avanzar hacia él, Rukawa no lo dudó y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas también se soltó. Durante los segundos que transcurrieron hasta que volvieron a estar frente a frente, se hizo un silencio absoluto en el gimnasio.

Sakuragi y Rukawa tampoco se dijeron nada. Solo se miraron con odio.

Hanamichi había explotado. Llevaba casi un año soportando la soberbia y la chulería de Rukawa, a sus admiradoras, sus burlas respecto a su juego, cuando él lo único que intentaba era mejorar para un día ganarle y demostrar a todos que él era superior a ese zorro apestoso. Se sentía estúpido por haber creído durante unas semanas que ese chico era una persona normal, porque no lo era. No era normal lo que había pasado en los vestuarios el día anterior. Aunque seguro que había sido otra de sus burlas.

Rukawa por su parte también estaba harto. Estaba harto de Sakuragi, del trato que le brindaba, harto de tener que soportar sus comentarios hirientes, harto de su actitud escandalosa e infantil, harto de todo. Y también cansado. Cansado de creer en él, de tener esperanzas, y sobre todo, cansado de amar a un completo idiota que nunca le correspondería.

En ese momento entraron Yohei, Takamiya, Ookusu y Noma, que se habían cruzado con Haruko y en cuanto esta les había contado lo que pasaba habían echado a correr hacia el gimnasio.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —preguntó Yohei en voz alta.

—No lo sé, pero parece que se quieren matar... —sollozó Ayako.

—Yohei, no te metas —ordenó Hanamichi sin apartar la vista de Rukawa—. Y vosotros tampoco, o me las pagaréis —añadió refiriéndose al resto de su ejército.

Yohei, Takamiya, Ookusu y Noma se quedaron quietos. Conocían a su líder, y por su expresión y el tono de su voz era evidente que hablaba muy en serio.

—¿Es que tampoco vais a hacer nada? —preguntó Ayako desesperada.

—Así como está, ni entre los cuatro conseguiríamos detenerle —susurró Ookusu.

—¿Pero qué decís?

Yohei miró un momento a Ayako.

—Que Rukawa va a perder.

Rukawa oyó el comentario y se enfureció aún más. Apretó los puños e intentó recuperar la sangre fría. Era cierto que Sakuragi parecía más fuerte que él: tenía más resistencia física y una fuerza increíble en brazos y piernas. Si hasta entonces siempre habían empatado peleando era porque no habían luchado en serio. Y no pudo evitar recordar que el pelirrojo se había cargado a Tetsuo cuando a él ese tipo lo noqueó de un solo golpe contra el suelo.

Pero Sakuragi había aprendido a pelear en la calle y él en un gimnasio, boxeando con su tío Satoru. Si se calmaba y se concentraba, y peleaba como le enseñaron al principio, antes de coger malos vicios de tanto pelear también a lo bruto, seguro que conseguiría ganarle.

Hanamichi observó el cambio en la expresión del zorro. Estaba maquinando algo.

La mejor defensa es un buen ataque, pensó, y de improviso Sakuragi se abalanzó de nuevo contra su rival con la intención de golpearle en la cara.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan rápido que algunos parpadearon y se lo perdieron. Rukawa elevó los puños a la altura de su cuello y esquivó con un movimiento de cabeza el puñetazo de Sakuragi como si lo hubiera visto venir a cámara lenta, y con una celeridad impresionante, contraatacó y le golpeó con ambos puños, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo, uno en el pómulo y otro en la boca.

Sakuragi, aturdido, dio un paso atrás. En el gimnasio se habían quedado boquiabiertos, era la primera vez que veían en directo como alguien esquivaba un golpe de una manera tan profesional y elegante.

—¿Qué ha sido eso...? —preguntó Takamiya en voz baja.

—Boxeo —dijo Ookusu, y todos le miraron.

—¿Boxeo? —repitió Noma, sorprendido como todos.

«¿Boxeo?», repitió Sakuragi mentalmente mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca con una manga y miraba a Rukawa a los ojos, quien parecía bastante satisfecho de su contraataque. Eso enfureció aún más si era posible al pelirrojo y se preparó de nuevo para atacar.

—Sakuragi, ya basta... —le ordenó inútilmente Ryota.

—Sakuragi, Rukawa, por favor... —imploraron varios de sus compañeros.

Era inútil. Sakuragi se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Rukawa, quien le esperaba preparado. El moreno esquivó de nuevo el puñetazo dirigido a su barbilla, pero cuando iba a contraatacar con otro derechazo, Sakuragi, colocándose un poco de lado, le inmovilizó el brazo, y cuando quiso golpearle con el izquierdo, el número 10 también lo impidió agarrándole de la muñeca.

—Hanamichi nunca cae dos veces en lo mismo... —musitó Yohei.

Rukawa, rabioso al verse inmovilizado, intentó zafarse, y casi lo había conseguido cuando Sakuragi de pronto le dio un tremendo codazo en la sien.

El golpe, sordo y seco, retumbó en todo el gimnasio, poniéndole los pelos de punta a unos cuantos. Rukawa se desplomó en el suelo.

—¡Rukawa! —exclamaron Ryota y Ayako yendo hacia él.

Haruko, que en ese momento entraba en el gimnasio, palideció al ver a Rukawa en el suelo y también corrió hacia el Súper Rookie.

Había un silencio casi absoluto. Sakuragi, de pie a un par de metros donde Ayako, Ryota y Haruko intentaban hacer volver en sí al zorro, que había quedado inconsciente tras el golpe, tampoco decía nada. Ni ganas que tenía al ver la expresión angustiada de Haruko.

De pronto la muchacha se giró hacia él.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa, Sakuragi?! ¡¿Qué demonios os pasa a los dos?! —le gritó—. ¡No hay quien os entienda!

A Hanamichi le extrañó tanto el que Haruko gritara de esa manera como sus palabras. Yohei también estaba sorprendido de que su novia pareciera tan enfadada, aunque la situación no era para menos.

—¿Has llamado a algún profesor? —le preguntó Ryota a la chica.

—Ahora viene el entrenador Anzai...

Mientras Ayako llamaba al número 11 para que despertara y le palmeaba la cara muy suavemente. Rukawa empezó a mover los párpados y unos segundos después abrió los ojos. Cuando vio que estaba en el suelo rodeado de sus compañeros, y lo peor, que Sakuragi estaba de pie mirándole, supo que había perdido.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

—¿Rukawa, qué haces? —exclamó Ayako al ver que Rukawa se levantaba—. ¡Es mejor que te quedes quieto un rato, el golpe ha sido muy fuerte!

Kaede por supuesto no le hizo caso y un momento después el moreno ya estaba de nuevo frente a su rival, eso sí, algo tambaleante.

—No me puedo creer que vayan a continuar... —musitó Yasuda.

—No, no van a hacerlo —replicó Yohei. Yasuda le miró intrigado—. Hanamichi nunca golpearía a alguien que apenas puede tenerse de pie —explicó.

Sin embargo Rukawa parecía decidido a continuar la pelea, aunque Sakuragi estaba más pendiente de que el zorro no se cayera que de defenderse. Se sentía bastante culpable por el codazo, no era un golpe muy limpio, y sabía que el zorro ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir, pero si quería más guerra, la tendría.

Rukawa estaba ya alzando su puño cuando una voz le detuvo.

—BASTA YA LOS DOS.

Todos se giraron hacia el entrenador Anzai, quien acababa de entrar en el gimnasio. El brillo de las gafas no dejaba ver su expresión con claridad, pero parecía bastante enfadado. Más que nunca.

—Sakuragi, Rukawa, os quiero ver dentro de diez minutos en mi despacho —dijo secamente.

El entrenador se marchó por donde había venido y Rukawa y Sakuragi relajaron sus músculos. Se oyeron varios suspiros de alivio.

—Ya habéis oído al entrenador —dijo Ryota con un tono de voz tajante que dejaba entrever su tremendo enfado. Tardaría mucho en perdonarlos—. Id a asearos y luego a su despacho.

—Ryota... —empezó Sakuragi, consciente de lo furioso que estaba su amigo con ambos.

—Ahora —interrumpió el capitán.

Rukawa, tambaleante, fue el primero en marcharse a las duchas, mientras un silencio sepulcral se apoderaba del lugar. Todos se preguntaban qué había pasado entre los dos novatos para que terminaran así, pues estaba claro que no se trataba solo del pique durante el entrenamiento. Haruko era la más desconcertada, primero los pillaba abrazándose desnudos en las duchas y al día siguiente por poco se mataban a golpes...

xXx

—No soy estúpido —empezó Anzai cuando ambos chicos se hubieron sentado frente a la mesa de su despacho—. Sé que algo pasó entre vosotros antes de entrar en el equipo de baloncesto, algo que os convirtió en enemigos declarados. No quería meterme en vuestras cosas, y hasta ahora he sido muy condescendiente con vuestras peleas y vuestro casi nulo juego en equipo, pensando que algún día lo arreglaríais por vuestra cuenta. Me disteis falsas esperanzas durante un par de semanas, pero ya veo que fue una ilusión. A saber por qué nueva tontería os habréis peleado ahora.

Sakuragi no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco al recordar la "tontería" por la que se habían peleado.

—Os creeréis muy hombres por arreglar vuestros asuntos a golpes, pero en realidad no sois más que unos críos inmaduros, que no son capaces de soportarse ni por el bien del equipo.

Ambos chicos bajaron la mirada, avergonzados. Nunca antes habían oído al entrenador hablar así.

—Y yo ya estoy harto de soportaros a vosotros. —Ambos levantaron de nuevo la vista, alarmados—. Y seguro que vuestros compañeros también. Estarían mejor sin vosotros.

Rukawa palideció y Sakuragi sintió que le faltaba el aire. No podía ser que le expulsaran, no ahora que había terminado la rehabilitación...

—P-pero viejo... —musitó el pelirrojo.

Al ver la cara de susto de sus pupilos, el entrenador Anzai decidió continuar.

—Lamentablemente no me veo con fuerzas para expulsaros —dijo tranquilizando un poco a los chicos—. Ni a ti, Rukawa, que siempre te has mostrado tan entregado en los entrenamientos y en los partidos, ni a ti, Sakuragi, que acabas de reincorporarte. Pero esto que habéis hecho merece un castigo.

Sakuragi y Rukawa esperaron expectantes.

—En primer lugar, no os quiero ver aparecer por el gimnasio en una semana. Y segundo, ya veremos si os dejo jugar los preliminares de invierno.

Ambos chicos bajaron de nuevo la vista. Anzai se levantó, y ellos le imitaron.

—Y ahora, marcharos. A no ser que tengáis algo que decir a vuestro favor.

Sakuragi y Rukawa negaron con la cabeza y después de inclinarse para despedirse salieron del despacho de Anzai.

Caminaron por el pasillo unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Rukawa se desvió para entrar en los baños. Tras un instante de duda, Sakuragi le siguió.

Encontró a Rukawa apoyado con ambas manos en el lavabo, fuertemente agarrado, y con los ojos cerrados. Supo que todavía estaba mareado por el codazo en la sien. Pero no era ese golpe poco limpio lo que le carcomía la conciencia.

—Lo siento –las palabras le brotaron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Rukawa abrió los ojos y le miró a través del espejo. No dijo nada. Su rostro era otra vez frío como el hielo, pero Sakuragi ya veía a través de él y notaba que el zorro también estaba aún bastante furioso.

—No pretendía decir eso –continuó Sakuragi—. No sé por qué lo he dicho. Bueno, sí que lo sé. Estaba cabreado.

Para su sorpresa, el rostro pétreo de Rukawa se relajó un poco. Ya no lucía furioso, solo… cansado.

—De acuerdo –musitó. Se irguió y se dispuso a salir de los lavabos.

Sorprendido, Sakuragi le agarró instintivamente del brazo para impedir que se marchara.

—¿"De acuerdo"? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? –exclamó.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? –preguntó Rukawa en voz baja, sin ganas. Su expresión había pasado de cansada a extenuada.

—Pues, para empezar, ¿qué coño fue lo de ayer? –Sakuragi no se entendía a sí mismo. Una parte de él no quería volver a saber del tema, hacer como que lo de las duchas nunca había pasado, pero otra parte de él quería… necesitaba explicaciones.

Rukawa suspiró de forma algo teatral.

—Se llama "paja".

Sakuragi necesitó de toda, absolutamente toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estampar a Rukawa contra el espejo.

—Ya sé cómo se llama –siseó—. Me refiero a por qué lo hiciste.

Entonces, Rukawa bajó la vista.

—Ya sabes por qué. Te lo dije.

"—_Me gustas."_

«No fue una broma –comprendió Sakuragi—. Maldita sea, no es una broma.»

—¿Desde… cuándo? –se oyó a sí mismo preguntar.

El zorro se encogió de hombros, aún sin mirarle.

—No sé. Desde el principio, supongo.

—¿Desde el principio? –La primera vez que se conocieron se molieron a golpes. No fue algo precisamente muy romántico.

—No quiero hablar de esto –dijo de pronto Rukawa, y se soltó del agarre de Sakuragi.

—No he sido yo quien ha comenzado.

—Bueno, pues yo lo estoy terminando.

De nuevo Rukawa trató de salir, pero Sakuragi de nuevo lo impidió, esta vez cerrando la puerta de golpe antes de que el zorro pudiera salir por ella, quedando a sus espaldas.

«Le ha crecido el pelo», pensó Sakuragi al fijar la vista en la blanca nuca de Rukawa, apenas visible entre hebras de pelo ébano.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres…? –preguntó Rukawa en voz tan baja que apenas le oyó.

«Buena pregunta. ¿Qués lo que quiero? ¿Por qué lo retengo?» Su mano seguía plana en la madera, firme, impidiendo que Rukawa pudiera abrir la puerta, por encima de su hombre, rozándole la mejilla.

Sakuragi advirtió que el zorro estaba temblando.

«¿Por qué tiembla? No puede ser miedo, ni tampoco frío.»

De pronto lo supo.

Rukawa estaba llorando.

De la sorpresa bajó el brazo. Rukawa no desperdició la oportunidad, y salió escapado.

Sakuragi se quedó en el baño por largo rato, pensando en todo y nada a la vez.

_Continuará…_


	32. La traición de un amigo

**N/A: **Buenas! No quiero dar falsas esperanzas a nadie, pero este verano pinta muuuy aburrido para mí, así que quizás… bueno, casi no me atrevo ni a decirlo, pero sí, quizás sea hora de darle un final a esta historia. No sé si ya comenté que voy a tener que acortar el desarrollo de la trama que tenía pensada en un inicio (y de ese inicio hace ya más de seis años… madre mía) porque si no, no conseguiré acabarla, pero quiero cerrar todos los hilos de forma digna, aunque eso implique aún tardar meses en hacerlo.

Gracias a los que aún leéis, a MadeInJapan87, Krimhild, sinideas, memoriesofkagome, , romeomustdie, Umimoon, Lyn, Aleeex17, Miguel (cierto, hace mucho tiempo ya que no uso el msn… perdona la tardanza y gracias por tus palabras y por seguir ahí), Hanamichi, Delmy, mauleta, polaa, Alexander, Seydi, Shadir (cuánto tiempo!), y Hiroshi-Neko por vuestros reviews, y a los que me escribís pm's para animarme a seguir. Como dije en la anterior actualización, son vuestros comentarios los que han traído este capítulo.

* * *

**Are you ready for this?**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 32. La traición de un amigo**

Ir en bicicleta con la vista nublada era peligroso. Pero Rukawa solo quería llegar cuanto antes a casa, aunque sus ojos no dejaran de lagrimear y apenas distinguiera lo que tenía delante. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber permitido que Sakuragi le hubiera visto de aquella manera, pero después de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, de lo que había pasado durante el entrenamiento, no había podido aguantarse más. Por estoico que pudiera parecer ante los demás, como todas las personas, tenía un límite, y ya lo había sobrepasado con creces.

Por un milagro, llegó a casa sano y salvo. Dejó la bicicleta en el garaje, y trató de calmarse. No podía dejar que sus padres también le vieran así. Cuando su respiración se hubo normalizado y sus ojos ya no estaban rojos (lo comprobó en el retrovisor de la bici), entró en la vivienda.

—_Tadaima_… —murmuró mientras se descalzaba en el vestíbulo con la cabeza gacha.

—_Okaerinasai_, Kaede —dijo una voz que no era la que se esperaba.

Rukawa alzó la cabeza tan rápido que casi le dio un tirón. Frente a él, Satoru Rukawa correspondió su sorpresa con una sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto le vio las magulladuras de la cara.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

—Tío…

Por lo general, Rukawa siempre se alegraba mucho de ver a su tío. Él era la única persona con la que podía hablar de casi todo. Pero en esa ocasión, la alegría fue máxima.

Sin pensarlo, Kaede se lanzó sobre su tío y le abrazó. Rukawa no era precisamente alguien dado a los abrazos, por lo que la sorpresa de Satoru era normal. Sin embargo, Kaede se avergonzó y se arrepintió del gesto, por lo que se separó de inmediato.

—Lo siento —balbuceó el muchacho—. Es que no sabes lo contento de verdad que estoy de verte.

—Ya lo he notado —dijo Satoru, sonriendo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Luego te lo cuento. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas de viaje?

—Lo estaba. Ya he regresado.

«Obvio», pensó rukawa, sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

De pronto notó que había mucho silencio en la casa.

—¿Y mis padres?

—Están en el hospital. —Rukawa abrió mucho los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Satoru alzó una mano y continuó—: Pero no pasa nada grave. Taro y Aiko tenían un poco de fiebre. Seguramente se hayan contagiado algo entre ellos, así que tus padres se los han llevado a que les vea un pediatra. Volverán en un rato.

Rukawa suspiró aliviado. No era la primera vez ni sería la última que sus padres tenían que ir al hospital a causa de sus hermanos. Los niños pequeños solían enfermar y los padres de hoy día solían correr a urgencias enseguida.

«Aunque ella no era así», pensó Rukawa recordando a su madre biológica con algo de rencor. Ella nunca se había preocupado tanto por él como para llevarlo a un hospital por un simple resfriado.

—¿Qué tenías que contarme? —inquirió Satoru, intrigado, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Vamos a sentarnos —dijo Kaede—. Es un poco largo.

Tras acomodarse en el sofá, Rukawa le contó a su tío con pelos y señales todo lo sucedido recientemente con Sakuragi. _Todo_.

—¡¿Pero sabes que es lo que me da más rabia de todo?! —Rukawa, quien se había ido calentando a medida que avanzaba en su relato de los acontecimientos, no esperó respuesta a su pregunta retórica—: ¡Que me ganara en la dichosa pelea!

—Un codazo no es una manera limpia de ganar... —puntualizó Satoru, aún sorprendido por el relato de lo acontecido en las duchas de Shohoku.

—No era un combate de boxeo, _ojiisan_. Era una pelea. La primera vez que Sakuragi y yo peleábamos en serio. ¡Y me ha ganado!

—Aún así...

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan humillado... —continuó Rukawa sin escuchar a su tío—. ¡Joder! ¡Qué rabia! —Y le pegó un pequeño puñetazo a la pared.

—Kaede...

Satoru se levantó y cogió a Kaede de la muñeca para evitar que repitiera. Para él era evidente que lo que tenía así a su sobrino no era haber perdido la pelea, sino el rechazo de ese chico.

—Mierda... —susurró el muchacho al sentir el dolor de su mano. Ya era la segunda vez que casi se la rompía por nada.

—Kaede, escúchame —le pidió Satoru buscando su mirada ausente—. Está claro que necesitas desahogarte.

—No tengo ganas de llorar —replicó con voz cansada—. Ya no.

—No me refería a eso —sonrió Satoru—. No me parece mal que te desahogues a golpes, pero contra una pared no es lo más adecuado, ¿no crees?

A Rukawa se le iluminó un poco la mirada.

—¿Quieres decir...?

—Sí. Es mucho mejor un saco de boxeo. Así que, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una visita al gimnasio Midorikawa?

—Eso sería genial... —admitió Kaede.

—Pues vístete y nos vamos.

—¿A estas horas?

—El gimnasio no cierra hasta las 22:00.

—Pero, ¿qué dirán mis padres si regresan y no estamos aquí?

—Les dejaremos una nota y que digan lo que quieran.

A Kaede sí le importaba lo que dijeran, pero si sabían que estaba con Satoru no podían enfadarse. Y realmente le apetecía dar golpes a algo.

—Además, así tendrás una excusa para la cara que llevas.

Eso terminó de convencer a Rukawa.

xXx

Aquella noche, Sakuragi fue a buscar a Yohei para ir a dar juntos una vuelta. Si bien no pensaba contarle nada de lo sucedido con el zorro, igualmente necesitaba la compañía de su amigo. Últimamente tenía la sensación de que se habían distanciado y seguramente era por su culpa, la lesión le había distanciado de muchas cosas.

Los dos amigos estaban sentados en lo alto de una pista de _skate_ callejera, bebiendo un té caliente que habían comprado minutos antes en una máquina expendedora. En Japón se podía comprar de todo en las máquinas expendedoras. Estaban a mediados de enero y hacía mucho frío para pasear o estar en la calle, pero Yohei no se había quejado ni una sola vez. Por supuesto la pista estaba desierta y no se oía a nadie en los alrededores. A pesar del frío y el viento, era agradable estar ahí.

—Gracias por venir conmigo —dijo Sakuragi, a la vez que una nubecita blanca escapaba de sus labios—. Realmente no quería estar ahora solo en casa. —Como era habitual, su madre llegaría de trabajar a las tantas.

—¿Estás bien, Hanamichi? —preguntó Yohei.

—Más o menos.

—¿Es por la pelea con Rukawa?

«Ojalá solo hubiera sido eso: una pelea».

—El zorro me da igual —mintió—. Es por… todo.

—Defíneme "todo" —pidió Yohei.

—Mi madre. Mi _padre_. La lesión. El dolor. —«Rukawa»—. Haruko.

Al oír el último nombre, Yohei se enderezó como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. A Sakuragi le extrañó muchísimo esa reacción.

—¿Haruko? —murmuró el chico moreno, inquieto—. Hace tiempo que no la mencionas. Creí que… ya no te gustaba. Que lo estabas superando.

—Que ya no esté obsesionado con agradarle no significa que no sienta nada por ella —replicó el pelirrojo.

—Entonces… aún te gusta.

—Sí.

«Eso creo», pensó Hanamichi de repente, al darse cuenta de que su corazón ya no se aceleraba tanto como antes cuando pensaba en la supuesta chica de sus sueños. De hecho la había incluido en su lista por pura inercia.

Miró de reojo a Yohei. Estaba pálido.

—Oye, ¿estás _tú_ bien? —preguntó Sakuragi. Sin esperar respuesta, se levantó—. Siento haberte traído. Hace demasiado frío. Deberíamos irnos antes de que te dé una hipotermia.

—No es por el frío —susurró Yohei.

—¿Qué? —Hanamichi apenas le había oído.

—No es por el frío —repitió más alto. Yohei se levantó despacio, como si le doliera moverse—. Hanamichi, tengo que contarte algo. No puedo ocultártelo más tiempo. No puedo.

Pocas veces Sakuragi había visto a Yohei tan… ¿preocupado? ¿Inquieto? No. _Atormentado_. Esa era la palabra.

—¿Ocultarme qué, Yohei?

—Y no te va a gustar nada. De hecho, vas a odiarme.

—Venga ya, Yohei, no exageres. ¿Qué coño has hecho? —bromeó Sakuragi.

—Lo digo en serio. Vas a odiarme, y me lo merezco. Solo déjame decirte que no lo planeé, surgió así. Y lo siento muchísimo, Hanamichi. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

El pelirrojo no entendía nada de nada.

—¿Vas a decirme ya qué demonios ocurre? —se impacientó.

—Es sobre Haruko… y yo.

Hanamichi Sakurago nunca había sido alguien perspicaz, ni tampoco suspicaz, y mucho menos con sus amigos. A pesar de la actitud claramente alarmante de Yohei, normalmente habría preguntado como si nada: "¿Qué pasa con Haruko y contigo?". Sin embargo, aquella vez… aquella vez, en algún lugar de su mente, se encendió una luz tan roja como su cabellera. Y de algún modo, simplemente lo _supo_.

—¿Estás saliendo con Haruko?

Si a Yohei le sorprendió la rápida conclusión de Sakuragi, no lo demostró. Solo tragó saliva y asintió.

Sakuragi se quedó mirando al que hasta hacía un segundo era su amigo, aún sin creérselo del todo.

Yohei recuperó la voz.

—Lo siento, Hanamichi. Yo creía… yo creía que ya no te gustaba, al menos no tanto como antes, que te estabas centrando en el baloncesto, yo… Yo la quiero. La quiero, Hanamichi. No lo pude evitar, también me enamoré de ella.

El pelirrojo no quería oír excusas. Se dio la vuelta y bajó de un salto de la pista de skate. Echó a andar de vuelta a casa.

—¡Hanamichi! —exclamó Yohei, quien no tardó en seguirle—. ¡Hanamichi, espera! ¡No te vayas así! ¡Dime algo! ¡O golpéame al menos! ¡Sé que quieres golpearme! ¡Hazlo, por favor! ¡Me lo merezco!

Sakuragi quería golpearle. Por supuesto que quería. Pero, ¿de qué serviría? ¿Borraría un golpe la traición? ¿Le devolvería a Yohei? ¿A Haruko? Después de golpearle, ¿qué pasaría? Nada. Todo seguiría igual que antes. Seguiría habiendo sido traicionado por su mejor amigo.

Yohei le alcanzó y le agarró de un brazo. Sakuragi se deshizo de él con violencia y le empujó al suelo, pero siguió sin alzar el puño.

—No vuelvas a hablarme en tu puta vida. Tú ya no existes para mí.

Escupió al suelo y se marchó.

Yohei no le siguió.

xXx

El gimnasio Midorikawa no era muy grande, más bien era un gimnasio de barrio, pero tenía una sala dedicada exclusivamente al boxeo, con un ring, varios sacos, y otros elementos útiles para entrenar, como combas, mancuernas y espalderas. Rukawa no había estado ahí en años, el sitio donde su tío le había enseñado a boxear.

Kaede calentó con la comba quince minutos y luego se puso los guantes. La sensación fue agradable después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Todavía usas este soporte? —preguntó Satoru señalando la banda azul en el brazo izquierdo del muchacho.

—Sí. No es que me duela aún el brazo, lo uso por costumbre y porque va bien para secarse el sudor.

—Ya veo.

Satoru dijo que estaba cansado por el viaje y que se limitaría a sujetarle el saco. Mientras pensaba en cierto pelirrojo y en todo lo que le había salido mal en los últimos tiempos, Kaede se desahogó practicando _jabs_, _uppercuts_ y otros movimientos clásicos de boxeo. Al cabo de un buen rato se detuvo, con los brazos doloridos y empapado en sudor, pero satisfecho.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Satoru.

—Sí —sonrió Rukawa—. Mucho mejor.

—Ey —les llamó una voz desconocida.

Los dos se giraron y observaron a un chico joven, de unos veinte años, aproximándose a ellos. Era bien parecido, con el cabello teñido de rubio, alto y de espaldas anchas. Llevaba los guantes puestos.

—Te he estado observando —le dijo a Kaede—. No te había visto antes por aquí, pero no lo haces nada mal. ¿Te apetece un _sparring_?

Rukawa miró instintivamente a su tío, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—De acuerdo —dijo Rukawa.

—Genial. Mi nombre es Mizutei. Aunque todos me llaman Mayden.

—Yo soy Rukawa.

—Encantado. El ring está libre. ¿Vamos?

—Sí.

El joven fue a por los cascos. Rukawa hizo un par de estiramientos.

—A lo mejor hoy aún le gano a alguien —dijo medio en serio medio en broma.

—No te confíes, ese chico no parece un simple aficionado —dijo su tío.

Satoru acertó con su presentimiento. El tal Mizutei alias Mayden resultó ser el hijo del actual gerente del gimnasio y llevaba años practicando boxeo y varias artes marciales. Mayden ganó el combate, pero Kaede fue un oponente digno.

—Buen combate —dijo Mayden, quitándose un guante y ofreciéndole la mano a Rukawa.

—Gracias —murmuró él, algo malhumorado, pero aceptó el gesto.

—Espero verte por aquí otra vez, y lo repetimos.

—Claro.

Rukawa bajó del ring y se reunió con su tío.

—Dos derrotas en un día —suspiró.

—Él te habrá ganado el combate, pero tú le has ganado el corazón —dijo Satoru con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rukawa miró a su tío con ojos enormes.

—¿Pero qué dices? —exclamó en voz baja. Miró a su alrededor con disimulo por si alguien podía escucharles, pero no había nadie cerca. Y Mayden estaba justo en el otro lado de la gran sala.

—Créeme que no lo digo por decir. Sé ver estas cosas, tengo más experiencia que tú.

El chico moreno seguía sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

—¿Pero de dónde has sacado una conclusión así?

—Mientras estabas con el saco no dejaba de mirarte. El combate de _sparring_ no ha sido más que una excusa para poder presentarse.

—O quizás solo quería un combate de _sparring_. —Kaede puso los ojos en blanco.

Sin ganas de discutir por algo que, según Rukawa, solo estaba en la imaginación de su tío, el muchacho se fue a los vestuarios para ducharse y cambiarse.

Justo cuando se estaba poniendo los calzoncillos, Mayden entró en los vestuarios. Por culpa de los comentarios de Satoru, Kaede no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pero el joven solo le saludó con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su taquilla. Kaede meneó la cabeza, terminó de vestirse y salió.

Satoru le esperaba en la calle fumando un cigarrillo. Eran casi las diez de la noche y hacía muchísimo frío.

—No sabía que fumabas —dijo Rukawa frunciendo el ceño.

—No sabes muchas cosas —dijo Satoru alzando las cejas con gesto divertido.

—Sé que ese chico solo quería un combate de _sparring_ —insistió Kaede—. En cambio sobre ti es cierto que no sé tanto como debería.

—¿Deberías?

—Bueno, se supone que eres mi tío, ¿no? ¿Cuándo vas a decirme a qué te dedicas?

Satoru apagó el cigarrillo.

—En realidad te lo he dicho muchas veces, Kaede —su voz y su expresión de repente eran serias.

—Ya, eres un caza tesoros, ¿no?

Su tío no dijo nada. Kaede de repente se sintió mareado.

—Un momento. ¿Es… era en serio?

—Sí —fue la escueta respuesta de Satoru.

—P-pero… ¿cómo?

—Tengo un barco. A medias con unos amigos. Hacemos inmersiones en zonas de naufragios. Y nos quedamos con lo que encontramos.

Rukawa no sabía qué decir. Todo ese tiempo su tío había dicho la verdad, tan solo velada por una falsa broma.

—¿Y eso… es legal? —se le ocurrió preguntar.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Y entonces por qué lo haces? —exclamó.

—¿Y qué quieres, Kaede? Me fui de casa con veinte años, tenía que buscarme la vida.

—¡De eso hace ya casi diez años! ¿Es que no has ahorrado nada desde entonces?

—Es difícil salirse del negocio...

En ese momento varios chicos salieron del gimnasio, interrumpiendo su conversación. Rukawa no pudo evitar fijarse si Mayden estaba entre ellos, pero no era así.

—Deberíamos irnos a casa —dijo Satoru—. Hace un frío que pela.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Rukawa, el hombre echó a andar. Kaede se apresuró a seguirle. Caminaron varios minutos en silencio.

—¿Lo saben mis padres? —preguntó finalmente el más joven.

—Más o menos. Tu padre lo sospecha. Pero no quiere preguntarme nada, supongo que para no implicarse.

—¿Pueden encarcelarte por hacer esto?

—Es poco probable. Lo más habitual son multas y que te prohíban navegar en según qué territorios.

—Aún así… deberías dejarlo.

—Algún día, Kaede. Algún día.

Cuando llegaron a casa, los padres de Rukawa ya habían llegado. Taro y Aiko estaban bien, solo tenían un resfriado. Chiyako pasó de preocuparse por ellos a preocuparse por Kaede. La excusa del combate de _sparring_ no la convenció demasiado.

—Creía que en el sparring se usaban cascos —señaló la mujer con los brazos en jarras.

—Se usan, pero no son infalibles —dijo Satoru.

—¿Ah, no? —Chiyako empezaba a molestarse. Kojiro no decía nada. Kaede decidió que era mejor desaparecer de escena cuanto antes.

—Me voy a la cama, estoy agotado. Buenas noches.

—No te creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, jovencito. Mañana voy a sonsacarte qué ha pasado.

«Espero que no», pensó Rukawa, aunque en el fondo le gustaba que Chiyako se preocupara por él.

Eso hacían las madres, al fin y al cabo.

xXx

En otro barrio más humilde, otro adolescente se iba por fin a la cama después de deambular a solas por media ciudad durante horas.

Sin embargo, Hanamichi Sakuragi sabía perfectamente que esa noche no iba a pegar ojo. La traición de Yohei había sido demoledora, era imposible que pudiera sacársela de la cabeza, seguramente iba a darle vueltas al asunto hasta el amanecer.

Lo que más le dolía de todo el asunto —aparte de que Yohei se hubiera puesto a salir con Haruko a sus espaldas, claro— era el hecho de que, cuando al parecer la chica se había olvidado por fin de Rukawa, se había fijado en Yohei y no en él.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente Yohei? ¡Si Yohei ni siquiera sabía jugar a baloncesto! Haruko se había pasado años obsesionada con un jugador de baloncesto, y de repente se ponía a salir con un chico que no había hecho deporte en su vida. Aparte de pelear, claro. De hecho, Yohei era incluso más macarra que Hanamichi, y el ser un macarra era algo que justamente había hecho que Haruko se alejara de él en un principio.

Sakuragi no entendía nada.

Las horas pasaban y como era de prever, Hanamichi no pudo conciliar el sueño. De madrugada escuchó llegar a su madre. Cuando era más niño, ella siempre pasaba por su habitación para darle un beso en la frente, procurando no despertarle. Y aunque le despertara, él seguía haciéndose el dormido. Pero esa costumbre ya se había terminado. «Soy demasiado mayor, supongo», pensó el pelirrojo.

Un rato después la casa volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Sakuragi decidió que al día siguiente no iría a clase. No quería ver a Yohei, ni a nadie de su _gundam_, ni a Haruko, ni tampoco a Rukawa.

Demasiadas personas en su lista negra, se dijo con tristeza.

Hanamichi no se había sentido nunca tan solo.

_Continuará..._


	33. Cosas de parejas

**Are you ready for this?**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 33. Cosas de parejas**

A la mañana siguiente de lo que la mente de Yohei ya había bautizado como La Noche De La Gran Discusión, este acudió al instituto con el corazón en un puño, temiendo encontrarse con Hanamichi en cualquier momento.

_«Tú ya no existes para mí.»_

Nunca antes su hasta entonces amigo de toda la vida le había dicho algo así. Sakuragi había sido tajante. Después de aquello, Yohei no sabía qué podía hacer o decir para que su amigo cambiara de opinión.

«Ex amigo», se recordó a sí mismo con pesadumbre.

Tenía que hablar con Haruko cuanto antes. La noche anterior había estado tan conmocionado por la Gran Discusión que no se había visto con fuerzas de llamarla, pero ahora, con la cabeza un poco más despejada, se había dado cuenta de que no podía permitir que Sakuragi se encontrara con ella antes que él. No porque pensara que Hanamichi se encararía con ella ni nada —el pelirrojo jamás le había levantado ni le levantaría la voz a una chica— sino porque Haruko, al no saber lo ocurrido, seguiría fingiendo delante de él y Hanamichi se sentiría aún más herido.

Noma y Ookusu le saludaron desde el otro lado del pasillo, pero Yohei les ignoró y se metió directamente en el aula de Haruko.

Su novia estaba de pie junto a una de las ventanas, charlando con unas compañeras. No se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Yohei se colocó a su lado.

—¡Yohei! —exclamó la chica en voz baja—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, mientras su mirada decía claramente "Sabes que no deben vernos juntos".

—Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente —dijo Yohei.

—Oh, vale…

No había tiempo de irse muy lejos, ya que el timbre estaba a punto de sonar, así que Yohei se llevó a Haruko a una esquina despejada del aula y allí le contó brevemente lo sucedido la noche anterior con Hanamichi.

—¡¿Por qué se lo contaste?! —exclamó Haruko, más enfadada que sorprendida—. ¡Quedamos en que esperaríamos! ¡Y ni siquiera me has consultado! ¡Se lo has dicho por tu cuenta, sin pedirme opinión, ni avisarme antes!

Tras la Gran Discusión con Sakuragi, Yohei no tenía ánimos para más broncas, ni mucho menos para los reproches egoístas de Haruko.

—No te ofendas, Haruko, pero esto es entre Hanamichi y yo. Sentí que no podía ocultárselo más tiempo, y punto.

Haruko le miró con la boca abierta. Iba a replicar algo pero en ese momento sonó el timbre.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró Yohei, y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Treinta segundos después el chico moreno entró en su aula aguantando la respiración, esperando ver a Hanamichi en su pupitre, pero este se encontraba vacío.

Y así siguió el resto del día.

xXx

Durante un descanso a media mañana, Miuyo Izawa se dirigió al pasillo de los de tercero. La noche anterior había llamado a Mitsui por teléfono a casa, pero este no había respondido. Ayako le había contado a primera hora lo sucedido en el gimnasio la tarde anterior, la pelea a muerte entre Rukawa y Sakuragi, y Miuyo se preguntaba si tendría algo que ver con que su novio no estuviera en casa a las diez de la noche de un día laborable.

Nada más girar la esquina, le vio y se detuvo. Mitsui no estaba solo. Estaba con _ella_. Otra vez.

Kira Kusakabe. Desde que la había visto por primera vez charlando más que amistosamente con Mitsui, Miuyo había investigado sobre ella. Kusakabe era la delegada de su clase, la que sacaba mejores notas de todo tercer curso, la capitana del equipo de voleibol y, como no podía ser de otra manera, una chica guapísima.

¿Se podía ser más repelentemente perfecta?

Aunque Kusakabe no iba a la misma clase que Mitsui, estaba en la de al lado, por lo que podían verse fácilmente en el pasillo en todos los descansos. Miuyo observó con odio mal disimulado cómo la chica coqueteaba con Mitsui, sonriéndole todo el rato mientras se retorcía un mechón de pelo rizado con la mano derecha.

¿Y más obvia?

Pero lo peor de todo no era que una de las chicas más populares de todo Shohoku coqueteara con su novio delante de todo el mundo. Lo peor era que, al parecer, a su novio no le importaba en absoluto. Es más, Hisashi Mitsui parecía de lo más cómodo charlando con ella, riéndole las estúpidas gracias.

Sintiendo que los ojos se le aguaban por la rabia, Miuyo se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Quería irse de allí antes de que alguien la viera llorar. Para su desgracia, en ese momento escuchó a Mitsui llamándola.

Haciendo oídos sordos, Miuyo giró la esquina y empezó a bajar las escaleras. No tardó en escuchar a Mitsui detrás de ella, llamándola de nuevo.

—¡Izawa! ¡Ey!

No quería hablar con él. No ahora, a punto de llorar de la frustración. Por eso aceleró el paso, con tan mala suerte que no calculó bien las distancias con el siguiente escalón y cayó aparatosamente hacia delante.

—¡Izawa! —el grito de Mitsui resonó en toda la caja de escalera.

Por suerte, cayó en el rellano apenas a dos escalones de distancia. Aun así, se golpeó fuertemente manos y rodillas. Al momento Mitsui estaba arrodillándose junto a ella.

—¡¿Estás bien?!

Cabreada, pero sobre todo avergonzada por la caída, Miuyo apartó con violencia las manos de Mitsui que pretendían examinar sus contusionadas rodillas.

El chico de la cicatriz no entendía nada.

—¿Qué demonios? Solo quería ver si te habías hecho daño.

—¡Por supuesto que me he hecho daño! —gritó ella más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Por suerte el descanso estaba a punto de terminar y no había nadie por los alrededores.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—¿Dónde estabas ayer por la noche?

Mitsui abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por el cambio de tema, y por el tono acusador de su novia.

—Estaba en casa de Kogure.

—¿Kogure?

—Sí, Kogure, el chico de gafas que estaba en el equipo de básquet. Quedamos para estudiar.

Miuyo se levantó lentamente. Mitsui hizo el amago de ayudarla, pero después del rechazo de antes, se lo pensó mejor y se apartó.

—No me lo habías contado —murmuró Miuyo más tranquila.

Mitsui alzó una ceja.

—¿Y por eso estás tan cabreada?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

Aunque minutos antes había decidido guardarse sus celos para otra ocasión, Mitsui la miraba con tal cara de preocupación que se sintió culpable y decidió sincerarse.

—Te he visto con ella. _Otra vez_.

—¿Ella? —Mitsui lo meditó un segundo y, para consternación de Miuyo, adivinó enseguida a quién se refería—. ¿Kusakabe?

—La misma —siseó Miuyo.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? Solo es una amiga.

—¿Una amiga? —Miuyo no se lo podía creer. Tenía la esperanza de que Mitsui dijera algo así como "Apenas la conozco", ¿pero en lugar de eso le soltaba que eran _amigos_?—. ¿Desde cuándo sois _amigos_?

Mitsui se encogió de hombros.

—Desde… mayo del año pasado o así.

Mayo. Cualquier otra fecha no le habría dicho nada, pero ¿mayo?

—Desde que regresaste al equipo de baloncesto… —dijo en voz alta.

—Sí… —dijo Mitsui, que no entendía a dónde quería llegar su novia—. ¿Y?

—¿Y? ¿No lo entiendes? Esa tía es una superficial. Solo te hace caso desde que dejaste el papel de macarra. Seguro que antes de eso nunca te dirigió la palabra: habría minado su popularidad.

De pronto Mitsui la miró con una expresión tan fría que Miuyo se estremeció.

—Tú tampoco me dirigiste la palabra antes de eso —escupió.

Miuyo se quedó con la boca abierta un segundo, pero no tardó en reaccionar.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo llevo enamorada de ti desde la secundaria!

Después de eso hubo un corto silencio. Miuyo sabía que acababa de descubrirse, pero a esas alturas no podría importarle menos. No podía consentir que Mitsui pensase de ella que era como esa Kusakabe.

—¿Desde la secundaria? —repitió Mitsui en voz baja.

—Vine a este instituto por ti… —confesó.

Mitsui no dijo nada más. Se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello con una mano mientras con la otra le rodeaba la cintura. Iba a besarla, Miuyo lo sabía, y no sería un casto beso como los que le solía dar en público. Iba a besarla como cuando estaban a solas.

Solo que no estaban a solas.

—¡Ey, vosotros!

Los dos jóvenes dieron un respingo y se separaron. Desde el rellano superior un profesor les estaba observando con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡El descanso ya ha terminado! ¡Iros a clase ahora mismo! —les increpó.

Mitsui suspiró y la soltó.

—¿Te veo esta noche? —le preguntó con una sonrisa—. Te debo una cena en el Nabuko.

Miuyo le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

xXx

Como cada día a la hora del almuerzo, el ejército de Sakuragi se reunió a un lado del patio para comer juntos. Solo que Sakuragi, su líder, no estaba presente.

—¿Alguien sabe por qué Hanamichi no ha venido a clase? —preguntó Takamiya.

—Ni idea —dijeron Noma y Ookusu.

Como Yohei fue el único que no contestó, todos se le quedaron mirando.

—¿Tú sabes algo, Yohei?

Yohei tardó tanto en responder que sus amigos ya se temieron que algo pasaba.

—Sí… Creo que sé por qué no ha venido.

Todos le miraron expectantes.

—Ayer discutimos. Muy fuerte.

—¿Tú y Hanamichi? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Noma.

—Porque… —Yohei cogió aire— le conté que estoy saliendo con Haruko.

Los tres, Takamiya, Noma y Ooukusu, tardaron bastante en reaccionar, conmocionados por la noticia.

—¿Que tú qué? —exclamó finalmente Ookusu.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Takamiya.

—Desde antes de Navidad…

—¿Cómo has podido? —preguntó Noma. Su tono de voz, habitualmente tan jovial, había cambiado drásticamente.

—¡Porque la quiero! —exclamó Yohei, intentando no ponerse demasiado a la defensiva. Sabía que había hecho mal, pero tampoco había cometido un crimen, ¿cierto?

—No me esperaba esto de ti, Yohei… —murmuró el chico de bigote.

Noma se levantó, seguido de Takamiya y Ookusu.

—Chicos… vamos…

Noma se marchó sin mirarle una última vez siquiera. Ookusu sí le miró, pero no dijo nada y también se marchó.

Yohei miró a Takamiya, el único que quedaba, implorante.

—Eso no se hace, tío. A un amigo no le pedaleas la bicicleta.

Y después de eso, Takamiya también se marchó, dejando a Yohei completamente solo.

xXx

Como el entrenador Anzai les había prohibido a él y a Sakuragi aparecer por el gimnasio durante una semana, al finalizar las clases Rukawa se marchó directamente a casa, con la idea de dejar las cosas, cambiarse, e ir directamente a entrenar solo a una cancha. Que tuviera vetado entrenar con el equipo no significaba que no pudiera hacerlo solo.

Sin embargo, al llegar a casa se encontró con que su madre tenía otros planes para él.

—Oh, qué bien que llegas temprano —le dijo nada más cruzar la puerta—. Así puedes sacar a Tensai.

—¿Qué?

—Tensai. Tu perro. Esa cosa dorada y revoltosa que hay por ahí.

Chiyako le señaló el cachorro de labrador que no dejaba de dar vueltas por el salón. Rukawa la miró con cara de circunstancias pero Chiyako no se ablandó.

—Necesita salir. Ha crecido y no le basta el jardín para quemar energías. Así que coge la correa que le compró tu padre y sácalo a pasear. _Ya_.

Rukawa hizo lo que le ordenaban. Qué remedio.

Aunque se resistió en un principio a la correa, el cachorro estuvo más que feliz de salir a la calle. Incapaz de adaptarse al caminar lento de Kaede, Tensai estiraba y estiraba para intentar avanzar más rápido, claro que el pobre no conseguía nada aparte de tensar la correa al máximo.

«Cuando sea más grande no será tan fácil mantenerlo a raya —pensó Rukawa—. Habría que adiestrarlo.»

Lo llevó a un parque pequeño que había en el barrio. Allí por fin Tensai paró de estirar y se detuvo a explorar un arriate de césped. No se atrevía a soltarlo, además que no estaba seguro de que estuviera permitido dejar a un perro suelto, así que Kaede se quedó de pie esperando a su lado mientras el cachorro olfateaba como si aquella alfombra verde tuviera el olor más interesante del mundo.

Mientras, aburrido, Rukawa se puso a pensar en su pelirrojo.

Sakuragi no había aparecido en Shohoku en todo el día. Al menos él no le había visto, y Sakuragi era difícil de no ver. O de no oír. Sí, el pelirrojo siempre hacía notar su presencia, así que estaba casi seguro de que no había ido al instituto aquel día. Se preguntó por qué. No creía que fuera por su pelea. Habían quedado malheridos, pero se habían ido a casa por su propio pie, así que…

En fin, ya se enteraría tarde o temprano.

Cuando Tensai se aburrió de olfatear el césped, el cachorro tiró de la correa y siguieron caminando. El parque era muy pequeño y Tensai no tardó en querer irse del lugar. Rukawa pensó en irse ya a casa, pero supuso que su madre se molestaría si el paseo era tan corto, así que decidió rodear el barrio.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos le llevaron hasta el gimnasio Midorikawa.

El muchacho se detuvo frente a la fachada, ignorando las protestas del chucho en forma de pequeños ladridos.

Se planteó que, ya que esa semana no podía entrenar con el equipo, quizás podría acudir allí en lugar de entrenar solo. Allí no entrenaría baloncesto, claro, pero sí resistencia. Pero sin su tío le daba algo de vergüenza entrar.

—¡Pero qué _kawaiiiii_!

Rukawa se giró instintivamente al oír de repente hablar a alguien tan cerca. Y ese alguien resultó ser Mayden, el chico con el que había hecho un combate de _sparring_ el día anterior. Iba vestido de calle y con una mochila al hombro.

Mayden se acuclilló junto a Tensai y empezó a acariciarle las orejas y el hocico. El cachorro parecía que se resistía pero enseguida volvía a colocar la cabeza entre las manos del joven para morderle sin fuerza, claramente con ganas de jugar.

Pasó casi un minuto antes de que Mayden dejara de prestar atención al cachorro para alzar la cabeza y saludar a Rukawa.

—¡Hola! —dijo alegremente.

—Hola… —saludó Rukawa, más comedido.

—¿Vienes a entrenar?

—Eh, no… Solo estaba paseando al perro.

—Oh, claro. Me temo que no admiten mascotas en el gimnasio —sonrió Mayden. Tenía una sonrisa bonita, pensó Rukawa, con los dientes pequeños y blancos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? —preguntó señalando al cachorro.

—Unos tres meses y medio.

—¿Y se llama?

—Tensai.

—Así que _genio_. Bonito nombre.

Mayden se levantó, aún sin dejar de observar al can.

—¿Vas a adiestrarlo?

—Pues… sí, la verdad hace un momento estaba pensando en que debería hacerlo.

—¿Has adiestrado a un perro alguna vez?

—No. Es mi primer perro.

—Yo ya he adiestrado a unos cuantos. Si quieres puedo ayudarte. —Ahora Mayden le miraba fijamente a él.

De pronto, la teoría de su tío Satoru sobre ese chaval ya no le parecía tan descabellada.

—Quizá —murmuró Rukawa, vacilante.

Un atisbo de decepción cruzó la mirada de Mayden, pero el joven no perdió la sonrisa.

—Bueno, piénsatelo, pero has de saber que cuanto más se tarda en empezar el adiestramiento, es más difícil llevarlo a cabo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Vengo al gimansio casi todos los días, así que si te decides ya sabes donde encontrarme.

A Rukawa le dio la sensación de que ese "si te decides" no iba solo por el adiestramiento.

—Ok.

—Bueno, me voy para adentro. Adiós, Rukawa.

—Adiós.

Rukawa observó cómo Mayden desaparecía tras la puerta del gimnasio. Luego miró a Tensai, que se había quedado también mirando hacia la puerta, con la correa tensa, como si quisiera partir detrás del chico rubio.

—Te ha caído bien, ¿eh? —susurró Kaede—. A mí también.

A continuación miró su reloj y se dijo que ya era hora de volver a casa.

xXx

El entrenamiento en Shohoku ya había finalizado. Mientras los chicos se dirigían a los vestuarios, Ayako y Haruko se quedaron recogiendo pelotas, conos, y demás utensilios que habían usado los chicos durante la práctica. A decir verdad, era era la parte que menos le gustaba a Haruko, pues más que una asistente se sentía como una chacha. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que casi siempre al menos un par de chicos se quedaban a ayudar, como Yasuda, siempre tan servicial, o Miyagi, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a Ayako.

Esa tarde, otro que se ofreció a ayudar fue Yohei. El chico había estado observando el entrenamiento, solo, lo cual era inusual, pues normalmente la _gundam_ lo acompañaba, pero solamente si Sakuragi también entrenaba. Haruko supuso que ahora que Sakuragi ya estaba enterado de su relación, no importaba si Yohei venía él solo a verla expresamente a ella. Se suponía que ya no debían esconderse, ¿no?

—Trae, yo recojo esto —murmuró el chico, taciturno. Haruko le entregó los conos y observó preocupada como el chico los dejaba en su sitio con la misma actitud.

«¿Tan enfadado está por lo de esta mañana?», se preguntó, inquieta.

Cuando estuvo todo recogido, Yasuda y Miyagi se fueron a los vestuarios, y Ayako se despidió hasta el día siguiente. Haruko y Yohei se quedaron a solas en el pabellón.

—Yohei, ¿estás bien? —inquirió Haruko—. Si estás enfadado por lo de esta mañana…

—No estoy enfadado. —El chico respiró hondo—. Haruko, tenemos que hablar.

A la pobre Haruko no le gustó un pelo aquella manida frase. Sabía lo que significaba en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos. Pero quizás el "tenemos que hablar" de Yohei entraba en el restante uno por ciento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó intentando disimular su desasosiego.

—No puedo… seguir saliendo contigo.

No había habido suerte. Noventa y nueve por ciento. Haruko se tragó el nudo que acababa de formarse en su garganta. No, no iba a llorar. Eso lo dejaría para más tarde.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es por Sakuragi?

—Sí.

—Pero… ¡solo hace un día que lo sabe! Es normal que esté molesto, o enfadado. Si esperas un poco, seguro que se le pasará…

«Además, después de lo que le vi hacer con Rukawa… pero no puedo contar eso, nadie me creería.»

Yohei negó lentamente con la cabeza. Realmente se le veía muy abatido.

—No se le pasará. Los chicos me han abierto los ojos.

—¿Los chicos?

—Se lo he contado a ellos también esta mañana.

—Así que no solo me dejas por Sakuragi. También me dejas por Noma, Ookusu y Takamiya. Todos ellos son más importantes para ti que yo.

A Haruko le costaba cada vez más no ponerse a llorar. Su único consuelo era que Yohei parecía también luchar contra ello.

—Eso no es así de simple, Haruko. No lo entiendes…

—¡Pues explícamelo!

—Te quiero, pero te conozco desde hace un año. A ellos les conozco de toda la vida. Son más que mis amigos. Son mi familia. Y he traicionado a uno de ellos, le he apuñalado por la espalda. Esto es lo único que puedo hacer ahora.

—Romper conmigo.

—Sí.

—Pues muy bien.

Haruko decidió que no valía la pena seguir hablando. Yohei había tomado su decisión, por su cuenta, sin contar con ella para nada. La chica recogió su mochila y se encaminó fuera del pabellón.

Yohei no la detuvo.

xXx

Tras despedirse de sus compañeros hasta el día siguiente, Ryota Miyagi salió de los vestuarios sintiéndose como nuevo tras una ducha de agua tibia. Casi todos preferían ducharse con agua caliente en invierno, pero Ryota prefería una temperatura más templada.

Nada más cruzar la puerta del pabellón, una mano se posó en su hombro. Miyagi no se lo esperaba y dio tal respingo que saltó casi un metro.

Ayako se puso a reír.

—¡Ayako! —exclamó Ryota, todavía con el corazón a cien.

—Lamento haberte asustado —dijo la chica.

—No me has asustado —mintió el base.

—Sí, ya —sonrió ella.

Miyagi se relajó y observó atentamente a la mánager. Ayako tenía mucho mejor color ahora. Y lo más importante, se la veía más animada, más feliz.

«Es una chica fuerte —se dijo Ryota con orgullo—. Si tan solo fuera _mi_ chica…»

Ayako notó que el base se había quedado pensativo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.

—No, nada. Dime, Ayako, ¿querías algo?

—No me apetecía irme sola a casa —dijo la chica—. ¿Te importa acompañarme un tramo?

Era la primera vez que Ayako le pedía expresamente que marcharan juntos. Miyagi no se lo creía.

—N-no, por supuesto que no… —murmuró a trompicones.

—¡Genial! Vamos.

Al poco de echar a andar, Ayako sacó el tema del torneo de invierno.

—Solo quedan dos semanas —comentó—. Será tu primer torneo serio como capitán, puesto que el festival de otoño solo fue a un partido. ¿Estás nervioso?

—Un poco… —confesó el chico—. Pero creo que haremos un buen papel… ¡Auch! —Ayako le había golpeado con el abanico, que había aparecido de la nada—. ¿Por qué me pegas?

—¿Cómo que un buen papel? ¡Hay que ir a por el primer puesto!

Ryota sonrió.

—Tienes razón. Si escalas la montaña es para llegar a la cima, ¿no?

—¡Exacto!

Hablaron sobre los posibles contrincantes del torneo y cómo suplir la falta de Akagi en el puesto de pívot. Kakuta no estaba aún al nivel de su antecesor, y le faltaba experiencia como titular, además de altura. Sakuragi, Rukawa y Mitsui, a pesar de ser aleros, eran más altos que él.

Eso le dio una idea a Ryota. Estaba a punto de comentársela a Ayako, cuando vio que ya habían llegado a casa de la chica.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Ryota.

—De nada.

Ayako vaciló por un momento. Ryota lo notó y se preguntó qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de la chica.

Nunca lo habría adivinado.

De repente Ayako estaba muy cerca de él, tan cerca que Ryota incluso podía oler el aroma a fresas de su brillo labial. Y al segundo siguiente también podía saborearlo, pues Ayako le estaba besando.

El beso solo duró un par de segundos, Miyagi no pudo reaccionar. Ayako se separó de él y, colorada, le dio las buenas noches y desapareció tras la cancela de su casa.

Aún sin reaccionar, Ryota se llevó un dedo a sus propios labios. Poco a poco, una gran y boba sonrisa se instaló en ellos.

_Continuará_...

* * *

**N/A: **Jelou! Lo sé, lo sé, no me lo creo ni yo xD

Os recomiendo encarecidamente poner la historia en 'follow', ya que como veis tanto puedo actualizar en dos semanas como en dos meses (o dos años, pero espero que eso no vuelva a pasar), así podréis saber al momento cuándo he actualizado. Pero no os olvidéis de los reviews!

Un capítulo demasiado hetero, quizás? xD Bueno, que nadie desespere, los capítulos finales serán casi exclusivamente ruhana/hanaru, así que se compensará ;) Decidme, qué opináis de lo de Yohei? Quién lleva razón y quién exagera?

La frase "a un amigo no le pedaleas la bicicleta" yo no la conocía, pero me hizo mucha gracia al leerla, thanx a Sinideas por proporcionármela ;)

Besos!


	34. Rencoroso

**Are you ready for this?**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 34. Rencoroso**

Aquella mañana de jueves Ryota Miyagi llegó al instituto con el corazón expectante. Para su desgracia, llegó con el tiempo justo, por lo que no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Ayako antes del comienzo de las clases. De modo que se pasó todo el tiempo de Historia, Matemáticas e Inglés echando miradas furtivas a la chica de rizos, pero sus ojos no se encontraron ni una vez. Miyagi empezaba a preocuparse por si lo de la noche anterior había sido solo un arrebato o incluso que lo hubiera soñado todo.

«No, no fue un sueño, no seas absurdo Ryota —se dijo a sí mismo—. Ese sabor a fresas fue real».

Cuando por fin llegó el primer tiempo de descanso, Miyagi se levantó dispuesto a conseguir una explicación.

Pero Ayako había sido más rápida y era ella la que ya estaba junto a su pupitre. La chica sonrió levemente, un poco sonrojada, y con un bajito y tímido "ven" le indicó que la siguiera.

Ryota siguió a Ayako hasta la azotea, donde por suerte no había nadie. Estaban a mediados de enero y hacía bastante frío ahí arriba, pero Miyagi ni lo notó, ansioso como estaba por oír las explicaciones de la mánager.

—Supongo que querrás saber qué fue lo de ayer —murmuró Ayako.

—Supones bien —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al chico.

—Verás, Ryota, yo… —Ayako se retorcía las manos, claramente nerviosa—. Yo… —Finalmente paró quieta, respiró hondo y continuó hablando en un tono más decidido—. He sido una tonta, ¿vale? Cuando te me declaraste por primera vez, yo apenas te conocía, y te prejuzgué. Si te soy sincera pensé que eras un macarra idiota. —Miyagi abrió mucho los ojos, dolido, pero no la interrumpió—. Pero luego te apuntaste al equipo de básquet y poco a poco empecé a conocerte mejor, y a darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba… no en lo de macarra, pero sí en lo de idiota…

Eso hizo sonreír a ambos.

—Ayako… —comenzó Miyagi, pero ella le indicó con un gesto de la mano que la dejara acabar.

—Me equivoqué mucho contigo, Ryota, muchísimo. Me equivoqué tanto que me daba vergüenza admitirlo, por eso nunca hasta ahora me había atrevido a decirte que…

Ayako se detuvo. Ryota intentó aguantar sin interrumpir de nuevo pero pasaban los segundos y no aguantó más.

—¿A decirme qué?

—Que te quiero —dijo finalmente Ayako. Los ojos le brillaban como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. Te quiero, Ryota, lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en decírtelo… lamento haberte hecho sufrir, solo espero que no sea ya demasiado tarde.

El capitán del Shohoku miró a la mánager largos segundos sin pestañear.

—Ahora sí, dime algo, Ryota —suplicó ella.

Pero no había necesidad de palabras.

xXx

Desde una ventana de otro edificio del instituto, una chica de ojos verdosos espiaba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Vaya, por fin —dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

—¿Por fin qué?

Miuyo dio un respingo. Mitsui había llegado sin que le oyera. La chica se puso de espaldas a la ventana tratando de disimular, pero no funcionó. En cuanto Mitsui miró en la misma dirección en que lo había estado haciendo ella, lo vio.

Miyagi y Ayako se estaban besando en la azotea. De forma bastante apasionada, además.

—¡Qué cabrón! —exclamó Mitsui, sorprendido, pero no tardó en sonreír, a todas luces contento por su amigo—. Por fin lo ha conseguido.

—Al final el amor siempre triunfa —dijo Miuyo.

—Mmm… ¿Tú crees? —preguntó el escolta, quien ahora miraba en dirección al patio, cambiando el tono a uno más sombrío.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Miuyo se dio la vuelta otra vez y siguió la mirada de Mitsui. Al principio no supo qué estaba mirando, hasta que descubrió la solitaria figura de Yohei Mito—. ¿Por Mito? ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que ha roto con Haruko?

Miuyo recordó la Nochebuena pasada, cuando descubrieron a Haruko y a Mito cenando a solas en el restaurante Nabuko. Apenas les había podido observar unos minutos, pero le dio la impresión de que estaban muy enamorados.

«Tenían que estarlo si decidieron salir a espaldas de todos, especialmente de Sakuragi…»

—He oído unos comentarios esta mañana —dijo Mitsui—. Al parecer desde hace un par de días que ya no se junta con los amigos de Sakuragi. Los mismos que Sakuragi lleva sin venir al instituto.

—Así que crees que…

—Se han enterado —Mitsui terminó la frase por ella.

—Y por eso sus amigos le hacen el vacío.

—Sí; diría que es la explicación más probable.

—¿Pero por qué piensas que ha roto con Haruko? Quizás se ha peleado con ellos, pero siguen juntos.

Mitsui meneó la cabeza.

—Lo dudo. En ese caso, tendría a Haruko consolándole, ¿no?

Yohei estaba sentado en un banco del gran patio, solo, con la gabeza gacha e inmóvil. Miuyo sintió pena por él. Mitsui, sin embargo, era más práctico.

—Deberían arreglarse cuanto antes —dijo—. No es bueno para alguien como Mito andar solo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó la chica.

—El ejército de Sakuragi tiene muchos enemigos declarados. Dentro y fuera de Shohoku. Pero hay que ser muy idiota para atacar a uno de ellos, aunque te lo encuentres a solas, sabiendo que luego los demás le vengarán. —Mitsui apretó los puños, seguramente rememorando el incidente violento que protagonizó él mismo en el gimnasio, y que aún le atormentaba—. Pero si se corre la voz de que Mito ya no pertenece al grupo… puede ser peligroso para él.

Después de escuchar atentamente la explicación de su novio, Miuyo dirigió de nuevo la mirada a la solitaria figura. Preocupada, se preguntó si Mitsui exageraba o si realmente Yohei Mito debería andar con ojos a la espalda de ahora en adelante.

xXx

A unos metros de ellos, Haruko, quien estaba de camino hacia el pasillo de los de tercero para visitar a su hermano, lo había escuchado todo. Oír a Izawa hablar de ella y de Yohei la había sorprendido, e instintivamente se había ocultado tras un saliente de la pared. Pero no había tenido tiempo de preguntarse cómo se habían enterado aquellos dos tan pronto, cuando escuchó el comentario de Mitsui.

_«Pero si se corre la voz de que Mito ya no pertenece al grupo… puede ser peligroso para él.»_

Aquello la asustó.

Tenía que hacer algo. Por muy dolida que estuviera con Yohei, le seguía queriendo, y no podía soportar la idea de que le pasara algo malo.

xXx

El entrenamiento de aquella tarde del equipo de baloncesto del Shohoku fue endemoniadamente duro. Miyagi no daba tregua a nadie. Si alguien se saltaba ni que fuera una sola flexión, le mandaba hacer veinte más.

—¿Qué le pasa hoy al capitán? —jadeó Shiozaki parándose un segundo de hacer abdominales, aprovechando que el susodicho se había ido al otro lado de la cancha a reñir a Yasuda por no esforzarse lo suficiente.

—Ni idea. ¿Estará de mal humor por algo? —se preguntó Kakuta.

Mitsui, que estaba tumbado cerca de donde estaba Ayako, dirigió una mirada significativa a la mánager.

—Yo más bien diría todo lo contrario —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ayako quiso hacer como que no había oído al escolta, pero se ruborizó y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Miuyo ya le había avisado que ella y Mitsui les habían visto y también le había dado la enhorabuena de parte de ambos.

_«Ya era hora de que te sinceraras»,_ le había dicho Miuyo.

«Cierto —se dijo Ayako—. He perdido mucho tiempo por no hacerlo». Miró hacia Ryota, sintiendo un placentero calor en el pecho. «Pero ahora lo recuperaremos».

En ese momento Miyagi regresó a ese lado de la cancha y Shiozaki y Kakuta reanudaron los ejercicios abdominales ipsofacto. Mitsui, que no le tenía ningún miedo a Miyagi, hizo lo mismo pero con más calma.

—Ayako —llamó Ryota a la mánager.

—Dime, Ryota —dijo Ayako en su tono de siempre. Ambos habían decidido de mutuo acuerdo que durante los entrenamientos se comportarían como siempre, como capitán y mánager, y no como la pareja enamorada que eran oficialmente desde esa mañana.

—¿Sabes dónde se ha metido Haruko?

—Ni idea. Normalmente si no puede venir me avisa, pero hoy no me ha dicho nada.

Miyagi bufó.

—Pues eso no puede ser. Aunque solo sea la segunda asistente, si se falta al entrenamiento, tiene que avisar y luego justificarlo.

—Hablaré con ella —prometió Ayako—. Por cierto, ¿no estás siendo muy duro hoy? Los chicos están sin aliento.

—Y más que lo estarán —aseguró Ryota—. Se acabaron las tonterías y los entrenamientos a medio gas. —El chico apretó el puño—. ¡Tenemos que ganar el Torneo de Invierno!

Ayako abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por la gran decisión que podía leer en los ojos de Ryota. El base le guiñó un ojo y regresó con los chicos. La mánager sonrió y continuó contando abdominales.

—¡Vaya, veo que el Shohoku está entrenando tan fuerte como el Ryonan! —dijo de repente alguien a sus espaldas—. ¡Dato anotado!

Tanto la voz como esa coletilla eran inconfundibles. Ayako se giró para saludar al recién llegado.

—Hola, Hikoichi. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, Ayako —saludó el mánager del Ryonan. Iba vestido con el chándal de su equipo y llevaba su inseparable libreta en las manos—. He venido a ver como se está preparando el Shohoku para la Winter Cup.

—Pues ya ves que estamos a tope —sonrió la mánager del Shohoku—. ¿Qué hay del Ryonan?

—El entrenador Taoka sigue igual de duro que siempre. —Hikoichi iba a decir algo más pero se dio cuenta de dos ausencias destacadas entre los presentes—. ¿Eh? ¿Y Sakuragi y Rukawa?

—Ehm… —Ayako no estaba segura de qué debería decir. No le pareció conveniente que la pelea entre esos dos fuera de dominio público—. Están haciendo un… entrenamiento especial —mintió.

—¡¿Sakuragi y Rukawa están haciendo un entrenamiento especial?! ¡Dato anotado!

Ayako rodó los ojos.

Mientras Hikoichi seguía anotando a saber qué en su libreta, Ayako siguió pensando en los dos ausentes. En unos días se terminaría el castigo de Anzai y podrían regresar a los entrenamientos, pero si no se habían arreglado antes entre ellos, todo seguiría igual. Y para ganar el Torneo de Invierno, el Shohoku necesitaba que su novato estrella y el rey de los rebotes se llevaran bien, al menos en la pista…

xXx

Hanamichi Sakuragi suspiró al colgar el teléfono por enésima vez. Esta vez era Takamiya. Ookusu y Noma también le habían estado llamando a casa varias veces, pero el pelirrojo les había colgado a todos con un seco "no estoy de humor". Suponía que Yohei les había contado sobre su pelea, y no le apetecía escuchar opiniones al respecto.

Llevaba ya dos días sin acudir al instituto, y no tenía intención de regresar en breve. Pero aquella tarde, cansado de estar en casa, y como el castigo del viejo Anzai seguía en pie y no podía ir al gimnasio, Sakuragi decidió coger su balón de básquet e ir a echar unos tiros por su cuenta a la cancha callejera.

Su intención inicial había sido la de practicar bandejas, tiros bajo el aro y tiros en salto, pero estaba tan cabreado que al final se la pasó realizando mates a cada cual más violento. Llevaba ya unos quince cuando escuchó una más que conocida voz femenina a sus espaldas.

—Vas a romper el aro, Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Haruko Akagi.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante muchos segundos.

—Sé que estás enfadado —dijo finalmente Haruko—. Con Yohei y conmigo.

«Estoy enfadado con Yohei —pensó Hanamichi—. Contigo estoy dolido. Pero tú no eres mi amiga desde párvulos. Y no fue tu culpa que me enamorara de ti». Pero no dijo nada.

Haruko se acercó más.

—Yohei ha cortado conmigo.

Sakuragi alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Quizás de no haber colgado el teléfono a sus amigos se hubiera enterado de la noticia.

Era un buen gesto por parte de Yohei, no iba a negarlo, pero no borraba la traición realizada. Salir con Haruko a sus espaldas… jamás se lo perdonaría.

Haruko pareció leerle el pensamiento.

—Yohei no quería salir conmigo a tus espaldas, él quería esperar el tiempo necesario para tener tu bendición. Fui yo la que le insistí en que saliéramos a escondidas.

Sakuragi seguía en silencio, por lo que Haruko continuó con su monólogo.

—Sé que no estuvo bien, pero… ni Yohei ni yo queríamos hacerte daño a propósito, Sakuragi. Lo que le están haciendo los chicos…

Los ojos de la chica se aguaron. Sakuragi frunció el ceño y habló por fin.

—¿Qué le están haciendo los chicos?

Haruko inspiró hondo y continuó hablando, claramente aliviada de que el número 10 del Shohoku rompiera su silencio.

—Ookusu, Noma y Takamiya han dejado de lado completamente a Yohei desde que se han enterado. Ya no le hablan ni se juntan con él. Yohei anda vagando completamente solo por el instituto.

Por un lado, Sakuragi se alegró de que sus amigos hubieran tomado partido por él. Por el otro, se sintió infinitamente triste por el hecho de que su fiel _gundam_ se hubiera fragmentado de esa manera.

«No fue eso lo que nos prometimos hace tres años…», recordó.

—No es justo que le castiguéis de esta manera —continuó Haruko—. Odiadme a mí si quereis, pero no a él. Tienes que hacer algo, Sakuragi, por favor…

Sakuragi recogió el balón del suelo y lo sostuvo en sus manos.

—No sé qué quieres que haga —murmuró fríamente—. No soy dueño de las opiniones de Ookusu, Noma y Takamiya. Saben pensar por su cuenta.

El labio de Haruko tembló. Al momento se recompuso y apretó el puño derecho. Por un momento Sakuragi pensó que la chica iba a darle un guantazo, pero no pasó nada.

—Como quieras, Sakuragi —dijo Haruko en un tono igual de frío.

La chica dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

Pero Sakuragi no podía dejarla marchar sin preguntarle algo.

—¡Haruko! —la llamó.

La aludida se giró por última vez.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué Yohei? —preguntó Hanamichi. «¿Por qué no yo?»

Haruko se quedó en silencio. Sakuragi ya pensaba que no iba a responderle cuando ella se encogió de hombros.

—Para empezar, no es un rencoroso como tú —murmuró.

La respuesta fue como un latigazo para el pelirrojo.

Haruko dio media vuelta de nuevo y se marchó.

xXx

Aprovechando que Kaede estaba en casa, Chiyako Rukawa le había dejado al cuidado de sus hermanos pequeños y había salido a hacer la compra sola. Normalmente se sentía culpable al obligar a Kaede a hacer de canguro, pero después de que su hijo mayor confesara que llevaba dos días regresando temprano a casa porque el entrenador Anzai le había castigado por pelearse con otro chico en el gimnasio, esta vez no se sintió mal en absoluto.

«Ya sabía yo que esos moratones no eran de boxear. Ese Satoru siempre está encubriéndole».

Lo que no había querido confesar Kaede era con quién y por qué se había peleado. Chiyako trató de no darle demasiada importancia.

«Los chicos de quince años se pelean por cualquier tontería —se dijo la mujer—. Mientras no se repita lo que pasó en otoño…»

Chiyako se estremeció al recordar el estado en el que encontró a su hijo en el hospital tras haberse peleado él solo con una banda de delincuentes juveniles.

Ya estaba regresando del supermercado cargada de bolsas cuando unos pasos por delante de ella apareció una cabeza pelirroja a casi dos metros del suelo.

—¡Sakuragi-kun!

El aludido se detuvo y se giró. Chiyako le vio la cara llena de moratones y supo de inmediato con quién se había peleado Kaede.

—Señora Rukawa —saludó el pelirrojo educadamente cuando la mujer llegó a su altura.

—Sakuragi-kun… —repitió la mujer, sin saber ahora muy bien qué decir. No entendía qué podía haber llevado a Kaede a pegarse de esa manera con el chico del que ella sabía que estaba enamorado—. ¿También te han castigado sin ir al gimnasio? —preguntó finalmente.

El chico se azoró un poco, seguramente avergonzado al pensar que Chiyako sabía que había golpeado a su hijo.

—Sí… —admitió.

—Así que fuiste tú el que se peleó con Kaede…

Sakuragi se mostró un poco sorprendido.

—Creí que ya lo sabía.

—Sabía que Kaede estaba castigado por haberse peleado en el gimnasio, pero no que había sido contigo.

Sakuragi agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

Chiyako quería preguntar por qué, pero dudaba que le respondiera con la verdad.

—Creí que érais amigos —fue lo único que dijo, apenada.

El chico pelirrojo no respondió.

—En fin… Buenas noches, Sakuragi-kun. —Y se dispuso a reanudar su camino.

—¡Espere! —exclamó el joven—. Deje que le lleve las bolsas.

Chiyako vaciló un segundo, pero luego aceptó. De esa manera Sakuragi tendría que acompañarla a casa y así quizás hablaría con Kaede.

—Lamento haberme peleado con su hijo —dijo Sakuragi al cabo de unos minutos de tenso silencio—. Después de lo bien que me trató usted en su casa… De verdad que lo siento.

—Bueno, no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte… aunque la verdad, no sé qué pasó entre vosotros para que os peleárais, así que tampoco sé quién ha de disculparse con quién —dijo Chiyako.

—Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro… —musitó el otro.

Chiyako dudó un momento antes de continuar. Si Kaede se enteraba de lo que estaba a punto de decir, podría enfadarse mucho…

—Mi hijo te aprecia, Sakuragi-kun. —Notó que el chico se tensaba—. Pero dudo que sepa cómo demostrarlo. Él… no es muy bueno relacionándose con los demás.

—Eso es cierto —murmuró Sakuragi.

—No tiene muchos amigos, ¿verdad?

—…no.

Chiyako suspiró.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakuragi de pronto—. ¿Por qué es tan… antisocial?

Chiyako suspiró de nuevo, más fuerte.

—Lo que le pasa a mi hijo es muy sencillo y a la vez muy complicado… —Chiyako dudó un momento—. ¿Te contó de quien era la fotografía que tiene en su escritorio? —preguntó antes de continuar.

—Sí —respondió Sakuragi—. De su madre biológica. También me contó que se había... suicidado —añadió en voz baja, como si fuera incómodo decirlo más alto.

—Así es... —musitó Chiyako, sorprendida de que al fin Kaede se abriera a alguien de su edad—. ¿Y de su padre biológico? ¿Te contó algo?

—No, nada... Pero... bueno, me dio la impresión de que Rukawa tampoco sabía mucho sobre él...

— Exacto —suspiró la mujer—. Su padre le abandonó que aún no había nacido.

—Oh.

—Y su madre, mi hermana, se suicidó un par de años después. Cuando Kaede apenas tenía uso de razón podíamos suavizarlo, pero luego... con siete años tuvimos ya que explicárselo todo porque no dejaba de preguntar, y no fue un trago fácil.

— Ya... —murmuró el pelirrojo.

—Y desde entonces siempre ha sido así: callado, tímido, introvertido... pero a la vez arrogante y altivo, simulando que no le importa estar solo. Pero le importa. Créeme que le importa.

Sakuragi no dijo nada más durante el resto del trayecto, pero Chiyako sabía que el chico seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho.

xXx

Medio dormido en el sofá, Rukawa se despertó de golpe en cuanto escuchó la puerta de su casa. Rápidamente miró a un lado y a otro, cerciorándose de que Aiko seguía en la cuna y Taro jugando sobre la alfombra con Tensai.

—_Tadaima_ —dijo su madre al cruzar el umbral—. Mirad a quién me he encontrado y se ha ofrecido amablemente a llevarme las bolsas.

Rukawa abrió mucho los ojos al ver aparecer a Sakuragi detrás de su madre.

—¡_Okaeri_d_asai_! —gritó Taro con voz nasal, pues aún seguía resfriado—. ¡Oh! ¡El pelirrojo giga_d_te!

—Hola —Sakuragi saludó al niño e ignoró la cara de sorpresa de Rukawa—. ¿Dónde las dejo? —preguntó, alzando las pesadas bolsas como si fueran saquitos de té.

Tensai corrió hacia él y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de sus pies, ladrando feliz.

—En la cocina, por favor —dijo Chiyako—. Por aquí.

Tras dirigirle una mirada de cariño al chucho, Sakuragi lo esquivó y desapareció detrás de la mujer en dirección a la cocina. Rukawa estaba en shock. No esperaba volver a ver a Sakuragi en su casa nunca más. Se quedó inmóvil en el sofá sin saber qué hacer. Un minuto después Chiyako y Sakuragi regresaron al salón.

—Gracias de nuevo por llevarme las bolsas, Sakuragi-kun —iba diciendo Chiyako—. Supongo que te quedarás a cenar.

—Oh no, yo…

—No era una pregunta, Sakuragi-kun. —Chiyako sonrió de forma que a Kaede le pareció casi amenazadora, con una expresión que parecía decir "me lo debes". Quizás Sakuragi le había contado a su madre que había sido él el otro implicado en la pelea, o, teniendo en cuenta las marcas que aún tenía también el pelirrojo en el rostro, se lo había figurado ella sola.

Rukawa recuperó la voz.

—Mamá… —empezó, pero la mirada que le dirigió Chiyako fue implacable.

—Cenaremos en unos quince minutos —Chiyako articuló las palabras de forma que no admitían réplica—. Gracias por cuidar de tus hermanos, Kaede. Ahora podéis iros a tu habitación si quieres.

El número 11 del Shohoku miró a su compañero de equipo con cara de circunstancias, casi deseando que este se negara y se largara. Pero Sakuragi tampoco parecía tener ganas de enfrentar a Chiyako Rukawa.

En vista de que los dos conflictivos jóvenes eran unos calzonazos en cuanto a madres se refiere, Rukawa se levantó obediente y empezó a subir las escaleras seguido de Sakuragi. Tensai también intentó seguirles pero Taro lo cogió en brazos para poder seguir jugando con él.

Una vez en la habitación, Rukawa cerró la puerta e invitó con un gesto a Sakuragi a que se sentara donde quisiera. Sakuragi eligió la silla del escritorio, por lo que Kaede se sentó en la cama.

Ninguno dijo nada durante largos y tensos minutos.

Al final fue el propio Rukawa quien, por una vez, se sentía asfixiado por el silencio.

—Siento lo de mi madre —murmuró sin mirar a su forzado invitado—. A veces es un poco… mandona.

—No pasa nada —dijo Sakuragi—. Podría haber sido peor, teniendo en cuenta que sabe que le partí la cara a su hijo.

A Rukawa le dio un tic en el ojo. «Aunque ganaras la pelea, yo también te di lo tuyo, pedazo de imbécil, y podría volver a hacerlo ahora», pensó. Pero apretó los puños y se contuvo. En lugar de atizar al pelirrojo, hizo como que no le había oído y cambió de tema con una elegancia inusual.

—No te he visto últimamente por el instituto —comentó.

—Eso es porque no he ido.

—¿Por qué?

Sakuragi se quedó mirando a la nada tanto tiempo que Rukawa ya pensaba que no le respondería, pero finalmente lo hizo. Y su respuesta fue tan honesta como inesperada.

—Descubrí que Yohei había estado saliendo con Haruko a mis espaldas.

Rukawa alzó las cejas, sinceramente sorprendido. ¿Mito y la hermana de Akagi? ¿El mejor amigo se Sakuragi saliendo con su enamorada? Él no conocía mucho a Mito —tan solo que peleaba realmente bien— pero le extrañaba que hubiera traicionado al pelirrojo de esa manera. Quiso decir algo al respecto, pero no sabía qué. Y menos viendo el semblante del otro chico. Sakuragi estaba realmente afectado por aquello, tanto que ni se molestaba en ocultarlo frente a él, Rukawa, con quien siempre se había comportado tan "gallito".

—Qué irónico. —Sakuragi dejó escapar una risita totalmente carente de humor—. Tanto tiempo preocupándome por ti, porque le gustabas a Haruko, y al final resulta que quien me la ha arrebatado no has sido tú, mi peor enemigo, sino mi mejor amigo. Tiene gracia, ¿eh?

Ninguna, a juzgar por la expresión lúgubre del pelirrojo. Rukawa acarició inconscientemente el colgante de ónix que le había dado su madre por su cumpleaños y que desde entonces siempre llevaba al cuello. Quería consolarle, pero sabía que no sería bienvenido.

—Sabes, hoy me han dicho que soy un rencoroso —continuó Sakuragi de improviso—. Y me he dado cuenta de que, al menos en algunos casos, es cierto. Por ejemplo, tú. Te he tenido rencor por mucho tiempo. No solo por Haruko, también por tu habilidad en el baloncesto. Y ahora te tengo rencor por lo que sucedió aquel día en las duchas…

Kaede se quedó completamente inmóvil ante la mención del "incidente" en los vestuarios del Shohoku, sus dedos aún sobre el colgante. No habían hablado de ello desde que sucedió, y no estaba seguro de estar preparado para hacerlo.

—Pero… guardar rencor no es sano. —De pronto Sakuragi le estaba mirando tan fijamente que Rukawa se quedó sin respiración—. Voy a olvidar lo que pasó en las duchas. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, si quieres que nos llevemos bien. Te ofrecí mi amistad y no voy a echarme atrás, pero… nada más. Lo has entendido, ¿Rukawa?

De repente, Rukawa tenía tal nudo en la garganta que apenas podía respirar.

Sakuragi acababa de rechazarle. Siempre había esperado algo así en el caso de que el pelirrojo se enterara de sus sentimientos, pero que hubiera sucedido justo en ese momento, sin esperárselo, y de una forma tan… contundente, le había dejado con el corazón helado.

—Lo he entendido —murmuró intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible.

—Bien.

En ese momento oyeron a Chiyako que les llamaba y Rukawa agradeció a los dioses por no tener que estar más tiempo a solas con el pelirrojo.

Al bajar al comedor se encontraron con Kojiro, que acababa de llegar. El padre de Kaede saludó a Sakuragi como si no le sorprendiera verle ahí, seguramente avisado por Chiyako.

Pronto estuvieron todos cenando. Rukawa y Sakuragi agradecieron internamente la presencia del pequeño Taro, ya que las continuas preguntas y chiquilladas del niño distrajeron lo suficiente a sus padres para que no notaran la tensión entre los dos jóvenes.

Al terminar la cena, Sakuragi se ofreció a ayudar a recoger, pero Chiyako se negó en redondo, por lo que el pelirrojo vio la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

—Te veo mañana en el instituto —le dijo Sakuragi a Rukawa cuando este le despidió en la puerta—. Y a partir del martes se acaba el castigo del viejo, así que nos veremos también en el gimnasio.

—Sí —fue todo lo que dijo el moreno.

—Bueno, adiós.

—Adiós.

En cuanto Sakuragi se hubo marchado, Rukawa se quedó parado en medio del recibidor varios minutos con una creciente sensación de vacío.

_«Te ofrecí mi amistad y no voy a echarme atrás, pero… nada más. Lo has entendido, ¿Rukawa?»_

Por supuesto que lo había entendido. Más claro, agua.

Lo que no entendía era como había sido tan imbécil de pensar, aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo, que Hanamichi Sakuragi pudiera corresponderle algún día.

«No puedo seguir así…».

Rukawa bajó la mirada intencionadamente hacia Tensai, que también había acudido al recibidor para despedir a Sakuragi. El can se había sentado en el suelo y girando la cabeza hacia un lado le devolvió la mirada a su dueño con expresión curiosa.

A continuación Rukawa miró el reloj. Eran las diez menos diez de la noche. Tendría que darse prisa.

—¡Papá, salgo un momento! —gritó asomándose un momento hacia el salón, donde Kojiro estaba mirando la televisión.

—¿A dónde vas a estas horas?

—¡Enseguida vuelvo!

Sin dejar que su padre pudiera preguntarle de nuevo a dónde iba, Rukawa salió de la casa y empezó a correr en dirección contraria a donde había partido el pelirrojo.

Cinco minutos después Rukawa estaba frente al gimnasio Midorikawa. No fue hasta entonces que pensó en lo absurdo de su comportamiento. Que impetuosamente hubiera decidido aceptar la oferta de Mayden para al menos darse la oportunidad de conocerle no significaba que tuviera que esperarle a la salida como una adolescente enamorada. Simplemente debería haber acudido la tarde siguiente y de paso aprovechar para entrenar allí.

Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para arrepentimientos, ya que a los pocos minutos el chico de pelo decolorado salió por la puerta principal con una mochila en la espalda.

—¡Ey! —saludó con una sonrisa Mayden al verle.

—Ey —saludó Rukawa.

Mayden se paró delante de él.

—Supongo que no vienes a entrenar —bromeó el rubio—, porque llegas un poco tarde.

—No, yo… —Rukawa cambió el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo—. Solo he venido a preguntarte si la oferta de adiestrar a mi perro sigue en pie.

—¡Oh, claro! —Mayden sonrió más ampliamente—. Podemos empezar cuando quieras.

—Por supuesto te pagaré.

—¿Qué? Ni hablar.

—Pero tu tiempo…

—No voy a adiestrarlo yo, solo te enseñaré cómo hacerlo. Siendo un labrador, serán dos tardes a lo sumo. Y no estoy tan ocupado.

A Rukawa no le gustaba demasiado la idea de que Mayden le hiciera ese favor gratis, pero algo le decía que no le iba a convencer de lo contrario, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

—¿Haces algo mañana por la tarde?

El primer pensamiento de Rukawa fue que tenía que entrenar, pero como seguía castigado, podía hacerlo por su cuenta en otro momento.

—No.

—¿Quedamos entonces?

—Vale.

—Podemos vernos aquí mismo si te parece. ¿A las cinco?

—A las cinco salgo del instituto, mejor a las cinco y media.

Mayden parecía muy sorprendido.

—¿Instituto? ¿Aún vas al instituto?

—Sí. —Rukawa entrecerró los ojos, extrañado ante la reacción del otro—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, solo que creía que eras mayor. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciséis.

Mayden dejó escapar un silbido.

—Pareces mucho mayor que eso.

Rukawa empezaba a impacientarse.

—¿Mi edad es un problema o algo? —preguntó sin pensar.

La sonrisa de Mayden se volvió de pronto menos inocente.

—Para nada. ¿Mañana aquí a las cinco y media pues?

—De acuerdo.

—Hasta mañana pues. Y no te olvides del perro. —Mayden le guiñó un ojo.

Ante aquella indirecta tan directa, Rukawa no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A: **Buenas!

Veo que me habeis hecho caso con lo de poner la historia en follow, no tanto con lo de los reviews… 41/9! eeen fin, supongo que por muchos años que pasen el tema de los comentarios sigue igual xD

Una cosa, si os han llegado dos avisos seguidos de actualización (aunque creo que no) es porque he editado una palabra del capítulo 32 y fanfictionnet complica mucho el tema de las ediciones: pero solo he cambiado el que no están a mediados de febrero sino de enero. Es que con el parón me da la sensación que ha pasado mucho tiempo entre capítulos, cuando en realidad en la historia apenas han pasado dos semanas entre el capítulo 26 (el cumpleaños de Rukawa el 1 de enero) y este capítulo 34.

Gracias a Jiimmy, Aleeex17, sakare, memoriesofkagome, Hanamichi, romeomustdie, Shadir, Lyn y HiroshiNeko por sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	35. Dos contra dos

**N/A: **Buenas! Me ha alegrado mucho recibir tantos y tan buenos comentarios. ¿Qué tal otro capítulo extralargo y con algo de baloncesto para celebrarlo? ;)

* * *

**Are you ready for this?**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 35. Dos contra dos**

Cuando Sakuragi llegó al instituto a la mañana siguiente, los primeros en ir a darle la bienvenida fueron Noma, Ooukusu y Takamiya. Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada… Sakuragi les saludó con un cabezazo a cada uno.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿A qué ha venido eso, Hanamichi?! —exclamó Ooukusu, mientras él, Noma y Takamiya seguían en el suelo del pasillo, adoloridos.

—Eso ha venido a que no habéis cumplido con la promesa que hicimos hace tres años —dijo el pelirrojo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué promesa? —preguntó Takamiya.

Sakuragi resistió la tentación de darle otro cabezazo. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo así?

—Prometimos que, en el caso de que dos de nosotros discutieran, los demás no tomaríamos partido por ninguno.

Los tres chicos, ya de pie, se quedaron en silencio un segundo. Noma fue el primero en hablar.

—Eso es cierto, Hanamichi, pero lo que ha hecho Yohei es muy grave…

—¡Exacto! —señaló Takamiya—. ¡Yohei te ha pellizcado la uva! ¡Te ha rayado el cuaderno! ¡Te ha…!

Ahora sí, Sakuragi le dio otro cabezazo para que se callara.

—Tío, ¿de dónde sacas esas expresiones…? —preguntó Ookusu a su amigo con una gota en la cabeza. Pero este estaba k.o. en el suelo y no pudo responder.

—Oíd, tíos. —Sakuragi puso los brazos en jarras—. Haya hecho lo que haya hecho Yohei, esto es entre él y yo. No es cosa vuestra juzgarle ni mucho menos castigarle.

Noma iba a replicar algo, pero miró detrás de Sakuragi y se calló. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta. Yohei venía por el pasillo, con la cabeza gacha, por lo que aún no les había visto. Cuando llegó a la altura de la puerta del aula y levantó la mirada, vio al grupito y se detuvo.

Nadie dijo nada. Yohei solo miraba a Sakuragi, quien le devolvió la mirada fijamente pero sin dejar entrever ninguna expresión en su rostro. Aun así, Yohei aún recordaba perfectamente las duras palabras de su ex amigo —_«No vuelvas a hablarme en tu puta vida. Tú ya no existes para mí»_—, por lo que bajó la mirada e hizo el amago de entrar en el aula.

Hanamichi le detuvo con voz alta y clara:

—Yohei, espera.

Visiblemente sorprendido, Yohei se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Sakuragi, quien le indicó con un gesto que se acercara. Mito obedeció, pero tenía el signo de 'alerta' pintado en la cara. Quizás pensaba que el pelirrojo había cambiado de idea sobre lo de zurrarle.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Hanamichi—. ¿Vamos a la azotea? —Las clases estaban a punto de empezar, pero Sakuragi sabía que a Yohei no le importaría.

—…claro.

El pelirrojo dio la vuelta y pasó entre Noma, Takamiya y Ookusu para dirigirse a las escaleras, seguido de cerca por Yohei.

Una vez en la azotea, Sakuragi se apoyó de cara a la barandilla, y observó a los últimos alumnos rezagados corriendo para llegar a tiempo antes de que sonara el timbre. El cielo estaba muy nublado. Un tenso Yohei se colocó a una distancia prudencial, expectante.

Pasaron unos minutos así. El timbre sonó, pero ninguno se movió. Finalmente Sakuragi decidió que ya era suficiente tortura y comenzó a hablar.

—He oído que has cortado con Haruko.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer —murmuró Yohei.

—Aún así, no estuvo bien lo que hiciste. Salir con Haruko a mis espaldas… no estuvo bien. Jamás me habría esperado algo así de ti.

Las manos de Yohei se apretaron contra la barandilla hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—…lo sé.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

—Creí que… te desenamorarías de ella y para entonces no te importaría. —Yohei meneó la cabeza—. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que suena.

—Bastante estúpido, sí —asintió Hanamichi—. Aunque me hubiera desenamorado de ella, no me habría hecho ninguna gracia descubrir que ya te habías adelantado por tu cuenta.

—Tienes toda la razón, Hanamichi. Lo siento…

Sakuragi ignoró momentáneamente la disculpa. Había más cosas que quería saber.

—Para empezar, ¿por qué no me contaste que también te gustaba Haruko?

—Es que… al principio… como pensé que igualmente no tenía oportunidad, no valía la pena arriesgarme a que te molestaras.

—¿Y luego?

Yohei se encogió pesadamente de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pensé que ya era tarde… o yo que sé. No quería perderos a ninguno de los dos, y la cagué.

Sakuragi suspiró. No estaba totalmente satisfecho con las explicaciones de Yohei, pero su amigo estaba claramente arrepentido, y él no quería seguir siendo —como bien le había señalado Haruko— un rencoroso.

—Bueno, pues… no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿ok? —Sakuragi se dio la vuelta pasando a apoyarse de espaldas en la barandilla—. Olvida lo que te dije anteayer. No vuelvas a ocultarme algo así, y en paz.

Yohei abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Me estás perdonando?

—Tsk… ¿por qué te sorprendes tanto? —preguntó Sakuragi, irritado. ¿De verdad se veía una persona tan rencorosa a ojos de los demás?—. Ya te has disculpado, ¿no? Además, en diez años de amistad es la primera vez que la cagas tanto, creo que por una vez puedo pasártela.

El moreno sonrió, aliviado.

—Gracias, Hanamichi…

—Y… puedes seguir saliendo con Haruko.

La sonrisa de Yohei se desvaneció. De nuevo estaba sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

Sakuragi se incorporó y dio un par de pasos hacia él.

—Deberíamos volver a clase. Solo han pasado un par de minutos, quizás el profesor Fujimaki nos deje entrar.

—Podemos intentarlo…

Sin embargo, el profesor Fujimaki consideró que los tres minutos de retraso eran ya motivo de sanción y les castigó a esperar de pie en el pasillo hasta la siguiente clase.

—Tsk… Seguro que si hubiéramos sido dos chicas guapas en lugar de dos 'macarrillas', como seguro que nos llama, nos habría dejado entrar —dijo Sakuragi.

—Seguro que sí —murmuró Yohei, distraído.

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Eh? En nada. —Yohei se ruborizó casi imperceptiblemente.

—Si es en Haruko, puedes decirlo —suspiró el pelirrojo—. Voy a tener que hacerme a la idea de que estais juntos tarde o temprano.

—No sé si será necesario… —musitó Yohei—. Cuando corté con ella, no acabamos como amigos precisamente. No creo que quiera volver.

Sakuragi suspiró de nuevo, mirando hacia el techo. Por un lado, estaba contento por haber hecho las paces con Yohei, pero por el otro aún seguía enfadado con él. Y realmente no le apetecía hablar de Haruko, pero continuó haciendo el esfuerzo.

—No lo sabrás hasta que no se lo pidas.

Fue el turno de Yohei de suspirar.

—Cierto…

xXx

Aquella tarde, Akira Sendoh decidió saltarse el entrenamiento con su equipo, pero esta vez no para irse a pescar como había hecho en verano, sino para hacer una visita al instituto Shohoku. Quería comprobar por él mismo lo que les había contado a todos Hikoichi la tarde anterior. El mánager había reaparecido a última hora de la tarde en el gimnasio de Ryonan, tras lo que él mismo había llamado "un excelente trabajo de campo", para contarles "la gran exclusiva" de que Sakuragi y Rukawa del Shohoku estaban realizando un entrenamiento especial.

A Sendoh le traía sin cuidado qué tipo de entrenamiento pudieran realizar aquellos dos. No pensaba dejarse ganar por ninguno. Lo que le preocupaba era el presentimiento de que no había tal entrenamiento especial. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que había podido confirmar Hikoichi era que Sakuragi y Rukawa no estaban presentes en el gimnasio, y eso podía deberse a multitud de motivos. Y Sendoh quería saber cuál era el verdadero.

Pero no llegó a Shohoku. A medio camino pasó por la misma cancha con la que había jugado varias veces con Rukawa, y al oír el sonido de un balón estuvo seguro de que el número 11 del Shohoku estaba allí. Grande fue su sorpresa al asomarse y ver, no a Rukawa, sino a Sakuragi, entrenando con ahínco.

El pelirrojo estaba en ese momento entrenando bandejas una tras otra. A pesar del frío que hacía, tenía la camiseta blanca empapada de sudor.

Una falsa bandeja se transformó finalmente en un poderoso mate. Sendoh entró en la pista y dio dos palmadas a modo de breve aplauso.

Sakuragi se giró hacia él inmediatamente.

—Buen mate —alabó Sendoh—. Pero no entiendo qué tiene de especial este entrenamiento tuyo tan solitario.

—¿Eh?

El gesto desconcertado de Sakuragi fue suficiente prueba para Sendoh de que no había tal entrenamiento especial. Sakuragi al parecer ni siquiera estaba enterado de la cohartada que le habían dado los de su equipo.

—Nada, déjalo —sonrió el capitán del Ryonan.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sendoh? —fue el saludo del pelirrojo.

—Pues precisamente iba de camino a Shohoku para veros a ti y a Rukawa.

Sakuragi recogió el balón del suelo.

—Pues no ibas a encontrarnos allí a ninguno.

—¿Y eso?

—El zorro y yo nos dimos de ostias en el gimnasio y el viejo Anzai nos ha vetado la entrada durante una semana —explicó el pelirrojo sin pelos en la lengua. Desde luego que era un tipo sincero, no como sus compañeros del Shohoku.

—Oh. —Sendoh era más que conocedor de la difícil relación entre los dos jugadores del Shohoku, pero después de los acontecimientos del Carpe Diem había creído que esta había mejorado un poco, aunque al parecer no era el caso—. ¿Y por qué os disteis de ostias, si se puede saber?

Para su sorpresa, Sakuragi, siempre tan directo, en esta ocasión solo se encogió de hombros y soltó una evasiva.

—Cosas nuestras.

El pelirrojo se giró a canasta y lanzó un tiro en salto. Pero usó demasiada fuerza y el balón rebotó en el tablero. Sendoh lo recogió.

—Bueno, ya que estoy aquí… ¿te apetece un uno contra uno?

Sakuragi sonrió de una manera que Sendoh hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía.

—Ya era hora de que me lo pidieras, puercoespín.

xXx

Al mismo tiempo que Sakuragi y Sendoh empezaban su uno contra uno, Rukawa llegaba al gimnasio Midorikawa para encontrarse con Mayden y empezar el adiestramiento de Tensai. El cielo estaba tan nublado y oscurecido que Rukawa empezó a temer que debería haber traído un paraguas. Mayden llegó cinco minutos después, vestido con unos vaqueros desteñidos, un jersey y un plumas, y un tarro de mini galletas para perro.

—¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Rukawa tras el saludo de rigor, señalando el tarro.

Mayden se le quedó mirando con gesto divertido.

—Realmente no tienes ni idea de cómo adiestrar a un perro, ¿eh? —Antes de que Rukawa pudiera protestar, añadió—: Esto es un… estimulante. O quizás también podríamos llamarle un soborno. Bien, ¿dónde vamos?

Por un momento Kaede pensó en que deberían ir a su casa, al jardín, pero su madre estaba allí y al muchacho no le gustaban mucho las presentaciones.

—Hay un parque pequeño cerca de aquí —recordó.

—Vamos.

Una vez en el parque, que estaba casi desierto por el frío, se establecieron en una zona de césped apartada. Mayden le indicó a Rukawa que soltara a Tensai de la correa.

—¿Seguro?

—No te preocupes, no se irá a ningún lado.

Efectivamente, una vez libre Tensai se limitó a dar unos cuantos saltitos a su alrededor, pero no se alejó de ellos. Ese tarro de galletas que Mayden ya había abierto era demasiado tentador.

—Bien, vamos a empezar por las órdenes más sencillas. Por ejemplo, _siéntate_. Observa cómo se hace, porque el sistema sirve para la mayoría de órdenes.

Mayden se colocó de rodillas frente a Tensai con una galleta en la mano.

—Siéntate —le dijo al can en voz alta y clara, a la vez que señalaba el suelo con el dedo índice.

Evidentemente, el cachorro no hizo caso; su atención estaba puesta casi al cien por cien en la galleta, y aún no sabía lo que significaba la orden.

—Siéntate —repitió Mayden, y esta vez empujó el trasero del perro para que se sentara. Tensai no ofreció resistencia, y Mayden le dio una galleta.

Tensai se levantó, y Mayden volvió a repetir la misma operación un par de veces. A la quinta vez que le dijo _siéntate_, Tensai ya se sentó sin que Mayden tuviera que empujarle el trasero.

—Genial —exclamó Rukawa en voz baja, admirado.

En esta ocasión, además de con la galleta, Mayden premió al cachorro con un buen par de caricias.

—Muy bien, Tensai —le dijo. Luego se giró hacia Rukawa con una sonrisa satisfecha—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Parece… fácil.

—Eso es porque es un labrador. Además, no todas las órdenes son tan fáciles. Pero iremos poco a poco. Ahora te toca a ti.

Rukawa cogió una galleta e imitó paso por paso lo que había hecho Mayden. Y consiguió a la primera que tensai se sentara, aunque volvió a levantarse enseguida.

Ese fue el siguiente paso: conseguir que Tensai se quedara sentado hasta que se le ordenara levantarse. Para ello, Mayden le mantuvo sujeto el lomo varios minutos hasta que le soltó al mismo tiempo que decía "levanta". Tensai se levantó y Mayden le dio una galleta. Tras varios intentos más, ya no era necesario mantenerle sujeto el lomo.

Con la orden "túmbate" fue más de lo mismo. Rukawa empezó a vislumbrar de qué iba la cosa. Quiso iniciar él solo el enseñamiento de una orden nueva, pero Mayden dijo que tres órdenes para el primer día ya eran suficientes.

—Si te parece, vamos a pasar al tema del paseo. Solo un rato, a ver cómo lo hace, y después lo dejamos por hoy.

Durante el paseo, Tensai hizo con Mayden exactamente lo mismo que hacía con Rukawa: tensar la correa al máximo para intentar ir a su propio ritmo, hasta que se cansó. Rukawa preguntó si ese era el método, y Mayden dijo que no, pero que el cachorro ya estaba desconcentrado para intentarlo con otra técnica, que sería mejor dejarlo para otro día.

—Podemos quedar mañana, si quieres —tanteó Mayden.

—De acuerdo —dijo simplemente Kaede.

Al pasar cerca de la cancha de baloncesto callejera en la que solía entrenar, Rukawa instintivamente dirigió su atención hacia el lugar. Se oían voces y botes detrás de los setos. Podría ser cualquiera, y Rukawa no tenía intención de pararse a cotillear, pero Mayden sí lo hizo. Se paró en un hueco entre los setos tras la verja, y Rukawa se paró a su lado.

El primero al que vio fue a Sakuragi. Estaba con otro chico, moreno, y por un momento pensó que quizás se trataba de Yohei Mito. Esa mañana les había visto almorzar juntos (con el resto de su _gundam_), por lo que suponía que habían hecho las paces. Pero no, no se trataba de Mito. El que estaba jugando con Sakuragi era el mismísimo Sendoh.

Al ver jugar a Sakuragi y a Sendoh juntos, Rukawa no pudo evitar sentirse un poco traicionado. Creía que él era el único de Shohoku con el que Sendoh se molestaba en jugar uno contra unos, pero era evidente que no era así.

De repente, Rukawa se arrepintió mucho de estar ahí con Mayden perdiendo el tiempo adiestrando a un perro. Debería estar entrenando, aunque no fuera con el equipo, como Sakuragi. ¿Qué mundo al revés era este, en el que él holgazaneaba, y Sakuragi se entrenaba sin descanso?

A su lado, Mayden notó su descontento.

—¿Les conoces? —preguntó.

—Sí…

Mayden le miraba expectante, por lo que Rukawa carraspeó y dio una explicación menos monosilábica.

—El que lleva el pelo teñido de rojo va a mi instituto. Somos compañeros de equipo. El otro va al Ryonan, y también juega a básquet.

Un tapón espectacular de Sendoh hizo que el balón fuera lanzado muy cerca de donde estaban Rukawa y Mayden. Sakuragi y Sendoh no tardaron en darse cuenta de su presencia, sorprendidos.

Sendoh, siempre tan amable, fue el primero en acercarse a saludar.

—¡Ey, Rukawa! ¿Qué tal?

Rukawa se limitó a saludar con un breve gesto.

Sendoh miró hacia Mayden. Conociendo a Rukawa, optó por presentarse él mismo.

—Hola, soy Sendoh.

—Hola, yo soy Mayden. Encantado.

—Igualmente. —Sendoh se agachó a la altura de Tensai—. ¿Y esta preciosidad?

—Es mi perro —dijo Rukawa.

—Es un labrador, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se llama?

Rukawa le echó una rápida y disimulada mirada a Sakuragi, quien seguía apartado unos metros.

—Tensai —respondió Rukawa, incómodo.

—¿Tensai? —Sendoh alzó la mirada hacia Rukawa, cuyo rostro se había convertido en piedra, y luego se giró hacia Sakuragi con una ceja levantada. A esas alturas media población estudiantil de Kanagawa sabía del autoapodo del pelirrojo, y le parecía demasiada casualidad.

En un momento de lucidez, Sakuragi se dio cuenta de que si no daban una explicación, aquello podía malinterpretarse.

—Yo se lo regalé por su cumpleaños —reveló tranquilamente—. De ahí el nombre.

—Oh. —Sendoh estaba igualmente sorprendido de que Sakuragi le hubiera regalado algo a Rukawa por su cumpleaños, pero no dijo más al respecto. Se incorporó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el moreno—: ¿Habeis venido a jugar?

—No. Estamos adiestrando a Tensai. Bueno, Mayden me está enseñando cómo hacerlo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Eres adiestrador? —se interesó Sendoh.

—No oficialmente, pero en mi familia siempre hemos tenido muchos perros y aprendí de mi abuelo y de mi padre cómo tratarlos —explicó Mayden.

—¿Y qué hacíais ahora?

—Ahora solo le estábamos paseando. Pero ya está algo cansado, deberíamos parar un rato.

En ese momento Sendoh sonrió de una manera que no le gustó un pelo a Rukawa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le dejais descansar aquí y mientras echais un partido con nosotros?

Rukawa ya se temía algo así. Y por mucho que le gustara jugar contra Sendoh —y sobre todo ganarle, a poder ser—, la presencia de Sakuragi, quien lucía el más sorprendido por la propuesta de Sendoh, aún le incomodaba. Además, estaba Mayden, a quien no quería involucrar…

—Me parece genial —dijo Mayden, dejando estupefacto a Rukawa.

—Estupendo —sonrió Sendoh—. ¿Tú juegas a baloncesto?

—Jugaba —declaró el chico rubio.

—Ah, ¿sí? —exclamó Rukawa.

—Sí. En el instituto, como vosotros. Lo dejé al entrar en la universidad.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó Sendoh.

—Veinte.

Rukawa se dio cuenta de que Sendoh había averiguado más de Mayden en medio minuto que él en toda la tarde.

En ese momento Sakuragi se acercó por fin al grupito.

—Oye Sendoh, ¿qué puñetas haces? Creía que íbamos a jugar tú y yo.

—Podemos jugar tú y yo siempre que quieras —sonrió el puercoespín—. Pero vamos a aprovechar ahora que estamos los cuatro para hacer un dos contra dos, ¿te parece?

Sakuragi miró ceñudo al desconocido. Mayden no se amilanó y le saludó cortésmente.

—Hola. Yo soy Mayden.

—¿Mayden? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —preguntó el pelirrojo sin cortarse.

—Bueno, en realidad me llamo Mizutei. Pero me encanta Iron Maiden, y un día un amigo mío decidió que le gustaba más llamarme Mayden, y pronto todos mis amigos le imitaron —explicó con una sonrisa—. De eso hace ya como… seis años.

—Yo me sé de uno al que también le gusta poner apodos —se burló Sendoh mirando de reojo a Sakuragi—. Entonces, ¿jugamos?

Mayden miró a Rukawa, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, dando así su aprobación. Lo cierto era que tenía curiosidad por ver jugar a Mayden al baloncesto.

—Ataré a Tensai a la verja.

Mientras Mayden hacía lo dicho, Rukawa dejó su abrigo en el suelo y siguió a Sendoh y a Sakuragi hasta el centro de la cancha.

—¿Cómo hacemos los equipos? —preguntó Sendoh.

Ni Rukawa ni Sakuragi respondieron. Los dos estaban tensos, lo que no le pasó desapercibido al de Ryonan.

—A ver, como vosotros jugáis en el mismo equipo, para variar jugareis enfrentados —dijo Sendoh, haciendo como que no se daba cuenta—. Podemos jugar Sakuragi y yo contra los recién llegados.

—¿Entonces yo voy con Rukawa? —preguntó Mayden, ya a su lado—. Perfecto.

—¿Quereis calentar primero?

—No hace falta, llevamos caminando un buen rato. Verdad, ¿Rukawa?

Rukawa asintió. Sendoh le pasó el balón a él.

—Sacad vosotros.

—¿A cuánto vamos? —preguntó Rukawa, ya en modo competición.

—A veintiuno. Hay que ganar por una diferencia de dos canastas.

—Bien.

Sendoh miró a Sakuragi y señaló a Mayden.

—Sakuragi, tú cubre a Mayden.

—¡¿Por qué he de cubrir yo al jubilado?!

Sendoh y Rukawa miraron a Sakuragi con sendas gotas de sudor en sus cabezas.

—¿_Jubilado_? —se extrañó Mayden con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza, aunque no parecía ofendido.

—Lo dicho, a Sakuragi también le gusta poner motes… —rió Sendoh—. No te lo tomes a mal. —Sendoh se dirigió de nuevo al pelirrojo—: Sakuragi, tú no podrás detener a Rukawa —Sendoh sabía que Sakuragi no se tomaba nada bien esos comentarios por lo que rápidamente añadió—: porque has pasado mucho tiempo sin jugar. Deja que me encargue yo.

—Grrrr… sabía que esto iba a pasar —se quejó Hanamichi, pero acudió junto a Mayden para marcarlo.

Rukawa empezó a botar el balón junto a la línea de triples. Sendoh se posicionó frente a él.

—Tú ya estás curado de la fisura, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Entonces tengamos un buen partido —sentenció Sendoh, también ya en modo competición.

Sakuragi miró a los dos con envidia. Era consciente de que Sendoh solo había usado su lesión como excusa para contentarle, que en realidad los tres sabían que él no era capaz aún ni de lejos de ganar a Rukawa en un uno contra uno. Ni a Sendoh. Pero algún día lo lograría. Era un genio, después de todo.

De pronto Rukawa hizo un cambio de ritmo e intentó pasar a Sendoh por la derecha. No lo logró. Intentó lo mismo por la izquierda pero el resultado fue el mismo. Rukawa no tardó en darse cuenta de que Sendoh estaba en plena forma. Tras intentar sin éxito un par de fintas más, Mayden apareció de pronto a su lado. Rukawa no dudó en pasarle el balón.

Mayden estaba desmarcado y tampoco dudó en iniciar un tiro en salto.

—¡Sakuragi! —exclamó Sendoh.

Sakuragi ni se había dado cuenta de que Mayden se había desmarcado de él. Pero el pelirrojo era muy rápido, y en una milésima de segundo ya estaba saltando frente a Mayden, dispuesto a bloquearle el tiro a ese jubilado.

Aunque solo fuera por un par de centímetros, Mayden era el más bajo del grupo, por lo que Sakuragi estaba convencido de que podía taponarle sin problemas. Sin embargo, a medida que el pelirrojo saltaba hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que la pelota y la mano de Mayden que la sostenía estaban cada vez más lejos… pero en horizontal.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —oyó gritar a Sendoh.

Mayden estaba prácticamente tumbado horizontalmente en el aire cuando por fin soltó el balón. Sakuragi aterrizó con los dos pies en la cancha y se giró rápidamente para ver la trayectoria del balón. Este dio primero en el tablero, luego en el aro, rodó sobre él un par de vueltas… y finalmente cayó fuera.

—Lástima… —dijo Mayden, que había aterrizado de culo en el suelo.

Sakuragi miró al rubio, y luego a los otros dos jugadores en la cancha. Para su consuelo, Sendoh y Rukawa lucían tan atónitos como él.

—¿Qué clase de _fade away_ ha sido ese? —inquirió finalmente Sendoh.

Sakuragi ya llevaba el suficiente tiempo metido en el baloncesto como para saber que un _fade away_ era un tiro en suspensión que se realizaba echando el cuerpo hacia atrás para evitar un bloqueo. Pero Mayden parecía haber decidido realizarlo _después_ de haber saltado. Y no solo eso, sino que había conseguido echarse tan atrás que había tirado colocándose casi paralelo al suelo.

Mayden se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Sendoh.

—Solo intentaba evitar el bloqueo —sonrió.

Sakuragi tuvo la sensación de que se estaba burlando de ellos.

Sendoh recogió el balón y se lo pasó a Sakuragi.

—Bueno, nos toca —dijo simplemente, aunque él también parecía tener la mosca detrás de la oreja.

Sakuragi recogió el balón cerca de la línea de tiros libres.

—Antes de atacar tienes que botar el balón fuera de la línea de tres —le recordó Sendoh.

—¡Ya lo sé! —dijo el pelirrojo, aunque en realidad no estaba familiarizado del todo con las reglas que se usaban en los partidillos pachangueros a media cancha.

Apenas hubo botado el balón fuera de la línea de triples, Sakuragi se encontró de nuevo cara a cara con Mayden.

«No sé qué ha sido lo de antes —pensó el pelirrojo—, pero este tío no va a poder pararme».

Estaba muy lejos de la canasta, pero Sakuragi se dio cuenta de que el tipo que tenía enfrente no tenía ni idea de si sabía lanzar de tan lejos o no. Por eso no se lo pensó más y saltó como si fuera a lanzar un triple.

_Hop._

Mayden se lo tragó y saltó casi al mismo tiempo.

—¡No! —oyó exclamar en voz baja a Rukawa. Por algo él era el único de la cancha que sabía a ciencia cierta que el pelirrojo aún no sabía lanzar triples.

Inmediatamente Sakuragi se agachó otra vez con el balón en las manos. Era la finta que le había enseñado Ryota. Aprovechó que Mayden estaba aún en el aire y le pasó por un lado.

Al llegar a la línea de tiros libres sí se decidió a lanzar. Pero ahora a quien tenía enfrente era a Rukawa. El zorro saltó frente a él, pero Sakuragi supo que ya no iba a alcanzarle. Lanzó el balón y encestó.

—¡Buena! —Sendoh le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Por supuesto, soy un genio —sonrió Sakuragi.

Rukawa recogió el balón y se lo pasó a Mayden, quien aún estaba junto a la línea de triples. Sakuragi se colocó frente a él.

—Esa finta no ha estado mal —reconoció el rubio.

Sakuragi le ignoró. Pero al mirarle a los ojos tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Y de pronto, ya no había nadie frente a él.

—¡¿Qué?!

Sakuragi se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo, pero esta vez Mayden ya estaba prácticamente bajo la canasta. Vio a Sendoh hacer un amago de ir a por él, pero Rukawa lo impidió con una pantalla. Mayden anotó con un sencillo tiro en bandeja.

—Maldita sea… —gruñó Sakuragi. Si bien esta vez el tiro utilizado había sido un tiro vulgar, la manera en que lo había pasado… Ese jubilado era muy rápido.

Sendoh empezó a botar el balón, pero en un despiste impropio de él, Rukawa le arrebató el balón.

—¿Qué haces, puercoespín? —le reclamó Hanamichi—. ¡Presta atención!

Hanamichi se abalanzó sobre Rukawa, pero este le esquivó fácilmente. Intentó lanzar a canasta, pero Sendoh había regresado rápidamente y saltó para hacerle un bloqueo. Rukawa vio a Mayden completamente desmarcado y le pasó el balón.

Pero, increíblemente, para cuando el balón llegó a las manos de Mayden, ahí estaba ya Sakuragi para marcarle.

«¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido?», se desesperó Rukawa, aunque a esas alturas aquello ya no le sorprendía.

La rápida reacción de Sakuragi consiguió evitar que Mayden tirara inmediatamente a canasta. El chico rubio botó el balón un par de veces en el sitio, pareció sopesar sus posibilidades, y de repente inició una rápida penetración. Sakuragi le siguió y saltó al mismo tiempo que él. Sendoh, que estaba allí al lado, saltó también al bloqueo.

Mayden se dispuso a lanzar igualmente.

—¡No lo fuerces! —exclamó Rukawa, desconcertado.

Entonces pasó algo que dejó estupefactos a los tres jugadores de bachillerato. Mayden pasó de largo en el aire tanto a Sakuragi como a Sendoh, pasó de largo incluso la canasta, y lanzó cuando ya estaba por detrás del tablero. Sakuragi, Sendoh y Rukawa vieron pasmados cómo la pelota se alzaba hacia el cielo, pasaba por encima del borde del tablero de detrás adelante, y entraba limpiamente por la red, mientras mayden aterrizaba limpiamente en el suelo.

«No es posible», fue lo único que atinó a pensar Rukawa. Miró a Sendoh y a Sakuragi, y comprobó que estaban tan atónitos como él. Ni siquiera el escandaloso pelirrojo era capaz de decir nada.

En la cancha solo se oían los ladridos de Tensai, olvidado junto a la verja.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó de repente Sendoh, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Eh? —Mayden se giró hacia él con expresión tranquila, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera algo normal y no una jugada digna de la NBA—. Ya te lo he dicho. Mayden Mizutei.

—Tu nombre real —insistió Sendoh.

—Mamoru. Mamoru Mizutei.

—Lo sabía —murmuró el de Ryonan—. Eres tú.

—¿Le conoces? —preguntó Sakuragi, recuperado ya de la impresión.

—Claro que sí. Bueno, nunca le conocí personalmente, por eso no le había reconocido. Pero al ver esa jugada me he dado cuenta de que es él.

—¿Y quién cojones es _él_? —preguntó Sakuragi en voz baja, no porque no quisiera que Mayden le oyera, sino para controlar mejor su rabia.

—Jugaba en el Kainan —dijo Sendoh, dejando boquiabiertos a Sakuragi y a Rukawa—. Era el capitán.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^.

Por cierto, si a alguien le gusta el fandom de Naruto, le invito a leer mi kakairu "Nuestros momentos", publicado en esta misma web. Lo encontrareis en mi perfil ;)

Paso a responder aquí los reviews sin loguear:

**Enide Kant**: a partir de ahora la cosa girara básicamente sobre estos dos, así que me temo que Hana no podrá evitar recordar el 'incidente' jeje.

**Lkp**: como bien se dice, más vale tarde que nunca, no? ;) me alegra que te decidieras. El final de Ryota y Ayako quizás fue un poco brusco, pero es que ya no había mucho más que contar sobre ellos. En cambio hay otra pareja que me gustaría desarrolar un poco más (y no es ruhana) pero no sé aún si lo haré. Un besito y gracias por comentar.

**Sakare**: pobre Yohei, con lo coladito que está por ella, no es tan fácil jeje. Por supuesto que habrá celos, cierto pelirrojo es demasiado testarudo para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas sin ellos ;)

**Lyn**: de momento ando bien de las dos cosas, espero poder seguir el fic a buen ritmo!

Pionguis: bueno, evidentemente no lo hago aposta, y ahora que he recuperado el hilo tampoco quiero meterme prisas para terminarla.

**Zhura**: Hana deberá dares prisa entonces jeje.

**Naty**: lo intentaré!

**Romeomustdie**: si es que los dos son unos críos, qué se le va a hacer! :P


End file.
